The Secret's In The Telling
by Hissha
Summary: Draco Malfoy, Sang-Pur et fier de l'être, vit l'impensable quand il est mordu et transformé en loup-garou. Comment est-il supposé continuer à vivre avec cette malédiction, surtout avec Potter qui fourre son nez dans des affaires qui ne le regarde pas ? TRADUCTION. HP x DM ; SS x RL
1. It Begins

**Titre : **The Secret's In The Telling

**Auteur **: Sakuri

**Rating**: T

**Couples : **Harry x Draco avec en arrière-fond un très très léger Severus x Remus

**Disclaimer**: Rien de cette histoire ne m'appartient. L'univers appartient à JK Rowling et le reste à Sakuri. L'histoire tient compte des cinq premiers tomes.

**Note : **Une première version de cette histoire avait été publié par **Alia-karasu **il y a un certain temps et le projet avait été abandonné au bout du deuxième chapitre. Avec son autorisation, en prime de celle de Sakuri, je reprends donc le flambeau. Les deux premiers chapitres existant donc déjà, ils vont se suivre très rapidement mais après cela, il faudra compter sur une parution hebdomadaire.

* * *

**The Secret's In The Telling**

**Chapitre 1 : It Begins**

**By Sakuri**

Draco Malfoy était gâté... et joyeusement conscient de ce fait.

Actuellement, le prince auto-proclamé de Serpentard gisait étendu sur le canapé le plus proche de la cheminée, la tête appuyée sur les genoux de Pansy Parkinson alors qu'elle lui caressait docilement les cheveux. Il avait demandé aux elfes de maison de leur apporter du chocolat et Blaise avait réussi à faire passer en contrebande de la Bièraubeurre.

La Sixième Année démarrait mieux que ce qu'il avait espéré. D'une part, il y avait le nouveau membre du personnel, le professeur Slughorn, qu'il approuvait entièrement. Une personne qui appréciait les étudiants ayant de bons bagages se devait d'être admirée. Il était différent de la plupart des autres professeurs fous... McGonagall par exemple, qui faisait tout l'étalage de son amour pour les Sang-de-Bourbes Gryffondors. Oui, Slughorn était certainement digne d'enseigner à un Malfoy.

Une autre bonne chose à propos de cette année était que le professeur Snape avait finalement obtenu le poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Certes, son directeur de maison était certainement plus adapté à ce poste que d'autres... le loup-garou par exemple... mais la raison principale qui faisait plaisir à Draco était que Severus avait eu ce qu'il voulait et c'était également une bonne chose pour les Serpentards. Draco était très étonné que Dumbledore est pris tellement de bonnes décisions tout d'un coup. La seule chose qui assombrissait l'année à venir, c'était que Lupin était de retour en tant que professeur de Soins aux créatures magiques... ce qui était plus approprié, dans un sens. Mais ce n'était pas très grave, c'était une classe que Draco ne suivrait certainement pas et ça serait amusant de se moquer de cet homme humble le reste du temps.

Et enfin, sans doute la meilleure chose encore, Harry Potter n'avait jamais été si misérable !

Oh, tout était parfait pour Draco. Son professeur de potions l'aimerait parce qu'il était un Sang-Pur et riche, son professeur de Défense était son propre parrain qui l'avait toujours favorisé et Harry Potter passait ses journées à se demander comment avoir l'air encore plus suicidaire. Ceci, bien sûr, venait avec l'avantage supplémentaire d'avoir à regarder la Belette et la Sang-de-Bourbe se traînaient derrière lui en ayant l'air de vouloir pleurer ou de s'enfuir dans la direction opposée à celle du précieux Sauveur du monde sorcier.

« - Draco, nous allons faire un autre voyage dans les cuisines. Il parait qu'ils préparent des crêpes pour demain matin. Tu viens ? »

Yep. La vie était belle.

**XXX**

Hermione Granger savait très bien ce qui n'allait pas avec son meilleur ami... elle n'avait juste aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait faire à ce sujet. Qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait faire ou dire pour réconforter quelqu'un comme Harry ? Harry, qui au mieux de sa forme, était solitaire et secret, mais qui était maintenant si totalement replié sur lui-même qu'il était difficile de savoir comment agir avec lui...

Elle savait qu'il avait le droit d'agir de cette façon, vraiment. Harry n'avait jamais vraiment eu une vie très heureuse, après tout. Chez les Dursleys, puis avec Voldemort, sans oublier ses parents et Cédric... et maintenant Sirius. Elle savait que cela le rattraperait un jour. Sirius avait été le coup de grâce, surtout qu'il avait eu tout l'été pour ruminer cela.

Mais que faire avec lui ? Un garçon de seize ans que ni elle et ni Ron ne savait comment faire pour l'aider. Comment étaient-ils censés guérir quelqu'un comme Harry ? Ceci était hors de sa portée. Elle se reposait sur McGonagall ou même Dumbledore, mais sûrement qu'ils auraient déjà fait quelque chose s'ils pensaient que c'était... vraiment nécessaire ? De plus, maintenant que Lupin était de retour à l'école, elle espérait qu'il serait en mesure de parler à Harry, d'autant plus qu'Hagrid était absent pour une mission que lui avait confiée Dumbledore.

Hermione savait que son ami n'était pas arrivé au stade où il ferait quelque chose de stupide. Il était juste un peu déprimé, c'est tout. Bien sûr qu'il était déprimé ! Il venait de perdre l'unique figure parentale qu'il n'ait jamais connue et aimée. Comment pouvait-il être autrement, vraiment ?

Ils devaient juste traverser cela avec lui, c'est tout.

**XXX**

Harry Potter regardait le lac, observant sa surface lisse parfois troublé par quelque chose qui nageait dans les profondeurs noires et essayant de ne penser à rien.

Une légère pression sur ses pieds fit décoller l'Eclair de Feu et il se retrouva à voler à quelques centimètres de l'eau. Un autre geste et le balai monta en flèche vers l'avant, laissant des remous dans son sillage. Il vola instinctivement, se souvenant du temps où il avait survolé le lac sur Buck quand il n'avait aucun contrôle sur l'hippogriffe. C'était dommage que le vol sur balai ne lui procure pas la même sensation.

Il s'éleva encore de quelques centimètres avant de se retourner complètement, de sorte qu'il soit pendu par les pieds à son Eclair de Feu lançait à toute vitesse. C'était un geste qu'il avait pratiqué jusqu'à pouvoir le faire dans son sommeil. Quand il se redressa, ses cheveux étaient humides avec l'eau du lac, mais il se sentait un peu mieux.

Et maintenant, les pensées indésirables commencèrent à revenir. Il essaya de penser à ses mouvements, ses devoirs de Métamorphose, au cours de potion de demain matin, tout en essayant de lutter contre l'inévitable.

Comme toujours, cependant, il échoua et dû se poser avant de tomber.

Debout au bord du lac, l'Eclair de Feu dans la main, ses pieds s'enfonçant doucement dans la terre boueuse et ses vêtements froids et humides contre sa peau, il regarda fixement le ciel qui s'assombrissait et essaya désespérément de ne penser à rien.

**XXX **

Remus Lupin pouvait sentir le changement, approchant comme une bête le pourchassant. Il retint un hurlement et se leva, se mettant à marcher nerveusement. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient dans son cou et il tendit la tête sur le côté, puis de l'autre comme s'il essayait de se débarrasser d'un tic.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au gobelet qui était posé sur sa table de chevet, empli de la potion légèrement bouillonnante que Severus avait concocté pour lui plus tôt ce soir-là. Tue-Loup. Il devait la prendre bientôt. Maintenant en fait. La lune se levait déjà.

Néanmoins, il se détourna du gobelet, hargneux. Le loup à l'intérieur de lui se battait contre lui plus fortement que jamais, sa férocité étant alimentée par ses propres émotions vicieuses. Il voulait crier et pleurer de rage et rien de plus. Le loup voulait tout cela aussi et il voulait chasser. Ils voulaient tous les deux faire le deuil.

Tremblant, il essuya son visage avec le dos de sa main, essuyant les larmes qu'il avait déjà versées. Ses doigts entrèrent alors dans son champ de vision. Ses ongles étaient en train de s'assombrirent de plus en plus. À l'heure actuelle, ses yeux devaient être orange et ses crocs devaient se former. Il ne restait que quelques minutes.

Il lui fallut faire un grand effort pour se forcer à faire demi-tour et marcher jusqu'à la table, se laissant tomber à genoux devant elle et tendant une main tremblante vers la potion. Ses doigts se refermèrent fortement autour du gobelet, ses ongles pointus raclant contre le métal.

« - Fais-le. » S'ordonna-t-il à lui-même, sa voix étant plus un grognement. « - Fais-le ! »

C'est alors que le loup émit une dernière protestation, bondissant en lui en claquant des mâchoires et griffes sorties.

Le gobelet fut jeté loin de lui et la potion éclaboussa le tapis et les rideaux proches, trempant immédiatement les douces fibres. Désespérément, Remus se jeta sur les restes de potion renversées, mais il était beaucoup trop tard.

« - Non ! » Les crampes commencèrent, d'abord dans son torse alors que les muscles se contracter et que les os se déplaçaient. Il s'effondra par terre, le corps parcourut de tremblement, essayant de se recroqueviller sur lui-même. « - Oh mon dieu, non... non, non, non ! »

Le cri qui lui échappa après cela fut comme un hurlement.

**XXX **

« - Allez, sérieusement, si vous deviez en choisir un... si vous le deviez... lequel ça serait ? »

Draco roula des yeux. « - Blaise, c'est dégoûtant. Veux-tu bien arrêter ? »

Mais pour une fois, il fut complètement ignoré alors que les autres Serpentards riaient tandis que le groupe de cinq faisait leur chemin vers les cuisines. Pansy Parkinson donna un petit coup à Blaise avec une expression amusée mais supérieure. « - Honnêtement, où veux-tu en venir avec ça ? Comme si l'un d'entre nous aurait déjà même pensé à regarder un Gryffondor... »

L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs sourit et secoua la tête. « - Et si tu penses que je crois que ce n'est pas arrivé, tu insultes mon intelligence. Je ne dis pas que tu dois les aimer, je dis juste que nous pouvons au moins les regarder... à un moment ou un autre. »

Le blond jeta un regard scandalisé à son ami. « - Je ne l'ai certainement pas fait ! Et je ne le ferais jamais, je peux te le promettre. » Le plus jeune Malfoy renifla avec hauteur, ses sourcils haussés pour aller avec son expression. Il sembla réfléchir un instant puis fronça les sourcils. « - Une seconde, qui as-tu regardé ? »

Pansy donna un autre coup de coude à l'autre garçon. « - Ouais, allez, dis-nous. » Son encouragement fut soutenu par les éclats de rire de Crabbe et Goyle.

Blaise sourit légèrement. « - Un gentleman ne regarde pas et ne le dis pas. »

« - Bien joué, mais tu n'es pas un gentleman, n'est-ce pas ? »

« - C'est vrai, c'est vrai. » Murmura Blaise, examinant ses ongles. « - Dans ce cas, je suppose que ça ne sera pas un crime de vous dire que j'ai, à l'occasion, regardé un bon côté de Ginny Weasley. »

« - _Quoi_ ? » Draco s'arrêta presque dans son élan alors que sa voix s'élevait fortement. « - La _Belette_ ? Quel bon côté ? »

Blaise eut un petit rire. « - La face arrière. »

Pansy renifla avec dédain, secouant la tête à l'humour grossier. Elle prit le bras de Draco et le caressa doucement. « - Allez chéri, ne l'écoute pas. Il essaie seulement de plaisanter, j'en suis sûre. »

« - Non, je ne le fais pas ! » Protesta l'autre Serpentard, mais son expression était toujours espiègle. « - Honnêtement, il suffit de jeter un petit coup d'œil alors qu'elle monte l'escalier devant vous ! »

« - Je ne préfère pas. » Dit Pansy d'une voix traînante alors que Draco restait muet et horrifié.

La querelle amicale continua. Ils venaient de quitter les cachots et descendaient un escalier pour tourner dans un couloir quand ils entendirent un bruit.

Quelque chose grognait dans l'obscurité devant eux. Blaise et Pansy saisirent leurs baguettes tandis que Draco reculait automatiquement derrière Crabbe et Goyle, ayant tous une expression alarmée. Dans l'espace confiné du couloir, il y avait très peu de lumière. Il y avait seulement une fenêtre au fond, mais seule la lueur pâle et argentée de la pleine lune entrait, ne faisant rien pour éclairer ce qui se cachait juste devant eux.

Dans l'obscurité, accroupie au pied de la fenêtre, quelque chose de grand bougeait.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Souffla Pansy.

« - Lumière. » Fit Draco derrière elle. « - Que quelqu'un fasse de la lumière ! »

« - Lumos ! » Dit rapidement Blaise. Une bulle de lumière les entoura immédiatement... ce qui, parait-il, fut une grosse erreur.

Alerté par la lumière, la créature se tourna brusquement, ses yeux ambrés clignant. Un long museau était recouvert d'une substance rouge et les lèvres se retroussèrent pour dévoiler une quantité impressionnante de crocs.

« - Oh mon dieu... » Souffla Draco, reconnaissant la créature.

La chose se raidit, sa masse semblant grandir un peu plus. Puis elle lentement, elle se redressa, sa taille allant au-delà des attentes.

Puis, sans avertissement, Remus Lupin sous sa forme de loup-garou fonça vers eux, une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux.

Leurs cris résonnèrent simultanément. Se reprenant, Blaise leva sa baguette et lança plusieurs sortilèges... qui rebondirent sans rien faire sur le loup qui approchait. Pansy lui saisit le bras et le tira dans le sens inverse, en direction de la cage d'escalier.

« - Courez ! » Cria-t-elle et Crabbe et Goyle le firent, n'ayant pas besoin d'autre instruction pour le moment. La panique se reflétant sur le visage, Blaise obéit et courut à la suite de ses compagnons, lançant toujours des sortilèges à l'aveuglette par-dessus son épaule.

Personne ne remarqua que le Prince des Serpentard n'avait pas bougé et était en fait, figé par sa propre terreur.

Le temps tournait au ralenti pour Draco. Devant lui, il voyait les yeux brûlant de haine du loup qui se rapprochait de plus en plus. Tout en lui disait de courir, de fuir, de faire quelque chose... mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, ne pouvait pas _respirer_. Il allait mourir. Oh mon dieu, il allait mourir... tué par cet homme à l'allure pathétique ! Il allait... !

Et puis ce fut trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit, car il fut sur lui. Criant sans raison, il leva les bras et tomba à la renverse.

Quelque part au loin, il pouvait entendre Pansy hurler son nom encore et encore. Quelqu'un d'autre également, quelqu'un qui criait quelque chose. Quelqu'un qui criait un sort. Un grand choc suivit, brisant la bulle de calme et de ralenti qui semblait l'avoir enveloppé.

Le loup s'écrasa sur lui, la bouche béante et ce fut la dernière chose qu'il se rappela.

_À suivre..._


	2. Oh, The Irony

**The Secret In The Telling**

**Chapitre 2 : Oh, The Irony**

**By Sakuri**

Minerva s'était souvent demandée pourquoi des évènements désastreux semblaient inévitablement se produire quand Potter était impliqué. Oh certes, cette catastrophe n'était pas de sa faute, ou même directement lié à lui. En fait, cette fois, il avait effectivement réussi à empêcher que cela devienne plus tragique que ça ne l'était, étonnamment.

Telle était les pensées qui traversaient sa tête alors qu'elle et Harry entraient dans le bureau du directeur. Sa main se posa doucement sur son épaule, qu'elle pouvait sentir trembler légèrement. Le garçon avait une expression de choc depuis l'incident... il serrait toujours fortement son balai au point que ses jointures étaient blanches, n'ayant pas eu la chance d'aller le déposer. Ses robes étaient trempées et tâchées de boue ainsi que ses chaussures, mais ce n'était pas le moment pour le réprimander.

« - Nous allons attendre ici quelques instants, Potter. » Lui dit-elle doucement. « - Le professeur Dumbledore sera là en un rien de temps. Vous pourrez lui dire ce que vous savez. »

Il hocha la tête sans rien dire, regardant autour de lui. Elle savait qu'il était déjà souvent venu ici, plus que la plupart des étudiants l'an dernier et qu'il avait même détruit une grande partie du bureau... mais il avait toujours l'air aussi curieux en entrant dans le bureau du directeur.

Elle remarqua ses yeux erraient un peu partout puis se fixer sur la petite armoire qui abritait la Pensine de Dumbledore. Elle fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien.

Effectivement, il s'écoula à peine quelques minutes quand Dumbledore entra, ayant l'air tendu et fatigué, plus que d'habitude. Il leur jeta un coup d'œil avant d'aller s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

« - Harry. » Salua-t-il doucement, sa voix sonnant fatiguée. Il n'y avait aucune étincelle dans ses yeux et il ne fut aucun mouvement pour offrir un bonbon au citron ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, ce qui était un signe alarmant.

« - Professeur. » Fit le garçon avec hésitation, ayant tout à coup conscience de son apparence désordonnée. Il bougea inconfortablement. « - Euh, désolé... »

Dumbledore fit un brusque geste de la main, secouant la tête. « - Peu importe, mon garçon, peu importe. Si tu pouvais juste me dire ce qui s'est passé, Harry... »

L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs hocha la tête en baissant les yeux. « - J'étais au bord du lac, professeur. Je sais que le couvre-feu était passé mais... » Il s'interrompit avec un haussement d'épaule. Aucun adulte n'allait le réprimander, sachant exactement pourquoi le garçon était renfermé ces jours-ci. « - Quoi qu'il en soit, je... je voulais aller voir Remus. Juste pour parler. Pour être honnête, j'avais complètement oublié à quel moment du mois nous sommes. Mais quand je suis arrivé là-bas... »

« - Allez-y Potter. » Exhorta Minerva.

« - Quand je suis arrivé là-bas, son intérieur était en désordre. La porte était ouverte alors je suis entré. J'ai vu... j'ai vu la potion Tue-Loup répandu partout et la porte qui avait été défoncée. J'ai compris... j'ai compris ce qui s'était passé. Enfin, pas complètement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il n'a pas pris sa potion, professeur ! Ce n'était pas vraiment Remus ! Même s'il... »

« - Harry. » Salua-t-il doucement, sa voix sonnant fatiguée. Il n'y avait aucune étincelle dans ses yeux et il ne fut aucun mouvement pour offrir un bonbon au citron ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, ce qui était un signe alarmant.

« - Professeur. » Fit le garçon avec hésitation, ayant tout à coup conscience de son apparence désordonnée. Il bougea inconfortablement. « - Euh, désolé... »

Dumbledore fit un brusque geste de la main, secouant la tête. « - Peu importe, mon garçon, peu importe. Si tu pouvais juste me dire ce qui s'est passé, Harry... »

L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs hocha la tête en baissant les yeux. « - J'étais au bord du lac, professeur. Je sais que le couvre-feu était passé mais... » Il s'interrompit avec un haussement d'épaule. Aucun adulte n'allait le réprimander, sachant exactement pourquoi le garçon était renfermé ces jours-ci. « - Quoi qu'il en soit, je... je voulais aller voir Remus. Juste pour parler. Pour être honnête, j'avais complètement oublié à quel moment du mois nous sommes. Mais quand je suis arrivé là-bas... »

« - Allez-y Potter. » Exhorta Minerva.

« - Quand je suis arrivé là-bas, son intérieur était en désordre. La porte était ouverte alors je suis entré. J'ai vu... j'ai vu la potion Tue-Loup répandu partout et la porte qui avait été défoncée. J'ai compris... j'ai compris ce qui s'était passé. Enfin, pas complètement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il n'a pas pris sa potion, professeur ! Ce n'était pas vraiment Remus ! Même s'il... »

« - Harry, Harry. » L'interrompit Dumbledore, sa voix retrouvant momentanément une intonation douce. « - Nous savons tous qu'il doit y avoir une explication raisonnable à cet incident. Mais si tu pouvais juste me dire ce que tu sais. »

« - Désolé. » Murmura-t-il. « - Eh bien, après avoir vu l'état de la cabane, j'ai commencé à courir. Le professeur McGonagall est la première personne que j'ai trouvée. Je lui ai dit ce qui s'était passé et elle est allée vous chercher ainsi que Snape. Mais... quand elle est partie, je les ai entendus crier. Les... Les Serpentards, je veux dire. »

« - Donc, tu es allé les aider ? » Demanda Dumbledore, regardant son élève par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

Harry haussa les épaules. « - Eh bien, oui, je suppose. Je ne pouvais pas les ignorer, vous savez ? Je pouvais les entendre. Alors, quand je suis arrivé, j'ai vu Remus... il était sur le point d'attaquer Malfoy qui était planté là, debout comme un idiot... »

« - Hum ! » Minerva toussa ostensiblement.

« - Désolé. » Marmonna-t-il de nouveau, semblant pas repentant cette fois. « - Enfin de toute façon, j'ai lancé un Totalus Petrificus. Puis Remus s'est effondré sur Malfoy qui a dû perdre connaissance ou quelque chose. Et... et puis c'est là que vous êtes tous arrivés. »

Les trois se turent pendant de longues minutes. Dumbledore fixa son bureau, ses doigts tapotant contre la surface en bois et avec les sourcils froncés. Le pied d'Harry s'agita nerveusement, essayant apparemment de ne pas bouger trop.

Enfin, le directeur leva de nouveau les yeux. « - Tu as bien fait, Harry. Même si je suis très surpris que ton sortilège ait réussi à affecter un loup-garou adulte. Comme tu le sais, la magie ne fonctionne pas sur eux. Tu as dû mettre une certaine force dans ton sort. »

L'adolescent haussa les épaules, ayant l'air curieusement embarrassé. « - J'étais paniqué, je suppose. » Dit-il en guise d'explication. « - Hum, professeur ? Est-ce que Malfoy... va bien ? »

À ces mots, le froncement de sourcil s'approfondit et une expression triste traversa le visage du vieil homme. « - Non, je le crains. Très loin de là, en fait. »

Le choc d'Harry fut évident, comme celui de Minerva. Elle fit un brusque pas en avant, les mains crispées le long de son corps. « - Mais Albus, je pensais que Remus avait seulement attaqué Miss Teigne ! Il ne va pas mourir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Dumbledore secoua la tête. « - Non, non. Mais il risque considérer que cette alternative aurait été mieux. »

La réalisation des mots du directeur les frappa tous les deux en même temps.

Minerva porta une main à sa bouche. « - Oh, Remus ne se le pardonnera jamais... »

« - Je suis sûr que Monsieur Malfoy ne se sentira pas indulgent en quoi que ce soit. »

Minerva se mordit la lèvre. « - Mais comment ? Je pensais que Monsieur Potter était arrivé à temps pour empêcher quelque chose dans ce genre... »

Dumbledore secoua la tête. « - Remus a dû réussir à le mordre quand même. Rien n'aurait pu être fait pour empêcher cela. Poppy s'occupe de lui en ce moment, mais je pense que nous sommes tous conscients qu'il n'y a rien qu'elle puisse faire. Elle le garde inconscient jusqu'à ce que nous soyons prêts à lui expliquer la situation. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « - Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? Pour eux deux ? Est-ce que Remus va être puni pour cela ? Sera-t-il autorisé à rester à l'école ? »

Dumbledore lui lança un regard sérieux. « - Pour le moment, cette question est en suspens Harry. Personne à part nous-mêmes, est au courant qu'au cours de l'accident, Monsieur Malfoy a été blessé... juste de la perte tragique du compagnon de monsieur Rusard. » Il s'arrêta avec un air sombre avant de continuer. « - Je suppose qu'il faut attendre la décision de monsieur Malfoy, à savoir si oui ou non il désire garder cet incident secret. »

Harry gémit. « - Malfoy refusera de se taire à ce sujet ! C'est sa meilleure chance de nuire à Remus ! Et il a toujours été si mélodramatique pour la moindre petite chose. Regardez ce qu'il a fait avec Buck ! »

Pendant un bref moment, le scintillement revint dans les yeux du directeur avant de disparaitre à nouveau. « - Ah, mais Harry, tu oublies la réputation de monsieur Malfoy. »

« - En tant que quoi ? Un snob et crétin qui... »

« - En tant que Sang-Pur, Harry. »

Minerva soupira. « - Vraiment, Albus, où voulez-vous en venir ? »

Lentement, Dumbledore se redressa sur sa chaise. « - Presque tout le monde dans cette école est au courant, monsieur Malfoy se vante de son statut de Sang-Pur. Pensez-vous vraiment qu'il désire que ça devienne notoriété publique qu'il est maintenant un loup-garou ? Avec les lois actuelles, il va perdre beaucoup. Une bonne partie de sa fortune ainsi que son statut d'héritier. Son père est un homme impitoyable. Il ne montera aucune sympathie envers Draco... »

« - Albus, que dites-vous ? Vous ne proposez sérieusement pas un marché ?

Harry les regarda tour à tour avant de se pencher vers le bureau du directeur. « - Est-ce possible ? Pouvez-vous... pouvez-vous aider Remus comme cela ? Il ne sera pas blâmé pour quelque chose si Malfoy se tait ? »

Dumbledore leva une main pour le calmer. Il les regarda tous les deux. « - Pour le moment, je ne peux rien avancer. Nous pouvons simplement discuter de la situation telle qu'elle est. Au final, tout sera déterminé par Monsieur Malfoy et le professeur Lupin. Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour changer ce fait. Compris ? »

À contrecœur, Harry hocha la tête.

Le directeur soupira et lui fit un sourire las. « - Très bien. Maintenant va te coucher, mon garçon. Une fois de plus, tu as eu une nuit fatigante. »

* * *

Harry se glissa dans le dortoir des Gryffondor cette nuit-là, ne voulant pas réveiller quelqu'un à qui donner une explication. Il était presque minuit passé et le couvre-feu était passé depuis longtemps. Sinon, ses amis voudraient savoir où il était allé et pourquoi il avait des vêtements humides.

Tranquillement, il retira sa robe et les vêtements qu'il portait, les échangeant contre un pyjama chaud et sec qui ne lui avait jamais paru plus confortable. Épuisé, il s'effondra dans le lit accueillant, lançant ses lunettes sur la table de chevet et tirant maladroitement la couette sur lui, trop fatigué pour se lever et le faire correctement.

Cependant, alors qu'il était allongé depuis quelques minutes avec la tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller, l'envie de dormir s'effaça lentement pour laisser place à... de l'inquiétude.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de s'écrouler de fatigue, ses pensées refusaient de le laisser en paix. L'anxiété et la colère s'agitait au creux de son estomac.

Et dans son esprit, il y avait Remus.

Il y avait une explication au pourquoi Remus n'avait pas pris sa potion, il le savait. Il devait y en avoir une ! Harry savait que le loup-garou n'était pas dans sa meilleure forme, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il ferait quelque chose comme cela...

Remus vivait la mort de Sirius aussi mal qu'Harry lui-même. Peut-être pire. Comme Harry l'avait découvert tardivement en fin d'année dernière, les deux hommes avaient été amants. Plus que cela, vraiment. Sirius lui avait dit que les loups-garous s'accouplaient pour la vie et il avait dit cela avec une véritable fierté qu'Harry avait eu un bref aperçu de la relation que ces deux-là devaient partager.

Maintenant, il voyait la suite.

Trois mois après la mort de Sirius, Remus ne semblait pas avoir réussi à faire lui-même son deuil. Dumbledore n'avait pas été sûr que le loup-garou était prêt à retourner à l'école, mais Remus avait supplié, disant qu'il avait besoin d'une distraction.

Eh bien, cela a bien fonctionné, pensa amèrement Harry. Remus avait probablement plus d'ennuis que jamais et en découvrant ce qu'il avait fait à Malfoy, il serait complètement dévasté.

Bien que, si quelqu'un dans ce monde méritait ce qui leur arrivait, c'était Malfoy. Vraiment, quand il y pensait, Harry se disait qu'il y avait un peu de justice dans l'attaque ironique. Après tout le mal qu'il avait causé en débitant ses idées préconçues, peut-être que c'était un tour du destin.

Il sourit presque à cette pensée.

Il se demanda vaguement si cela faisait de lui une personne horrible à penser à ces choses. Probablement, mais il n'aimait pas beaucoup en ce moment.

Le gros souci était de trouver un moyen de faire fermer la gueule de Malfoy. Il espérait que Dumbledore avait raison et que l'orgueil de Malfoy serait suffisant pour qu'il se taise et aide à sauver Remus.

Parce qu'il serait damné s'il perdait la dernière personne au monde qui avait été lié à Lily et James. Depuis la perte de Sirius, Remus était tout ce qui lui restait.

Et Malfoy le regretterai s'il essayait de changer cela.

* * *

Draco se réveilla lentement le lendemain matin, étant accueilli par une douleur lancinante à l'arrière du crâne, le gout écœurant de potion dans sa bouche et une sensation de brûlure dans son bras. Oh et il était aveuglé par la lumière du soleil qui passait par la fenêtre se trouvant au-dessus de lui.

Grimaçant, il voulut se tourner pour échapper à la lumière, mais le mouvement ne fit qu'aggraver la douleur dans sa tête et son bras. À contrecœur, il ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui.

Prompt à reconnaitre son environnement, il fut un peu confus de se rendre compte qu'il était à l'infirmerie.

Curieux, il leva son bras douloureux pour l'examiner et vit un bandage qui partait de son poignet jusqu'à son coude. Il y avait quelques taches de sang qui suintaient à travers le tissu blanc. Il se sentait étrangement comme s'il revivait sa troisième année, quand ce maudit hippogriffe lui avait presque arraché le bras.

Sa préoccupation commençait à augmenter alors qu'il touchait délicatement la bosse de la taille d'un œuf à l'arrière de sa tête, grimaçant quand il le fit.

C'est alors que Madame Pomfresh approcha. Elle tenait plusieurs flacons multicolores. Un parchemin et une plume flottaient derrière elle, griffonnant apparemment de son propre gré.

« - Vous êtes réveillé ? Bien, bien. Comment vous sentez-vous, mon cher ? Douleur ? Nausées ? Température ? » Alors qu'elle parlait, elle posa le dos de sa main sur son front, pinçant les lèvres alors qu'elle tentait de décider si sa chaleur corporelle était normale ou non.

Draco la regarda sans dire un mot, surpris par sa manière directe. « - Non. » Répondit-il distraitement. « - Enfin, ma tête me fait mal et... pourquoi suis-je ici ? Qu'est-il arrivé ? »

Sa question sembla l'avoir assommé. Elle cligna des yeux, cessant complètement de s'agiter. Même la plume s'arrêta net, se posant sur le parchemin qui flottait toujours. « - Vous... vous ne vous souvenez pas ? »

Il haussa un sourcil. « - Eh bien, puisque je vous le demande, je pense que c'est évident. »

Plus surprenant encore, son ton ouvertement odieux ne sembla pas la mettre en colère comme d'habitude. « - Je vais laisser le professeur Dumbledore vous expliquer tout. Il va bientôt arriver. » Lui dit-elle tranquillement en baissant les yeux. Sa voix douce l'inquiétait plus que toute autre chose.

« - Suis-je mourant ou quoi que ce soit ? » Demanda-t-il, la voix un peu plus aigüe qu'il l'avait prévu.

Elle secoua la tête, un sourire étrangement triste sur son visage alors qu'elle essayait de paraitre amusée. « - Non, mon cher. » Répondit-elle. « - Je serais dans la pièce à côté si vous avez besoin de quelque chose. Je vous entendrais appeler. »

Les yeux écarquillés, Draco la regarda partir et se demanda, au nom de Merlin, ce qui se passait.

Pensivement, il regarda son bras blessé et essaya de se souvenir. Il pouvait se rappeler de la soirée détente passée dans la salle commune, au cours de laquelle il s'était réjoui du nouvel emploi du professeur Snape. Après cela, ils avaient décidé d'aller aux cuisines, ce qui avait entraîné une remarque légèrement troublante de Blaise à propos de Ginny Weasley, mais après ça... il n'y avait plus rien.

Comment diable avait-il atterri ici ?

Comme si cette question silencieuse le convoquait, le professeur Dumbledore entra dans l'infirmerie, ses yeux se posant rapidement sur Draco et s'approchant de lui. Le professeur Snape le suivait, ses robes noires se mouvant légèrement avec sa foulée rapide.

Ils furent interceptés par Madame Pomfresh qui leur murmura quelque chose qui leur fit froncer les sourcils en réponse. Secouant gravement la tête, Dumbledore lui murmura un doux : « - Merci Poppy. »

Puis le directeur s'approcha de son lit, le bout de ses doigts effleurant la structure métallique. « - Monsieur Malfoy, on m'a dit que vous ne vous rappeliez plus de la nuit dernière ? »

Les sourcils froncés, Draco secoua la tête.

« - Dans ce cas, ce sera plus difficile que je l'avais espéré... » Soupirant, Dumbledore semblait attristé par ses propres mots. « - Monsieur Malfoy, hier soir, vous avez été... attaqué. En réalité, vous devez remercier Harry Potter. Il vous a très certainement sauvé la vie hier soir. »

« - Quoi ? » Glapit pratiquement Draco. « - De quoi ? »

A ces mots, les deux hommes restèrent silencieux, se regardant l'un et l'autre.

« - J'ai posé une question ! De quoi ai-je eu besoin d'avoir été sauvé ? Surtout par lui ! »

Encore une fois, il y eut un silence. Draco les regarda tour à tour, irrité et impatient et également un peu peur que personne ne lui réponde. Severus regardait ostensiblement partout sauf lui et Dumbledore, ce vieux fou exaspérant, le regardait tristement, mais en restant aussi inutile que jamais.

Enfin, le directeur daigna expliquer.

« - En raison de circonstances que nous devons encore élucider, le professeur Remus Lupin n'a pas pris sa potion hier soir. Vous savez ce que cela signifie, monsieur Malfoy. »

C'était une sensation intéressante de se sentir son propre cœur arrêter de battre. Du moins pour Draco qui regardait fixement l'homme pour ce qui doit être pour toujours. Il ne pouvait pas détourner le regard.

« - Draco... » C'était Severus qui essayait d'attirer son attention, mais il se sentait figé. Dumbledore n'avait pas cligné des yeux, car leurs prunelles étaient ancrées l'une dans l'autre, comme si cela pouvait arrêter le flux de communication qui passait entre eux.

Draco se toucha timidement le bras, ne le regardant pas. « - Il m'a... m'a mordu ? »

Le vieux sorcier hocha la tête, une fois.

« - Non. » Dit brusquement le Serpentard, secouant fermement la tête. Il haussa les épaules, presque négligemment, le corps secoué d'un léger tremblement qu'il ne sembla pas remarquer. « - Non, ce n'est pas possible. »

Le directeur eut l'air préoccupé, joignant fermement les mains. « - Monsieur Malfoy, je sais que ce qui s'est passé est désastreux. Mais nous devons garder à l'esprit que beaucoup plus aurait pu être perdu. »

Severus lança au vieil homme un regard noir, évidemment pas d'accord. « - Albus, la vie de Draco ne sera plus jamais la même. Qu'aurait-il pu arriver de plus 'catastrophique'. Votre animal loup-garou doit être banni immédiatement de cette école, si ce n'est pas fait... »

« - Ça suffit, Severus. » Ordonna Dumbledore, sa voix restant calme.

Draco avait écouté tout cela avec une sensation d'engourdissement de plus en plus présent dans sa poitrine. Encore une fois, il secoua la tête, refusant d'accepter ce qu'on lui disait.

Dumbledore tourna un regard plein de pitié vers lui. « - Monsieur Malfoy, je me rends compte que c'est un sujet délicat, mais le fait demeure que nous devons commencer à faire des préparatifs. Il reste encore deux nuits de pleine lune et en tant que... en tant que victime nouvellement infectée, cela sera très difficile pour vous. Nous devons commencer bientôt. Maintenant. »

« - Monsieur, s'il vous plait ! C'est ridicule. » Insista-t-il, les yeux écarquillés. Tout le monde perçut la note hystérique dans sa voix.

Le directeur s'approcha, venant se placer à côté de lui. Il se pencha pour parler avec attention et sérieux. « - Monsieur Malfoy, le déni ne va pas aider dans cette situation. Par la suite, il sera toujours temps d'y faire face et de vous réconforter, mais maintenant nous devons nous dépêcher ! Vous allez commencer à ressentir les premiers effets de la maladie plus tôt parce que c'est votre première pleine lune. Vous devez être prêt à y faire face ! Le professeur Snape vous a déjà préparé un lot de potion Tue-Loup... »

Sans avertissement, Draco posa la main sur sa bouche, se retourna et vomit brusquement sur le côté du lit. Dumbledore recula avec une expression surprise. « - Je ne pensais pas que ça allait commençais si tôt. Je pensais... »

Il fut coupé par le Maître de Potion qui passa devant lui, le poussant légèrement. « - Ça n'a pas encore commencé, Albus, il réalise tout simplement le plein impact de ce que nous venons de lui dire. »

Puis, dans un geste qui lui valut un haussement de sourcil surpris de la part de Dumbledore, Severus Snape s'assit sur le bord du lit et passa un bras autour du jeune Serpentard tremblant.

Draco lui jeta un regard alors qu'il secouait frénétiquement la tête. « - Professeur, ce n'est pas vrai ! Je ne peux pas, je suis un Malfoy ! Pas... pas un... un... »

« - Draco, tu dois m'écouter. C'est très certainement vrai, en dépit de ce que nous souhaitons tous. Tu dois accepter cela avant que nous puissions faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Lorsque les deux prochains jours seront passés, nous trouverons un moyen de traverser cela, d'accord ? Mais pour le moment, tu dois travailler avec nous. »

« - Mais... »

« - Pas de mais ! » Coupa le professeur avec autorité, mais il garda son bras autour de son filleul. « - Si tu ne veux pas que cette transformation... soit atroce, tu dois travailler avec nous, Draco. » Severus défit lentement son étreinte puis se leva et se tourna vers le directeur. « - Je vais récupérer les potions dont nous aurons besoin dans mon laboratoire. La dernière devrait bientôt finir de mijoter maintenant. Souhaitez-vous m'accompagner, Albus ? »

Le directeur hocha la tête. « - Bien sûr, Severus. Poppy ? Je pense qu'un léger sédatif serait le mieux pour Monsieur Malfoy. »

Les deux hommes laissèrent l'infirmière s'occuper du Serpentard.

* * *

« - Comment osez-vous prendre le parti de ce chien devant Draco ? » Siffla avec rage le Maître de Potion dès qu'ils furent hors de portée de voix. « - Il... il doit être puni ! Enfermé ! Certainement pas autorisé à rester ici comme si rien de tout cela n'était arrivé... ! »

Le directeur interrompit calmement la tirade. « - Severus, je vous assure que je ne prends aucun 'parti' dans cette situation. »

« - Comment pouvez-vous dire cela alors que la vie de Draco est ruinée, mais que Lupin va garder son boulot et renoncer à toutes les conséquences ? »

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils. « - La vie de monsieur Malfoy n'est pas ruinée, mon garçon. Pas encore. Et si vous me laissez vous expliquer mes motivations, vous comprendrez que je suis en train de protéger ce qui en reste. »

L'homme émit un reniflement moqueur. « - Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« - Sa fierté. Pour autant que je sache, votre filleul peut-être un peu... arrogant, je ne pense pas qu'il mérite d'être humilié par la tournure des évènements. Et qui plus est... j'essaye de lui épargner la colère de Lucius. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que son père le reniera et l'humiliera à la seconde où il apprendra ce qui s'est passé. »

Severus fronça les sourcils alors qu'ils tournaient à l'angle d'un couloir, se rapprochant des cachots. « - Quoi qu'il en soit, comment envisagez-vous de punir le lo... Lupin ? Je ne vais pas rester là à le regarder échapper à son sort pour la deuxième fois ! »

Le vieil homme soupira tristement. « - Si nous voulons garder le secret de monsieur Malfoy, je ne peux pas signaler l'incident, comme vous le savez bien. Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? »

« - Renvoyez-le, au mois ! Pour l'amour de Merlin, Albus ! »

Dumbledore secoua la tête. « - Je... je suis réticent à l'idée de retirer Remus Lupin de cette école pour le moment... »

Le Maître de Potion gronda furieusement, s'arrêtant. « - Oh, j'aurais dû le savoir ! Il ne faut pas toucher à cet homme aussi longtemps que vous êtes dans le coin, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne pouvait pas faire de mal, me semble-t-il ! »

« - Severus ! C'est ridicule ! Si vous voulez savoir, je suis réticent à le renvoyer parce que je pense qu'il nous sera utile. Draco aura besoin d'un... d'un guide pour traverser cela. Remus est la seule personne qui peut expliquer pleinement ce qui lui arrive et ce qui est à prévoir. »

Le visage de l'homme se tordit en une expression haineuse. « - Comme c'est commode pour lui. Cet homme bénéfice vraiment d'une bonne étoile pour être en mesure d'échapper tout le temps aux représailles ! Il y a des années, j'aurais pu être à la place de Draco, non ? Auriez-vous fait la même chose alors ? Le nommer comme une sorte de... de ... quoi ? Mentor ? Vous savez très bien comment Draco va réagir à cette suggestion ! »

« - C'est dans l'intérêt de monsieur Malfoy... »

« - Bordel ! » S'écria violemment Snape. « - Vous avez toujours protégé vos enfants en or, Albus. Même quand c'était au détriment des plus sombres. »

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et avança vers son laboratoire, laissant le directeur derrière lui, silencieux et incapable de penser à un moyen de défense.

_À suivre..._


	3. Preperations

**The Secret's In The Telling**

**Chapitre 3 : Preperations**

**By Sakuri**

À l'autre bout de l'infirmerie, près d'une rangée de lits qui étaient rarement utilisés, se trouvait un mur vide de tout ornement. Minerva approcha de ladite paroi rapidement, regardant à travers la pièce en direction du jeune Malfoy qui avait sombré dans l'inconscience après que Poppy lui ait donné une potion.

Le professeur de Métamorphose sortit sa baguette et frappa trois fois contre le mur. En quelques secondes, la pierre solide commença à bouger, se déplaçant avec fluidité jusqu'à ce qu'une porte apparaisse devant elle. Redressant les épaules, elle tourna la poignée et entra.

De l'autre côté de la porte, une pièce similaire à l'infirmerie, mais plus petite que la principale. Et plutôt que des lits, la pièce était principalement composée d'une cage massive en son centre.

A l'intérieur de l'une d'elle se trouvait la silhouette recroquevillée de Remus Lupin.

Elle soupira en le voyant, ses lèvres se pinçant sous une émotion trop forte... mais elle ne savait pas si c'était de la désapprobation face à sa négligence ou de la pitié pour l'aspect qu'il avait actuellement.

« - Minerva. » Salua tranquillement le loup-garou, d'une voix rauque et éraillée. « - Que... que s'est-il passé ? Qu'ai-je fait ? »

Ignorant sa question pour le moment, elle bougea sa baguette en un geste complexe, murmurant dans un souffle. La cage de fer s'ouvrit lentement, le vieux métal grinçant en protestation. L'homme à l'intérieur se déplaça avec raideur, grimaçant alors qu'il se levait et sortait de la cage. Il se dirigea vers le lit se trouvant dans un coin de la pièce, s'installant dessus avec hésitation, essayant de ne pas aggraver ses crampes musculaires qu'il avait acquis en restant recroquevillé dans la cage.

Encore une fois, il leva ses yeux ambre vers elle avec un regard las. « - Minerva, répondez-moi. Que s'est-il passé la nuit dernière ? »

L'écossaise ne détourna pas le regard, croisant les bras. « - C'est ce que je voudrais savoir, Remus Lupin ! Pourquoi, au nom de Merlin, n'avez-vous pas pris la potion ? »

Il blêmit, baissant le regard. Le gris de ses cheveux devint tout d'un coup plus important, tout comme les rides aux coins de ses yeux. « - Je n'ai... aucune excuse. J'ai laissé le loup... profiter de ma douleur. Cela m'accable, Minerva, car il n'avait pas réussi pendant de longues années. Je n'aurais pas dû laisser mon esprit vagabonder vers Sirius. Cela a causé des ennuis maintenant, à ce que je vois. Si j'avais combattu plus durement, je l'aurais... » Il s'interrompit en secouant la tête. « - Ai-je fait du mal à quelqu'un ? »

Elle se mordit la lèvre. « - Oh... Remus ! » Son ton était un mélange de tristesse et de colère.

Il redressa vivement la tête, la détresse clairement visible sur son visage. Il s'était attendu à une réponse négative immédiate, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

« - Oh mon dieu, qui est-ce ? S'il vous plait, dites-moi qu'il n'est pas... il n'est pas... »

Elle ferma les yeux contre la rage inutile qui s'élevait en elle. Une partie d'elle souhaitait lui crier dessus sans pitié, lui hurlait que sans l'intervention de Potter, une bonne partie de la population estudiantine aurait disparu à cause de lui. Comment avait-il pu être si négligent ? Elle pouvait comprendre le pourquoi, mais il avait promis à Albus qu'il allait mieux, qu'il serait prudent pour lui de venir ici !

« - Draco Malfoy. » Répondit-elle finalement, en ouvrant les yeux et le regardant sans expression.

Le peu de couleur sur le visage de l'homme disparut brusquement, le laissant secoué et lui donnant l'air de vouloir vomir à tout moment. « - Je... je... Est-il... ? Il n'est pas... ? »

Elle pinça les lèvres. « - Il n'est pas mort, non mais uniquement grâce à l'intervention d'Harry. Il... vous l'avez mordu, Remus. »

« - Non ! » La protestation était inutile bien sûr, mais elle avait échappé à l'homme. Il se leva, s'avançant frénétiquement vers elle. « - Mon dieu, non, tout mais pas ça ! Il ne peut pas... ! Il ne peut pas être comme... comme moi, Minerva, non... »

Elle secoua la tête. « - Il n'y a rien à faire. Severus a travaillé aussi vite que possible pour doubler les stocks de potion Tue-Loup et Poppy essaye de le garder sous sédatif. L'infection a déjà commencé à l'heure où nous parlons. Avant même sa transformation de ce soir, il sera violent et difficile à contrôler. Et vous allez devoir commencer à nous aider avec lui. »

Il la regarda sans dire un mot, incapable d'avoir une réaction autre que l'horreur devant cette information.

Elle continua à parler, essayant vaillamment de faire comme si c'était juste une autre tâche. « - Je vous recommande de rester ici pendant un certain temps. Dans quelques heures, nous allons le transférer dans cette pièce. Vous pourrez nous aider avec lui jusqu'au lever de la lune, vous serez supervisé afin... de prendre la potion. »

Hochant la tête une nouvelle fois, elle tourna les talons et sortit, incapable de se résoudre à être une épaule réconfortante. Elle aimait beaucoup Remus, mais elle ne voulait pas le consoler pour cette erreur, pas quand cela avait eu de telles conséquences.

* * *

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Albus Dumbledore pour réaliser qu'il y avait déjà une faille dans leur plan secret. Il était parfaitement convaincu que Harry ne dirait pas un mot ne serait-ce que pour l'intérêt du professeur Lupin... mais il n'était pas sûr en ce qui concernait les quatre autres Serpentards qui accompagnaient Draco dans cette désastreuse errance dans les couloirs du château.

Il savait que Severus leur avait ordonné de ne rien dire, mettant tout son poids en tant que Directeur de Maison derrière cet ordre, mais il était aussi conscient du fait que leur obéissance durerait le temps que la peur envers leur professeur devienne moins forte que leur envie de bavarder.

De tout le groupe, Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini étaient les deux susceptibles de ne pas tenir très longtemps.

Et donc, dès qu'il trouva un moment de libre dans la journée, il les convoqua tous les quatre dans son bureau. Alors qu'il était assis derrière son bureau devant eux, il se rappela son propre raisonnement. Il saurait très certainement faire en sorte qu'ils ne diffusent pas la nouvelle enfin d'éviter les conséquences de cette crise. Que ce soit pour Remus et pour Draco ! Non, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le permettre.

Sans dire un mot, il rencontra brièvement le regard interrogateur de chacun, usant d'un peu de Légilimencie pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas déjà trop tard. Mais non, ce n'était pas grave, ils n'avaient encore rien dit.

« - Professeur Dumbledore ? Avons-nous des problèmes ? » Demanda Pansy avec hésitation, l'air coupable. Il se demandait ironiquement ce qu'il pensait avoir découvert.

Soupirant, il secoua la tête.

« - Je suis désolé. » Commença-t-il, ignorant leur confusion. « - Mais pour une fois, j'essaye vraiment de protéger un de mes enfants les plus sombres, comme l'a si éloquemment dit Severus. »

Les quatre Serpentards se regardèrent les uns et les autres avec perplexité. « - Euh, monsieur... ? »

Dumbledore ne répondit pas, se contentant de lever sa baguette avec détermination et murmurer : « - Oubliette ! »

* * *

Harry avait déjà noté l'absence de Draco Malfoy à plusieurs reprises ce matin. Il n'avait pas pris le petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle premièrement. Son groupe de garde du corps Serpentard était là même s'ils avaient l'air un peu perdu sans la présence du blond. Ron avait déjà commenté deux fois combien c'était bon de prendre le petit-déjeuner sans certaines personnes étant là pour le gâcher. Harry avait gardé le silence, ressentant un pincement de culpabilité de devoir acquiescer alors qu'il savait où était vraiment Malfoy.

Il avait également été absent en cours de Potion ce matin, provoquant une vague de rumeur se propageant dans le reste de la classe.

« - Ce petit con doit probablement être occupé par une réunion de Mangemort. » Murmura sombrement le roux, regardant son chaudron.

Hermione, qui suivait scrupuleusement les instructions du professeur Slughorn qui étaient écrites sur le tableau, émit un son de désapprobation au commentaire de son ami. « - Ron, tu ne devrais pas dire des choses comme ça quand il n'y a aucune preuve... »

« - Hermione ! C'est Malfoy. Je serais surpris s'il ne faisait pas parti d'eux... »

Harry sourit distraitement au ton indigné de son ami mais s'abstint de donner son avis. Il avait voulu raconter à ses amis ce qui était arrivé la nuit dernière, mais les mots de Dumbledore flottaient dans sa tête. Le Directeur avait l'intention de garder l'incident sous silence s'il le pouvait, ce qui était sans doute la meilleure chose qu'Harry pouvait espérer. Il n'avait certainement pas envie d'être le responsable de l'échec de ce plan. L'éthique d'Hermione irait contre cela et Ron était trop maladroit pour garder ce secret très longtemps.

Et oui, Harry passa la journée à essayer de changer de sujet chaque fois que l'absence de Malfoy devenait particulièrement évidente.

C'est au cours du quatrième cours, qui était celui de Défense, que son auto-proclamé mission devint impossible. Non seulement Malfoy avait disparu mais à présent c'était également Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe et Goyle. Pendant ce temps, Snape rôdait dans la salle de classe avec une telle mauvaise humeur que les Gryffondors retenaient leur souffle quand il était trop près. L'homme semblait plus impatient que jamais, jetant constamment le sortilège pour vérifier l'heure.

« - Je le savais ! » Siffla Ron aussi fort qu'il l'osa. « - Vous voyez ! Ils se réunissent tous quelque part ! C'est pourquoi les autres ne sont pas ici ! Et regardez Snape ! Combien voulez-vous parier qu'il est impatient de se joindre à eux ? »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil au professeur furieux, sachant exactement pourquoi il mourrait d'envie d'aller retrouver le jeune Malfoy.

* * *

Il fut réveillé par la douleur et elle était accablante. Il ne pouvait presque pas respirer. Ne pouvait pas penser ! Tous les os de son corps étaient méthodiquement brisés pour être déplacé aux mauvais endroits. Son sang brûlait, l'étouffant.

Et puis aussi vite que ça avait commencé, ça s'arrêta, le laissant haletant et essayant désespérément de ne pas pleurer.

A travers le brouillard, il distinguait plusieurs adultes autour de lui. Trois. Severus était là, plus pâle que d'habitude, ses yeux noirs ressortant encore plus dans son visage. Madame Pomfresh était penchée sur lui, sa main tenant la sienne. Il voulut l'écarter, lui dire que la seule personne autorisée à le traiter comme cela était sa mère. Mais il ne pouvait pas rassembler l'énergie pour bouger et la laissa donc continuer à le réconforter, murmurant des paroles réconfortantes inutiles.

La troisième personne entra finalement dans son champ de vision. Remus Lupin le regardait avec des yeux ambrés ternes, sa minable silhouette étant plus voûtée que jamais et désirant visiblement être ailleurs.

La vision de Draco s'aiguisa brusquement, se concentrant uniquement sur le loup-garou. En temps normal, c'était le moment où des remarques apparaissaient dans son esprit. C'était sa spécialité de détruire quelqu'un verbalement. Et la culpabilité visible de Lupin en faisait une cible facile.

Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Il n'avait pas envie de parler, il voulait faire mal à l'homme. Il voulait le mordre et le déchiqueter jusqu'à ce que l'homme ressente la même douleur que lui. Il voulait se venger ! C'était sa faute ! Pourquoi était-il là, parfaitement sain et sauf alors que Draco traversait cet enfer ?

Son épuisement oublié, il s'élança depuis sa position couchée vers le loup-garou surpris avec un grognement.

Ce fut Severus qui le rattrapa en passant un bras autour de sa taille. Le bras de l'homme s'enveloppa solidement autour de lui, le soulevant. Furieux, il lutta contre l'immobilisation, donnant des coups de pieds et se contorsionnant jusqu'à ce qu'il sente l'emprise de son parrain commencer à se desserrer. Pendant tout ce temps, ses yeux ne lâchaient pas Lupin.

Les adultes criaient, mais il était sourd à leurs paroles. Pomfresh criait quelque chose et Severus criait son nom, encore et encore, essayant désespérément de le contrôler.

Enfin, le Maître de Potion fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait penser. « - LUPIN, FOUS LE CAMPS D'ICI ! »

Le loup-garou lui lança un coup d'œil qui ne pouvait être décrit que comme terrifié avant de tourner les talons de fuir de la petite pièce où ils étaient. Le verrou claqua derrière lui.

A peine eut-il disparu que Draco se tourna vers lui. Il repoussa son parrain avec un regard mortel. « - Non ! Ramène-le ! Ramène-le ! »

Severus regarda ostensiblement Poppy, hochant la tête une fois. Derrière Draco, hors de son champ de vision, elle leva la baguette et ouvrit la cage. Draco ne le remarqua pas.

Calmement, l'homme baissa la tête vers son filleul. « - Tu vas te calmer maintenant ! Bois cette potion maintenant et arrête cet affichage indigne. »

Le Serpentard montra les dents sous la colère et, pendant une fraction de seconde, les caractéristiques du loup se montrèrent. Ses canines avaient déjà commencé à s'allonger un peu et pendant un bref instant, ses yeux argentés furent traversé d'un éclat bleu arctique.

Severus s'efforça de ne montrer aucune réaction, malgré que son estomac se tordait. Il redressa le menton, déterminé à garder le contrôle de la situation. « - Si tu ne veux pas nous tuer tous, ou toi-même, tu vas boire cette potion maintenant ! » Il saisit le gobelet qui était posé sur la table de chevet et le tendit vers l'adolescent.

Maussade, Draco prit le gobelet et renifla avant de plisser le nez de dégoût. Puis, sans dire un mot, il avala le contenu en grimaçant.

C'est alors que la douleur s'abattit sur lui encore une fois, avec la même vitesse que précédemment. Il cria en serrant les dents, laissant tomber le gobelet au sol dans un bruit bruyant, les restes de la potion éclaboussant son pantalon.

Severus bondit en avant alors que Draco tombait en criant, tentant de se griffer lui-même. Le Maître de Potion attrapa ses poignets et lança un sortilège afin de les lui attacher.

« - Severus ! » Protesta Poppy derrière lui. « - Est-ce vraiment... ? »

Il grogna et elle se tut à bon escient. « - Voulez-vous le voir se griffer lui-même ainsi ? »

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de lui qui était toujours accroupit aux côtés de Draco. Ensemble, ils tentèrent de le maintenir immobile.

Severus secoua la tête. « - Je n'ai jamais rien lu à ce sujet. Je suppose que cela doit être à cause de la malédiction, son corps est en train de changer en vue de la transformation. C'est pourquoi la première pleine-lune d'un loup-garou est la plus difficile. »

« - Il n'y a rien que nous pouvons faire ? » Murmura-t-elle avec inquiétude alors que le jeune homme au sol se calmait et gémissait. Avec tristesse, elle lui caressa les cheveux en un geste apaisant qu'elle utilisait sur la plupart de ses patients.

Le professeur fronça les sourcils. « - Vraiment, Poppy. Vous le traitez comme un Poufsouffle de première année. »

Elle retira sa main aussitôt.

Soupirant, il s'assit sur ses talons alors qu'il regardait le garçon inconscient devant eux. « - Je pense qu'il est temps de l'enfermer. Même s'il n'est pas encore transformé, il va devenir plus fort, plus en colère et il sera difficile à maîtriser à partir de maintenant. »

Elle hocha la tête et recula alors que Severus soulevait soigneusement son filleul. Elle sourit presque à la vue, se demandant si le sarcastique et sévère homme avait conscient de l'image révélatrice qu'il renvoyait à ce moment-là. Severus Snape n'était pas un homme réputé pour montrer de l'affection, mais elle le voyait le faire alors qu'il s'occupait du jeune Serpentard.

Se secouant de telles pensées, elle se précipita pour l'aider avec la cage.

_À suivre..._


	4. Do You So Swear ?

**The Secret's In The Telling**

**Chapitre 4 : Do You So Swear ?**

**By Sakuri**

Severus Snape vivait un enfer depuis plus de douze heures maintenant. Avec Albus occupait à gérer le fonctionnement de l'école et Minerva qui devait garder un œil sur le loup-garou qui avait _causé_ ce désordre, il était resté là avec Poppy pour veiller sur Draco et ensemble, ils restèrent avec lui toute la nuit.

L'état du garçon s'était détérioré si vite que cela avait presque fait paniquer le redoutable Maître des Potions. Pendant des heures, Draco avait subi les vagues de douleur imprévisibles alors que la maladie s'infiltrait totalement en lui et chaque vague durait plus longtemps que les autres.

Par la suite, quand il fut trop fatigué pour hurler de rage, il se contenta de fixer Severus sans rien dire avec un air de trahison, lui demandant silencieusement de le libérer au lieu de le laisser enfermer comme un animal. Dans un premier temps, Severus avait essayé de lui expliquer, mais il avait rapidement constaté que c'était inutile. Draco avait depuis longtemps perdu sa lucidité et ses paroles ne feraient que le faire paniquer et le mettre en colère.

Le Maître des Potions avait tant espéré et redouté l'apparition de la pleine lune. Une partie de lui souhaitait que les heures défilent plus vite afin d'accélérer la transformation de Draco et mettre fin à ses souffrances. Une autre partie de lui ne savait pas comment il allait faire face à la créature qu'allait devenir son filleul.

Son mépris pour l'espèce de Lupin était de notoriété publique. Sa peur était un fait moins connu.

De toutes les créatures du monde magique, c'était les loups-garous qui lui faisaient peur... même si c'était quelque chose qu'il n'avouerait jamais et gardait en sécurité dans son esprit.

Poppy avait été aussi utile que possible, mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'ils pouvaient faire. Cependant, il fut vaguement dérangé par l'attitude protectrice de l'infirmière. Il ne savait pas si elle faisait la même chose avec les autres patients et franchement il s'en fichait mais c'était autre chose de la voir jouer les mères-poules avec un _Malfoy_.

Surtout _ce_ Malfoy...

Et donc, quand le soleil fut finalement couché et que la lueur argentée de la lune devint la source principale de lumière, Severus se retrouva aussi loin de la cage qu'il le put. Poppy se tenait à ses côtés et ils regardèrent avec une fascination morbide la transformation.

Tout à coup, ça commença. Draco, qui s'était assoupie depuis une dizaine de minutes, se mit à convulser et avoir le souffle court. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et il cria de douleur, mais le cri se changea rapidement en un hurlement retentissant. Alors que les rayons de la lune s'infiltraient à travers la petite fenêtre, il se transforma.

Son visage fut la première chose qui se modifia, s'allongeant pour faire place à un museau et une mâchoire destinée à tuer. Ses oreilles prirent une forme canine alors que ses yeux prenaient une teinte bleue glaciale, presque incolore. La fragile chemise d'hôpital se déchira alors que le corps de Draco se modifiait, gagnant en masse musculaire. Les liens qui unissaient ses poignets cédèrent sans difficulté. Des griffes s'allongèrent au bout de ses doigts et ses orteils et une queue apparut à la base de sa colonne vertébrale. Les cheveux blonds qui étaient la marque des Malfoy pâlirent un peu plus et se propagèrent sur tout le reste de son corps jusqu'à être complètement recouvert d'une fourrure argentée d'un loup-garou nouvellement formé.

La transformation était terrible à regarder, même pour Severus qui avait pourtant assisté à plusieurs transformations désagréables par Polynectar et potions similaires. Il frissonna légèrement quand ce fut terminé et Draco resta paisiblement couché, un de ses membres tremblant occasionnellement.

Avec hésitation, les deux adultes se rapprochèrent de la cage, leur curiosité évidente et, du moins pour Severus, presque égale à la répulsion.

Draco était plus petit que Lupin, mais ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise. Malgré cela, Severus pouvait dire qu'avec l'âge, il serait assez grand pour donner à réfléchir à un sorcier chevronné. Il était également d'un blanc presque pur, surement une rareté parmi les lycanthropes qui étaient généralement noirs ou bruns. Ses pattes étaient longues et minces et le Maître de Potion pouvait deviner qu'il serait horriblement rapide quand il choisirait de l'être.

Rapidement, il recula de nouveau.

L'infirmière le regarda, son visage reflétant l'étonnement qu'elle essayait en vain de cacher. « - Qu'allons-nous faire ? Il suffit de rester ici avec lui ? »

Sans parole, il hocha la tête. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire, vraiment.

« - Qu'en est-il de demain soir ? Et les autres mois par la suite ? Severus, nous ne pouvons pas continuer à l'enfermer comme ça ! »

Il la regarda avec impatience. « - Je le sais. Cette mesure n'est que temporaire. Demain, nous verrons s'il peut garder son bon sens pendant la transformation. Si c'est le cas, la cage ne sera plus nécessaire. »

L'infirmière hocha la tête d'un air absent. « - Où va-t-il rester ? Bien sûr, il sera le bienvenu ici, le pauvre amour, mais je ne suis pas certaine qu'il en sera heureux... »

Le professeur renifla. « - Non, je doute qu'il sera heureux de rester ici. J'irais parler à Albus pour lui trouver une chambre à occuper lors de ces périodes mensuelles. »

* * *

De longues heures plus tard... des heures dont Draco se souvenait vaguement... il se réveilla d'un air hébété, juste à temps pour voir Severus jeter une couverture dans sa direction, qui le frappa de plein fouet et le recouvrit complètement.

Ouvrant la bouche pour protester contre le traitement indigne, il fut choqué d'entendre sa voix être rauque et à peine audible. Il toussa et se regarda, se rendant compte avec horreur que la couverture était la seule chose qui le recouvrait. S'accrochant à elle, il leva les yeux vers le professeur sournoisement amusé et qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la grande cage métallique où il était.

C'est alors que le souvenir revint. Il pâlit rapidement, oubliant complètement sa nudité.

« - Draco. » La voix profonde du Maître des Potions attira son attention. Severus lui ouvrit la cage et attendit avec impatience. « - Je ne vais pas rester ici pour toujours. » Déclara-t-il brusquement avec son habituelle voix impatiente.

Cela, plus que toute autres paroles réconfortantes de madame Pomfresh, réussit à le faire bouger. Si Severus était toujours irritable et capable de le traiter ainsi, cela signifiait que le monde était toujours le même dans une certaine mesure.

Il sortit timidement, chacun de ses mouvements lui faisant mal. Il enroula la couverture autour de lui comme une serviette de bain et la tenant pudiquement contre lui, s'attirant un roulement d'yeux de la part de son parrain.

Sans avertissement, la porte de la petite pièce s'ouvrit et l'infirmière entra, tenant une pile de vêtement et sous-vêtements pour Draco. Le blond rougit d'indignation à son intrusion et vérifia que pas un pouce de peau était visible.

« - Voilà, mon chéri. » Déclara-t-elle, s'efforçant de se montrer joyeuse envers lui. Elle déposa son fardeau sur le lit avant de se tourner vers lui. « - Maintenant, habille-toi et je vais te faire venir un repas. »

Alors qu'elle disait cela, il remarqua soudainement qu'il était vraiment _affamé_. Quant avait-il mangé pour la dernière fois, au nom de Merlin ?

« - C'est gentil, Poppy. » Répondit froidement Severus à sa place.

L'infirmière acquiesça et disparut de nouveau et l'homme se tourna vers le plus jeune avec un regard sérieux. « - Une fois que tu auras mangé, le directeur a demandé à ce que je t'emmène dans son bureau. Nous devons discuter de la situation. »

Draco regarda silencieusement son parrain sortir à son tour, refermant la porte derrière lui et offrant au blond de l'intimité pour qu'il s'habille.

* * *

Encore une fois, la place vide de Malfoy à la table du petit-déjeuner fut trop évidente. Harry regarda son meilleur ami alors que Ron regardait fixement la place vide du blond tout en mélangeant son bol de corn-flakes. Aussi ridicule que cela était, Malfoy semblait embêter Ron encore plus quand il _n'était pas_ là.

« - Que pensez-vous qu'il prépare ? » Murmura le roux avec la bouche pleine de céréales, faisant plisser le nez d'Hermione de dégoût par-dessus son livre.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. « - Qu'est-ce que ça fait ? Honnêtement, tu crois que tu pourrais passer une journée sans le voir... »

« - Ce n'est pas ça ! » Protesta Ron, indigné. « - C'est juste que... je parie qu'il prépare quelque chose ! Vous avez entendu les Serpentards demander où il était. Même eux n'ont pas la moindre idée d'où il est ! »

« - Et alors ? » Interrompit Harry. « - Il est probablement juste... malade ou quelque chose. Peut-être qu'il est à l'infirmerie. » La pensée ironique qu'il était en train de protéger désespérément le secret de Malfoy le frappa, mais il la repoussa.

L'autre garçon secoua la tête. « - Non, Ginny y est allée hier après qu'une potion l'ait aspergé pendant son cours avec Slughorn. Elle a dit que Pomfresh n'était pas là... c'est un assistant qui s'est occupé d'elle... mais elle n'a pas vu Malfoy. »

« - Ron ! » Coupa brusquement Hermione, abaissant son livre pour le regarder d'un air sévère. « - S'il te plait, ne me dis pas que tu as _demandé après_ Malfoy ? »

Harry ricana dans son jus de citrouille devant l'expression de son ami.

« - Je... eh bien... je veux dire... Hermione ! Tu n'as pas besoin de le dire _comme ça_. Je n'ai pas 'demandé après lui', je veux juste savoir ce qu'il fait ! J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, il doit probablement planifier quelque chose... »

La jeune fille le regarda fixement avec une expression pince-sans-rire. « - Oui, c'est tout à fait _logique_. Pour une fois, il n'est _pas_ dans les parages à faire de notre vie un enfer comme toutes ses années... pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas remarqué ? Il est _évident_ qu'il complote pour notre perte. »

Harry ricana de nouveau alors qu'il mordait dans une tartine, secrètement heureux qu'Hermione lui vienne en aide sans le savoir.

Ron fronça les sourcils. « - Très bien, très bien. Mais ce n'était pas la peine d'être sarcastique, tu sais... »

Roulant de nouveau des yeux, elle retourna à sa lecture.

Avec un effort visible pour changer de sujet, Harry réfléchit pendant quelques secondes avant de dire avec désinvolture : « - Alors... la saison de Quidditch démarre la semaine prochaine. »

Comme il s'en doutait, le choix du sujet s'avéra être le bon alors que Ron se lançait dans un débat avec Harry et Ginny, qui était assise à proximité, sur la meilleure stratégie à utiliser contre Poufsouffle. Argumenter là-dessus n'était pas nécessaire, vu que la Maison des blaireaux était la moins redoutable de toute, surtout en début de saison mais c'était un bon stratège pour faire oublier au roux l'absence de Malfoy et c'était tout ce dont Harry se souciait.

Environ cinq minutes après le début de la conversation, Hermione se pencha pour les interrompre. « - Nous avons encore deux minutes pour arriver à notre premier cours. Avez-vous terminé ? »

Prenant une dernière gorgée de son jus, Harry se leva avec les autres et ils commencèrent à avancer vers les doubles portes de la Grande Salle. Ils avaient à peine fait deux pas qu'une voix les stoppa.

« - Monsieur Potter ! »

Le groupe se retourna pour voir McGonagall marchait vers eux.

« - Monsieur Potter, voulez-vous bien me suivre pour quelques minutes, s'il vous plait ? »

Harry se retourna vers Ron et Hermione, qui étaient tous les deux ouvertement curieux. « - Hum, professeur, j'ai cours... »

Elle agita la main avec dédain. « - J'ai déjà informé votre professeur que vous allez être en retard. » Et sur ce, elle le prit par le coude et commença à l'entrainer à sa suite. Pour les autres, elle dit vivement : « - Vous deux, vous pouvez y aller. Je suis sûr que Monsieur Potter survivra sans vous durant cette courte période. »

Renfrogné, Ron se détourna et Hermione se précipita rapidement à sa suite.

Une fois qu'ils furent seuls alors qu'ils marchaient rapidement à travers le château, Harry demanda avec hésitation : « - Hum, professeur, puis-je en savoir plus ? »

« - Le professeur Dumbledore veut vous voir. »

« - Pourquoi ? S'agit-il de l'Ordre... ? »

« - Potter ! » Siffla McGonagall avec colère. « - Devez-vous être si maladroit ? » Elle regarda autour d'eux, mais il n'y avait personne pour entendre. « - Non, ce n'est pas ça. » Répondit-elle finalement, d'une voix plus calme. « - C'est en rapport avec monsieur Malfoy. »

« - Oh. » Harry soupira avec résignation, anticipant sans tracas ce qui pourrait se passer.

* * *

Le bureau de Dumbledore était un endroit qu'Harry avait toujours considéré comme assez spacieux, mais qui était plus empli que jamais.

Dès leur entrée, McGonagall poussa Harry à se mettre à côté de Snape, dont la présence noire semblait plus dominante que jamais. Il se tourna pour fusiller du regard le Gryffondor comme si Harry était personnellement responsable de tout ce qui se passait. Malfoy se trouvait derrière le Maître des Potions. Pour une fois, l'expression du blond n'était pas arrogante ou supérieure. En fait, il avait l'air... fatigué. Les cernes sous ses yeux ressortaient sur sa peau trop pâle.

À proximité, se trouvait Madame Pomfresh. Elle semblait mal à l'aise, tordant nerveusement ses mains sur le tissu de sa jupe. Et dans le coin opposé de la pièce, cherchant clairement à ne pas se faire remarquer, se trouvait Remus Lupin.

Le directeur se trouvait derrière son bureau, proposant joyeusement des bonbons à tout le monde. Il leva les yeux à leur entrée, ses prunelles s'illuminant avec intérêts.

« - Ah ! » Fut l'exclamation satisfaite. « - Tout le monde est enfin là. »

La voix sèche de Snape s'éleva tranquillement dans l'air. « - Si vous voulez bien nous dire exactement pourquoi nous sommes tous là... ? »

Le directeur lui lança un regard sévère avant de continuer. « - Comme certains d'entre vous ont déjà deviné, ceux qui sont dans cette pièce sont les seules personnes à avoir connaissance de l'incident malheureux qui s'est produit il y a deux nuits. »

Harry regarda autour de lui pendant que le vieil homme parlait, réalisant ce fait.

« - Non. » Interrompit McGonagall en secouant la tête. « - Albus, qu'en est-il des quatre étudiants qui étaient avec Monsieur Malfoy... ? »

Pour peut-être la première fois de sa vie, Harry vit Dumbledore avec un regard penaud. « - Ils... ils ne seront pas un problème. »

« - Vous n'avez pas fait ça ! » S'exclama Snape avec une expression surprise.

« - Oh Albus, vraiment. » Continua McGonagall. « - Jeter un oubliette sur des étudiants... »

Les sourcils d'Harry se haussèrent alors qu'il comprenait enfin de ce dont ils parlaient. Pas étonnant que Pansy ait interrogé tout le monde pour savoir où était Draco. Elle ne se _souvenait pas_ !

« - C'était nécessaire, Minerva. » Répondit calmement le directeur. « - Maintenant, il ne reste que nous huit. Passons au pourquoi je vous ai fait venir ici. Monsieur Malfoy, vu qu'il s'agit de votre secret, vous êtes exclu de la requête que je suis sur le point de demander aux autres. »

Le Serpentard n'eut aucune réaction mis à part de baisser les yeux.

Dumbledore continua. « - Il y a des lois dans cette école indiquant très clairement que les incidents comme celui-ci doivent être déclarés dans le cadre de la sécurité des élèves et des membres du personnel. » Harry ne manqua pas la grimace de Malfoy à ces mots. « - Cependant, je vais vous demander de me faire une faveur au sujet de cette loi. »

Aucun des adultes semblaient particulièrement surpris. Le blond, cependant, leva les yeux avec une expression bien surprise.

Pendant un instant, le scintillement revint dans les yeux du vieil homme alors qu'il regardait l'adolescent, mais il redevint solennel quand il fit de nouveau face aux adultes. « - Je vous demande à tous de vous soumettre au sortilège de Fidelitas avant que la nouvelle ne se répande. »

Les adultes hochèrent la tête aussitôt, mais personne ne dit rien. Harry les regarda tour à tour, se rendant compte qu'ils s'attendaient à cela.

Quelques instants s'écoulèrent avant qu'il remarque également que tous les yeux étaient tournés vers lui.

Il se mit à rougir légèrement. « - Oh oui, bien sûr. »

« - Excellent ! » Déclara Dumbledore en souriant et frappant dans ses mains. Il regarda ensuite le Serpentard qui était perplexe devant tout cela. « - Est-ce une solution acceptable pour vous, monsieur Malfoy ? »

Le blond cligna des yeux puis fronça légèrement les sourcils. « - Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, les yeux bleus prirent une lueur triste. « - Parce que, mon garçon, de cette façon nous pourrons vous faciliter les choses. Si jamais le monde apprend ce qu'il s'est passé, cela aura des conséquences terribles pour vous ainsi que le professeur Lupin, à cause de quelque chose qui était juste un accident. Cela deviendra public. Certains... privilèges avec lesquels vous avez grandi vous seront retirés. »

Draco regarda le vieil homme dans les yeux et, brusquement, comprit exactement ce qui était implicite. Il eut la soudaine vision de la réaction de Lucius. Son père serait furieux. Non, pire, il aurait... honte. Il le _rejettera_. Il le déshéritera !

Le Serpentard devint encore plus pâle, alarmant tout le monde dans la pièce. L'esprit de Draco prenait conscience de l'inévitable. Si cela s'ébruitait, il perdrait le nom de Malfoy et sa fortune. Gagner son propre argent deviendrai impossible quand les gens sauraient ce qu'il était devenu. Personne ne l'embaucherai... aucun Malfoy n'avait _besoin_ d'un emploi en premier lieu ! Mais si son père le déshéritait, quelle option aurait-il ? Même la plus petite des choses qu'il avait profité, comme les matchs de Quidditch, ne lui serait plus accessibles à cause des lois concernant la participation des créatures magiques.

Il... il finirait comme _Lupin_ ! Il porterait des vêtements rapiécés et vivrait aux crochets de Dumbledore !

Il se sentit, tout à coup, très malade.

« - Draco, peut-être que l'un d'entre nous devrait te raccompagner à l'infirmerie. » La voix de Severus le ramena à la réalité.

La salle entière le regardait avec des degrés d'inquiétude. Il pensa que l'horreur de la situation devait se lire sur son visage.

Il secoua la tête, reportant son attention sur Dumbledore. « - Et si personne ne sait... que se passera-t-il ? »

Le directeur semblait vaguement heureux que Draco voit les choses à sa façon. « - Vous aurez, bien sûr, la possibilité de parler de cela à quiconque, si vous le souhaitez. Le reste d'entre nous sera incapable de murmurer le moindre mot sur votre état à quiconque en dehors de cette salle. Je dois vous avertir, cependant, que le sortilège protège le secret, mais il n'empêche pas les gens de comprendre d'eux-mêmes, s'ils devinent ou découvrent la vérité. Vous devez être très prudent. »

Draco hocha la tête avant de lancer un fugace regard méchant à l'autre loup-garou qui était toujours dans son coin. « - Et lui ? » Cracha le blond.

Dumbledore croisa les doigts sur le bureau. « - Aucune action ne sera prise par le ministère, évidemment. J'ai déjà parlé de cela avec Severus. J'avais espéré que le professeur Lupin pourrait vous guider à travers cela, mon cher enfant. J'ai le sentiment que vous aurez besoin de ses conseils durant ces prochains mois. Une option bien meilleure pour vous que de vous débrouiller seul, sans savoir ce qui pourrait arriver. »

Draco eut l'air furieux. « - Non ! Pourquoi est-il autorisé à rester ici après ce qu'il a _fait_ ? »

« - Je crois que c'était également ma question, Albus. » Murmura froidement Snape.

Le vieil homme soupira. « - Si vous voulez bien avoir foi en mon jugement cette fois... »

« - Il m'a attaqué ! » Cria pratiquement Malfoy, sa colère dépassant l'aura d'abattement qu'avait provoqué la conversation. « - Il m'a fait devenir comme lui, il n'est pas questions que je reste près de lui si je n'ai pas à le faire ! Le moindre de ce qu'il mérite est d'être viré ! »

Harry écoutait avec une panique croissante. Il avait confiance que Dumbledore trouverait un moyen de convaincre le Serpentard, mais il était évident que Malfoy n'avait pas l'intention d'écouter.

Dumbledore le regarda attentivement avec une expression sérieuse. « - Monsieur Malfoy, je vais vous demander de rester calme dans mon bureau. Très bien, je comprends que vous refusiez l'offre d'un coup de main, mais comprenez que Remus Lupin restera enseigner dans cette école... »

« - Mais ce n'est pas juste ! » La voix du blond avait rapidement prit l'intonation de quelqu'un habitué à obtenir ce qu'il demandait et à cet instant, Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement, sachant que Malfoy venait de perdre lui-même l'argumentation.

Une voix hésitante se fit entendre pour la première fois alors que Remus s'avançait. « - Albus, il _serait_ peut-être mieux... »

« - Ça suffit. » Déclara Dumbledore, faisant taire tout le monde. « - Au moins, je pense que nous sommes tous d'accord que la meilleure solution est de garder le secret. Monsieur Malfoy, ça sera votre unique choix de parler à quelqu'un sur ce qui s'est passé. En attendant, ayez confiance en notre silence. » Le directeur leva sa baguette et murmura quelque chose avant de se tourner vers eux. « - Le jurez-vous ? »

« - Je le jure. » Déclara Snape en premier, d'une voix ferme. Une petite lumière argentée sortit de la baguette du directeur et frappa la poitrine du Maître des Potions avant de disparaitre.

McGonagall emboîta le pas, murmurant les mêmes mots et une autre lumière argentée disparue en elle de la même manière. Un par un, ils firent la promesse bien que la voix de Remus était emplie de réticence et de culpabilité. Quand le sort du directeur frappa la poitrine d'Harry, il sentit comme un poids s'installer dans sa poitrine, mais il s'y habitua en quelques secondes.

Enfin, Dumbledore déclara à son tour les paroles solennelles : « - Je le jure. » Et la dernière lumière fila vers lui. Une faible pression magique s'installa dans la pièce pendant quelques instants avant de finalement se dissiper.

Le directeur rangea sa baguette et jeta un regard autour de la pièce. « - Vous pouvez retourner faire ce que vous faisiez. » Leur dit-il.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Quoi ? C'était _tout_ ?

« - Professeur Lupin, Monsieur Malfoy, vous pouvez aussi prendre un jour de repos si vous en ressentez le besoin. »

Remus secoua la tête. « - N... Non, ça ira Albus. Je suis assez bien pour enseigner. »

Malfoy croisa obstinément les bras. « - Je ne vais pas rester assis dans l'infirmerie toute la journée. Je vais aller en classe. » Il ignora le regard désapprobateur de Snape.

Dumbledore hocha la tête. « - Très bien, monsieur Malfoy. Severus a demandé à ce que je vous accorde votre propre chambre pour une période spécifique du mois. Cela attirera moins l'attention sur vous si vous y restez en permanence au lieu d'y aller seulement que pour trois nuits par mois. »

Le blond renifla avec hauteur, mais il n'était pas difficile de voir le regard soulagé dans ses yeux. « - Bien. » Dit-il sèchement avec mauvaise grâce, s'assurant que chacun savait qu'il était vexé.

Les yeux du directeur brillèrent d'amusement. « - Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez répandre la rumeur que votre père pait la facture pour que vous ayez une telle intimité. Je suis sûr que le mensonge sera cru. »

Harry roula des yeux. Malfoy l'aperçut et lui lança un regard noir.

« - Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas lancé un Oubliette à Potter comme avec Pansy et Blaise ? » Dit-il puis il ajouta avec un ricanement : « - Merlin sait qu'il n'est pas le bienvenu ici. »

Harry grogna. « - Peut-être que je suis plus digne de confiance que certains serpents. » Rétorqua-t-il, retombant facilement dans la routine qu'il avait construite avec Malfoy.

Avec un soupir, McGonagall posa une main sur son épaule et le poussa sans douceur en direction de la porte. « - Venez Potter. Allons-y. »

Malfoy garda un sourire narquois en le regardant jusqu'à ce que Snape fasse à peu près la même chose pour lui, sortant avec impatience du bureau.

_À suivre..._


	5. Alone

**The Secret's In The Telling**

**Chapitre 5 : Alone**

**By Sakuri**

Malgré les protestations insistantes de Severus, Draco était déterminé à assister aux cours pour la plupart de la journée. Il ne donna aucune explication à son parrain, doutant que le professeur comprendrait vraiment.

En vérité, il avait conclu que s'il occupait son temps à se concentrer sur les cours, cela signifiait moins de temps à penser à ... eh bien, d'autres choses.

Sous le reste... sous la façade arrogante et méprisante... sous la détermination à passer à travers cela... il y avait le déni. Draco ne s'était pas encore posé pour réfléchir correctement aux choses et s'il le pouvait, il voudrait rester comme cela pendant encore un certain temps.

S'il y pensait, ça serait réel.

Alors, il se présenta au premier cours de la journée avec quarante-cinq minutes de retard. Dès qu'il pénétra dans le monde réel, il fut accueilli par des élèves et des professeurs qui s'inquiétèrent de son absence. Il fit face aux questions avant de se concentrer sur le travail donné par les professeurs. Il voulait se perdre dans les problèmes scolaires le temps d'une journée.

Ses trois premiers cours... Métamorphose, Runes et Sortilège... se passèrent sans problème majeur. Il se concentra plus durement qu'avant, écoutant attentivement et griffonnant des notes. Quand arriva le déjeuner, il mangea en silence tout en ignorant les Serpentards inquiets qui l'entouraient puis partit avec Severus, qui lui montra la nouvelle chambre qu'il occupera à partir de maintenant. Elle était gardée par un portrait de la Sorcière Lilith, une femme aux cheveux noirs qui lui lança un regard aguicheur alors qu'il passait. Il passa vingt minutes à organiser son nouvel espace de vie exactement comme il l'aimait, avant de se précipiter dehors pour assister au cours de Potion.

N'ayant plus les autres Serpentard depuis la fin du repas et étant plus proche de la salle de classe que le reste de ses camarades, Draco se retrouva dans une situation inhabituelle et malheureuse de se retrouver seul dans les couloirs du château. Malheureuse, parce que quand il tourna à l'angle de couloir vers la classe de Slughorn, il se retrouva être le point de mire d'une vingtaine de Gryffondors, Ron Weasley à la tête.

Pendant un moment, il y eut un grand silence jusqu'à ce que le roux parle hardiment. « - De retour de la convention de Mangemorts, Malfoy ? »

Le blond plissa les yeux de colère. « - La ferme, Weasley. »

Le garçon dégingandé fit quelques pas en avant, se démarquant de la foule. « - Le serpent est de retour. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu-Sais-Qui t'a lancé trop de Doloris ? »

« - Ron, arrête. » Et il y avait Potter, jouant le héros, qui arriva à temps pour calmer la grande belette mauvaise. Les lèvres de Draco se retroussèrent.

Le rouquin l'ignora de toute façon. « - Ou peut-être que c'est juste que tes gardes du corps ne sont pas ici. Pas si facile sans eux, hein ? »

Se sentant grandement fatigué par cette discussion, Draco lui lança son meilleur regard 'écrase-toi-ou-je-le-fais-pour-toi'. « - Tu serais surpris, Weasley. Maintenant, si tu sais ce qui est le mieux pour toi, tu pourrais écouter ton Golden Boy et _te pousser_. » Soulignant les mots, il passa devant le grand garçon.

Le visage emplit de tache de rousseur du rouquin se tordit en une grimace et saisit sa baguette.

Remarquant le mouvement, Draco se retourna brusquement, ayant déjà atteint le bois d'aubépine qui composait sa propre baguette.

« - _Expelliamus_ ! »

Les deux garçons se tournèrent pour regarder Harry avec incrédulité, qui avait crié le sortilège et tenait désormais leurs deux baguettes dans sa main. Il cligna des yeux comme un hibou devant leurs regards.

« - Potter ! » Cracha le Serpentard avec dégoût, incapable d'avoir une toute autre réaction.

De même, Ron ne put que s'écrier : « - Harry ! »

Le Gryffondor aux cheveux noirs leva les yeux vers son ami. « - Je préfère ne pas revivre l'épisode des crache-limaces, Ron. Tiens. » Il lui tendit tranquillement la baguette, le fixant sévèrement jusqu'à ce que le roux se retourne avec humeur et rejoigne les autres Gryffondors.

Harry fit semblant de tendre la baguette d'aubépine à Draco. Alors qu'il le faisait, cependant, il se pencha et souffla avec urgence : « - Tes yeux ! Baisse les yeux ! »

Pendant une seconde, le blond le regarda avec perplexité avant de réaliser. Instantanément... et pour la première fois de sa vie... il fit ce que Potter lui dit, se maudissant silencieusement.

Effectivement, utilisant le bout de sa langue, il pouvait sentir ses dents être devenues plus pointues et il se doutait que ses prunelles grises de ses yeux avaient dû prendre cette étrange couleur blanc-bleu que Severus avait décrit.

C'était son sang-froid. Les caractéristiques étaient apparues parce qu'il était en colère. _Putain_, ça allait être impossible.

* * *

Lorsque les cours furent terminés, il fut confronté à un dilemme : expliquer à ses camarades pourquoi il n'allait plus rester avec eux dans le dortoir.

« - Hum, Draco ? » Commença Blaise alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers en direction de la salle commune après avoir déposé son sac sur son lit. « - Y'a-t-il une raison pour laquelle toutes tes affaires ont disparu ? »

Pansy, qui était en train de jacasser à propos d'un sujet quelconque devint soudainement silencieuse et se retourna pour regarder le blond.

Draco tomba facilement dans le rôle qu'il avait préparé dans sa tête et le mensonge que Dumbledore lui avait donné lui vint facilement aux lèvres. Il leur fit un sourire, prenant un air supérieur disant _'je suis meilleur que vous'._

« - Père pense que c'est ridicule pour un garçon de mon âge de partager une chambre. Surtout un Malfoy. Il a convaincu le directeur de me donner une chambre privée. »

Blaise haussa un sourcil, impressionné et laissa échapper un petit sifflement tandis que Pansy prit soudainement un air calculateur. « - Imagine la vie _privée_... » Sans timidité, elle regarda Draco de haut en bas de manière suggestive avec un petit clin d'œil.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, habitué à son flirt. « - Oui, très subtile, Pansy. »

Elle se mit à rire. « - Qui veut être subtile ? »

Blaise se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil près du feu, un livre ouvert sur les genoux. Il demanda à Draco : « - Hé, tu vas encore passer du temps ici dans la salle commune cependant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il acquiesça. « - Evidemment. Je ne suis pas un _ermite_, Blaise. » Secouant la tête, il s'installa à la table la plus proche et laissa tomber son sac dessus avec l'intention de faire au moins un devoir.

Pansy le regarda fixement. « - Tu ne vas pas faire des devoirs _maintenant_ ? Les cours se sont terminés il y a dix minutes ! »

Il haussa les épaules. « - J'ai beaucoup à faire. » Répondit-il sur la défensive.

« - Geek. » Accusa-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Draco cligna des yeux sous la surprise, incapable de répliquer. Cela, il devait l'admettre, c'était une première. « - Je ne suis pas un _geek_ ! »

Elle haussa un sourcil. « - Peu importe. Fais-nous savoir quand tu partiras ce soir, d'accord ? » Et elle disparut dans le dortoir des filles, laissant Draco la fusiller du regard tandis que Blaise tentait de cacher son amusement.

* * *

Finalement, bien sûr, il ne put pas continuer à le remettre à plus tard. Il fit ses adieux et quitta la salle commune de Serpentard, traversant les couloirs déserts des cachots en direction de sa nouvelle chambre. Lilith, le portrait, leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne parla pas alors qu'il soufflait le mot de passe. « - _Draconis_. » Il l'ignora.

Entrer à l'intérieur le fit frissonner. La seule impression que ses nouveaux quartiers eurent sur lui fut que c'était... calme. C'était si calme, si vide. Il était habitué au bruit et à l'activité, habitué à une certaine interaction, que ce soit positif ou négatif.

Repoussant ses pensées, il haussa les épaules et retira sa robe d'école, la posant sur le dos du canapé qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Jetant un regard autour de lui, il était sur le point de se rendre dans la chambre quand il le vit.

Le même gobelet que la nuit dernière était posé au centre de la table basse, le liquide légèrement bouillonnant à l'intérieur. Draco se figea. Comme un cauchemar, il avait à moitié oublié qu'elle existait jusqu'à ce qu'il soit confronté à cela.

Sa présence, plus que toute autre chose, fut ce qui le frappa brusquement. Ça y était. Il s'agissait de sa vie maintenant. Il devait être tenu à l'écart des gens, confiné dans une pièce séparée et prit au piège dans le secret. Il ne pourrait jamais le dire à personne, bien sûr. Il faudrait qu'il vive seul quelque part pour le restant de sa vie, ne faisant confiance à personne de peur qu'il le découvre. Et cette potion... cette potion qu'il devra prendre pour l'éternité.

Il s'assit lourdement, le gobelet à la main, les yeux fixés dans le vide. La vue de son avenir l'aveuglait.

Severus avait promis que la seconde transformation ne serait pas aussi douloureuse que la première... et il devait dire la vérité, sinon Draco n'aurait jamais été autorisé à sortir de l'infirmerie... mais même ainsi, il pouvait sentir les débuts de la peur le rongeait. Il ne _voulait_ pas le faire à nouveau. Le concept avait l'air enfantin dans sa tête et ça l'était, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il ne _voulait pas_ revivre cela de nouveau.

C'était le sentiment d'inévitabilité qui l'écrasait.

Jamais dans sa vie, Draco avait dû se heurter à quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas changer. S'il n'aimait pas quelque chose, il le modifiait. Si quelque chose était cassé, il le réparait. Il était _Draco Malfoy_, enfant gâté du siècle ! _Il était censé être en mesure de résoudre ce problème ! _

L'horloge sonna tout à coup, le faisant sursauter. Il lui jeta un regard et vit qu'il ne restait qu'une demi-heure avant le coucher du soleil. Se préparant au goût, il souleva le gobelet et avala rapidement la potion.

Puis, avec raideur, il se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers la chambre. Une fois sur place, il se déshabilla rapidement et accrocha son pantalon et sa chemise dans la spacieuse garde-robe qu'il avait dans la pièce. Il ne mit pas de pyjama, sachant qu'il serait déchiré dans les prochaines minutes s'il le faisait.

Frissonnant à l'air frais, il marcha vers le lit et s'assit dessus. Ses mouvements étaient apathiques, mais il se força à soulever les couvertures et se glisser dessous.

Là, il se recroquevilla étroitement et attendit la lune, souhaitant inutilement pouvoir retourner dans les dortoirs de Serpentard, écouter les bavardages de Pansy et les murmures patients de Blaise.

* * *

Hermione soupira et se mordit la lèvre d'inquiétude. Pendant un moment, elle avait pensé qu'Harry était revenu à la normale. Il avait été plus vivant qu'au cours de ses deux derniers jours et pas aussi hargneux avec eux. Il avait même eu l'état d'esprit de stopper un combat entre Ron et Malfoy, au lieu d'être suffisamment en colère pour y participer ! C'était, sans doute, un bon signe.

Mais maintenant... en l'espace d'une heure, elle avait assisté avec impuissance à son renfermement encore une fois. Il était en train de jouer aux échecs avec Ron quand Harry avait brusquement semblé perdre de l'intérêt. Pas seulement dans le jeu, mais en eux. Il était devenu silencieux et ne répondait pas quand ils lui parlaient. Hermione ne pensait pas qu'il les ignorait délibérément... il ne les entendait tout simplement pas.

Et il fixait sans dire un mot le trou du portrait de la salle commune. Hermione savait ce qui allait arriver avant même d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler.

« - Je vais aller faire un tour. » Murmura-t-il finalement en se levant.

Ron leva brusquement les yeux en fronçant les sourcils. « - Harry, mon pote, le couvre-feu est bien passé. Je suis tout à fait d'accord pour briser les règles de l'école mais... »

L'autre garçon haussa les épaules. « - Je vais prendre ma cape d'invisibilité. » Répondit-il avec dédain.

Ses amis lui jetèrent des regards inquiets avant de se résigner.

« - Et la carte. » Ajouta Harry. « - Si ça vous fait vous sentir mieux. »

* * *

Harry voulait désespérément être seul. Comme les fois auparavant, le désir d'isolement était venu soudainement. Alors, maintenant il errait, invisible sous sa cape, à travers les couloirs déserts du château, la carte des Maraudeurs à la main et les yeux observant attentivement.

A cette heure de la nuit, les noms sur les parchemins étaient tous réunis en groupe. Il y avait la salle commune et les dortoirs des Poufsouffles au deuxième étage, ainsi que ceux de Serdaigle un étage au-dessus. Ses propres camarades étaient tous réunis dans la tour Gryffondor et les Serpentards étaient dans les cachots.

La plupart des noms des professeurs flottaient autour de la zone qu'Harry supposait être leurs appartements, les seules exceptions étant Snape... qui, aussi loin qu'Harry savait, refusait de s'éloigner trop longtemps de son précieux laboratoire... et le directeur qui était dans son bureau. Rusard, remarqua-t-il, était en train de rôder dans la tour d'Astronomie. Le seul nom qui se démarquait des autres était le sien et...

Harry cligna des yeux de surprise. Cela faisait peut-être six ans, mais dès qu'il voyait l'écriture soignée indiquant le nom de _Draco Malfoy_ hors des donjons, les soupçons l'envahissaient aussitôt. Son esprit formait ses propres conclusions en quelques secondes, des idées décousues sur le Serpentard, du genre qu'il espionnait pour le compte des Mangemort et de son père, Lucius Malfoy. Et puis, qu'est-ce que Malfoy _faisait_ là-bas ? Pourquoi... ?

Puis il s'arrêta en secouant la tête devant sa propre paranoïa et sentit un filet de culpabilité. Il se sentait également un peu stupide.

Il avait pourtant été présent ce matin quand Dumbledore disait qu'il avait pris des dispositions spéciales pour que Malfoy ait sa propre chambre. Et pas seulement ça... maintenant, sans aucun doute, il était bien conscient du _pourquoi_ le Serpentard se trouvait là !

Se renfrognant, il rangea la carte et s'éloigna rapidement de la tour Gryffondor.

* * *

La Salle sur Demande était très utile quand il était impossible d'aller au bord du lac. C'était l'endroit parfait, il pouvait venir seul et personne ne le trouverait... ce qui était extrêmement utile car il était bien conscient que Ron et Hermione avaient tenté plus d'une fois de le suivre pour tenter de découvrir sa cachette.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi ils étaient si inquiets. C'était presque à croire qu'il revenait avec des coupures aux poignets ou quelque chose de ridicule comme ça. Il ne comptait pas se faire du mal, prendre des médicaments ou même laisser baisser ses notes ! Il n'y avait rien de mal avec lui sauf le besoin occasionnel de... sortir. Ça aurait été agréable s'ils avaient simplement accepté ça...

Soupirant, il entra dans la pièce et retira la cape argentée. L'espace magique autour de lui s'était transformé en une chambre en quelque sorte. Un lit à baldaquin se trouvait au centre, mais il n'était pas décoré des couleurs des Gryffondors, mais plutôt sombrement avec des vieilles couvertures. En fait, la plupart de la décoration était sombre et démodée. C'était une copie exacte de sa chambre à Square Grimmaurd

Vraiment, pensa Harry, Hermione n'avait aucune raison de désapprouver ce qu'il faisait. Si elle savait, elle l'encouragerait probablement. C'était un travail extra-scolaire après tout.

Approchant du lit, il prit le livre qui était toujours au même endroit où il l'avait laissé, posant ses yeux sur le titre alors qu'il s'installait confortablement. On y lisait : _Trouver votre Animagus intérieur_.

Il avait fait la moitié du chemin à présent. Sa progression était lente, devant lire et relire des chapitres entiers alors qu'il tentait de franchir chaque étape dans les instructions qui étaient données. À l'heure actuelle, il pensait savoir ce que serait sa forme et devait s'assurer de garder cette idée à l'esprit alors qu'il continuait le reste du livre.

Et donc, il lut avec avidité, ne s'arrêtant que de temps en temps pour absorber certains faits ou pour éclaircir les choses quand il se perdait un peu. Parfois, au cours de ces moments, ses pensées dérivaient vers l'autre étudiant qui était seul à cette heure et il se demanda distraitement si le nouveau loup-garou appréciait la solitude autant que lui.

_À suivre..._


	6. Lupin's Losin' It

**The Secret's In The Telling**

**Chapitre 6 : Lupin's Losin' It**

**By Sakuri**

Les jours commençaient à s'égalisaient dans cette habitude insupportable qu'avait pris sa vie, revenant à un rythme plus lent.

Le week-end suivant la pleine lune, Draco passa toute la journée dans la salle commune de Serpentard, se délectant du fait qu'il pouvait y passer la nuit en toute sécurité s'il le souhaitait. Il le fit, bien sûr, prétendant à Pansy que le temps avait filé sournoisement sans qu'il s'en rende compte et qu'il était beaucoup trop tard pour revenir dans sa chambre. Elle n'avait pas été dupe, il le savait, mais il n'avait pas vraiment essayé de la tromper. Et oui, il avait passé les deux jours de farniente à ne rien faire sauf flirtait avec la jeune fille et écouter les blagues indélicates de Blaise, tout en essayant de son mieux de se convaincre qu'il pouvait encore être une _partie_ de tout cela, s'il voulait l'être. Quant à son... _problème_, le déni était revenu et Draco était déterminé à l'affronter de nouveau le mois prochain.

Pendant ce temps, Harry passait par des phases de joie en se jetant dans les activités de ses amis, puis quelques heures plus tard, il se séparait d'eux volontairement, essayant désespérément de mettre de la distance entre lui et les autres. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ce désir arrivait parfois mais ça arrivait si souvent que ça ne lui semblait plus inhabituel. Ces heures se déroulaient toujours dans la Salle sur Demande, poursuivant son étude, ou alors debout au bord du lac. Dans ces moments, il regardait la vaste étendue d'eau, essayant de ne pas se souvenir.

Hermione, comme toujours, était inquiète sur les étranges habitudes de son meilleur ami. Si possible, cette nouvelle version... bipolaire d'Harry l'inquiétait plus que son état déprimé d'il y a une semaine. Elle pouvait comprendre qu'il soit déprimé après la mort de Sirius, mais là... une minute, il agissait comme si tout allait bien et le lendemain, il ne supportait pas de passer un moment avec eux. Non seulement ça faisait mal mais... c'était malsain également ! Pendant un temps, elle avait pensé qu'Harry avait été convoqué dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour discuter de son comportement mais lorsqu'ils lui demandaient, Harry disait que c'était au sujet de quelque chose et que le directeur lui avait fait jurer de garder le secret. Alors, elle avait espéré que cela l'avait aidé pour de bon...

Ron était inquiet aussi, mais ses inquiétudes étaient moins profondes qu'Hermione. Le rouquin était stupéfait qu'Harry soit intervenu pour l'empêcher de se battre avec Malfoy... quelque chose que Ron était sûr qu'Harry aurait aimé à un autre moment. Il avait entendu dire que les gens devenaient parfois passifs quand ils étaient déprimés et avait décidé de garder un œil vigilant sur son meilleur ami, veillant à ce qu'un petit connard blond ne profite pas de la situation. Ron craignait également que la performance d'Harry dans le prochain match pourrait en souffrir, mais il n'exprimait jamais de telles choses à haute voix. Pour autant qu'il sache, Harry n'avait jamais laissé sa vie personnelle interférait dans son jeu... mais alors, les choses n'étaient jamais allées aussi mal avant...

Mais en dépit de ces petits mélodrames, la vie était, en général, revenue à la normale... ou aussi normale qu'elle pouvait l'être à Poudlard.

Ce fut donc un véritable choc pour Severus Snape quand il fut réveillé aux petites heures du matin, ce lundi, par des coups frénétiques contre sa porte. Plusieurs possibilités traversèrent son esprit... quelque chose à voir avec Draco, ou alors c'était Dumbledore avec une nouvelle mission urgente pour lui, ou peut-être que Potter avait encore des problèmes... il sauta hors du lit, enfilant une robe bleue foncé alors qu'il se précipitait pour ouvrir alors que les coups incessants résonnaient encore.

En ouvrant la porte de son appartement, l'irritation et l'inquiétude sur son visage, le Maître de Potion fut accueilli par la vue étonnante d'un Remus Lupin très échevelé.

L'homme était habillé d'un fade pyjama blanc et bleu rayé. Il avait également enfilé une vieille robe de chambre rouge foncé, mais il n'avait pas vraiment réussi à l'attacher correctement et ses épaules étaient mouillées par la pluie lors de sa promenade vers le château, car il occupait désormais la cabane d'Hagrid en plus de son poste d'enseignant.

« - Se... Severus. » Bégaya Lupin, les dents claquantes. Il regardait fixement le sol alors que des gouttes de pluie coulaient de sa frange. Le corps entier du loup-garou grelottait, ses bras enroulaient autour de lui... mais pour une raison quelconque, Snape doutait que c'était du froid.

« - Que fais-tu ici ? » Cracha-t-il, son aversion pour la créature en face de lui se manifestant. L'esprit du Maître de Potion fonctionnait curieusement, condamnant et traitant sans culpabilité Lupin comme un animal, mais fermant les yeux sur ce qu'était Draco et le considérant comme une innocente victime, sans que jamais ces deux concepts s'affrontent.

Finalement, l'homme devant lui leva le regard, ses yeux ambre brillant. Il ressemblait beaucoup à un chien battu à cet instant. « - Je... j'ai besoin de ton aide, Severus. S'il... s'il te plait... »

Severus haussa un sourcil, l'expression dédaigneuse. « - Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce dont tu parles, mais tu as visiblement perdu la tête, venir ici à cette heure est complètement... »

« - Severus ! » Brusquement, Lupin se jeta en avant, ses mains saisissant la robe de l'autre homme. « - S'il te plaît ! Ne me renvoie pas... s'il te plait, dieu, que ça s'arrête ! »

Perturbé, Severus s'accrochait désespérément à sa maîtrise de soi, déterminé à ne pas montrer une émotion autre que le dégoût alors que le loup-garou avoir l'air de plus en plus déséquilibré. Il éloigna ses mains, levant sa baguette qui semblait avoir surgi de nulle part.

La vue de cela sembla ramener un peu de clarté dans les yeux d'ambre. Lupin eut l'air pendant un instant épouvanté par sa propre perte de contrôle avant que le regard angoissé revienne. « - Je suis désolé, c'est juste que... Severus, tu _dois_ m'aider ! »

« - Que _diable_ se passe-t-il avec toi ? » Demanda furieusement Severus. L'arrivée inopinée de Lupin l'avait tellement surpris qu'il était incapable d'utiliser sa voix traînante habituelle.

Le loup-garou secoua la tête, baissant les yeux et puis soudain, il poussa Severus et entra dans son appartement _privé_ ! Le Maître de Potion ne put pas se résoudre à crier quelque chose tant il était incrédule face à l'audace de l'homme. Il se retourna, regardant avec étonnement Lupin qui s'était mis à faire les cent pas comme un animal en cage, les mains s'agitant fébrilement et laissant des traces de boue ici et là.

« - Lupin ! » Réussit-il à crier, le regard mortel.

Mais le loup-garou ne sembla pas l'entendre. « - Je n'ai pas dormi, Severus. Pas depuis de jours, pas depuis... je ne peux pas arrêter de _penser_ ! À... à ce que j'ai fait et comment il va devoir vivre pour le restant de sa vie comme ça et... et... et _Sirius_ ! Oh mon dieu, que ça s'arrête ! J'ai besoin d'arrêter de _penser_ ! »

Severus l'observait en silence, pas vraiment en mesure de cacher ses propres réactions. Il eut un frisson, provoqué par la façon dont l'homme était défait. Son babillage semblait incohérent et le Maître des Potions se demanda, tendu, s'il avait vraiment perdu la tête.

Brusquement, il s'arrêta de marcher et fixa ses yeux ambre sur lui.

« - C'est pourquoi je suis venu ici. » Siffla le loup. « - Tu peux les faire taire ! Je sais que tu le peux ! Tu as enseigné à Harry comment bloquer ses pensées... »

Réalisant ce que disait Lupin, Severus le regarda avec incrédulité. « - Je n'ai rien fait de tel, j'ai essayé de lui enseigner l'Occlumancie pour un tout autre but, mais cet _incapable_ irrespectueux n'a pas réussi. Je ne déparerais pas une telle magie pour tes _envies_ pathétiques ! »

Lupin grogna et se détourna. « - Quelque chose d'autres alors, une potion de sommeil sans rêve... dieu, _quelque chose_ ! »

Les lèvres de Severus se retroussèrent de dégoût alors qu'il regardait l'homme misérable. « - Va voir Pomfresh, ne viens _pas_ me déranger au milieu de la nuit ! »

Mais encore une fois, il eut le sentiment étrange que son visiteur indésirable ne l'entendait pas. Lupin avait repris sa marche et quand il parlait, c'était comme s'il le faisait à lui-même. « - Albus ne m'a pas dit quoi que ce soit. Il a envoyé Minerva pour s'assurer que je prenne la potion. Il ne me parle pas, cependant, pas directement. Il ne me punit même pas, même quand je lui ai demandé... »

De plus en plus fatigué par les murmures incohérents, Severus ouvrit la porte et gronda : « - _Sors_, Lupin. Il est tard et je n'ai pas le temps pour tes divagations masochistes. »

L'autre homme posa un regard sauvage sur lui, secouant faiblement la tête. « - Non ! Severus, j'ai besoin de _dormir_ ! Tu dois bien avoir une potion ou... ou... ou _quelque chose_ ! »

_« - __Je n'ai pas__ l'intention de donner quoi que ce soit à quelqu'un comme toi ! »_ Le cri furieux lui échappa avant d'avoir eu la chance de le réprimer. Prit dans sa colère, il saisit le bras du loup-garou et le poussa violemment hors de son appartement, l'envoyant dans le couloir. Puis se penchant légèrement en avant, il parla calmement.

« - Ecoute-moi attentivement. Je ne vais pas t'aider. _Jamais_ je ne t'aiderais. Si tu dois perdre ton esprit à cause de cela, ce n'est rien de moins que ce que tu mérites pour ce que tu as fait à mon filleul ! Veux-tu être puni, Lupin ? _C'est_ ta punition ! J'espère que tu ne dormiras plus jamais ! »

Le claquement retentissant qui suivit réveilla la moitié des dortoirs des Serpentards.

* * *

« - Quelqu'un a-t-il remarqué que le professeur Lupin semble un peu... bizarre ? »

Le premier cours en ce lundi matin ressemblait les Gryffondors et les Serpentards de sixième année à l'extérieur près de la lisière de la forêt, soi-disant pour discuter des modes de vie des centaures.

Harry regarda furtivement Ron, qui venait de parler, avant de tourner son regard vers l'homme qui leur faisait cours.

Lupin n'avait jamais semblé être aussi mal. Le visage de l'homme était plus que pâle sauf les grandes cernes violets sous ses yeux. Parfois, quand il faisait un geste, les étudiants qui étaient près de lui pouvaient clairement voir ses mains tremblaient. Plus d'une fois, il avait bégayé et avait perdu le fil de ses pensées, répétant au moins deux fois la même chose depuis que le cours avait commencé.

« - Pensez-vous que.. » Chuchota Hermione. « - Pensez-vous que cela à quelque chose à voir avec _l'époque du mois _? »

Le rouquin leva les yeux au ciel. « - Tu peux le dire, tu sais. Tout le monde dans l'école sait ce qu'il est. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « - Je voulais être délicate. Quelque chose que tu ne connais pas, Ronald Weasley. »

Harry cessa d'écouter alors qu'ils se chamaillaient. En vérité, il doutait que l'état de Remus ait à voir avec la pleine lune qui s'était terminé depuis vendredi. En outre, Malfoy semblait parfaitement bien et il avait vécu la même transformation. En fait, le blond avait fièrement reprit sa place en tant que Prince des Serpentards et c'était d'autant plus désagréable pour lui. Si Harry avait espéré que l'autre apprendrait un peu d'humilité ou... dieu lui en plaise... même un peu d'empathie dans son malheur... il s'était vite rendu compte qu'il avait tort. Malfoy était pire que jamais. Il passait tout son temps à se moquer des Gryffondors et il était évident... pour Harry du moins... qu'il s'était mis à tourmenter Lupin. Le loup-garou devenait toujours plus pâle chaque fois qu'il posait involontairement les yeux sur le Serpentard, qui attirait continuellement l'attention sur lui justement pour provoquer cette réaction.

Harry plissa les yeux de colère. Espèce de crétin, essayé d'appâter Remus...

Il se tourna vers ses amis, remarquant que Seamus s'était joint à eux. « - Oui. » Marmonna l'irlandais. « - Si vous voulez savoir, Lupin est minable. »

Pendant un instant, Harry se hérissa contre ce qui était dit sur son professeur préféré, mais alors il soupira et jeta un coup d'œil à la silhouette fatiguée de Remus. Vraiment, il ne pouvait être que d'accord.

* * *

Draco plissa le nez alors qu'un autre parfum inconnu dérivait vers lui. Cela avait rendu son week-end de pire en pire. Il allait devenir fou. Quoi qu'il fasse, il était distrait par des milliers d'odeurs différentes qu'il n'avait jamais remarquées il y a quelques jours.

La classe de potions, bien qu'il aimait ce cours, était un véritable enfer. Il avait rendu visite à Severus pendant le week-end et avait été forcé de sortir précipitamment après qu'il se soit mis à éternuer continuellement alors qu'il se trouvait près d'un chaudron. Les repas dans la Grande Salle étaient également impressionnants, tout comme la salle commune et presque tout autre lieu où les gens s'accumulaient.

Il avait été obligé de constamment s'éloigner de Blaise, qui n'avait rien fait de plus que mettre son eau de Cologne qui n'était pas apprécié par le nez nouvellement sensible de Draco. Et _Pansy_... ! Il frissonna, se souvenant de sa troublante découverte de ce qu'elle avait à un certain moment du mois. Quand il avait finalement identifié l'étrange odeur qui entourait la jeune fille, il s'était éloigné d'elle à sa grande surprise. Il avait eu du mal à expliquer sa réaction.

Et le bruit ! C'était le pire. C'était comme si tout le monde dans cette école était en mission pour l'assourdir. Ils étaient tous si _bruyants_...

Il était certain de dire que ses nouveaux sens indésirables de loup n'étaient pas exactement ce qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir.

Soupirant, il sortit de ses pensées. Pansy et Blaise avaient continué vers la salle commune des Serpentards alors qu'il s'arrêtait devant son appartement. Il avait besoin de quelques minutes de solitude, de s'éloigner des odeurs et des bruits de tant de gens. Quelle ironie, pensait-il avec amertume, que la malédiction le force à s'isoler même quand il n'était pas sur le point de se transformer.

Lilith le vit arriver et instantanément, la sorcière brune prit une pose qu'il avait l'habitude de voir maintenant. Ses yeux le fixaient par en dessous ses cils d'une manière qu'il était sûr qu'elle pensait être séduisante.

« - _Drac_... » Commença-t-il à dire avant d'être interrompu.

« - Malfoy ! »

Se retournant, il haussa un sourcil en voyant Potter venir vers lui, l'air énervé. Draco se demanda si ça serait plus ou moins amusant d'asticoter le Sauveur à l'aspect suicidaire.

« - Potter. »

Le Gryffondor aux cheveux noirs le foudroya du regard alors qu'il approchait, osant envahir son espace personnel alors qu'il pointait un doigt coléreux contre le Serpentard et encore une fois, Draco fronça le nez à l'odeur humaine qui l'envahit.

« - Je sais ce que tu fais ! » Accusa Potter. « - Tu essayes de le tourmenter ! »

Le blond fit un pas en arrière, son expression soigneusement vierge. « - Et alors ? » Répliqua-t-il calmement.

Les yeux verts s'écarquillèrent derrière les lunettes. « - Alors, Malfoy, n'as-tu pas _vu_ ? Il est dévasté par cela ! Il a déjà suffisamment traversé de... »

« - Oh, _la ferme_ Potter ! » Coupa brusquement le blond, le faisant taire. « - T'est-il venu à l'esprit que le pousser à se sentir coupable est le moins que je puisse faire ? Et je me _moque_ de ce qu'il vit, je me soucie de ce qu'il a _fait_. »

Le Gryffondor hésita visiblement, sa colère diminuant légèrement. Il continua, bien sûr, au grand dam de Draco. « - Ecoute, je comprends que ce qui est arrivé est... terrible. Mais... mais ce n'était pas de sa faute, Malfoy ! »

Le blond serra les dents et fit un effort pour ne pas grogner. L'anxiété irradiait de Potter alors que le garçon hésitait devant lui. Il sentait la sueur... ainsi que l'herbe et l'encre et une centaine d'autres choses. Draco fronça légèrement le nez, mais il était content qu'il n'y ait pas de trace de parfum ou autre. Ce dont il n'avait pas besoin, c'était de se mettre à éternuer alors qu'il tentait de rester supérieur.

« - Ce n'était certainement pas la mienne ! » Répliqua-t-il, essayant de garder le contrôle de lui-même.

« - Eh bien, ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais rien fait pour mériter... »

Les mains de Draco se posèrent sur ses épaules en un instant et Harry se retrouva plaqué contre le mur par le blond. Il saisit sa baguette instinctivement, mais Draco l'envoya valser et la prochaine chose qu'il sut, c'est qu'il avait l'avant-bras du blond sur sa gorge. Les yeux du Serpentards avaient encore changé pour prendre ceux du loup. Ses ongles avaient poussé également mais rien ne l'émouvait. Il se battait contre un loup-garou et était impuissant.

La voix de Draco était mortelle quand il parla. « - Tu viens de dire que je _méritais_ cela, Potter ? » Siffla-t-il, s'approchant plus près.

Harry, bien sûr, ne pouvait pas répondre jusqu'à ce que le blond relâche la prise, ce qu'il fit partiellement, allégeant la pression qu'il exerçait sur son rival pour qu'il puisse répondre.

Le Gryffondor regarda le loup-garou, regrettant sa baguette qu'il pouvait voir plus loin sur le sol. « - Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire. » Déclara-t-il, furieux de sa position sans défense.

Encore une fois, Draco grogna dans sa barbe. Harry pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage. Ils auraient presque pu se retrouver dans une position romantique avec Draco le clouant sur place et penché si près de lui, mais l'image était ruinée par la fureur sur le visage du blond et l'indignation frémissante d'Harry.

Lentement, les yeux du Serpentard commencèrent à s'assombrir, reprenant de la couleur jusqu'à ce qu'ils reviennent à leur gris naturel. Il ricana en regarda le Gryffondor. « - Garde cela à l'esprit Potter... que je le mérite ou pas, je suis parfaitement capable de le transmettre à mon tour. » Il dévoila ses crocs en une parodie de sourire.

Harry garda le silence, immobile.

Brusquement, Draco sourit, recula et finalement le lâcha. « - Le sais-tu ? Les loups _peuvent_ sentir la peur. » Puis, tournant les talons, il dépassa le portrait de Lilith, oubliant dans sa colère qu'il avait eu l'intention de s'arrêter là.

Il parla méchamment alors qu'il s'éloignait, sa voix s'élevant par-dessus son épaule. « - Peut-être juste une fois, Potter, la _victime_ que tu cherches à défendre n'est pas un bien-aimé _Gryffondor_. »

Harry se déplaça pour ramasser sa baguette, regardant le blond avec un visage dénué d'émotion.

_À suivre..._


	7. Gryffondor Rulz

**The Secret's In The Telling**

**Chapitre 7 : Gryffondor Rulz**

**By Sakuri**

Draco ne savait pas pourquoi il était venu regarder le match. Merlin, il méprisait les deux équipes. Comme si Poufsouffle n'était pas assez risible à voler là-haut avec leurs expressions hébétées, ils affrontaient les _Gryffondors_, bordel de merde ! C'était une parodie de jeu...

Eh bien, peut-être que ça pourrait le faire rire. Ça serait amusant de voir Potter tomber de son balai.

Il s'installa sur son siège d'un air maussade et attendit que ça commence pour de bon. L'ennuyeux accent irlandais de Finnigan retentit depuis la loge du commentateur... pratique que ce soit un autre Gryffondor qui s'occupe de cela... alors qu'il disait le nom de chaque membre des équipes.

« - Et d'autre part, voici les joueurs de ma propre maison, nous avons notre capitaine Katie Bell qui joue comme Poursuiveuse, aux côtés de Dean Thomas et Ginny Weasley. Les Batteurs, remplaçant nos regrettables jumeaux Weasley, sont Jack Sloper et Andrew Kirke. Ron Weasley en tant que gardien et bien sûr, Harry Potter comme Attrapeur ! »

Draco pressa lamentablement ses mains sur ses oreilles dans une tentative d'étouffer le bruit des applaudissements. Oh, il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il puisse profiter de cela...

* * *

Le Vif d'Or fila vivement dans l'air froid et Harry s'éleva dans le ciel sur son Éclair de Feu. Il se tourna et fonça vers le côté nord du terrain, évoluant facilement entre les autres joueurs. Il maintint sa vitesse pendant quelques minutes, avant de calmer la précipitation de voler dans son sang et se mettre à chercher méthodiquement le Vif d'Or.

« - Et Cadwallader de Poufsouffle passe le Souafle à Smith qui le renvoie à ... Oh ! Il est intercepté par Ginevra Weasley qui l'envoie à Thomas, puis à Bell ... Et Gryffondor marque son premier but du match, gagnant une dizaine de point ! Ne jamais douter, ne jamais douter ! »

Harry sourit au commentaire de l'irlandais. Seamus n'était pas aussi flagrant dans son soutien de sa maison comme l'était Lee Jordan, mais tout le monde pouvait comprendre qu'il s'attendait à gagner.

Harry regarda le ciel à la recherche d'un éclat d'or, il était censé être en chasse. Le remplaçant de Cédric, Summerby, planait à l'autre bout du terrain en face d'Harry. Les deux Attrapeurs dérivèrent lentement, se jetant des regards en continu.

« - Et Weasley bloque un but des Poufsouffle ! Voilà un bon goal. Weasley fille prend possession du Souafle et part en direction de... Oh ! Elle est frappée par un Cognard ! Kirke et Sloper n'ont pas réussi à le bloquer ! »

L'Attrapeur Gryffondor fila dans les airs, ses yeux cherchant Ginny maintenant. Elle était toujours sur son balai, avec une main appuyée sur ses côtes alors qu'elle jetait un regard noir aux deux Batteurs censés la protéger. Au moins, elle allait bien, pensa-t-il avec soulagement.

« - Harry, mon pote ! Que fais-tu ? »

Il se retourna au son de la voix de Ron, seulement pour voir le roux pointait avec urgence quelque chose derrière lui. Suivant la direction indiquée, Harry remarqua Summerby qui venait de plongeait brusquement, un regard déterminé sur le visage.

« - L'Attrapeur de Poufsouffle a vu quelque chose ! C'est le Vif d'Or ! Mais où est Potter ? S'il ne l'attrapa pas, Poufsouffle aura une bonne longueur d'avance sur... oh ! Attendez ! Ca y est, Potter l'a vu aussi ! Il s'élance derrière Summerby et gagne de la distance... met tout ce que t'as dans ton Éclair de Feu, mec ! »

Harry se plaqua contre le manche de son balai, ses yeux essayant de suivre les mouvements de l'autre Attrapeur. Mais il ne pouvait pas voir ce qui avait attiré l'attention de Summerby cependant. Il n'y avait rien.

Il repéra un éclat d'or, mais pas dans le sens où il se dirigeait. Harry tourna la tête, essayant de le voir encore une fois, pour finalement le voir en vol stationnaire à sa droite, près du bord de la pelouse. Réalisant son erreur en laissant l'autre Attrapeur le tromper, il tira brutalement sur le manche du balai et se dirigea vers sa cible.

« - Quoi ? Où va Potter ? Et maintenant, c'est Summerby qui le _suit_ ! Il semblerait que c'était un coup de bluff ! Ah, mais l'Attrapeur de Poufsouffle n'a aucune chance de pouvoir le rattraper avec un balai comme le sien. Regardez ça ! Une œuvre d'art, c'est une œuvre d'art... »

Harry referma fermement ses chevilles autour de l'Eclair de Feu et se pencha en avant, tendant un bras. Il pouvait sentir les battements d'ailes frénétiques du Vif lui chatouillaient le bout des doigts, l'objet doré n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de lui.

Tout d'un coup, la petite boule dorée remonta dans les airs et il la suivit. Il chuta à nouveau presque immédiatement, poursuivant la chose, se retrouvant presque au milieu des spectateurs. Essayant d'ignorer les cris alors qu'il effleurait des têtes, il se jeta en avant dans un dernier élan de vitesse et sentit ses doigts se refermer autour de la balle insaisissable.

« - Qu'est-ce que... ? Il l'a fait ! Potter a attrapé le Vif d'or ! GRYFFONDOR GAGNE ! 180-20 ! »

Souriant à lui-même, Harry descendit rapidement pour rejoindre le reste de son équipe.

* * *

Cette nuit-là, la salle commune de Gryffondor était aussi bruyante qu'elle l'avait toujours été après une victoire de Quidditch, mais pour une fois, Harry était content de rester en compagnie de ses amis. Il écoutait et rigolait alors que Ron racontait comment les Serpentards avaient hurlé quand Harry avait survolé leurs têtes et comment Snape avait été sur le point de lui jeter un sort après avoir été contraint de se jeter sur le côté pour éviter l'arrière de l'Éclair de Feu. Harry sourit bêtement durant toute la soirée, aussi soulagé que n'importe qui par sa propre bonne humeur.

Hermione était extatique de le voir agir comme le Harry qu'elle avait l'habitude et avait bien l'intention de profiter de la phase de bonheur rare pour aborder son idée.

Elle attendit qu'Harry termine d'entendre l'histoire sauvage et amusante de Ron... au cours de laquelle il avait inélégamment recraché sa bièraubeure quand le roux l'avait vu rire, ce qui avait provoqué des taches plutôt collantes sur sa robe. Lorsque les deux finirent finalement de parler, Harry l'aperçut alors qu'elle les rejoignait près du feu.

Elle lui sourit. « - Tu t'amuses ? »

Il hocha la tête. « - Bien sûr. Et toi ? »

« - Oui. Harry, je voulais te demander quelque chose. » Pourquoi ne pas se lancer directement avant qu'il soit distrait à nouveau ?

Il cligna des yeux. « - Euh, bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« - J'ai réfléchi... » Commença-t-elle, se tournant pour le regarder complètement. « - Au moins dix personnes m'ont demandé si nous allions continuer l'AD cette année. Je suppose que je me demandais si ça serait... bien, non ? Je pense que ça serait bon pour toi d'avoir quelque chose sur lequel te concentrer. »

Il parut surpris un instant puis haussa les épaules. « - Ouais, ça serait bien Hermione. Je ne savais même pas que tu voulais le faire à nouveau. »

Surpris par son accord rapide, elle prit un moment pour répondre. Elle s'était attendue à une sorte de protestation, compte tenu de son attitude envers elle en premier lieu.

« - Hum, oui. Je veux dire, ils le font. C'était utile Harry et _amusant_. Presque tous ceux qui en faisaient partie veulent continuer cela. »

Il tourna ses yeux verts vers elle et ils brillaient pour une fois. « - J'aimerais ça. Tu n'y as pas vraiment pensé, mais je suppose... que j'ai oublié aussi. Veux-tu organiser la première réunion ? »

Elle roula les yeux à cela. « - Tu n'organise jamais _rien_... » Mais elle souriait, heureuse d'avoir réglé le détail.

* * *

Quand il revint dans sa chambre cette nuit-là, une lettre l'attendait alors qu'un hibou bien connu était perché sur la table basse. Il tourna des yeux froids vers lui quand il entra dans la pièce.

_« Cher Draco, _

_A seize ans, tu dois maintenant commencer à suivre mes traces. À la lumière de cela, j'ai commencé à faire des préparatifs qui te permettront de pouvoir exactement faire cela. _

_Dans un peu moins d'un mois à partir de maintenant, le premier week-end de sortie à Pré-au-Lard aura lieu, plutôt que de rester dans le château pendant ces deux jours, tu reviendras à la maison pour une visite au Manoir Malfoy. Il est temps que nous __te présentions__ les aspects réels de la vie et je te demanderais d'y faire face de manière adulte. Je te suggère de passer les semaines à venir à réfléchir à tes priorités. _

_Je suis toutefois confiant que tu vas me rendre fier, Draco. Tu as été préparé à ce tournant, c'est pourquoi je sais que tu prendras le bon chemin. _

_Ton père, _

_Lucius A. Malfoy. » _

Draco fixa la lettre pendant de longues minutes, la lisant encore et encore. Il savait parfaitement à quoi son père faisait allusion, bien que la formulation était suffisamment ambigüe. Et ça lui faisait peur, certes, mais ce qui lui faisait peur était surtout un morceau de la phrase.

_Dans un peu moins d'un mois... _

Les mots lui criaient presque et il savait, il _savait_...

Saisissant son sac, il vida son contenu sur le sol et se mit à fouiller dans le désordre qui était tombé. Il jeta sur le côté ses livres et morceaux de parchemin jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce qu'il cherchait.

Ouvrant la carte qu'ils utilisaient en Astrologie, il la posa en face de lui. Elle montrait le cycle lunaire imprimé sur un calendrier, montrant à quelle date coïncidait avec certains cycles de la lune. Il le retraça avec son doigt, cherchant la bonne date.

Effectivement, comme il s'en doutait, sa deuxième pleine lune correspondait exactement avec le week-end de Pré-au-Lard... le week-end où son père voulait qu'il rentre à la maison.

Le week-end où il serait marqué.

_À suivre..._


	8. No Loyalty In A Snake

**The Secret's In The Telling**

**Chapitre 8 : No Loyalty In A Snake**

**By Sakuri**

Draco sentait l'envie très forte d'être malade.

Non, non, non... Merlin, _non_, cela ne pouvait _pas_ se passer ! Pas sans avertissement. Pas si vite ! Il regarda désespérément la carte lunaire puis la lettre, espérant au fond de lui qu'il y ait une erreur quelque part. Il _devait_ y en avoir une !

Le cri strident de l'oiseau le fit sursauter de peur et il lui jeta un regard, ayant oublié son existence.

« - Pas... pas de réponse. » Lui dit-il et il regarda le hibou de son père s'envoler par la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Marqué. Son père voulait qu'il soit _marqué_. Son père, qui ne savait pas ce que son fils était devenu, qui ne savait pas ce que cela signifierait. Et dieu, il fallait qu'il choisisse _ce_ week-end, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être que si cela avait été à un autre moment...

Draco frissonna. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Et alors... il n'y avait rien au monde qui pourrait le convaincre de s'approcher de son père pendant une pleine lune, jamais.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore était assis derrière son bureau, ressentant chacune de ses cent années passées. Il était _fatigué_ et peut-être que s'ils n'avaient pas été au milieu d'une guerre, il se serait autorisé à se reposer. Mais, chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux pendant un moment, il semblait qu'une douzaine de problèmes surgissaient quand il les rouvrait.

Sur son bureau se trouvait la Pensine de Severus et il regarda les filaments argentés qui tourbillonnaient. Il avait vu les souvenirs de son Maître des Potions et il était troublé, mais encore une fois, il y avait peu de choses qu'il pouvait faire.

Et à côté, se trouvait une énième lettre de démission de Remus. Le loup-garou avait tenté de quitter son emploi et fuir le château depuis l'incident, bien que seuls Albus et lui le savait. À la première occasion qu'il avait, Remus venait voir personnellement le directeur et Albus faisait la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire... rejeter la demande.

Il ne pouvait pas permettre à l'homme de partir tout de suite, peu importe combien Severus hurlait et protestait et demandait des explications. Il serait nécessaire, si ce n'était pas maintenant alors ça serait bientôt. Et si Remus se sentait encore en repentance, Albus était triste alors qu'il était sûr que ça finirait par s'arranger dans le futur à venir.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par des coups. Il regarda d'abord Fumseck. Le phénix tourna seulement la tête vers la porte du bureau.

Agitant sa baguette, il observa la lourde porte s'ouvrir pour révéler le jeune Malfoy sur le seuil, l'air réticent. Dans sa main, se trouvait un morceau de papier qu'il serrait contre lui presque de manière protectrice.

« - Monsieur Malfoy. » Salua-t-il, pas tout à fait en mesure de cacher sa surprise. « - Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Le blond entra timidement, jetant un regard méfiant à Fumseck au passage, avant de venir se positionner devant le bureau. Sans un mot, il posa le bout de papier à côté de la Pensine. Sa main tremblait légèrement.

Fronçant doucement les sourcils, Dumbledore tendit la main et prit le parchemin pour l'examiner. Une inspection rapide lui dit qu'il s'agissait d'une lettre de Lucius Malfoy et instantanément un pressentiment l'envahit.

« - Il veut que je sois marqué. » Murmura le garçon d'une voix à peine audible. Il regardait vers le bas, incapable de croiser le regard du vieil homme. Dumbledore pouvait deviner à quel point cet aveu pouvait être considéré comme une trahison. « - Il veut le faire lors du week-end de la prochaine... la prochaine... »

« - Je comprends, monsieur Malfoy. » Coupa le directeur avec sympathie. « - Et une telle chose ne peut pas être autorisé... seulement pour votre bien. »

Le Serpentard eut un tic qui était censé être un signe de tête, les yeux fixés vers le bas.

Dumbledore soupira et s'affaissa dans son fauteuil, frottant ses yeux avec lassitude. Les problèmes entraînaient d'autres problèmes.

« - Draco. » Dit-il finalement. « - Pourquoi êtes-vous venu à moi ? »

Le blond leva finalement les yeux, plus sombre que jamais. « - Je ne peux pas. Vous _savez_, je ne peux pas. Si j'accepte la Marque des Ténèbres, je ne serais pas un Mangemort... je serais traité comme un animal. Pire encore, probablement. Je serais traité presque aussi mal que... qu'un tas de moldu. »

Dumbledore ne dit rien... et plus important encore, ne le reprit pas... il haussa simplement un sourcil. Il croisa les doigts et ferma les yeux, réfléchissant.

« - Et si le professeur Lupin ne vous avait pas mordu il y a quelques nuits ? » Demanda-t-il après quelques minutes de silence. « - Qu'auriez-vous fait alors, Monsieur Malfoy ? »

Le Serpentard ne répondit pas jusqu'à ce que les yeux bleus vifs se tournèrent vers lui. Il rougit et détourna les yeux.

« - La... la seule raison pour laquelle je suis venu vous voir, c'est parce que maintenant, c'est dans mes propres meilleurs intérêts. » Répondit honnêtement Draco, même s'il était un peu nerveux. « - Si... si père m'avait écrit il y a quinze jours ou un mois, j'aurais fait le choix qui aurait été le mieux pour moi alors. »

Dumbledore ne montra aucune réaction sauf de regarder d'un air perçant l'enfant, voyant sa notion de loyauté. Il y avait tellement peu dans le Serpentard, mais il ne semblait pas avoir honte de ce fait. Il s'agissait d'un individu soucieux de son propre bien-être et qui voulait se distancer de tout ce qu'il considérait être une menace... même si cette chose était son père. De même, si les circonstances avaient été différentes, le garçon aurait très bien pu se battre pour l'autre côté.

Fronçant les sourcils d'un air pensif, Dumbledore prit sa baguette et la posa sur ses genoux. « - Très bien, Monsieur Malfoy. Je suppose que vous êtes venu ici pour demander ma protection ? »

Sans parler, le blond hocha la tête.

« - Alors, je vais vous demander de me le jurer, de la même manière que j'ai demandé à Harry et aux autres de vous le jurer. Vous comprenez ? Si vous êtes d'accord, il n'y aura aucun changement de ce côté-là après ça. D'autre part, vous aurez ma protection et mon école sera un sanctuaire pour vous protéger de votre père et de tous ceux qui travaillent pour Voldemort. »

Draco déglutit, essayant de se calmer. Il s'était attendu à cela. Le directeur serait vraiment un imbécile s'il était prêt à faire confiance à la seule parole. Mais même ainsi, la réalité de ce qui se passait semblait déterminée à s'abattre sur lui. Merlin, il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il serait lui-même dans cette position...

« - Je comprends, monsieur. »

Le vieil homme hocha la tête fermement. « - Bien, bien, mon garçon. Êtes-vous prêt ? »

Draco hocha la tête et ferma les yeux sur quelque chose qui n'était _pas_ une grimace...

Dumbledore se leva et commença à parler. La magie était audible dans sa voix. « - Vous allez me jurer votre loyauté en tant qu'étudiant et sorcier. Cela signifie que vous serez appelé à faire ce qui est en votre pouvoir pour m'aider, ainsi qu'Harry Potter et tout autre membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, si l'affaire est grave. Si vous ne pouvez pas aider, vous ne gênerez pas. Vous ferez ce que je vous demande, en sachant que j'ai vos meilleurs intérêts à cœur. Ces règles vous lieront jusqu'à ce que la guerre qui est vraiment déclarée se termine. Le jurez-vous ? »

Draco voulait se recroqueviller en entendant chaque clause dans son contrat de loyauté, mais lorsque cela lui fut demandé, il répondit simplement : « - Je le jure. »

Aussitôt, une boule de lumière sortit de la baguette de Dumbledore et le frappa à la poitrine, comme il l'avait vu faire pour les autres quand ils avaient juré de garder son secret. C'était chaud et lourd et il lui fallut un moment pour s'y habituer. Il se concentra sur cette sensation plutôt que sur ce qu'il venait de faire.

Dumbledore le regardait avec une pitié exaspérante. « - Je suis désolé, mon garçon. Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que vous auriez voulu... »

Déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout dans les plus brefs délais, Draco désigna la lettre qui était toujours posée sur le bureau. « - Comment dois-je répondre, monsieur ? »

« - Je vous suggère de ne pas le faire, monsieur Malfoy. Lucius se rendra compte assez vite que vous n'avez pas l'intention de le rejoindre pour un week-end. Je vais prendre les dispositions pour que vous restiez à Poudlard pendant les vacances. »

Le Serpentard hocha vivement la tête en reconnaissance, avant de se tourner et de marcher vers la porte. Il ne regarda pas en arrière et resta tendu jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au bas de l'escalier en colimaçon qui conduisait au bureau du directeur.

Il refusait de montrer de la gratitude pour s'être lui-même condamné.

* * *

Dumbledore regarda le Serpentard disparaitre du bureau avant de reporter son attention sur les premiers dilemmes de la journée. Mettant la lettre de Lucius de côté, il regarda d'abord la lettre de démission de Remus avant de la déchirer négligemment en deux et jeter les morceaux dans la corbeille. Une fois cela fait, il resta la Pensine de Severus.

Il soupira, utilisant sa baguette pour remuer les souvenirs liquides. Les choses commençaient à échapper à son contrôle. Severus était venu à la première heure ce matin avec des nouvelles urgentes.

Il savait que le jour viendrait où Tom cesserait finalement d'avoir confiance en Severus, il avait seulement espéré que cela arriverait plus tard. Mais non, ce n'était pas le cas et tout avantage que son espion pouvait lui fournir s'arrêterait bientôt. Tom n'avait pas encore ouvertement accusé le Maitres des Potions mais ça allait venir. Les autres Mangemorts le méprisait... ils l'avaient toujours méprisé... mais au moins, ils le traitaient avec un certain respect. Eh bien, plus maintenant.

Il avait transféré ses derniers souvenirs de sa dernière convocation dans la Pensine pour qu'Albus puisse les voir et leur contenu perturbait grandement le directeur. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait se permettre d'envoyer Severus de nouveau. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps maintenant avant que Tom se mette en quête de tuer le Maitre des Potions. Non, utiliser Severus comme espion était terminé, ce qui signifiait qu'il allait bientôt être aveugle aux actions du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

* * *

Harry, Ron et Hermione prirent leurs places habituelles au fond de la classe de Défense, côte à côte. Depuis que Snape avait finalement décroché le poste de professeur de DCFM, leur enthousiasme pour cette matière avait rapidement disparu. C'était comme les cours de potions, mais en pire et ça ruinait tout l'apprentissage des leçons...

« - Alors, quand est la première réunion ? » Demanda Harry alors qu'il fouillait dans son sac à la recherche de son livre de Défense. Il le trouva et posa le gros volume sur le bureau devant lui.

Hermione sortit son propre livre. « - Eh bien, j'ai demandé aux autres et ce jeudi semble être bon pour tout le monde. Est-ce que ça va ? »

« - Après-demain ? Ouais, c'est bien. Allons-nous encore utiliser les galions ? »

Elle sourit. « - Oui. C'est un peu comme une tradition maintenant, car je ne pense pas que les professeurs comprennent vraiment ce que nous faisons... »

A ce moment, la porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit et Snape entra, ses robes noires virolant derrière lui comme d'habitude. Ron avait toujours pensé que le professeur Snape utilisait une sorte de sortilège pour faire cela, mais n'avait jamais été en mesure le prouver.

« - Ouvrez vos livres, rangez vos baguettes. » Ordonna Snape alors qu'il se plaçait à l'avant de la classe. « - Allez au début du chapitre dix et commencez à lire. »

Harry ouvrit son livre et feuilleta les pages, à la recherche du chapitre dix quand il remarqua que la main d'Hermione se levait. Ron, de son côté, gémit alors qu'il anticipait la perte de points à venir.

« - Que se passe-t-il, Miss Granger ? »

« - Professeur, vous avez oublié le chapitre neuf. La semaine dernière nous avons terminé le chapitre huit... »

« - Je suis bien conscient du chapitre que nous avons étudié la semaine dernière, Granger. » Rétorqua sèchement Snape, avec irritation. « - Et je vous demande d'étudier le chapitre dix. »

« - Mais... »

« - Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor. Voulez-vous monter à vingt ? »

Hermione resta silencieuse alors qu'elle baissait les yeux vers son livre et trouvait la bonne page.

Harry ne savait pas ce qui le poussa à vérifier, mais il se retrouva à tourner les pages pour aller lire le titre du chapitre neuf. Le trouvant, il resta un long moment à le regarder avant de lever les yeux vers Snape qui était en train de l'observer sans ciller.

_**Chapitre neuf**__ : Identifier et se défendre contre les créatures des ténèbres, les loups-garous. _

Harry croisa le regard de l'homme avec la même intensité et à cet instant, ils se comprenaient. Harry vit tout d'un coup l'hypocrisie du Maître de Potions... dénoncé Remus comme cela, mais protéger Malfoy... mais Snape savait parfaitement qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire contre ça.

« - Eh bien, Potter ? » Dit froidement l'homme. « - Lisez. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien.

_À suivre..._


	9. Quest For Reassurance

**The Secret's In The Telling**

**Chapitre 9 : Quest For Reassurance**

**By Sakuri**

Deux semaines plus tard, la lune était une écharde dans le ciel nocturne et Draco était en enfer. Pas par l'ingérence de Dumbledore... qui pensait toujours que ça le blessait... mais à cause de la maladie qui se répandait en lui.

Il se disait que c'était une maladie même s'il savait vraiment...

C'était une malédiction. Cette _putain_ de malédiction qui semblait déterminée à détruire les moindres détails de sa vie parfaite. À cause de cela, il perdait tout... même tous ses bijoux en argent, pour l'amour de Merlin...

Son père n'était pas un homme qu'on ignorait et il lui avait envoyé lettre après lettre jusqu'à recevoir finalement une Beuglante rouge écarlate qu'il avait ouvert dans la Grande Salle. La voix froide et traînante de Lucius avait retenti pour que tout le monde entende combien il méprisait Draco pour être 'désobéissant' et il avait informé son fils qu'il lui coupait les vivres jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne à la raison. Draco s'était enfui de la salle, rouge de fureur et d'humiliation et avec l'envie de détruire tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main.

À l'époque, il n'avait pas prêté beaucoup d'attention à ses propres émotions.

Mais depuis lors, ça devint de pire en pire. Son humeur devenait rapidement incontrôlable. La moindre petite chose pouvait le mettre dans une fureur qui durait des heures et le moindre petit affront minuscule était suffisant pour qu'il déclenche une bagarre. Il avait eu plus d'heure de retenue et fait perdre des points à sa maison durant ces quinze dernières semaines que durant tout le reste de son parcours scolaire. Le pire, ça avait été quand Blaise avait innocemment fait un commentaire, il ne pouvait même pas se rappeler le moment mais ça lui avait fait quitter la salle commune de Serpentard en criant des obscénités. Il n'avait jamais vu son ami être si abasourdi.

Il y avait plus que cela, cependant. Ces réactions n'étaient pas naturelles, il en était sûr. Plutôt que de se contenter de victoires en remportant les combats qu'il déclenchait, il ressentait vraiment, _vraiment_ l'envie de... faire du mal.

Ça avait commencé avec Potter... ne l'était-ce pas toujours ?... lorsque cet idiot avait fait un commentaire désinvolte sur le fait que Draco _méritait_ ce qui lui arrivait. La vérité était... qu'il n'avait pas réellement eu l'intention de réagir comme il l'avait fait. En y repensant, son comportement était... eh bien, pas lui. À quand remontait la dernière fois où _Draco Malfoy_ avait déclenché une bagarre avec quelqu'un ? Le blond s'était longtemps résigné à être de petite taille et pas vraiment fort et n'avait donc jamais fait en sorte d'attaquer le Gryffondor quand cela n'impliquait pas de magie.

Et alors qu'il était là, avec Potter coincé et sans défense, ça avait provoqué un frisson plaisir qu'il avait eu du mal à cacher. Durant un bref instant, la malédiction n'avait pas semblé si mauvaise. Il était _fort_, capable de déclencher une vraie lueur de peur dans ces infâmes yeux verts.

Mais c'était avant. Avant que vienne cette envie de faire du mal et d'attaquer et... et... putain... de _mordre_ également.

Il allait devenir fou. Ça lui prenait quand il faisait des tâches quotidiennes. Un instant, il se promenait dans les couloirs avec Pansy et l'instant d'après, son état d'esprit changeait pour devenir vicieux. Sa vision se fanait jusqu'à ce qu'il voit tout en nuance de gris et le bruit autour de lui se faisait plus intense que jamais.

Ce n'était pas difficile de reconnaître les signes. Le loup prenait le contrôle.

Alors, maintenant il arpentait sa chambre comme un animal en cage, se forçant à rester dans son exil auto-imposé. Il ne _pouvait_ _pas_ être avec des gens ! Merlin, la pensée de ce qu'il pourrait faire...

Il pouvait sentir la créature frémissante sous sa propre conscience, sa fureur devenait la sienne, sa sauvagerie farouche l'infectait. Il se demandait si c'était ce que Lupin avait ressenti la nuit où il avait perdu le contrôle et, pour la première, il arrivait à comprendre comment l'homme avait commis l'erreur.

Il avait besoin... _Merlin_, il ne voulait pas l'admettre... il avait besoin d'aide. Draco n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont il était censé contrôler cela, mais il savait que Lupin le faisait.

Super, grogna-t-il silencieusement à lui-même.

* * *

Remus était assis tout seul ce soir-là, comme il le faisait toujours ces derniers temps, refusant de rester dans le château plus longtemps que nécessaire. La cabane d'Hagrid s'était transformée depuis qu'il y séjournait et était maintenant parsemé de piles vacillantes de livres et d'une collection de bibelot qu'il avait acquis tout au long de sa vie. Il y avait une Glace à l'Ennemi dans un coin et des échecs sorciers près de la cheminée. Il jouait une partie contre lui-même depuis deux jours. Une casserole de soupe au poulet était gardée au chaud sur les braises de l'âtre et l'odeur dérivait agréablement à travers la pièce.

Il avait adapté le mobilier à ses propres goûts, transformant les chaises en bois d'Hagrid en fauteuil en chintz. Le lit dans le coin qui faisait office de chambre avait également été amélioré avec l'ajout de son propre matelas, couette et oreillers. La vielle couverture de Crockdur au sol avait été enlevée car le chien s'était mis à dormir avec lui au pied du lit. La couleur prédominante de la cabane était celles des Gryffondors, quoi que le rouge qui était utilisé était plus fade que celui de l'école et l'or était remplacé par du beige.

Soupirant, il se rassit sur sa chaise et se frotta les yeux. Sur la table en face de lui se trouvait les leçons de la semaine prochaine, griffonnée de sa propre main maladroite. La plume avait laissé des tâches d'encre noire sur ses doigts.

Crockdur grogna soudainement, levant la tête et regardant la petite fenêtre sombre. Remus regarda le chien, puis tendit ses propres oreilles, essayant d'entendre ce qui avait bien pu attirer l'attention de Crockdur. Mais il n'y avait aucun bruit, sauf le tapotement régulier de la pluie hivernale sur la vitre.

Secouant la tête, le loup-garou se leva et se dirigea vers la cheminée où sa soupe au poulet l'attendait. Il venait de s'accroupir pour la récupérer quand quelque chose sembla heurter fortement la porte en bois. Crockdur bondit aussitôt en aboyant.

Fronçant les sourcils, il se redressa lentement et rejoignit le chien qui grattait la porte.

« - Bouge, garçon. » Ordonna-t-il alors qu'il saisissait la poignée et ouvrait.

Il fut surpris de voir Draco Malfoy, qui utilisait la porte pour se soutenir, chutait rapidement en arrière quand Remus ouvrit.

Mais si le vieux loup-garou s'attendait à ce que le garçon reste sur le seuil, il se trompa. La prochaine chose que Remus sut, c'est qu'il se retrouva attaqué par un blond grognant d'une fureur maladroite. Il fut renversé en arrière alors que Draco sautait sur lui tandis que Crockdur sautait sur _le blond_. Les trois chiens se débattirent maladroitement et indignement au sol alors que Remus tentait de repousser les attaquer non coordonnées du Serpentard tandis que Draco essayait seulement d'atteindre n'importe quelle partie du professeur, tout en ignorant le chien massif qui le piétinait actuellement dans un effort pour défendre son maître.

C'était un spectacle pour lequel Colin Crivey aurait donné sa vie pour pouvoir prendre un cliché.

Utilisant la force qu'il avait souvent méprisée, Remus réussi finalement à repousser le garçon et se redresser. Il saisit également le collier de Crockdur avant que le chien puisse attaquer.

Pendant un moment béni, ce fut le silence, seulement brisé par la pluie et la respiration haletante des trois. Puis Draco se reprit et s'élança à nouveau, atterrissant cette fois à genoux devant le loup-garou et tendant la main pour saisir sa chemise.

« - Qu'avez-vous _fait_ ? » Siffla-t-il, les yeux écarquillés et ressemblant presque à ceux du loup blanc. « - Ca me tue ! Ça... Ca _gagne_ ! Je deviens fou ! »

Surpris, Remus recula presque devant l'image que Malfoy lui donnait. Le garçon semblait brisé, dans tous les sens du mot. Ses cheveux humides blonds tombaient devant ses yeux tandis que les gouttelettes de pluie s'écoulaient rapidement. Le reste de son corps était trempé également. Il ne semblait pas avoir pris la peine de prendre un manteau avec ses vêtements, presque identique au style moldu, un jean et une chemise blanche sans fioriture. Ses mains tremblaient alors qu'il s'accrochait désespérément à Remus... non, c'était son corps entier qui tremblait.

« - Dr... Draco, calmez-vous... »

« - Je ne _peux pas_ ! » Grogna le garçon en réponse, son expression presque sauvage. « - Je ne peux pas, je ne peux _rien faire_ ! C'est incessant ! Toutes les cinq minutes, je veux détruire quelque chose, je ne peux pas rester avec mes amis au cas où je voudrais les _mordre_, bordel de merde ! _Et c'est de votre faute_ ! »

Remus n'avait pas besoin que le Serpentard lui dise que quelque chose n'allait pas. Même si Malfoy était un rebelle, comme il aimait se considérer, il ne s'attaquait généralement jamais physiquement à un enseignant chez lui. Et il n'aurait certainement pas accepté d'être vu en public dans un état si perturbé.

Se secouant rapidement, Remus bougea et s'empara des poignets du garçon et de retirer fermement la prise sur sa chemise. Il était temps d'être adulte, se rappela-t-il. Tu as causé tout cela, à toi de t'en occuper. Arrête de l'éviter.

« - Draco ? Expliquez-moi exactement ce qui se passe... »

Le Serpentard lutta pendant un moment, mais le vieux loup-garou ne lâcha pas ses poignets. Remus craignait à moitié qu'il attaquerait à nouveau s'il le lâchait.

« - C'est plus fort que moi ! » Siffla finalement le blond avec ressentiment. « - Je pensais... je pensais qu'il ne pouvait me changer qu'à la pleine lune ! _Comment est-ce possible_ ? »

Remus le regarda fixement, essayant de croiser son regard paniqué avec le sien et le calmer. « - Vous l'avez ignoré, n'est-ce pas ? »

« - Quoi ? »

Il soupira. « - Draco... il faut cesser de penser à vous-même comme si vous étiez le même qu'avant... »

« - Je _suis_ le même... ! »

« - Non. » Tristement, l'homme secoua la tête. « - Je suis _désolé_, Draco. Merlin, je suis tellement désolé... Mais vous ne l'êtes plus. Vous n'êtes plus un sorcier normal. Vous n'êtes plus un Sang-Pur. Vous n'êtes même plus... plus humain... »

« - Taisez-vous ! » Vicieusement, le blond se défit de sa prise, tombant sur le dos dans le processus et s'éloignant de l'autre loup-garou.

Mais Remus n'abandonna pas. « - Cela ne signifie pas que vous êtes _moins_ que ce que vous étiez, vous êtes juste différent. L'important est que vous _devez_ l'accepter. »

« - Pourquoi devrais-je ? _Putain_, pourquoi... »

« - Parce que cela vous permettra de garder le dessus ! »

Ils se regardèrent en silence, Remus essayant de communiquer l'importance de ce qu'il disait, se forçant à ne pas détourner le regard sous sa propre culpabilité tandis que Draco secouait la tête, continuant de nier.

« - Je... je peux vous aider si... si vous le permettez. » Proposa Remus avec hésitation après un certain temps. Il comprit, enfin, que c'était peut-être pour cela que Dumbledore voulait qu'il reste, pour l'aider à traverser cela.

Draco se moqua de lui. « - N'en avez-vous pas assez fait ? » Il souleva défensivement un genou contre sa poitrine, enveloppant un bras autour de la jambe habillée du jean. Il porta son autre main tremblante à sa bouche, puis la passa dans ses cheveux avant de la poser près de l'autre sur son jean, ne sachant pas quoi faire de toute évidence.

« - Néanmoins. » Continua Remus. « - Je comprends la malédiction mieux que vous, je sais comment vivre avec elle... si seulement vous m'en laissez l'occasion, vous devriez écouter... »

« - Oh mon dieu. » Le blond le regarda avec de grands yeux. « - Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Ils vont commencer à remarquer les changements. Oh mon dieu, ils vont se _rendre compte_... »

« - Ssh, non, ils ne le feront pas. Calmez-vous. Écoutez, nous pouvons résoudre ce problème... »

« - Nous ne pouvons _RIEN_ résoudre ! » Explosa le blond, le prenant par surprise et faisant se crisper Crockdur à nouveau. Remus cligna des yeux et regarda Draco avec étonnement.

La présence du loup disparut pour le moment et les yeux blancs-bleus changèrent rapidement pour redevenir gris, puis se brouillèrent de larme. Baissant la tête, il cacha ce moment de vulnérabilité en posant son avant-bras sur ses yeux, puis enfouit la tête entre ses genoux alors qu'il essayait de se cacher d'un Remus choqué.

Recroquevillé sur le vieux tapis élimé qui recouvrait le sol du Professeur Lupin, Draco Malfoy pleura pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait été mordu.

* * *

Au moment où il revint à Poudlard, après être sorti de la cabane en regrettant d'y être venu, il était presque dix heures du soir et le couvre-feu approchait dangereusement. Sa colère était encore présente, mais elle avait été totalement éclipsée par l'humiliation qu'il ressentait après avoir perdu sa dignité d'une telle manière.

Il avait été là-bas… et avait complètement _détruit_ sa dignité...

Il n'y avait pas de _mot_ pour décrire comment c'était mortifiant. Il avait... il avait _pleuré_ ! Sur le sol ! En face de... _Lupin_ ! Et ce connard l'avait _consolé_ !

Il voulait pleurer de nouveau en y repensant.

Alors, quand il entendit des voix au loin et des rires qu'il reconnut, il se félicita de la diversion qui se présenta. Pressant le pas, prenant instinctivement sa baguette à la main, il tourna à l'angle du couloir à temps pour voir Potter, la Sang-de-Bourde et Weaslaid se séparait d'un groupe qui semblait composé la moitié de l'école. Draco hésita quand il vit des Gryffondors, des Poufsouffles et des Serdaigles sortirent d'une pièce dans laquelle ils s'étaient entassés. Qu'est-ce que...

_Puis_ il le reconnut. C'était le même endroit où ils s'étaient tous réunis l'année dernière, quand il avait lui-même contribué à mettre un terme à leurs petits rassemblements.

Retenant un ricanement, il s'avança une fois que la masse d'autres étudiants eut disparut, ne laissant que le Trio d'Or. Il était impatient de déverser sa colère sur quelque chose, même le souvenir de la gifle de Granger ne fut pas suffisant pour le dissuader.

« - L'Armée de Dumbledore revint à son ancienne gloire alors ? » Déclara-t-il moqueusement.

Les trois se retournèrent avec surprise puis le fusillant du regard quand ils entendirent sa voix. Cela dura en tout trois secondes... avant que leurs expressions changent lentement pour redevenir surprise.

La Belette laissa échapper un grognement de plaisir. « - Merde, Malfoy, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? »

Draco cligna des yeux, n'ayant pas la réaction qu'il avait prévue.

« - Étais-tu à _l'extérieur_ ? » Demanda Granger, sa voix haut perchée allant directement titiller les nerfs de Draco.

Le Serpentard baissa les yeux sur lui-même et grimaça. Il avait même oublié son aspect... une première sûrement et quelque chose qui témoignait sa détresse. Merlin, c'était bien le moment de s'encanailler à mettre des putains de vêtements moldus... des _vêtements_ moldus humides !

« - Ce ne sont pas tes affaires d'où je suis allé, Granger. » Cracha-t-il en la regardant. « - Bien que je voudrais bien savoir ce que les _forces rebelles _pensent faire à cette heure de la nuit. »

Potter haussa un sourcil, incrédule. « - Ouais, bien sûr, c'est nous qui sommes les plus méfiants ici. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais à l'extérieur du château ? »

Draco plissa les yeux. « - Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me répéter, mais je pense que je viens de dire que ce n'était pas vos affaires ! »

Le rouquin fit un pas en avant, la baguette déjà à la main. « - C'est nos affaires si tu complotes quelque chose, comme laisser entrer des monstres et des Mangemorts dans Poudlard... »

« - Pour l'amour des dieux, Weasley ! » S'écria le blond, levant les mains avec dégoût et exaspération. « - Tu as quoi... Cinq ans ? Des _Montres_ ? Le seul monstre ici est votre précieuse créature du clair de lune ! » Résolument, il ignora Potter, gardant ses yeux braqués sur les deux autres.

La Sang-de-Bourde réagit la première. « - Le professeur Lupin n'est _pas_ un monstre, Malfoy ! Il est aussi humain que toi et moi ! »

Weasley fronça les sourcils. « - Laissez, Hermione. Ça ne sert à rien d'expliquer ça à ce furet... »

Draco le coupa, portant toute son attention sur la jeune fille. Il se força à prendre une expression dédaigneuse. « - Humain ? Il n'est même pas un vrai sorcier. Pas un sang-pur. C'est une _créature_ ! Que peut-il bien être ? »

Granger eut l'air de vouloir le frapper, mais il prenait soin à garder une certaine distance entre eux pour le moment.

« - Espèce de sale petit connard ! » Cria-t-elle, perdant tout son calme. « - Remus Lupin est un meilleur homme que tu ne le seras jamais et dix fois meilleur sorcier ! Comment _oses_-tu... ! »

Le Wonder Boy choisit ce moment pour intervenir, passant un bras autour de la sorcière et lançant un regard pointu au roux. Weaslaid lança un regard menaçant à Draco avant de prendre la place d'Harry.

« - Viens Hermione, revenons à la salle commune. »

Elle le repoussa avant de tourner les talons et s'éloigner à grands pas dans le couloir. Avec un pathétique regard inquiet sur son visage stupide, Weaslaid courut après elle, abandonnant Potter.

Les yeux verts l'observèrent alors qu'il ne disait rien.

Draco fronça les sourcils, voulant être en colère, voulant avoir une cible, voulant autre chose que ce silence effrayant.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? » Cracha-t-il, venimeux lorsque son regard croisa le sien sans ciller.

Potter croisa les bras et pencha la tête sur le côté, ayant l'air fâcheusement indifférent. « - Malfoy, si tu veux être rassuré, il y a des moyens plus subtils pour le faire. »

Draco faillit s'étrangler. « - Excuse-moi ? »

Le brun haussa les épaules. « - Eh bien, Hermione va être énervée par cela pendant une semaine, maintenant que tu le sais, tu devrais vraiment... »

« - _Rassurer_ ? » Répéta le blond, comme si c'était le seul mot qu'il avait retenu des paroles de Potter.

« - Eh bien, je suppose que c'est pour cela que tu voulais lui dire ces choses à ce sujet. As-tu obtenu ce que tu voulais ? »

Le Serpentard gronda avant de s'éloigner de lui, partant dans le même sens que les deux Gryffondors venaient de prendre. Potter, pas du tout perturbé, le suivit.

« - Éloigne-toi de moi, Potter ! » Ordonna-t-il, en accélérant.

« - Quoi ? Ai-je touché une corde sensible ? » Son rival marcha au même rythme, à l'irritation de Draco. « - C'est là que tu étais, n'est-ce pas ? Chez Remus. »

« - Va-t'en. »

« - Il t'a donné quelques conseils pour petit loup-garou ? Es-tu... »

Draco n'eut pas conscience d'avoir bougé jusqu'à ce que son poing entre en collision avec la bouche du brun. Potter trébucha un peu, puis leva une main pour essuyer le sang qui perlait sur ses lèvres. Lentement, il leva les yeux pour regarder le Serpentard avec quelque chose qui ressemblait curieusement à de la jubilation dans ses prunelles vertes.

« - C'est pathétique, Malfoy. » Déclara-t-il joyeusement au blond, essuyant le sang. « - J'imagine que tu as tout de l'être humain cette fois, hein ? »

Draco cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas vraiment au premier abord. Il regarda le Gryffondor avec perplexité avant de lentement réaliser.

Il agissait toujours humainement. Il était furieux, oui, mais rien n'avait changé. Pas d'envie bestiale de mordre, aucune force surnaturelle, rien.

Potter leva brusquement sa baguette vers lui. « - Tu ne penses pas que je vais rester là et te laisser me frapper, hein ? »

Pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps, Draco ressentit un frisson si familier ! Cela... Merlin, _cela_ ne changerait jamais, cette inimitié, peu importe ce que l'un d'eux était devenu. C'était une constante, un facteur fiable... et au milieu du chaos, c'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin, mais il refusait de reconnaître que Potter lui faisait une faveur en déclenchant un combat qu'il avait imploré.

Ce fut McGonagall qui les surprit quelques minutes plus tard, au milieu de leur duel impromptu, jetant des sortilèges au hasard. Elle les saisit par la peau du cou et les traîna physiquement à travers le couloir, retirant une quantité impressionnante de points à leurs Maisons respectives.

Ça n'avait pas d'importance. Alors qu'ils se tenaient dans son bureau et que l'écossaise leur criait dessus pour avoir dépassé le couvre-feu et pour leur rivalité et sur leur manque de maturité, il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Potter et Draco pensa apercevoir sa propre satisfaction se refléter dans les yeux verts.

_À suivre..._


	10. The Price

**The Secret's In The Telling**

**Chapitre 10 : The Price**

**By Sakuri**

« - Es-tu sûr de ne pas vouloir aller voir Madame Pomfresh pour guérir ça, Harry ? » La voix inquiète d'Hermione retentit par-dessus la table du petit-déjeuner.

Harry roula des yeux. « - C'est juste une coupure, Herm. Malfoy ne pouvait pas faire plus de dégât même s'il l'avait voulu. »

À côté de lui, Ron grogna. « - Oui et tu connais Pomfresh. Elle ne guérit rien sauf les fractures que l'on obtient dans un combat. »

La jeune fille secoua la tête, puis récupéra son sac, le dernier exemplaire de la Gazette dans la main. « - C'est quand même irresponsable. Honnêtement, faire un duel au milieu du couloir... et le nombre de points que vous avez fait perdre aux Maisons ! » Complètement en contraste avec ses mots désapprobateurs, un sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'elle se penchait et déposait un baiser sur les cheveux noirs en désordre. « - Je te remercie. »

Harry sourit. « - De rien. Où vas-tu ? »

Elle s'arrêta pour regarder les deux garçons. « - Je pars organiser la réunion de l'AD de ce soir. J'ai oublié le galion dans ma chambre ce matin. »

Ron, qui avait été maussade en voyant le geste affectif d'Hermione envers son meilleur ami, s'illumina soudainement. « - Oh, c'est ce soir ? Que faisons-nous cette fois ? »

Harry mordit pensivement dans sa tartine alors qu'Hermione s'éloignait. « - Je pensais organiser des duels. Nous n'avons pas fait cela depuis l'année dernière et nous n'avons pas vraiment beaucoup pratiqué à l'époque... »

Ron sourit. « - Merlin, tu as réellement l'air d'un enseignant. »

Harry lui jeta un regard si inquiet que le roux se mit à rire, ce qui lui valut un regard noir et la promesse qu'il serait jumelé avec Luna quand ils feraient les duels.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore regardait les élèves depuis la table du personnel, réfléchissant. Devant ses yeux, Harry rigolait avec ses amis, parlait avec animation à propos d'un quelconque sujet propre aux adolescents... Quidditch, les filles, les réunions secrètes dans la Salle sur Demande...

Le directeur sourit à cette pensée, amusé de voir que le garçon se croyait subtil. Pas que cela importait, bien sûr. La plupart des enseignants, à un certain moment, avaient entendu les rumeurs de la reformation de l'AD et avait délibérément fait la sourde oreille. Harry semblait vraiment heureux pour la première fois depuis des mois et si cela était la cause de ce changement, qui étaient-ils pour mettre un terme à cela ?

Albus lança un regard tendre vers la table des professeurs. À ses côtés, Minerva et Helen Bibine, les deux plus grands fans de Quidditch à cette table, se chamaillaient sur qui allait gagner le championnat national de cette année. Sibylle essayait de convaincre le pauvre Filius qu'elle avait prévu sa mort... et qui était horrible apparemment... tandis que le professeur de Sortilège tentait en vain de changer de sujet. Plus loin, Remus Lupin mangeait du bout des lèvres ses corn-flakes. Severus était manifestement absent, parti à une autre convocation auprès de son Seigneur.

A cet instant, un autre groupe d'étudiants entrèrent dans la salle. Albus les regarda et ses yeux brillèrent d'intérêt.

Oui, Draco Malfoy avait certainement gagné son intérêt. Au premier coup d'œil, le blond n'avait pas l'air différent de ce qu'il avait toujours été... toujours aussi odieux que jamais, orgueilleux et méprisant. Le candidat idéal pour être le Prince de Serpentard. Si Albus n'avait pas reçu deux rapports distincts de Remus et Minerva sur l'attitude du garçon la nuit dernière, il aurait supposé que Monsieur Malfoy faisait parfaitement face à sa situation de son propre chef.

Mais ce n'était pas vrai, peu importe comment il essayait de cacher sa détresse en public.

Le directeur regarda le Serpentard se diriger vers sa table avec son groupe d'amis, échangeant les commentaires sarcastiques habituels avec Harry au passage.

Et c'était le problème. Comment est-ce que leur dernière recrue... Albus ne put pas s'empêcher de rire en imaginant la réaction qu'il aurait si jamais il appelait Monsieur Malfoy une 'recrue' devant lui... mais pour en revenir à la question, comment est-ce que leur dernière recrue était censée travailler efficacement avec eux s'il détestait leur figure de proue ?

Albus avait tenu parole et même maintenant, il gardait Lucius à distance alors que l'homme tentait de reprendre son fils désobéissant. Draco ne savait rien de tout ça, bien sûr, seulement que le flot de lettre qu'il recevait c'était arrêté il y a une semaine... quand Albus avait commencé à les intercepter. Il n'avait pas confiance en Lucius qui était capable de glisser un portoloin ou quelque chose à l'intérieur. Il avait également terminé les procédures pour que le garçon reste à Poudlard, même pendant les vacances.

Mais en échange de ses efforts, il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser monsieur Malfoy rester assis à leurs côtés sans rien faire, pour ainsi dire. Il mettrait tous ses talents à profit dans la guerre à venir, comme tout le monde.

Pour le moment, cependant, Albus serait content si le Serpentard pouvait parler amicalement avec les autres étudiants qui faisaient de leur mieux pour se préparer à ce qui allait arriver. Par ailleurs, si ce n'est que pour lui-même, il serait bon pour Monsieur Malfoy d'être exposé à l'influence des autres Maisons, pas seulement la sienne.

Une voix, qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de Severus, siffla dans sa tête que peut-être il était devenu un peu biaisé par la maison Serpentard, mais il la repoussa avec force.

Secouant la tête, le directeur était déjà en train de former les prémices d'un plan dans sa tête.

* * *

Cela n'était pas une surprise pour Harry d'être convoqué dans le bureau de Dumbledore ces jours-ci. Ce qui l'inquiéta, c'est qu'il fut surpris d'y retrouver Malfoy également.

Le blond se tourna vers lui avec un regard méprisant alors qu'il arrivait avec cinq minutes de retard, comme d'habitude. Harry se raidit défensivement, mais Dumbledore lui fit simplement signe d'entrer et indiqua la chaise vide à côté du Serpentard.

« - Harry mon garçon, pourquoi ne pas t'asseoir ? »

Le Gryffondor prit place sur la chaise avec hésitation, se sentant mal à l'aise. Généralement, il était nerveux d'être ici, mais avec Malfoy fièrement assit à ses côtés, c'était dix fois pire.

« - Y'a-t-il une raison pour laquelle nous sommes ici, Monsieur le directeur ? » Demanda irrespectueusement le blond, croisant les bras.

Le vieil homme regarda le blond sévèrement avant de les regarder tour à tour. « - Oui, monsieur Malfoy, il y a une raison. Deux, en fait. Premièrement, je voulais profiter de cette occasion pour informer Harry que vous avez choisi d'être de notre côté dans la bataille à venir... »

« - Monsieur... ! » Coupa le blond, en signe de protestation, ses mains serrant les accoudoirs.

Harry regarda l'autre étudiant avec étonnement, pas tout à fait sûr de comment réagir.

Dumbledore continua malgré tout. « - Il n'y a pas de honte à cela, monsieur Malfoy, je vous assure. Et je pense qu'Harry a tout spécialement le droit de savoir, étant donné qu'il a un certain rôle du côté de la Lumière... »

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de l'interrompre, se crispant également sur sa chaise. « - Monsieur, je ne suis pas sûr... »

« - Absurde, absurde. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous deveniez tous les deux... des frères d'armes tout de suite, bien sûr. Je voudrais toutefois te demander une faveur, Harry. »

Le Gryffondor effaça rapidement l'expression dégoûtée qu'il avait à l'idée que Malfoy et lui soient des 'frères d'armes'. Il secoua la tête pour effacer l'image avant de répondre. « - Hum... une faveur, professeur ?»

Le vieil homme sourit. « - Oui. En fait, il s'agit de ton groupe de défense. La... ah, AD, si je me souviens bien. »

Harry cligna des yeux. « - Vous savez à ce sujet ? » Demanda-t-il avec surprise.

Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel. « - Oui Potter, parce que vous êtes tout simplement la quintessence de la discrétion. »

Le Gryffondor se retint de lui dire d'aller se faire voir. Du moins, tant qu'ils seraient devant le directeur.

Dumbledore haussa un sourcil amusé. « - Eh bien, peut-être que vous pourrez remédier à cela dans l'avenir, monsieur Malfoy. »

Le Serpentard le regarda brusquement. « - Moi ? Pourquoi devrais-je avoir quelque chose à voir avec ça ? »

« - Parce que, mon garçon, je veux que vous en deveniez membre. »

Des réactions simultanées jaillirent à la fois du Serpentard et du Gryffondor qui se redressèrent brusquement, secouant la tête et se mirent à parler en même temps dans une tentative de démontrer leur aversion à cette idée.

« - Professeur, je ne pense vraiment pas que ce soit une bonne idée... »

« - Vous ne _pouvez pas_ être sérieux... »

« - Je veux dire, je suis sûr qu'il n'est même pas intéressé... »

« - De toutes les _bêtises_... »

« - Et de toute façon, Malfoy n'est pas vraiment populaire, n'est-ce pas ? »

« - Honnêtement, je... ferme-là, Potter ! Je dois vous faire savoir... »

« - Les garçons ! » Le directeur leva une main pour réclamer le silence, les regardant sérieusement par-dessus ses lunettes. « - Cette... cette _rivalité_ est la raison pour laquelle je vous fais cette demande ! Monsieur Malfoy, en échange de ma protection, vous avez accepté d'obéir aux exigences que je vous donnerais. C'est l'une d'entre elles. Harry... je te demande respectueusement que tu m'écoutes... »

« - Mais professeur ! » Harry fut lui-même surpris de la tonalité pleurnicheuse que sa propre voix avait prise, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il regarda Malfoy qui était tout aussi horrifié.

« - Assez ! » Pour la première fois, Dumbledore avait vraiment l'air irrité. Il se reprit en quelques secondes et croisa les doigts en face de lui. « - Si Monsieur Malfoy veut travailler _avec_ nous et non _contre_ nous, il aura besoin d'une expérience en équipe. Ne vous est-il pas venu à l'esprit qu'il aura besoin de se faire aider par quelqu'un exactement comme toi, Harry, qui le connait et, plus important encore, sait ce qu'il est ?

Le blond fronça les sourcils. « - Quel est le rapport avec cela ? Vous me demandez de faire partie du putain de fan-club de Potter ! Et pourquoi devrais-je perdre mon temps à l'écouter alors qu'il y a un professeur décent en Défense, cette année ? »

Harry renifla avec scepticisme, mais il fut royalement ignoré.

« - Parce que je le dis, Monsieur Malfoy. » Fut la seule réponse qu'ils reçurent et les yeux de Dumbledore se mirent à briller. « - Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai du travail qui m'attend. »

Maussade, les deux garçons se levèrent et se regardèrent furieusement comme si c'était la faute de l'autre.

« - Oh et Harry ? » Rappela Dumbledore alors qu'ils atteignaient la porte. « - Je m'attends à ce que Monsieur Malfoy soit invité à cette réunion que Miss Granger organise ce soir. »

Le Gryffondor fronça les sourcils, mais hocha la tête.

* * *

« - Eh bien, Potter ? Vas-tu m'adresser une invitation formelle ? » Demanda Draco d'une voix traînante alors qu'ils descendaient l'escalier en colimaçon.

Harry grogna. « - Non, tu l'as entendu. C'est ce soir. Viens ou non... ce n'est pas mon problème. »

Le blond ricana. « - Oui, bien, je _sais_ que c'est ce soir... mais _à quelle heure_, espèce d'idiot ? »

Le Gryffondor hésita à répliquer quelque chose. Finalement, il soupira d'exaspération. « - Oh, bon sang. Je vais devoir te trouver un galion. _Et_ tu vas devoir signer la liste... »

Draco le regarda, incrédule. « - De l'argent ? Tu vas me payer ? Et quelle liste ? »

« - Je ne vais pas te _payer_, c'est la façon dont tout le monde sait quand sont les réunions. Hermione pourra t'expliquer. Et la liste est le contrat qui t'empêche de le dire à d'autre personne. »

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel. « - Eh bien, merde. Dire que j'étais tellement impatient de partager ma nouvelle humiliation avec le reste des Serpentards... »

Ils marchèrent silencieusement dans le couloir pendant quelques minutes, bouillonnants de colère.

« - Pourquoi diable fais-tu ça, de toute façon ? Je sais que tu ne veux pas faire partie de l'AD. »

Le blond plissa les yeux de ressentiment. « - De toute évidence. » Murmura-t-il. « - Mais n'as-tu pas entendu, Potter ? Je l'ai dit... j'ai juré que j'obéirais à ces ordres. »

Il pouvait sentir les yeux verts lui brûlaient le côté de la tête alors que Potter le regardait et il refusa de croiser son regard.

« - Alors... il était sérieux ? À propos que tu te joignes à nous dans cette guerre ? »

Draco grogna. « - Eh bien, en fait, c'est une charmante petite plaisanterie que nous t'avons concoctée... »

« - Oh, va te faire foutre, Malfoy. As-tu besoin d'être sarcastique à propos de _tout_ ? »

Le blond se retourna si vite que Potter fit un pas en arrière, sa main tâtonnant maladroitement vers sa baguette. Le regard de Draco était perçant alors qu'il braquait ses yeux sur lui avec fureur. « - Eh bien, je trouve que ça aide plutôt que de reconnaitre que ton bien-aimé directeur a gagné un esclave en échange ! »

Le Gryffondor cligna des yeux pendant un moment avant de se reprendre. « - Ce n'est pas de l'esclavage, Malfoy, je suis sûr qu'il veut juste être en mesure de te faire confiance... »

« - Oh, bien sûr. Parce que la menace de ce que _Papa_ me fera si je change à nouveau de camp n'était tout simplement pas suffisante ! » Déclara-t-il, sardonique. « - Non, il a fallu que j'aille frapper à la porte d'Albus Dumbledore le Tout-Puissant et je suis à peine capable de mener à bien ses caprices ! »

Potter le regarda comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit... ce qui était certes une possibilité à ce stade. « - Malfoy, je pense que tu exagères un peu... »

« - Je m'en fous si j'exagère les choses ! » S'écria-t-il soudainement, perdant toute trace de dignité. « - C'est ce que je ressens ! »

Le couloir sembla étrangement silencieux une fois que leurs cris disparurent. Ils avaient cessé de marcher sans s'en rendre compte et se faisaient face à face, les mains à proximité de leurs baguettes.

Draco sentit ses joues rougir d'embarras quand il réalisa jusqu'où il était allé. Dieu, qu'était-il ? Un petit enfant qui faisait un caprice sans prévenir ? Il ferma les yeux un instant, il se força à retrouver ses esprits et de reprendre un visage neutre. « - Eh bien, Potter ? Autant j'aime perdre mon temps en ta compagnie, j'ai des choses à faire. Suis-je un membre de ton fichu club ou pas ? »

Le Gryffondor eut l'air intrigué par le changement soudain de personnalité. Il hésita avant de répondre, se demandant visiblement ce qu'il se passait. Enfin, il se reprit suffisamment pour balbutier : « - Hum, je suppose que tu pourrais signer plus tard et Hermione devra te faire faire une pièce... écoute, je sais où se trouve ta chambre, je peux venir te chercher quand la réunion commencera... ça sera plus facile. »

Draco soupira, l'air très perplexe. « - Génial. » Dit-il d'une voix traînante.

_À suivre..._


	11. Settling The Score

_**Guest (?) : **C'est clair, pauvre Draco, il n'a pas fini d'en baver avec l'AD... mais comment va-t-il pouvoir se retenir d'être désagréable ? lol_

* * *

**The Secret's In The Telling**

**Chapitre 11 : Settling The Score**

**By Sakuri**

« - Il _QUOI_ ? »

« - Chut ! »

Ron regardait son ami, les yeux exorbités et essaya désespérément de trouver quelque chose d'autre à dire. Aucun mot ne lui venaient, cependant. Il ne pouvait que secouer la tête en signe d'incrédulité.

Les trois amis étaient assis à leur place habituelle près du feu, ils étaient proches des uns et des autres alors qu'Harry essayait de garder la discussion calme. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pas beaucoup de succès. La réaction étonnée de Ron avait attiré l'attention de la moitié de la pièce.

« - Écoute. » Murmura Harry. « - Je vais vous dire le pourquoi il sera là. Mais je ne veux pas que toute la salle commune de Gryffondor soit au courant ! Alors tais-toi, okay ? »

Le roux cligna des yeux puis il secoua la tête. « - Mais Harry ! Tu ne vas pas vraiment le laisser nous rejoindre, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire... c'est _Malfoy_ ! » Heureusement, il avait réussi à garder une voix basse cette fois.

Harry haussa les épaules. « - Il n'y a pas grand-chose que je puisse faire. Ce sont les ordres de Dumbledore. » Il haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules, regardant les flammes un long moment alors que ses amis absorbaient ce qu'il leur disait.

« - Il faut que ce soit _quelque chose_ que tu peux... » Essaya de protester Ron de nouveau.

« - Non. »

Hermione, qui avait gardé un silence choqué, se reprit soudainement. « - Mais Harry, ce n'est pas comme si Malfoy _voulait_ venir. Peut-être qu'il ne va même pas se manifester. »

Il soupira et les regarda, se rendant compte qu'il avait oublié de leur dire la seconde moitié de l'histoire.

La longue explication dura un certain temps, avec des interruptions continues de Ron et des explosions indignées, ainsi que les questions calmes d'Hermione auxquels il répondait de son mieux. Il leur raconta ce qui s'était passé dans le bureau du directeur, ainsi que la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Malfoy. Pendant qu'il parlait, l'expression sombre de Ron devint plus joyeuse tandis qu'Hermione semblait plus troublé.

« - Tu veux dire que Dumbledore a finalement obtenu le contrôle de ce petit crétin ? » Demanda joyeusement le roux quand Harry termina. « - J'ai toujours dit que cet homme était un génie ! »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « - Tu l'as souvent considéré comme un fou également, Ronald. Et de toute façon, je ne peux pas croire que le directeur ferait _ça_ ! »

Harry haussa un sourcil et laissa échapper un lent soupir, les yeux toujours fixés pensivement sur le feu. « - Ouais, je sais ce que tu veux dire. Ca semblait bien au début, mais la façon dont Malfoy parlait... je me sentais un peu coupable, pour être honnête. »

Ron, encore une fois, eut l'air atterré. « - Vous deux, vous n'êtes pas sérieux, hein ? »

La sorcière ne sembla pas lui montrer la moindre attention alors qu'elle continuait : « - C'est contraire à l'éthique ! Je pourrais comprendre s'il avait fait jurer fidélité à Malfoy et rien que ça ! Mais le _forcer_ à obéir ? Dumbledore peut lui faire faire n'importe quoi ! »

Harry fronça les sourcils avec inquiétude. « - Oui mais il ne voulait pas. Je veux dire... c'est _Dumbledore_. »

« - Et alors ? » Sa voix était devenue haut perchée d'indignation qu'ils avaient seulement entendue lorsqu'elle avait créé la SALE. « - C'est le principe. C'est... c'est de _l'esclavage_ ! »

« - C'est ce que dit Malfoy. »

Ils se regardèrent, énervés.

Ron ricana fortement, les distrayant. « - Vous exagérez cela, vous deux. Réfléchissez. Sinon, comment aurait-il été sûr qu'il n'irait pas courir tout raconter à Vous-Savez-Qui à la première occasion qu'il aurait ? »

Harry se souvint des mots sarcastiques du Serpentard de tout à l'heure. _Parce que__ la menace de ce que Papa me fera si je change de nouveau de camp n'était tout simplement pas suffisante ! _Il se demanda avec culpabilité, si les mesures de Dumbledore étaient vraiment nécessaires.

« - Quoi qu'il en soit. » Continua le roux, de nouveau de mauvaise humeur. « - La seule chose qu'il force Malfoy à faire, c'est de _nous_ tourmenter un peu plus. »

Ce qui les ramena au sujet premier.

Hermione soupira. « - Eh bien, je peux faire un autre Galion et je vais le rajouter à la liste... mais es-tu _sûr_, Harry ? »

Le garçon la regarda avec ironie. « - Non mais comme je l'ai dit, il n'y a pas grand-chose que je puisse faire, n'est-ce pas ? »

* * *

« - Et _qui_ es-tu ? »

Harry cligna des yeux à la tonalité sensuelle provenant d'un portrait. Il leva les yeux vers la femme aux cheveux noirs avec perplexité, se demanda s'il y avait une réponse correcte qu'il pouvait donner.

« - Je t'ai _posé_ une question, mon chéri. » Ronronna Lilith, lui lançant un clin d'œil.

« - Oh, euh, Harry. Harry Potter. »

Elle sourit, ses lèvres rouges sang se recourbant aux coins. « - Est-ce vrai ? Et puis-je demander ce qu'un beau garçon fait ici ? »

Harry rougit. « - En fait, je suis venu pour Malfoy. Est-ce que vous pouvez le prévenir ? »

Elle haussa un mince sourcil noir. « - Quoi, le blond ? Cet odieux garçon qui ne me parle jamais... pas comme toi, mon chéri. Pourquoi ne pas rester ici pour parler avec moi, plutôt ? »

« - Hum... » Vraiment, quelle réaction pouvait-on avoir là ?

Comme en réponse à sa prière silencieuse, le grand cadre doré s'ouvrit soudainement, révélant le blond sur le seuil.

« - Potter, est-ce que tu _flirtes_ avec mon portrait ? » Fut l'accueil incrédule.

Encore une fois, Harry sentit son visage rougir d'embarras. « - Non ! C'est elle... elle flirtait avec moi. Je pense. »

Malfoy lui lança un regard impassible avant de sortir à contrecœur le rejoindre. Le tableau se referma derrière lui et il tourna des yeux gris légèrement amusé vers la sorcière. « - Nympho. » Accusa-t-il, un sourire narquois. Elle renifla d'indignation et disparut du cadre, certainement pour rejoindre un autre tableau quelque part le long du corridor.

« - Prêt à en finir avec ça ? » Murmura le Gryffondor alors qu'il commençait à avancer.

« - Tu as l'air _si_ enthousiaste. Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que ma présence dans ton petit groupe d'amateur ne sera pas un succès après tout ? » Commenta innocemment le blond.

Harry renifla, presque amusé. « - Ouais. C'est ça. »

* * *

L'accueil fut exactement comme Harry l'avait imaginé. Il entra dans la salle en premier et fut accueilli par des sourires de la plupart des membres de l'AD, qui se figèrent brusquement en voyant la personne qui le suivait.

En quelques secondes, une émeute de protestation éclata alors que les occupants de la salle faisaient un bond en avant, certains d'entre eux pointant déjà leurs baguettes vers le Serpentard. Seul Ron et Hermione n'avaient pas l'air perturbé par l'arrivée brutale, mais Ron était sombrement renfrogné et Hermione avait l'air inquiète. Près d'eux, Neville avait pâli de frayeur et Ginny était rouge d'indignation.

Du coin de l'œil, Harry crut vraiment que Malfoy allait faire marche arrière lorsqu'ils furent confronté à l'hostilité ouverte. Prenant pitié de lui, le Gryffondor se plaça entre le blond et les dizaines de baguettes.

Enfin, le silence tomba dans la pièce alors que les membres de l'AD fixaient leur chef avec confusion. Harry cligna des yeux, se rendant compte pourquoi Malfoy était intimidé par la trentaine de personne qui le fixaient, les sortilèges déjà sur le bout de la langue.

Levant les mains dans ce qui semblait être un geste d'apaisement, il attendit jusqu'à ce que toutes les baguettes s'abaissent lentement. C'est alors que les questions fusèrent.

« - Que fait-_il_ ici ? »

« - Harry, as-tu perdu la tête ? »

« - T'a-t-il lancé un _Imperium_ ? »

« - Veux-tu bien _bouger_ afin que nous puissions le... »

Ça serait la cause d'une future migraine et une envie de s'isoler, Harry pouvait le dire. Exaspéré, il fit signe à Hermione de le rejoindre. Elle obéit, avançant à travers la foule pour s'approcher d'Harry et de Malfoy, tenant dans ses mains un parchemin.

« - D'accord. » Déclara-t-il d'une voix forte pour se faire entendre par-dessus les murmures incrédules de ses pairs. « - Inutile de dire que nous, euh, avons un nouveau membre... »

« - _Quoi_ ? Tu ne peux pas _le_ laisser nous rejoindre ! » S'écria Lavande Brown et fut rapidement suivit par toute l'assemblée.

Serrant les dents, Harry perdit patience. Portant une baguette à sa gorge, il murmura : « - _Sonarus_. » Puis, se préparant, il cria : « - _**SILENCE**_ ! »

Le bruit fut horrible. Ceux qui étaient le plus proche de lui, gémirent et portèrent leurs mains à leurs oreilles. Il vit Hermione grimaçait de douleur et il lui lança un regard d'excuse avant d'annuler le sort.

Sa voix ayant retrouvée un volume normal, il poursuivit : « - Tout d'abord... je n'ai _pas_ perdu la tête, je ne suis pas sous _Imperium_ et non, je ne vous laisserais pas lui lancer de sort. Enfin... pas tant que nous serons là. Malfoy est ici parce que Dumbledore l'a ordonné et... qu'il est prêt à signer la liste comme tout le monde. » Il s'arrêta et regarda chacun d'eux. Il n'était pas sûr si une explication simple serait suffisante, d'autant plus que lui-même ne se sentait pas convaincu.

Lorsque personne n'essaya de lui tenir tête face à l'intrusion du blond, il se sentit plus audacieux pour continuer. « - Après qu'il ait signé, cela signifiera non seulement qu'il ne sera pas en mesure de parler à qui que ce soit de ce qui se passe ici... mais également qu'aucun d'entre vous ne sera en mesure de répandre la rumeur de sa présence parmi nous à quelqu'un d'extérieur. Si quelqu'un essaye, le sortilège d'Hermione se déclenchera... est-ce clair ? »

Ils étaient outragés par son discours et il se força à consacrer vingt minutes pour convaincre la salle toute entière que oui, il était encore en pleine possession de sa raison et qu'il ne permettrait pas à Malfoy de les insulter tous et oui, qu'il avait entendu Dumbledore le dire de ses propres oreilles et oui, il avait essayé de protester, mais non il n'avait pas réussi et enfin, non Luna, il doutait que les Joncheruines n'étaient pas la cause de son jugement malavisé de faire entrer un Serpentard ici.

Épuisé par tout ça, il fut heureux quand Hermione intervint, déroulant le parchemin qui leur servait de contrat de fortune et de le tendre, avec une plume, à Malfoy.

Le blond le prit avec dédain, mais leva les yeux vers Harry avec hésitation. « - Tu as dit que cela empêcherait de divulguer que je suis ici ? »

Hermione lui répondit. « - Oui, mais pour être honnête, c'était surtout pour _nous_ protéger, Malfoy. Surtout en considérant que tu as passé pratiquement toute l'année dernière à essayer de nous surprendre. »

Le Serpentard releva le nez en la regardant. « - C'est le passé, Granger. Maintenant, comme je suis sûr que tu l'as compris, je suis coincé comme l'un d'entre vous. »

Harry soupira en prévoyant déjà une dispute. « - Il suffit de signer ce foutu machin, Malfoy et nous pourrons passer à autre chose. »

De mauvaise grâce, le blond soupira et griffonna sa signature avant de rendre le parchemin à Hermione. Elle le foudroya du regard mais fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit le galion qu'elle avait fait pour lui ce matin. « - Voilà. » Dit-elle sèchement, lui tendant avec le même dégoût qu'il témoignait.

« - Et qu'est-ce que, exactement, je suis censé faire de cela ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix traînante, observant la pièce entre ses longs doigts.

« - Je t'expliquerais plus tard. » Murmura Harry avec lassitude, se frottant les yeux. Puis se reprenant, il s'adressa au reste de la pièce d'une voix plus forte. « - Bon, euh, je voulais aborder de nouveau les duels, si cela vous convient. »

Cela fut accueilli par une réponse moins enthousiasme que d'habitude alors que la plupart des membres de l'AD fixaient toujours Malfoy avec méfiance. Il l'ignora et se dirigea vers le centre de la pièce.

« - Trouvez-vous un partenaire. » Demanda-t-il, entrant dans le rôle de l'enseignant qu'il avait endossé depuis l'an dernier. « - Avant de faire quoi que ce soit, je vais revenir sur ce que nous avons déjà fait. »

Harry regarda autour de lui alors que tout le monde se trouvait un partenaire. Il s'était déjà résigné à travailler en partenariat avec Malfoy, sachant que personne d'autre ne choisirait volontairement de se mettre avec le Serpentard et il ne pouvait pas vraiment forcer quelqu'un à le faire, bien qu'il le veuille.

Quand ce fut fait, il y avait un espace assez vaste autour de lui et du blond, laissant la place à quelques démonstrations, réalisa-t-il.

Harry se racla la gorge, curieusement nerveux par le regard colérique de Malfoy sur lui. Essayant d'ignorer le Serpentard, il s'adressa aux autres étudiants rassemblaient autour d'eux. « - Bien, bien. Reprenons là où nous avons arrêté... si vous êtes dans un duel sérieux, vous devez essayer de neutraliser votre adversaire tout de suite avant de causer des dommages réels. » Sans avertissement, il se détourna de son auditoire et pointa sa baguette sur son partenaire interloqué. « - _Stupéfix_ ! »

Le blond neutralisa le sort avec un rapide _Protego_, l'air de s'ennuyer.

« - De toute évidence, ce n'est pas toujours si simple. » Déclara Harry, sonnant pas surpris. « - Il y a d'autres options... _l'Expelliamus_ peut désarmer votre adversaire si vous êtes assez rapide et un sortilège de Saucisson est une autre façon de... »

« - Est-ce ton mode de _duel_, Potter ? »

La voix de Malfoy retentit odieusement, attirant toute l'attention sur lui. Harry cligna des yeux et le regarda avec surprise. « - Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ma façon de se battre ? » Demanda-t-il, vraiment curieux et un peu sur la défensive.

Le Serpentard fronça les sourcils. « - En fait, c'est assez pathétique si ce sont les sortilèges que tu recommandes. » Des murmures s'élevèrent des autres étudiants, prêts à défendre leur professeur informel, surtout avec l'humeur anxieuse qu'ils ressentaient actuellement. « - Ce n'est pas très réaliste, n'est-ce pas Potter ? »

Gryffondor croisa les bras. « - Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« - Exactement ce que je dis ! Tu penses vraiment que tu seras en mesure de gagner une guerre avec des _Expelliamus_ et des sortilèges du Saucisson ? Dieu, _j'ai_ de meilleures tactiques que toi et je ne suis pas un Mangemort qui veut te tuer ! »

Depuis le public, Ron murmura : « - Je ne suis pas trop sûr de ça. » Mais fut clairement audible et à en juger par les murmures qui suivirent, les autres étaient d'accord avec lui.

Harry sourit, ignorant les autres. « - Ouais, eh bien, je ne pense pas que ça serait trop efficace si nous essayons de transformer Voldemort en furet. »

Pendant un moment, Malfoy eut l'air très surpris, ne comprenant pas. Des gloussements résonnèrent parmi les spectateurs. Il cligna des yeux une fois, avant que son expression devienne vexée. « - Quoi qu'il en soit, Potter. Pour en revenir au point, pourquoi ne pas montrer à tout le monde à quoi ressemble un _vrai_ duel de sorcier ? »

Le Gryffondor haussa les sourcils de surprise. « - Quoi ? Avec _toi_ ? » Il était brusquement conscient du silence tendu, mais ressentait l'excitation qui s'abattit sur les membres de l'AD qui attendaient sa réponse.

Malfoy haussa les épaules. « - Eh bien, nous _avons_ un compte à régler. Je ne me souviens pas que nous ayons terminé ce duel lors de notre deuxième année, n'est-ce pas ? » Il souriait, les yeux brillants d'une certaine émotion qui ne lui plaisait pas.

Harry regarda subrepticement autour de lui, surpris de constater que l'essentiel de sa 'classe' avait l'air tout à fait désireux qu'il accepte. Surtout Ron... mais c'était surtout dans l'espoir de voir quelqu'un mettre une raclée à Malfoy.

Soupirant et étant certain de regretter sa décision plus tard, Harry céda. « - Très bien. » Murmura-t-il tranquillement, provoquant une vague de chuchotements à travers la salle et l'expression du blond devint triomphante.

Ron s'avança. « - Je serais ton second, Harry... »

« - Non. » Harry parla avant d'avoir réfléchi et regarda le rouquin qui eut l'air blessé. Rapidement, il continua : « - Non, je veux que cela ne paraisse pas arranger. Dans le monde réel, il n'y a pas de second et aucune règle. Okay ? »

Malfoy le regardait fixement, l'air un peu plus impressionné. Cela disparut cependant bien rapidement alors qu'il déclarait d'une voix traînante : « - Si tu as terminé ta conférence, _Professeur_... »

Soupirant, Harry se tourna vers lui avec lassitude. Malfoy se révélait être hostile et inutile comme il l'avait prédit. Non seulement cela, il avait réussi à modifier le cours d'Harry pour ses propres desseins.

« - A trois. » Indiqua-t-il. « - Un, deux... »

« - _Fununculus_ ! » Cria Malfoy avec un sourire malicieux. « - On n'attend jamais, Potter ! »

Harry réussit à éviter le sort grâce à ses réflexes d'Attrapeur. Se redressant, il regarda son adversaire, se rappelant des coups tordus utilisés la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient formellement battus en duel. Vraiment, il aurait dû le savoir.

« - _Totalus Petrificus_ ! » Rétorqua-t-il en levant sa baguette. Encore une fois, le blond arrêta le sortilège avec un bouclier et répondit avec un de ses propres sorts qui était beaucoup moins clément qu'Harry.

Cela devait être leur modèle, pensa-t-il. Harry lançant des sortilèges défensifs et passifs destinés à immobiliser tandis que Malfoy semblait déterminer à le battre. Le Serpentard répliquait violemment, comme s'il essayait de provoquer Harry en réponse à quelque chose de plus grave qu'un sortilège de Confusion.

En vérité, le Gryffondor n'était pas vraiment sûr du pourquoi il se retenait. Il avait eu des duels plus intenses avec Malfoy dans les couloirs, provoqué par rien de plus qu'une légère boutade et il n'avait pas vraiment répondu avec des _Expelliamus_ à ce moment-là. Il pensait vaguement que cela avait à voir avec le public réuni auquel il était censé enseigner.

De plus, Harry n'aurait jamais cru que Malfoy irait jusque-là, montrant plus d'habilité maintenant qu'il n'en avait jamais montré aux cours de leurs querelles passées. En fait, Harry se demandait où il avait appris la moitié des choses qu'il savait. Rien de tout cela, il en était sûr, était au programme. La moitié de ses sorts frôlaient la frontière de la magie noire, au grand dam du Gryffondor.

Mais alors, il se ravisa, ils étaient censés décrire une vraie bataille et il savait très bien qu'un Mangemort utiliserait des sortilèges beaucoup plus sombres que ceux de Malfoy.

Soudain, Malfoy lança un sortilège et des cordes sortirent de nulle part pour encercler Harry. Incapable de réagir assez vite, le Gryffondor ne pouvait que lutter contre les liens. Il vit Ron s'avancer du coin de l'œil, mais Hermione l'empêcha d'intervenir.

C'était le même sortilège qu'il avait vu Snape utiliser une fois pour attacher Lupin dans la Cabane Hurlante... et tout d'un coup, Harry réalisa de qui Malfoy semblait avoir appris ses nouvelles compétences. Mais ce n'était qu'une faible pensée à l'arrière de sa tête, trop distrait par la vue du Serpentard qui souriait en approchant.

Malfoy s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'Harry, la suffisance semblant rayonner de lui. « - Est-ce que cela signifie que je gagne ? » Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Harry grogna. « - Je pensais que tu avais dit qu'immobiliser un adversaire n'était pas très _réaliste_. »

Le blond sembla considérer ceci pendant un moment avant d'acquiescer. « - Je suppose que tu as raison, d'ailleurs. » Souriant, il leva sa baguette alors qu'il se penchait vers lui et sifflait méchamment : « - Tu as peur, Potter ? »

Harry le regarda dans les yeux alors qu'il tordait son poignet dans un angle douloureux, autant que le lui permettait les liens. « - Tu aimerais bien. » Rétorqua-t-il, réussissant à positionner sa baguette. « - _Relashio_ ! »

Un flot d'étincelle rouge et or jaillit de nulle part, frappant le Serpentard au visage. Il jura bruyamment et recula, levant une main pour couvrir ses yeux.

Pointant sa baguette sur lui-même cette fois, Harry profita de la déconcentration de Malfoy pour murmurer un rapide : « - _Diffindo_. » Et les cordes se défirent, tombant inutilement autour de lui.

Draco se recula avec méfiance, essayant de ne pas frotter ses yeux qui piquaient. Potter le regardait en souriant légèrement et la foule était plus fascinée que jamais, acclamant leur précieux Sauveur.

« - C'était un truc de Serpentard. » Criant Draco, faisant disparaitre le sourire.

« - Ne m'insulte pas. »

Le blond haussa les épaules, faisant un effort pour paraitre nonchalant. « - Quoi ? Je pensais que c'était un compliment. » Puis laissant brusquement tomber sa façade calme, il lança vicieusement : « - _Serpensortia_ ! » Sur le sol, entre eux, la longue forme noire d'un serpent se matérialisa dans un nuage de fumée.

Potter grogna. « - Tu peux parler en disant ne rien apprendre, Malfoy. Tu as déjà essayé la dernière fois... »

Mais Draco n'avait pas fini. Si Potter pensait qu'il pouvait _le_ surpasser avec des tours de Serpentards, il se trompait cruellement. Se retournant, il pointa sa baguette avec une précision mortelle vers le visage choqué de Weasley. « - _Oppugno_ ! »

Obéissant à l'ordre d'attaquer, le serpent s'éleva et suivit ses indications, plongeant vers le roux en dévoilant ses crochets venimeux. Les étudiants crièrent et s'éloignèrent en quelques secondes et Potter se mit à siffler ce son étrange... et il eut l'impression d'être revenu lors de leur deuxième année. Draco sourit.

Le serpent avait déjà cessé son attaque et se retourna pour regarder le Fourchelang. Ça n'avait pas d'importance, il n'avait pas vraiment prévu quelque chose de différent.

Au lieu de cela, il saisit l'occasion de la distraction de Potter pour lever sa baguette vers le Gryffondor et murmurer doucement : « - _Sectumsempra_. »

Et puis il y eut un _véritable_ chaos alors que le seul espoir du monde sorcier s'effondrait dans une gerbe de sang.

_À suivre..._


	12. Accidents Happen

**The Secret's In The Telling**

**Chapitre 12 : Accidents Happen**

**By Sakuri**

Le cri d'Hermione s'éleva, du jamais vu par n'importe qui, alors qu'elle regardait Harry être frappé par le sortilège de Malfoy. Il s'effondra sans bruit en saignant. Dieu, tellement de sang !

Et puis Ron l'attrapa par la taille, l'attirant en arrière. Elle trébucha et tomba contre lui. Là où elle se tenait quelques secondes auparavant, le serpent noir de Malfoy venait d'y bondir, sifflant d'un air dangereux. N'étant plus retenu par le Fourchelang d'Harry, il avait repris sa mission originelle d'attaquer Ron.

Là encore, il dévoila ses crochets luisants, prêt à s'élancer. Elle saisit sa baguette, son esprit passant rapidement en revue une liste de sorts qui pourraient fonctionner sur une créature invoquée.

Mais avant qu'elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit, la chose disparue dans un autre nuage de fumée. Elle leva les yeux pour voir Malfoy avec la baguette dans sa main tremblante. Il avait l'air choqué et légèrement malade, mais elle n'avait pas le temps pour se soucier de lui.

S'élançant vers l'avant, elle se jeta sur la forme allongée d'Harry. Elle glissa légèrement sur la flaque rouge qui se formait au sol. Refusant de céder aux griffes de la panique qui grandissaient à l'intérieur d'elle, elle posa les mains sur la poitrine de son ami, essayant de trouver la source de l'hémorragie. La robe et le tee-shirt qu'il portait furent rapidement repoussés et elle vit les blessures sous les vêtements déchiquetés.

Un soupir lui échappa alors que Ron s'agenouillait à côté d'elle. Ensemble, ils regardèrent avec horreur la plaie sur la poitrine d'Harry d'où jaillissait le sang.

« - _Episkey_ ! » Essaya-t-elle désespérément, étant le seul sort de guérison qu'elle connaissait. L'entaille sembla se refermer légèrement, mais pas du tout entièrement.

« - Nous devons l'emmener à Pomfresh. » Dit Ron à ses côtés, étant déjà en train de lancer un _Levicorpus_.

Soudain, Hermione se sentit pousser sur le côté alors qu'une troisième personne se joignait à eux. « - Bouge, Granger. »

A moitié aveuglé par sa propre panique, elle vit simplement une chevelure blonde et perdit son contrôle. « - Espèce de salaud ! Ne t'approche pas de lui ! _Petrificus__ Tot_... »

La main de Malfoy jaillit et frappa sa baguette, l'envoyant valser à travers la salle. « - J'ai dit, _bouge_, Granger ! » La voix dédaigneuse de l'aristocrate avait disparu pour être remplacé par un grognement qui n'était pas habituel à la voix traînante du Serpentard.

Il était à genoux près d'eux, ignorant le sang qui imbibait sa robe. Baguette à la main, il fit un mouvement complexe, marmonnant quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre dans ses oreilles parmi le brouhaha de tout le monde dans la salle.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, mais soudainement Ron saisit le blond et le repoussa avec peu d'effort. Malfoy tomba maladroitement, sa baguette roulant loin de lui, puis Ron se jeta sur lui, hurlant avec incohérence et le poing levé. Elle pouvait l'entendre Malfoy crier quelque chose, essayant de se faire entendre, mais Ron ne semblait intéressé que par le massacrer.

Mais alors, le prenant par surprise, Ron fut soudain jeté en arrière sur plusieurs mètres à travers la salle. Il dérapa sur le dos puis s'arrêta, regardant avec choc Malfoy qui avait utilisé une telle force.

« - Regarde-le, Weasley ! » Rugit le blond, gesticulant frénétiquement. « - Regarde avant de me tuer ! »

Elle se détourna des deux combattants, jetant un coup d'œil à Harry. Elle souleva son tee-shirt et si des traces de sang tâchaient encore sa peau et ses vêtements, elle ne trouva aucune entaille.

« - Ron ! »

Il fut près d'elle en une seconde. « - Quoi ? Va-t-il bien ? Est-il... »

« - Il est... » Elle s'interrompit, faisant un geste impuissant de la main vers l'absence de blessure. Ses yeux se tournèrent lentement vers Malfoy, qui était toujours au sol, sa respiration haletante étant le seul bruit dans la salle silencieuse.

« - C'était un accident. » Déclara-t-il finalement d'une voix minuscule en comparaison à la confiance qu'il exsudait normalement. « - Je ne savais pas ce que ça ferait. »

Hermione pensa qu'elle allait éclater. Un millier d'insultes lui vinrent sur le bout de la langue, mais aucune d'entre elles n'étaient assez _bonnes_ pour décrire la _stupidité_ pure...

De toute façon, Ginny Weasley lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

« - QU'EST-CE QU'AU NOM DE MERLIN NE _VA PAS_ AVEC TOI ? » Cria-t-elle, ahurissant tout le monde. Malfoy pâlit en voyant la sorcière furieuse s'avançait vers lui. « - QUI JETTE UN SORT INCONNU COMME CA DANS UN DUEL ? ET SUR _HARRY_ ! CELUI QUI T'A _PERMIS_ D'ÊTRE ICI... »

Elle fut interrompue par Neville qui s'empressa de passer un bras autour de sa taille et la faire reculer, utilisant littéralement tout son corps.

Tous les yeux étaient de nouveau posés sur le Serpentard visiblement mal à l'aise, qui commençait lentement à se rendre compte que non seulement il avait presque tué le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu devant pratiquement tous ses admirateurs, mais qu'en plus, lui, _Draco Malfoy_ venait également de sauver sa malheureuse vie.

« - Que... quelqu'un. » Commença Hermione sans jamais quitter le blond des yeux. « - Aille chercher madame Pomfresh. Et le directeur. »

Draco tressaillit.

_Eh bien, ceci devrait être intéressant_, pensa-t-il d'un air maussade.

* * *

La rumeur ne fut pas longue à se propager, du moins parmi les membres de l'AD. Et même s'ils avaient hâte de dire à tout le monde ce qui s'était passé, le contrat d'Hermione leur imposait le silence. Alors, aux uns et aux autres, ils répétèrent les mêmes questions maintes et maintes fois.

A quoi avait donc pensé Harry en emmenant Draco Malfoy ici ? Pourquoi est-ce que Malfoy était même venu ? Merlin savait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de leçon de Défense surtout que l'actuel professeur de DCFM était son directeur de Maison et qu'il le privilégiait... et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'un apprenti Mangemort venait faire dans l'Armée de Dumbledore ?

Et ce _sort_ ! Aucun d'entre eux n'avait vu ou même entendu parler avant, pas même Hermione, qui était généralement une vraie encyclopédie des connaissances sorcières. D'ailleurs, où est-ce que _Malfoy_ l'avait appris ?

Ils s'interrogeaient également sur le revirement à 180 degrés du Serpentard... essayé de tuer Harry pour ensuite lui sauver la vie alors que personne ne semblait être en mesure de faire quoi que ce soit. Et bien sûr, il y avait les évènements étranges... non seulement le directeur avait lui-même vu l'état d'Harry et avait _entendu_ ce qui s'était passé, cela aurait été suffisant pour faire renvoyer Malfoy immédiatement.

Au moment où Harry se réveilla dans l'infirmerie quelques heures plus tard, tout cela avait été analysé en détail, bien que personne pour l'instant ait trouvé une explication sensée.

* * *

Harry s'agita lentement alors qu'il se réveillait en se sentant pratiquement bousculé de tous les côtés. Ouvrant les yeux, il pouvait distinguer l'image floue de Madame Pomfresh au-dessus de lui, agitant sa baguette dans de grands gestes et parfois le frappant expérimentalement avec. Il grimaça alors que le côté pointu du long bâton de bois s'enfonça dans son corps.

« - Oh, vous êtes réveillé maintenant, hein ? » Commenta l'infirmière, le regardant brièvement.

« - Hnngh. » Répondit-il intelligemment. « - Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cette fois ? »

Ses yeux le regardèrent attentivement avant de reprendre son examen. « - Eh bien, je crains que vous ayez une nouvelle cicatrise, Monsieur Potter. »

Il sursauta. « - Quoi ? » Luttant pour s'asseoir, il chercha ses lunettes et les mit rapidement. Baissant les yeux, il vit qu'il était torse-nu. À travers sa poitrine, partant de l'épaule droite jusqu'à sa hanche gauche, se trouvait une mince ligne blanche, signe d'une cicatrice nouvellement formée.

« -Duel, Monsieur Potter. » Indiqua-t-elle. « - Un geste bien irresponsable, je dois dire... »

Il fronça les sourcils. Duel ? Duel... AD... Malfoy... « - Malfoy ! » Grogna-t-il soudainement.

Elle hocha la tête avec précaution.

« - Pourquoi... je veux dire, comment suis-je... ? » Il fit un geste vers lui-même, indiquant la plaie déjà guérie.

La bouche de l'infirmière s'étira en un sourire. « - Selon tous les rapports, votre guérison miraculeuse, ironiquement, est due à Monsieur Malfoy. »

« - Ce co... quoi ? » Il était incrédule maintenant, la mine plissée de confusion.

Elle eut un petit rire. « - Je reviens dans un instant, Monsieur Potter. » Et elle s'empressa de s'éloigner, le laissant plus que perplexe.

Avec précaution, il retraça d'un doigt la ligne nette qui le parcourait. Qu'est-ce que Malfoy lui avait fait ? Il se rappelait le duel et le serpent, puis la _douleur_ et... rien. Quel genre de sort pouvait faire ça ? Maintenant, au moins, il savait que le Serpentard était parfaitement capable d'utiliser la magie noire. Dommage qu'il doive être du mauvais côté de celle-ci, quoique...

Grimaçant légèrement, il se redressa jusqu'à pouvoir balancer ses jambes sur le côté du lit. Il était toujours vêtu de son jean qu'il portait sous sa robe d'école mais sa chemise n'était nulle part en vue. Fait troublant, il pouvait voir des tâches rouges séchées sur le denim bleu à certains endroits. C'était assez énervant.

Jetant un regard autour de lui, il regarda en vain pour trouver des vêtements qui auraient pu être laissé de côté pour lui. Être à moitié nu dans l'infirmerie le rendait mal à l'aise. Distrait dans sa recherche, il ne remarqua pas la nouvelle présence jusqu'à ce qu'une légère toux délibérée attira son attention.

Se retournant, il vit l'élève de Serpentard à une certaine distance, hésitant.

« - Malfoy ! Que fais-tu ici ? »

Le blond s'approcha lentement, sa démarche habituelle étant quelque peu différente. Les sourcils d'Harry se haussèrent alors qu'il remarquait son apparence.

La robe coûteuse, soigneusement lissé qu'il portait normalement était maintenant toute froissée et à certains endroits sur le tissu vert, se trouvait les tâches plutôt inquiétante de son sang. Non seulement cela, il y avait les mêmes traces rouges dans sa chevelure blonde, comme si Malfoy avait passé une main ensanglanté à travers les mèches. Sous son œil gauche se trouvait une ecchymose.

Oubliant sa première demande, Harry resta bouche bée. « - Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? » Demanda-t-il, le regardant avec une fascination morbide. « - Est-ce que... c'est le _mien_ ? » Impuissant, il indiqua les tâches de sang qui couvraient le Serpentard.

Malfoy rougit et acquiesça timidement. « - Oui. Je n'ai pas pu me changer. J'étais dans le bureau du directeur depuis... »

Curieux, Harry observa l'œil au beurre noir bien visible. « - Et ça ? »

Le Serpentard se retourna vers lui avec une ironie désabusée. « - Apparemment, Weasley a pris ombrage que je te sauve la vie. Et Pomfresh ne veut pas me soigner en guise de punition. »

A cela, le Gryffondor sembla se rappeler de la situation et se refroidit brusquement. « - Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux de toute façon ? » Demanda-t-il sèchement. « - Tu viens admirer le travail ? »

Malfoy fronça les sourcils. « - Écoute Potter, ne le prends pas mal, mais je ne pensais pas... je ne voulais pas... » Il soupira, frustré. « - Je n'ai jamais utilisé ce sort avant. » Admit-il en haussant les épaules. « - Je ne savais pas ce qu'il ferait. »

Harry le regarda avec incrédulité. « - Alors, tu as décidé de le _tester_ sur moi ? »

Le blond croisa les bras, sur la défensive. « - Oui, okay. La Weaslette m'a déjà informé de ma déficience mentale dans ce domaine, merci... »

« - Je suis content que quelqu'un l'ait fait. » Renifla Harry, sa mauvaise humeur étant justifiée.

« - C'était un accident, d'accord ? Je n'avais pas _vraiment_ l'intention de te tuer... »

« - Ce n'est pas seulement cela, cependant, n'est-ce pas ? Malfoy, tu as lancé un _serpent_ sur Ron ! Juste pour me distraire ! Je veux dire, par Merlin... ! » Le Gryffondor s'interrompit brusquement, ses yeux verts, s'écarquillant. « - Une seconde. Le serpent. Oh mon dieu, il n'a pas... je veux dire, quand je me suis évanoui, il n'a pas... ? »

Le Serpentard sembla réaliser ce qu'il voulait demander et secoua rapidement la tête. « - Non, je l'ai fait disparaitre dès que... c'est arrivé. Et je l'ai fait apparaitre parce que je savais... je veux dire, je _pensais_ que tu pouvais le contrôler... »

« - N'as-tu donc _aucune_ sorte de... conscience ? »

Pendant un long moment, le blond le regarda avec confusion comme s'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre quelque chose. « - Potter, tu te retrouves à l'infirmerie à cause d'un sort que j'ai lancé sans savoir ce que c'était... et au lieu de me crier dessus pour cela, tu parles de mon manque de moral en duel ? »

Harry grogna. « - Des personnes plus douées que toi ont essayé de m'approcher et me tuer, Malfoy. Je suppose que j'ai seulement pris l'habitude. » Fit-il remarquer avec ironie.

« - Oh oui, ça y est. » Déclara subitement le Serpentard. « - Je me demandais où ton complexe du martyr avait disparu. »

Le Gryffondor ricana. « - Ouais, c'est exactement cela. » Murmura-t-il sarcastiquement en roulant des yeux.

« - Bien. » Dit Malfoy, son expression se refermant. « - Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis venu ici. » Reniflant d'indignation, le blond tourna les talons et commença à s'éloigner.

« - Malfoy. » Appela automatiquement Harry, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi. Il attendit que le Serpentard se retourne et le regarde, mais presque aussitôt, il détourna les yeux quand les prunelles grises croisèrent finalement les siennes. « - Je... merci, je suppose. Pour... »

« - Ne me remercie pas, Potter. » Interrompit Malfoy, semblant énervé. « - Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. Le sort du directeur m'a empêché que je reste là à te regarder te vider de ton sang. » Déclara-t-il sèchement, mais sa voix résonnait comme s'il arrivait à peine à cacher l'émotion qui se trouvait sous le masque.

Harry le regarda fixement, essayant de ne pas se demander ce qui serait arrivé si le sort de Dumbledore n'avait pas été mis en place. Secouant la tête à cette pensée, il acquiesça. « - La raison où nous sommes là. » Dit-il d'une voix à peine audible, mais les yeux gris se posèrent sur lui.

« - Indépendamment, Potter. » Fut la réponse dédaigneuse, Malfoy essayant le mépris, mais ne réussissant pas tout à fait. Il avait l'air, en fait, légèrement perturbé. Enfin, il détourna le regard et sortit de la salle sans regarder en arrière.

Alors qu'il atteignait la porte, il bouscula presque Ron qui venait d'entrer avec Hermione. Le roux lui lança un regard dangereux et le blond se contenta de l'ignorer dédaigneusement.

Renfrognés, ses amis s'approchèrent de son lit. Ils étaient vêtus proprement, ayant sans doute changé de vêtement, contrairement au Serpentard et ils n'avaient pas pris la peine de remettre leur robe scolaire. C'était presque le couvre-feu, c'était donc une excuse convenable pour éviter de le mettre.

« - Que faisait-il ici ? » Demanda Ron alors qu'il s'installait sur le lit à côté du sien.

Harry haussa les épaules. « - S'excuser à sa façon, je crois. » Répondit-il. « - Je suis à peu près sûr que c'est Dumbledore qui lui a demandé. »

« - Ce petit furet crétin aurait dû être expulsé. » Marmonna Ron en secouant la tête. « - Tout le monde qui a vu la scène le dit. Il aurait pu te tuer, mon pote. »

Harry hocha la tête. « - Ouais et j'ai la cicatrice pour le prouver. » Il baissa les yeux à nouveau, soupirant à la vue de la marque blanche.

Hermione le regarda avec sympathie. « - Est-ce que ça fait mal ? »

« - Non, pas vraiment. C'est juste un peu énervant. Qu'il a eu le dessus sur moi, je veux dire. »

La sorcière leva les yeux au ciel avec exaspération. « - De toutes les choses, tu t'inquiètes de ça ! » Elle soupira. « - Eh bien, je suppose que ça aurait pu être bien pire. Je... je ne pouvais rien faire, tu sais. Tu n'aurais pas... si Malfoy n'aurait pas su quoi faire... » Elle se tut en détournant le regard et clignant rapidement des yeux.

Ron brisa la tension en déclarant d'un air sceptique : « - Ah ! Hermione, tu oublies que c'est _lui_ qui a causé tout cela en premier lieu ! Si Malfoy n'aurait pas été là, nous serions tous à la tour Gryffondor en ce moment. » Il regarda sombrement Harry. « - Bien, tu n'es pas sans reproches non plus, tu sais. C'est _toi_ qui l'as amené ! »

Harry écarquilla innocemment les yeux. « - Je te l'ai déjà dit ! C'est Dumbledore qui m'a obligé ! »

Hermione leva les mains, les interrompant. « - Écoutez, oublions Malfoy, d'accord ? Ce qui est fait est fait mais... Harry va bien. C'est le plus important. »

Harry sourit, soulagé qu'elle, au moins, soit prête à laisser tomber le sujet.

* * *

Draco réussit à se glisser sur le canapé dès qu'il entra dans sa chambre et avec l'envie de vouloir dormir pendant une semaine. Il avait brièvement pensé retourner à Serpentard... il voulait désespérément parler à Pansy et Blaise, de retrouver une certaine normalité avec eux... mais avec l'ambiance et l'état actuel dans lequel il était, être avec ses amis était une mauvaise idée.

D'une part, ils voudraient _sans doute_ vouloir savoir pourquoi il était couvert de sang et ce qu'il avait fait pour en avoir. Il n'était pas prêt à se lancer dans une explication détaillée de la façon dont il avait été forcé d'assister au cours de Défense du Potter-Club, ce qui avait presque entrainé la mort prématuré de deux d'entre eux... Potter de sa propre main et lui-même de la main d'un Weasley furieux.

Non, vraiment une mauvaise idée de voir Pansy et Blaise pour le moment.

Il se demanda vaguement s'il devait bouger, aller se doucher et se préparer pour le lit... mais même la pensée de quitter sa position confortable le fit grincer des dents. Alors, il resta là où il était, ses pensées dérivant avec lassitude.

Il pouvait aussi sentir le loup, grognant en marge de son esprit, alerté par son anxiété au cours de la journée. Il faudrait qu'il aille voir Lupin bientôt, bien qu'il ait horreur de l'admettre. Mais valait mieux une humiliation de quelques heures plutôt que de sombrer dans l'état où il avait été précédemment. L'homme avait réussi à le calmer la dernière fois, de sorte qu'il serait en mesure de le faire à nouveau, sûrement. Il parlerait probablement juste de l'acceptation et du changement à nouveau... et vraiment, tout ce que cela avait causé était que Draco s'était directement adressé à _Granger_, de tous les gens, à sujet de l'égalité... mais si la méthode de Lupin fonctionnait, pour une raison incompréhensible, alors Draco était disposé à écouter ses bavardages si cela signifiait de garder son bon sens pendant un certain temps.

Soupirant, le blond poussa ses pensées vers une autre direction.

Il lui tardait que Severus revienne, même si son parrain serait sans doute furieux de ce qui s'était passé en son absence. Mais connaissant le Maître des Potions, il trouverait un moyen de blâmer Potter pour cet incident. Stupide Gryffondor... _c'était_ de sa faute de toute façon, rationalisa Draco. Se précipiter pour jouer les héros pour la Belette au lieu de se concentrer sur ce qu'il était censé faire. S'il avait été _attentif_, cet idiot aurait sans doute évité le sort et tout cela n'aurait pas eu lieu...

Mais non, comme un idiot, il avait fait la seule chose _inintelligente_ à faire.

Et où Potter pensaient-ils qu'ils allaient encore ? Il semblait que tout ce qui tournait mal pour lui ces derniers temps remontait jusqu'au brun. Le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu détruisait systématiquement la vie de Draco. Ils n'étaient _nullement_ proches.

C'était lui, sans doute, qui était responsable de la présence du loup-garou ici cette année... et celui qui avait totalement échoué à le garder en laisse ! S'il voulait emmener des créatures sombres pour enseigner à Poudlard, il devait assumer la responsabilité d'eux ! Mais... _putain_ ! Ceci était tout simplement une tâche trop _banale_ pour le Sauveur ! Non, il préférait arriver à la dernière minute, ce qui était légitime avec son complexe du héros martyr et être le seul à sauver la situation avant que cela devienne tragique.

Tant pis si la version 'tragique' de Draco ne semblait pas coïncider avec la sienne. Loin de lui d'avoir souhaité que le Gryffondor daigne se montrer quelques instants plus tôt, mais vu la situation...

Mais pire que cela... _bien_ pire que cela... c'était la pensée nauséabonde d'avoir juré à Potter. Merci Dumbledore, il avait prêté serment, de façon irréversible, d'agir comme un autre adorateur béat. Il était contraint de courir après cet idiot, quelle que soit l'ampleur des catastrophes qu'il créait, tout en essayant de convaincre le reste du monde qu'il était toujours Draco Malfoy, l'ennemi acharné d'Harry Potter.

Hah ! Merlin, sa vie devenait une blague...

Et puis, il y avait Lucius. Lucius qui avait cessé de lui envoyer des lettres, qu'il pouvait s'attendre à ne plus jamais revoir jusqu'à... au moins... qu'il soit diplômé, ce qui n'était pas avant...

Mais non. Il ne voulait pas penser en détail au sujet de son père.

Serrant les dents, il se força à quitter le canapé, trébuchant lentement vers la salle de bain pour avoir le bonheur de prendre une douche puis dormir.

Mais d'abord, bien sûr, il avait pleinement l'intention d'incinérer sa robe trempée du sang de Potter.

_À suivre..._


	13. The Name Of Preperation

**The Secret's In The Telling**

**Chapitre 13 : The Name Of Preperation**

**By Sakuri**

Ce week-end, Harry se dirigea vers la Salle sur Demande. Hermione lui avait jeté un regard inquiet alors qu'il la laissait seule dans la salle commune, mais comme c'était la première fois depuis plus d'une semaine qu'il disparaissait, elle l'avait laissé partir sans commentaire.

Maintenant, couché sur le dos sur le lit de la chambre qu'il avait fait apparaitre, il faisait distraitement tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts comme un bâton, les yeux fixés dessus. Le livre d'Animagi était à côté de lui, ouvert à une page proche de la fin. Il avait presque fini son étude maintenant, prêt à tenter la transformation dans quelques jours. Il était impatient de cela, si ce n'est parce que cela signifiait qu'il pourrait finalement dire à ses amis ce qu'il faisait pendant tout ce temps. Il ne l'avait pas encore fait parce qu'Hermione aurait dit que c'était dangereux et Ron aurait voulu y participer, ce qui aurait été une distraction.

Mais à cet instant, il ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur la lecture. Son esprit passait d'un sujet à l'autre, sans jamais se poser, allant du prochain match de Quidditch Serdaigle-Serpentard, sa conversation avec Ron à propos de Snape _toujours_ absent et enfin, le devoir de Métamorphose qu'il devrait être en train de faire maintenant.

Soupirant, il laissa tomber sa baguette sur le lit à côté de lui. Faisant ce qui était rapidement devenu une habitude, il pressa ses doigts vers le centre de sa poitrine où sa nouvelle cicatrice se trouvait. Sa présence ne le dérangeait pas autant que Ron et Hermione semblaient penser qu'elle le devrait. Ce n'était pas vraiment comme si ça le défigurait. Elle était à peine perceptible, juste une fine ligne blanche sur sa peau, propre et presque chirurgicale. Comme il l'avait dit, la seule chose qui l'énervait, c'était que Malfoy avait eu le dessus sur lui avec un tel truc. Un truc de Serpentard, comment l'avait dit le Serpentard. Typique.

Roulant des yeux, il repensa au malheureux cours de l'AD. Ron le tuerait pour les pensées qui traversaient son esprit, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que Malfoy avait été... ou plutôt pouvait être... utile. Pour la première fois, la démonstration qu'il avait mise en scène avait été réaliste. Bon, le Serpentard avait été un peu excessif... bêtement... mais Harry ne pouvait pas se débarrasser de comment l'assemblée d'élève avait eu l'air ravi pendant le duel. Ils avaient été choqués et en colère que Malfoy veuille vraiment faire des dégâts et prêt à ignorer les règles pour y arriver, si différents de leurs duels d'entrainement habituels... mais en même temps, ils avaient vu quelque chose de _réel_. Tous ceux auxquels ils feront face pendant la guerre se battront de la même manière que le Serpentard... avec la volonté de blesser. Les membres de l'AD, soi-disant la défense junior de Poudlard, devront s'habituer à cela. Mais c'était... c'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas leur enseigner.

Malfoy le pourrait, cependant.

Il était le parfait facteur contrôlable dans un environnement contrôlable. Capable de fournir un défi, un ennemi en quelque sorte et assez impopulaire pour inspirer la peur et la haine des autres élèves... des émotions auxquelles ils devaient s'adapter aussi, pensa Harry.

Une partie de lui savait qu'il était peut-être trop clinique à ce sujet, mais il se dit de ne pas s'inquiéter. Ceci, après tout, était nécessaire. L'AD était sa responsabilité et au moins, il devait les préparer à ce qui allait venir.

* * *

Draco avait quitté le château quelque temps après le déjeuner et marchait lentement vers la petite cabane au bord de la forêt, attentif à n'être vu de personne. Il ne pensait pas que son égo supporterait de prendre un autre coup de ce genre.

Maintenant, il était installé avec raideur dans l'un des fauteuils de Lupin, jugeant plus approprié que le tapis cette fois. Il avait refusé avec impatience l'offre du thé et des biscuits... et les refusait toujours alors que l'homme renouvelait son offre à chaque fois que le silence durait trop longtemps. Il n'avait pas envie d'être là. _Merlin_, il serait heureux de se lever et partir à cet instant, si ce n'était pas pour la menace persistante dans son esprit. C'est ce manque de contrôle qui lui faisait peur, plus que tout, la pensée qu'il pourrait être changé et contrôlé par la créature en lui, même quand ce n'était pas la pleine lune.

Donc, il resta et se força à parler et à écouter.

La première fois qu'il était venu ici en pleine nuit et s'était lui-même embarrassé avec sa rupture émotionnelle, Lupin l'avait seulement laissé partir avec la promesse qu'il reviendrait au moins une fois pour entendre que le loup-garou avait d'autre à dire. Donc, il était là, veillant à ce que son hôte sache exactement comme il était impressionné.

« - Il reste seulement une semaine avant la pleine lune. » Commenta Lupin alors que le silence s'étirait entre eux probablement pour la dixième fois. Il sirotait son thé, détournant soigneusement les yeux du blond.

Draco tourna son regard vers le ciel avec ennui. « - Vraiment ? J'aimerais totalement oublier... » Murmura-t-il d'une voix emplie de sarcasme.

« - J'avais l'intention de vous suggérer quelque chose avant que vous arriviez... »

« - Hn. »

Le professeur posa doucement sa tasse sur la petite table entre eux. Il se pencha légèrement en avant, posant ses avant-bras sur ses genoux. « - Maintenant, écoutez-moi avant de dire non... »

« - Oh, cela semble prometteur. »

« - Maintenant, vraiment. » Dit Lupin avec les sourcils froncés en voyant que son ton affable était totalement inefficace sur le Serpentard. « - J'essaie d'aider. »

Draco soupira en serrant les dents et se tut.

« - Je... Je _voulais_ proposer que lors la pleine lune à venir, vous... eh bien, que vous passiez la nuit ici. »

Draco pensa que s'il avait fini par accepter une tasse de thé de l'homme, il se serait étouffé à ces mots. Au lieu de cela, il resta bouche bée. « - Pardon ? »

« - Eh bien, pas ici, ici. » Ajouta vivement Lupin en voyant l'expression du blond. « - Dans... dans la forêt en fait. »

« - _Quoi_ ? » Sa voix était de plus en plus perçante, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment faire autrement.

L'autre loup-garou soupira, se lançant dans une explication qui justifierait ce qu'il essayait de dire plutôt que de rendre les choses pires, ce qui était ce qu'il avait réussi à faire. « - J'ai essayé de vous le dire la dernière fois, mais je pense que vous n'étiez pas très attentif à ce moment. Si vous voulez vivre à jamais avec la malédiction, vous devez... l'accepter, je suppose. C'est pire pour ceux d'entre nous qui essaient de le cacher. Je me souviens de comment c'était quand j'étais à l'école... mais le fait est que... »

« - Qu'est-ce que, au nom de Merlin, cela a à voir avec le fait de _passer la nuit dans la forêt_ ? »

Lupin rougit, comme s'il réalisait exactement d'à quoi ressemblait ses paroles. « - Je n'ai pas dit ça ainsi. » Admit-il en secouant la tête. « - Ce que je veux dire... vous agissez toujours comme si tout est normal... et c'est _très bien_, quand vous êtes en public ou entouré de gens qui ne savent pas. Mais à un certain moment, lorsque vous êtes seul ou... ou à un autre moment opportun, comme la _pleine lune_, quand vous n'avez pas le choix, vous _devez_ accepter la chose à l'intérieur de vous. »

Ils se regardèrent intensément, jusqu'à ce que les yeux gris du Serpentard clignent et qu'il hausse un sourcil en se détournant. Un muscle de sa mâchoire bougea.

« - Je ne veux pas. » Murmura-t-il, obstinément.

Lupin haussa les épaules. « - Ça ne fait rien. » Répondit-il sans ambages, surprenant le jeune garçon qui le regarda. « - Je vous donnais la solution de facilité, vous demandant si vous vouliez passer ces trois nuits dans quelque chose de différent, quelque chose dont vous pourrez même profiter plutôt que d'être enfermé dans votre chambre privée. Si vous préférez, je peux aussi vous suggérer des choses comme une assistance ou une réunion avec d'autres, comme moi, où n'importe quelle autre personne... »

« - Vous n'avez pas le droit... »

« - Non, sans doute pas. » Les yeux ambre le regardèrent, pour une fois sans ciller face à l'indignation. « - Mais si je suis capable de vous aider, je le ferais que vous le vouliez ou non, Monsieur Malfoy. »

Draco roula des yeux. « - Oh, comme c'est noble. Mais vous oubliez que vous ne _pouvez pas_ réellement demander... assistance. Vous êtes tenus au secret, vous vous souvenez ? »

Le loup-garou, bizarrement, semblait assez imperturbable. « - Vous avez raison, _je_ ne peux pas vous faire faire quoi que ce soit. Le... directeur cependant... »

Le Serpentard pensa que Lupin aurait tout aussi bien pu le frapper fortement. Il secoua la tête légèrement. « - Vous ne pouvez pas... il ne voudra pas... »

Le professeur soupira. « - C'est la raison pour laquelle il me garde ici, Draco. Il ne me laisse pas partir parce qu'il sait que je peux vous aider. Mais si vous ne me laissez pas faire et refusez d'écouter, alors je ne peux que lui recommander d'avoir recours à un meilleur moyen... »

« - Vous me _menacez_ ? _Vous_ ? »

« - Ce n'est pas une menace ! C'est de l'aide ! C'est pour que vous ne perdiez pas l'esprit à cause de la malédiction ! » Le loup-garou s'interrompit, posant une main sur ses yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse de nouveau parler calmement. « - La seule raison pour laquelle j'ai été en mesure d'agir comme un être humain normal tout au long de mes années d'écoles, c'est parce que j'avais James et... et Sirius, qui m'aidaient pendant ces trois nuits. Parce qu'ils acceptaient ce que j'étais. Permettez-moi de faire la même chose pour vous. »

Les lèvres de Draco se plissèrent alors qu'il baissait les yeux vers le professeur. « - En courant dans la forêt comme un foutu animal ? »

« - C'est... eh bien, c'est la seule façon que je connaisse. Cela a fonctionné pour moi. »

« - Réconfortant. » Se moqua Draco en levant les mains et se détournant. « - Qu'est-ce que exactement cette sortie... implique ? »

Lupin ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, puis s'arrêta en fronçant les sourcils. Il secoua la tête. « - Si j'essaye de le mettre en mot, ça sonnera encore plus stupide. Vous devez le vivre pour comprendre. »

« - Oh, pour l'amour de dieu. » Fit Draco, agacé. Se levant, il tourna le dos au loup-garou et se dirigea vers la porte.

Il était sur le point de sortir complètement quand Lupin le rappela. « - Je vous attends ici vendredi soir, Monsieur Malfoy. »

Le Serpentard fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu alors que Remus restait à le regarder marcher à travers la pelouse de l'école en espérant qu'il écouterait.

* * *

Cet homme _l'énervait_ ! Comment _osait_-il le menacer et _lui_ faire du chantage ? Surtout quand il était censé se morfondre dans sa propre culpabilité. Draco ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à ce qu'il cesse de se morfondre aussi rapidement, ce qui était probablement la vraie raison de sa colère actuelle...

Et comme si sa journée ne pouvait pas être pire... pourquoi était-il en permanence en train de penser à cela ces derniers temps ? Sa vie devait vraiment être dans une spirale descendante pour qu'il ait cette expression récurrente dans son vocabulaire... mais revenons à l'essentiel : comme si sa journée ne pouvait pas être pire, au moment où il tournait à l'angle d'un couloir menant à sa chambre, il aperçut Potter, confortablement installé au _sol_, de tous les lieux, dos au mur et en face du portrait de Lilith, qui bavardait coquettement.

« - Je savais que tu reviendrais. » Dit-elle à la stupéfaction et l'horreur de Draco. « - Après avoir été interrompu si brutalement la dernière fois, j'étais tellement en colère ! J'ai changé le mot de passe, tu sais. Il lui a fallu une _éternité_ pour le deviner ! »

Le Serpentard rougit vivement alors que Potter eut un petit rire, n'ayant toujours pas remarqué sa présence. Ce _n'était pas_ un souvenir qu'il avait eu l'intention de partager, surtout avec le Wonder Boy ! Honnêtement, il avait été obligé de rester jusqu'à une certaine heure de la nuit à débiter une liste de mots aléatoires qu'il pensait que la sorcière aurait peut-être choisi. Ça avait été atroce, d'autant plus que les menaces de sort ne fonctionnaient pas sur un tableau.

« - Est-ce que j'interromps quelque chose, Potter ? » Grogna-t-il en s'approchant, faisant sursauter le Gryffondor qui se leva rapidement.

Lilith grogna. « - Oh non, pas encore... »

Draco ricana. « - Tu ne peux même pas avoir une vraie petite-amie ? » Déclara-t-il méchamment. « - Tu dois recouvrir à bavarder avec un portrait ? »

Les yeux verts s'écarquillèrent. « - Je suis venu pour _te_ parler, en fait. »

Le blond ne réagit même pas à cette déclaration. Au lieu de cela, Draco passa devant lui, crachant le mot de passe. « - _Runespore_. » Et disparaitre par la porte qui s'était ouverte, évidemment s'attendant à être laissé seul.

Harry regarda avec déception, attendant que le cadre doré se referme. Quand il ne bougea pas, il leva les yeux pour voir la sorcière lui adresser un clin d'œil. « - Allez entre, mon chéri. » Murmura-t-elle en souriant.

Haussant un sourcil, le Gryffondor entra avec hésitation, regardant autour de lui avec curiosité. Il se trouvait dans le salon de Malfoy... Merlin, c'était une pensée étrange... qui se consistait d'une table basse noir (enterré sous des magazines de Quidditch et des manuels scolaires), d'une cheminée avec un grand manteau sur le mur du fond (orné d'une horloge, d'ornements sorciers qui avaient tendance à bouger de haut en bas dès qu'ils étaient posés quelque part et une boîte de chocolats coûteux), ainsi qu'un canapé en cuir noir sur la droite (avec une robe d'école posé dessus et la cravate de Serpentard).

La première réaction d'Harry fut de sourire en voyant à quel point cet endroit était en _désordre_. Il avait traité Malfoy de tous les noms dans le passé, mais négligé n'avait jamais été sur la liste jusqu'à maintenant. Le blond semblait trop pointilleux... pour être désordonné.

Les apparences étaient trompeuses, apparemment.

Mais alors qu'Harry continuait à regarder autour de lui, pensant à la façon dont c'était spacieux, il en vint à penser de comment c'était... de vivre ici sans personne. La pièce était meublée comme l'une des salles communes... et généralement en meilleur état, avec un tapis vert et un mobilier de qualité... mais le Gryffondor doutait que cela égalait le dortoir.

A ce moment-là, Malfoy, qui n'était nulle part en vue, fit sa réapparition dans le couloir à l'extrême droite, ayant aussitôt la vision d'Harry debout dans son salon.

« - _Potter_ ? Qu'est-ce que tu _fous_ ? »

Le Gryffondor désigna automatiquement l'entrée. « - Elle... euh, eh bien... »

Les yeux gris se plissèrent. « - Toi et mon portrait, vous avez une relation malsaine, tu sais ça ? »

Harry ne put pas retenir un sourire narquois. « - Au moins, elle me laisse entrer. » Commenta-t-il avec une fausse innocence.

« - Sors ! »

Oubliant rapidement son amusement, Harry redevint sérieux. « - Malfoy, t'est-il venu à l'esprit que j'avais une _raison_ d'être ici ? Je n'ai pas exactement envie d'être avec toi... »

« - Peu importe. » Interrompit le blond, son irritation augmentant par vague. « - Je m'en fous. Sors. »

« - Je voulais te poser des questions sur ce qui s'est passé. » Poursuivit-il, ignorant le flagrant rejet. « - Tu sais, à l'AD... »

« - Je pensais que nous en avions déjà parlé. » Soupira le Serpentard, croisant les bras dans ce qu'Harry commençait à reconnaitre comme une posture défensive.

« - Nous l'avons fait, mais c'est différent. »

« - Oh, fantastique. » Cracha Draco avec sarcasme. « - Encore un autre aspect de la catastrophe sanglante... qu'est-ce que c'est, Potter ? »

Harry avait eu un plan pour introduire sa proposition, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir. Au lieu de cela, la seule question qui lui vint aux lèvres avec une voix étrangement enthousiaste, fut la suivante :

« - Où as-tu même _appris_ quelque chose comme ça ? »

Le blond haussa les épaules. « - Je l'ai lu quelque part. » Répondit-il évasivement, sans croiser tout à fait les yeux du Gryffondor. « - Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai déjà des retenues avec McGonagall à partir de maintenant et pendant encore très longtemps, donc si tu es ici pour me faire un autre discours, tu peux arrêter tout de suite. Je pense que je suis assez puni, merci... »

Harry renifla, ayant l'air sceptique, mais laissa passer. Parler sur son expérience de mort imminente n'était pas le pourquoi il était là.

« - Malfoy, combien en sais-tu sur la magie noire ? Outre ce sortilège, je veux dire. »

C'était presque amusant de voir le Serpentard si sournois être sur la défensive. La bouche d'Harry s'étira en un sourire à peine visible, mais assez pour énerver une nouvelle fois le blond.

De toute évidence agacé par la nonchalance, Malfoy le regarda fixement et dit : « - Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, de toute façon ? Tu as l'intention de faire une liste complètement à donner à Dumbledore ? »

Le Gryffondor se mit à rire légèrement. « - Quoi, tu penses qu'il ne sait pas déjà ce dont tu es capable de faire ? Cet homme sait tout. » Il secoua la tête. « - Mais non, je voulais ton aide en fait. »

Le blond haussa un sourcil, ayant l'air sincèrement surpris. Cela, évidemment, n'était pas la réponse qu'il attendait. « - Et pourquoi, Potter, voudrais-je t'aider ? »

Harry haussa les épaules, levant une main pour énumérer sur ses doigts. « - Eh bien, tout d'abord, tu es toujours obligé de venir aux réunions de l'AD... tu ferais mieux de ne pas avoir perdu ce galion, soit dit en passant. Deuxièmement, tu _aimeras_ probablement cette faveur. Troisièmement, tu dois payer pour ce que tu m'as presque fait... »

« - Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je vais m'y plier ? » Interrompit Malfoy d'un ton mordant. Bien que le deuxième point l'intriguait. « - Et je suis certain que je n'aimerais certainement pas faire quoi que ce soit... »

« - Tu le feras. » Coupa calmement le Gryffondor. « - Parce que cela signifie que tu pourras lancer des sortilèges sur qui que ce soit lors de ces réunions. »

Le Serpentard cligna des yeux, surpris. Il ouvrit la bouche une fois, puis la referma, fit une pause avant d'essayer à nouveau. « - Je sais qu'il y a un hic quelque part, Potter... » Il ne dit pas qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment le trouver.

Le brun eut un petit rire. « - Il n'y en a pas. Mais je ne veux pas d'Impardonnables. Et également les sorts que tu ne sais pas inverser, vraiment, mais à part ça... »

« - Tu n'es pas _sérieux_. »

Harry sourit. « - Je pourrais entrer dans une explication complète sur la façon dont je pense que tu ferais un bon exemple de mage noir afin de les préparer pour la bataille et les exposer à certaines réalités... mais je pense que tu préférerais simplement entendre que, oui, je suis sérieux au sujet que tu peux lancer des sorts sur mes amis. »

Ils se regardèrent, pensant tous les deux à comment cette phrase semblait pour le moins invraisemblable dans la bouche du Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu. Les yeux gris brillaient toujours de méfiance, mais avec une étincelle d'intérêt.

« - Et tu penses vraiment qu'ils vont accepter cela ? » Se moqua Draco, essayant de rester à l'écart et plutôt ennuyé.

L'autre haussa les épaules. « - Je vais leur parler. » Répondit-il avec dédain... se demandant secrètement ce que diable il pourrait bien dire pour qu'ils acceptent l'idée... avant de prendre une expression d'attente. « - Avons-nous un accord ? »

Un accord. Hah. Autrefois, Harry aurait été dégoûté de lui-même pour cela et quelque part, il savait que son père devait se retourner dans sa tombe. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer ce que James penserait de cela. Soumettre l'AD... ses amis... à tout ce que Malfoy pourrait leur faire, tout cela au nom de la préparation.

Un sourire très lent étira le visage du blond et il regarda Harry avec un œil neuf. Les yeux gris étincelaient. « - Même Weasley ? » Demanda-t-il finalement, en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

Harry se battit pour cacher son amusement mais hocha la tête. « - Même Ron. » Répondit-il. « - Je suis sûr qu'il sera heureux de t'avoir en face. »

Draco grogna. « - Comme s'il pouvait me toucher. » Marmonna-t-il, mais sans sa malice habituelle. Il était distrait, les yeux dans le flou, pensivement.

Enfin il se retourna, son visage pâle reprenant une expression impassible. « - Très bien. Deal, Potter. »

Harry sourit, vraiment heureux de l'accord. C'était, sans doute, une première... être heureux de quelque chose en rapport avec Malfoy.

« - Maintenant, fous le camp. »

Ravi de voir que certaines choses étaient toujours les mêmes, cependant, pensa-t-il alors qu'il se hâtait de sortir.

_À suivre..._


	14. The Disgrace of Severus Snape

**The Secret In The Telling**

**Chapitre 14 : The Disgrace of Severus Snape**

**By Sakuri**

C'était au tour de Molly Weasley, avec son mari, de passer la semaine dans l'obscurité du bâtiment humide qu'était le Square Grimmaurd. Avec Sirius Black, le seul résident permanent de la maison, mort, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix... ceux qui n'étaient pas occupés ailleurs... se relayaient pour s'assurer qu'il y ait toujours une présence dans leur QG.

C'était quelque chose de bien, vraiment, compte tenu de ce qui allait se passer...

Ils étaient seulement arrivés hier, emportant leur faible quantité de vêtement qui leur ferait les sept prochains jours à l'étage dans la grande chambre. Avant cela, elle n'avait pas vu l'intérieur de la maison sombre, fidèle à son nom, depuis plus d'un mois. En conséquence, car personne d'autre n'avait jamais pris la peine de jeter quelques sortilèges de nettoyage, l'endroit était un véritable gâchis quand ils étaient arrivés.

Mais ça ne la dérangeait pas. Nettoyer lui donnait quelque chose à faire après tout, plutôt que de se morfondre sur ce que son mari était en train de faire. Il avait ramené quelques-uns de ses gadgets moldus qui s'étaient accumulés au Terrier et l'atmosphère générale chaotique de leur maison familiale. Ici, il y avait très peu pour l'amuser, à sa grande exaspération et l'ambiance ne servait qu'à l'enfoncer davantage.

Poussant un soupir, ajoutant une sorte de bruit au silence oppressant, elle brandit sa baguette alors qu'elle errait dans le salon. Elle alluma l'un des grands chandeliers, dépoussiéra les fauteuils qui se trouvaient près de la cheminée, arrangea les coussins et brossa le matériau bleu foncé. Jetant un regard critique autour d'elle, elle posa les yeux sur la grande cheminée qui ornait tout le mur du fond de la pièce. Le bois sombre avait déjà été poli et nettoyé mais était maintenant recouvert d'une légère couche de poussière. Soupirant une nouvelle fois, elle jeta un sortilège et regarda avec satisfaction une force invisible commencer à épousseter docilement.

C'est alors que le feu, préalablement éteint et assez froid, prit soudainement vie... flamboyant d'une lumière verte... avec un bruit sourd et une silhouette s'effondra lourdement à travers les flammes verdoyantes.

Molly poussa un cri d'effroi, levant automatiquement sa baguette et des sortilèges défensifs au bout des lèvres.

Mais la personne au sol à ses pieds ne bougea pas, du moins pas de manière menaçante. Seul un gémissement douloureux sortit de la forme alors qu'il essayait lentement et vainement de se redresser. La robe noire, pour le moment, était reconnaissable... excepté pour l'instant.

Le vêtement était légèrement relevé au niveau d'un mince poignent, dévoilant des traces de sang. Cela était en soi assez perturbant, mais Molly ne tarda pas à trouver la source de l'hémorragie et c'était encore pire.

Elle parvint à distinguer dans l'obscurité un tatouage d'un crâne et un serpent.

Elle haleta, portant une main à sa bouche. Puis elle cria.

« - Arthur ! _Arthur_ ! »

* * *

Une heure et vingt longues minutes plus tard, les membres de l'Ordre s'étaient tous réunis précipitamment... ceux qui avaient pu être contacté en tout cas... et s'entassaient dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Certains avaient même été appelés directement au ministère. Nymphadora Tonks, Alastore Maugrey et Kingsley Shacklebolt bougeaient sans relâche, jetant parfois le sortilège _Tempus_ et se regardant avec inquiétude. Étant depuis longtemps fidèle à Dumbledore et à l'Ordre, ils avaient appris à redouter ses convocations brusques. L'œil magique de Maugrey s'agitait follement.

Minerva et Remus avaient également été appelé dans leurs classes en ce lundi matin et ils avaient rejoints les autres, attendant d'entendre ce qui se passait.

Enfin, plus proches de son bureau, se trouvaient les trois personnes qui étaient à l'origine de cette urgence. Molly et Arthur Weasley avaient été priés de quitter leurs postes au Square Grimmaurd afin de participer à cette réunion. Leurs expressions habituellement joviales étaient graves. Entre eux, se trouvait un Severus Snape mal en point.

Aucun des personnes présentes pouvaient se rappeler avoir vu le Maître des Potions être plus amoché qu'il était actuellement... mais au moins il avait retrouvé un semblant de dignité depuis son arrivée disgracieuse au QG. Maintenant, il était enfoncé dans sa chaise, une main serrant fortement ses côtes. Il soupçonnait d'avoir une côte cassée. Mais à part cela, il souffrait également de graves brûlures et quelques contusions, dont une particulièrement douloureuse à l'épaule où un sortilège l'avait frôlé. Une entaille sur son front saignait toujours lentement.

En dehors de cela, il se trouvait chanceux. La liste de ses blessures étaient heureusement courtes et sans gravité. La pire de toute était la marque, qui palpitait et _criait_, par son sang, par sa magie, la fureur qui était destinée à le blesser plus que toute autre douleur physique...

Tout avait été bandé maintenant et il avait avalé une potion pour soulager la douleur que Poppy lui avait donnée, mais ça commençait à peine à faire effet. Son teint, déjà anormalement pâle, était maintenant presque gris de fatigue, de peur et d'angoisse.

« - Severus. » Déclara doucement Dumbledore d'une voix douce et presque apaisante malgré lui. « - Que s'est-il passé ? »

Il avait déjà dit au directeur, dans les plus brefs termes, ce qui s'était passé. Il n'était pas entré dans les détails cependant, car à ce moment, il avait plus occupé à essayer désespérément de ne pas perdre son bras, où la marque le brûlait atrocement alors que Poppy semblait déterminée à lui donner des doses importantes de Potion. Il l'avait sincèrement remercié pour cela.

Levant les yeux vers le vieil homme... qui pour une fois, faisait bien son âge... il secoua la tête. « - Je ne pourrais plus vous être utile. » Déclara-t-il simplement, avec une légère amertume qui était dirigée vers lui.

« - Tu as été découvert ? » C'était Kingsley, sa voix pas tout à fait antipathique, juste professionnelle.

Severus hocha la tête sans dire un mot.

« - Oui, eh bien, tu as tenu longtemps, mon garçon. » La moitié de la salle lança des regards étranges à Maugrey, essayant de se rappeler s'ils l'avaient déjà entendu parler à peu près civilement au Maître des Potions avant aujourd'hui. Ledit Maître des Potions eut au moins la grâce d'hocher la tête laconiquement, acceptant avec reconnaissance le commentaire et quelque peu réticent quand même.

« - Qui les a avertis ? » Demanda curieusement Tonks et un peu maladroitement. Ses yeux étaient actuellement d'un bleu saisissant qui étaient parfaitement adaptés à la couleur de ses cheveux.

Il haussa les épaules, ou tenta de le faire avant de stopper le mouvement quand la douleur dans son épaule et ses côtes se rappela à lui. « - Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je crois, était déjà au courant de ma trahison. Il a juste... attendu. Merlin sait quoi. Espérant que je commette une erreur, peut-être, ou tout simplement pour jouer avec nous tous. Ils savaient, eux tous, que j'étais un espion. »

Il y eut un profond silence pensant dans la pièce alors que tout le monde assimilait ce que cela signifiait.

« - Severus. » Dit finalement Dumbledore. « - Comment a-t-il su ? A-t-il pu le lire dans ton esprit... ? »

« - Non. »

Un soupir collectif de soulagement se fit entendre. Tout le monde savait actuellement ce que cela signifierait si l'Occlumancie de Snape avait cédé : Voldemort aurait pu tout savoir sur l'Ordre du Phénix, leurs efforts dans la guerre, Harry...

Le nouvel ancien espion secoua de nouveau la tête, affirmant catégoriquement qu'il n'avait pas fait preuve d'incompétence dans ce domaine. « - Non, je pense... qu'il a dû me tester à un moment donné. Nous mettre à l'épreuve. Vous rappelez-vous de l'incident d'il y a quelques mois ? »

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils, mais hocha la tête. Severus l'avait prévenu qu'il allait y avoir une attaque contre une petite famille de moldu se trouvant à la périphérie de Pré-au-Lard, une sorte d'attaque terroriste de toute sorte et Kingsley avait fait en sorte de poster ses meilleurs hommes autour de la zone à la supposée date de l'attaque.

Mais aucun Mangemort ne s'était montré... ni ce jour-là, ni le lendemain, ni le surlendemain. Tout cela avait donné lieu à des Aurors mécontents qui avaient dû faire le guet près de la maison pendant une longue semaine.

Cela avait paru suspect au premier abord et Severus avait été prudent durant les semaines qui avaient suivi mais rien n'avait semblé découler de cela. Et après avoir reçu une explication suffisamment crédible comme quoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait changé d'avis, sujet aux caprices comme il l'était, Snape avait oublié l'incident. Une telle erreur serait normalement inexcusable, mais lui-même avait été quelque peu distrait avec la malédiction de Draco et quelques rencontres hostiles avec Lupin.

Il voyait son erreur maintenant. Voldemort avait testé sa loyauté et il avait échoué. L'information avait été manifestement fausse, seulement émise pour voir si elle serait transmise. Ce qu'il avait fait imprudemment.

Et maintenant... maintenant il était inutile. Son rôle était terminé. Obsolète.

Le directeur toussa doucement, dissipant ses pensées errantes. Il les regarda tous avec des yeux bleus fatigués. « - Vous savez tous ce que cela signifie. Nous sommes, dès maintenant, complètement aveugle dans la guerre à venir. Personne d'autre n'était assez proche pour rapporter les mouvements de Tom et ses idées. Nous... nous avons perdu beaucoup de choses aujourd'hui. »

Severus baissa les yeux, les joues enflammées pour une quelconque raison qu'il ne pouvait pas identifier. Il avait soudain honte, se châtiant de son imprudence qui leur avait fait perdre ce petit avantage qu'ils avaient eu et en même temps en colère parce que le vieil homme lui donnait l'impression qu'il en était responsable. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, voulait-il protester, il ne _savait_ pas ! Mais ses pensées ne faisaient que réveiller la culpabilité et un froid dédain pour de telles excuses. Il méprisait ceux qui voulaient se justifier quand ils faisaient mal quelque chose. Intentionnellement ou accidentellement, ça n'avait pas d'importance... c'était quand même de la stupidité. Dans ce cas, la sienne.

Mais plus que toute autre chose... plus fort que la honte, la colère, la culpabilité ou l'inondation soudaine de la haine de soi qui l'emplissait... c'était l'inutilité. Au moins, avant, il s'en fichait d'être impopulaire parce qu'il _faisait_ quelque chose. Maintenant...

Que devait-il faire ? Rester assis derrière un bureau à donner des devoirs qui ne seraient jamais terminés et insistant sur le fait que Granger devait arrêter de poser des questions exaspérantes...

C'était une existence vraiment _enrichissante_.

Prit dans ses pensées, il sauta presque hors de son corps quand quelqu'un posa une main sur son épaule, trop léger pour réveiller ses blessures invisibles, bien que la crispation résultant du choc fut suffisant pour le faire.

Levant les yeux d'un air menaçant, il fut momentanément étourdi par le fait que c'était Lupin qui avait, non seulement, _osé_ le toucher et d'autre part, le regardait d'une manière qu'il soupçonnait être pour exprimer sa sympathie. Incrédule, il rencontra le doux regard ambre du loup-garou avec un regard dur, essayant de repousser le contact non-désiré par son silence.

Mais Lupin ne bougea pas. En fait, la seule réaction qu'il eut, fut un changement éclair dans son expression. Quelqu'un d'autre n'aurait peut-être pas remarqué, mais Severus avait réussi à survivre aussi longtemps en raison de sa capacité à lire les gens. Et ce qu'il vit sur le visage de l'autre homme était... des excuses. Pour quelque chose qu'il allait faire. Hésitation. Anxiété.

« - Nous devons nous regrouper. » Dit Albus, ne semblant pas remarquer l'interaction silencieuse entre eux. « - Je suggère que l'Ordre se réunisse à nouveau lorsque... »

« - Je peux le faire. » Déclara soudainement Lupin, retirant sa main de l'épaule du Maître de Potion et coupant leur petite communication qu'il avait initié.

Le directeur cligna des yeux en le regardant. « - Pardon ? Faire quoi ? »

Le minable et timide professeur aux manières douces redressa les épaules. « - Je... je peux remplacer Severus. »

Le seul Serpentard dans cette pièce voulut aussitôt gémir et cacher sa tête dans ses mains en entendant la bêtise impardonnable que les Gryffondors considéraient être de la _bravoure_. En même temps, une partie de lui... qu'il avait l'habitude de réprimer avec une force excessive... avait envie de rire avec hystérie à l'idée que _Lupin_ devienne un espion.

Dumbledore regardait le loup-garou avec une perplexité qu'il ne montrait généralement pas. Snape pouvait voir que le vieil homme tentait vaillamment de rester patient et raisonnable devant la suggestion irréalisable, ouvrant la bouche pour émettre une douce déception.

« - Non vraiment, je peux. » Assura Lupin avant que quiconque ait la chance de protester. « - Réfléchissez-y, si vous voulez. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, comme la plupart du monde sorcier, me considère comme une créature des Ténèbres. C'est pratiquement logique pour moi de me tourner vers lui à la première occasion que j'ai. »

Severus secoua la tête avec dégoût, fermant les yeux. « - C'est ridicule. Arrête de gaspiller notre temps afin que nous puissions... »

« - _Et_... » Coupa obstinément le loup, l'ignorant complètement. « - Il va partir à la recherche d'un autre contact qui est proche de l'école et d'Harry, maintenant que Severus ne peut plus lui transmettre d'information, fausse ou non. Il a perdu le même avantage que nous, souvenez-vous. »

Le directeur fronça les sourcils, presque avec pitié. Le visage de Minerva était soigneusement neutre. Les Weasley se regardaient avec inquiétude tandis que les trois Aurors avaient l'air impatient et agacé.

« - C'est bien beau. » Intervint Maugrey alors que personne ne semblait vouloir parler. « - Mais Vous-Savez-Qui n'est pas stupide. Il ne va pas croire un seul instant que tu tournes le dos à Potter et Dumbledore. » Il leva une main pour faire taire Remus quand ce dernier essaya de répliquer et secoua la tête. « - Et ne me dis pas que tu peux mentir. Tu n'es pas aussi bon en Occlumencie que ce petit ici présent, qui s'est fait démasquer. »

Snape lança un regard torve au vieil Auror au terme 'ce petit'. C'était condescendant. Il avait trente-cinq ans pour l'amour de Merlin !

Le loup-garou, plutôt que de se laisser intimidé et se soumettre, comme le Serpentard s'y attendait, répliqua vivement et presque avec provocation : « - Mais Severus n'a pas été découvert par Occlumancie et Légilimancie ! Il a juste commis une erreur ! »

Voyant que le Maître des Potions s'énervait dangereusement, Dumbledore demanda rapidement : « - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Remus ? »

Lupin soupira, détournant son attention de Maugrey pour regarder le directeur. « - Nous pouvons créer une couverture. Il est plausible que, après... après la mort de Sirius, je vous en blâme ou quelque chose dans le genre. J'ai blâmé Harry pour l'avoir attiré là-bas. »

Les visages choqués le regardaient sans dire un mot. Une légère ligne apparut entre les sourcils de Minerva alors qu'elle faisait un pas vers lui. « - Remus, vraiment.. »

Il ferma les yeux avec exaspération. « - Oh, honnêtement, je ne le _crois_ pas du tout ! Je n'ai jamais blâmé Harry ! »

Severus grogna d'irritation et cracha : « - Ce que tu _dis_ est complètement ridicule. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres va lire en toi en une seconde, Lupin. Peu importe ce que tu dis, c'est ce qu'il verra en toi qui va importer. »

Les yeux jaunes s'illuminèrent comme s'il avait dit quelque chose d'important. « - Mais il n'a jamais pu lire ce que tu pensais, n'est-ce pas ? Pas avant longtemps. »

Avec un sentiment de malaise survenant de nulle part, Severus secoua la tête. « - Non mais nous avons parlé. _Je_ peux utiliser l'Occlumancie. Que vas-tu faire ? Promettre de dire la vérité, te faire découvrir et mourir ? »

« - Enseigne-moi. »

Les deux mots avaient été prononcés avec tant d'ardeur que le Maître des Potions referma la bouche, coupant tout commentaire cinglant qu'il avait été sur le point de dire. Il regarda fixement l'autre homme, se disant qu'il n'avait pas pu comprendre ce qu'il semblait avoir laissé entendre...

Lupin se mit à parler deux fois plus vite, comme s'il essayait de faire valoir son point avant d'être interrompu une fois que le choc serait passé. « - Severus, tu es le seul expert dans ce domaine. Montre-moi comment faire ce que tu fais. Ce n'est pas comme si je me précipitais stupidement. » Il se hâta de les rassurer en leur montrant que c'était tout à fait raisonnable. « - J'apprends vite. Si... si tu acceptes de m'aider, ça pourrait être possible d'ici quelques mois. »

Minerva fronça les sourcils et secoua lentement la tête. « - Remus... je pense que tu es un peu irrationnel. C'est impossible d'apprendre l'Occlumancie... ou n'importe quel genre de savoir... en un si court laps de temps. »

Lupin soupira, frustré de voir que personne ne semblait comprendre son idée. « - Je m'en rends compte, Minerva. Je ne dis pas que je serais un expert en ça... »

« - Alors, pourquoi cette parodie de plan ? » Le coupa brusquement Snape, de plus en plus fatigué et en colère. « - Même si nous devions perdre l'esprit et nous divertir dans cette folie, il faudrait être un expert pour ne pas être tué en quelques secondes ! » Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait cette conversation, vraiment. « - Cela pourrait prendre des années, stupide créature, pas des _mois_... »

Désespéré, le loup se tourna vers lui avec des yeux suppliants. « - Severus, s'il te plait. Essaye juste... »

« - Je ne vais pas perdre mon temps avec cette farce... »

« - Ce n'est pas une perte de temps ! Je peux le faire, je le jure... »

Le Maître des Potions se pencha en avant avec un grognement, essayant de ne pas grimacer sous l'effort. « - Oh, épargne-moi tes pathétiques tentatives de rédemption. Je refuse de faire partie de ton délire. _Ça ne marchera pas_ et je n'ai plus rien à dire sur la question. » Sur ces paroles véhémentes, il lutta pour conserver autant de dignité qu'il put alors qu'il avait l'intention de quitter la pièce avec sa sortie mélodramatique coutumière.

« - Severus, mon garçon, attend. »

La main tenant fermement la chaise qu'il venait de quitter et s'appuyant dessus pour un peu de soutien, Snape se tourna à contrecœur et lança un regard colérique au directeur. « - Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il sèchement, agacé d'être retenu. Il ne voulait rien de plus que se retirer dans ses cachots, prendre une surdose de médicaments antidouleur et éviter tout contact humain pendant quelques jours.

Le vieil homme était appuyé contre son fauteuil, les doigts croisés comme il le faisait habituellement et ayant l'air de réfléchir sérieusement. Ce n'était jamais bon quand il réfléchissait. Du moins, pas quand il y avait un Serpentard dans les environs. Il semblait avoir bien raison.

Le Maître des Potions sentit soudainement le froid se répandre en lui. « - Oh, vous ne pensez pas que cette idiotie... »

« - Pas... _exactement_ comme Remus le suggère. Toutefois... »

Severus resta bouche bée, arrivant à peine à émettre une protestation. « - Al... Albus ! »

Dumbledore fit un brusque geste de la main, englobant tout l'Ordre perplexe. « - Cette réunion est terminée, je voulais simplement vous informer de notre situation actuelle. Si l'un d'entre vous entend parler de quoi que ce soit... »

« - Oui, nous vous le ferons savoir. » Acquiesça Maugrey. Lui, Tonks et Kingsley avançaient déjà vers la cheminée pour retourner au ministère. Arthur et Molly les suivirent peu après avec hésitation.

Minerva hésita, restant là où elle était. « - Albus, devrais-je... »

« - Non, non, ma chère. Retournez en classe. »

Perplexe, la plupart des occupants de la pièce sortit pour rejoindre leurs occupations respectives. Snape et Lupin furent les seuls à ne pas bouger, l'un étant trop horrifié pour le faire et l'autre étant figé d'espoir.

Quand ils furent seuls, Dumbledore les regarda fixement. « - Laissez-moi d'abord préciser que je suis entièrement d'accord avec Severus qu'il serait insensé d'essayer d'apprendre l'Occlumancie en quelques mois. Surtout pour quelque chose d'aussi important qui requiert beaucoup de compétence dans ce domaine. »

Le Maitre des Potions eut l'air soulagé, se redressant un peu. Remus eut l'air dépité.

« - Cependant. » Continua le directeur, regardant leurs réactions respectives. « - Quelque chose de semblable ait apparu en moi. »

Il regarda brusquement le Serpentard. « - Il me semble, Severus que vous êtes aussi un Legilimens accompli. »

« - Et alors ? » Fut la réponse alors que Snape essayait vainement de deviner où il voulait en venir.

« - Mon cher enfant, il peut y avoir plus d'une façon de tromper le Seigneur des Ténèbres... »

« - Que proposez-vous ? »

Au lieu de répondre directement, le directeur regarda attentivement Remus. « - Mon garçon, es-tu vraiment sérieux à propos de poursuivre cette idée ? Assez sérieux pour sacrifier ta vie privée ? Confier la sainteté de ton esprit à un autre sorcier ? »

Le loup-garou hocha la tête sans hésitation. « - Oui. »

« - T'abandonner à Severus ? »

Le Maître des Potions eut un sursaut bizarre, semblant indécis sur l'envie de s'éloigner du professeur servile. Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester, crier sur les deux hommes dans la pièce, voulant émettre l'horreur et la colère, ayant envie de faire _autre chose_ que lançait un regard noir impuissant au loup-garou pour le faire reculer devant cette situation ridicule. Sûrement, _surement_ qu'ils ne pouvaient pas attendre cela de lui. Ne pas lui infliger cette dernière humiliation et déshonneur en plus de tout le reste. Pas ça...

Remus s'étrangla sur la réponse qu'il avait l'intention de donner et déglutit rapidement. Machinalement, il se tourna vers Severus et regrettant aussitôt de l'avoir fait. Les yeux noirs de l'homme brillaient d'une telle intensité que cela donnait envie à Remus de fuir avec la queue entre les jambes jusqu'à trouver un joli petit coin où se cacher.

En outre, c'était surtout la rage de Severus qui le forçait à hésiter. Il savait à quoi faisait allusion Albus. Une expérience magique qui avait été testée que quelques fois mais qui serait parfaite dans cette situation.

Le directeur voulait que le Serpentard utilise ses compétences en Légilimencie pour entrer dans l'esprit de Remus et être en mesure de lui construire les boucliers de défense nécessaire, plutôt que de s'appuyer sur les quelques bases d'Occlumancie que Remus pourrait être en mesure de saisir en quelques mois.

Le loup-garou n'avait rien contre cette théorie... si le Légilimens était quelqu'un qui n'était qu'un nom pour lui, quelqu'un d'inconnu, mais vaguement agréable.

Mais Severus... ?

Cela voulait dire que le Maître des Potions aurait un accès illimité à ses pensées, ses sentiments et tous les secrets qu'il avait abrités. En général, Remus n'était pas une personne particulièrement secrète. Autre que le sujet de son affliction... que Severus connaissait déjà... il était généralement ouvert.

Mais il y avait certaines choses qu'il considérait être très, très privé.

Et évidemment, le Serpentard ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec le plan. La main qui s'accrochait à la chaise avait les jointures blanches et il secouait la tête d'avertissement.

Mais quel autre choix avait-il ? Comment pouvait-il refuser maintenant alors que c'était l'occasion de rattraper une partie des dommages qu'il avait déjà faits ?

Il ne pouvait pas. Telle était la réponse la plus simple.

« - Oui. » Répondit-il finalement avec un regard d'excuse à Severus et un regard déterminé pour Albus.

_À suivre…_


	15. Waiting

**The Secret's In The Telling**

**Chapitre 15 : Waiting**

**By Sakuri**

Dans les jours qui suivirent, il apparut que presque tout le monde, pour une raison quelconque, attendaient impatiemment la venue de la pleine lune.

Pour Draco, la raison était évidente. Il redoutait le week-end qui se précipitait vers lui comme un train venant en sens inverse. Encore une fois, l'accablante _situation_ lui apparaissait, comme avant. Il ne _voulait_ pas le faire. Il _voulait_ redevenir normal, voulait plus que tout au monde retrouver son ancienne vie.

Mais l'envie était impuissante. Le train arrivait de toute façon, ses phares plus brillants et blanc comme la lueur de la lune.

Seul dans son appartement, il pensa rendre visite aux Serpentards, mais rejeta très vite l'idée. Être près de ses amis ces dernières semaines avait été une distraction bienvenue et un moyen infaillible de se convaincre que rien n'avait _vraiment_ changé, mais il commençait à remarquer qu'il n'aimait pas la compagnie dans les jours qui précédaient la transformation. Ça le tendait, toujours peur que le loup soit trop proche de la surface et prendrait le dessus à tout moment.

C'était également l'une des raisons pour laquelle Harry attendait la pleine lune. Ses plans pour l'AD avaient été remis à plus tard lorsque le Serpentard avait catégoriquement refusé de venir assister aux réunions, pas tant que le week-end serait passé et qu'il serait revenu à la normale. Par ailleurs, Harry n'était pas particulièrement enthousiaste à l'idée de laisser un loup-garou enragé lancer des sorts sur ses amis. Il voulait les préparer mais n'était pas prêt à aller aussi loin. Lui et Draco savaient à quel point les choses pouvaient mal tourner... des choses qui incluaient le blond plus énervé que d'habitude et de ce qu'il pourrait faire sous la colère. De plus, il ne voulait pas non plus que toute l'AD découvre le secret de Draco.

Donc Harry attendait d'annoncer ses projets à ses amis. Il avait décidé de le dire à Ron et Hermione d'abord mais seulement quand le moment approcherait. Il ne voulait pas passer ses journées à les entendre essayer de le dissuader. Il pouvait imaginer les protestations scandalisés d'Hermione et l'indignité étranglée de Ron. Non, valait mieux attendre.

Remus Lupin et Severus Snape attendaient également, mais pour des raisons complètement différentes.

C'était _prévenant_, pensait cyniquement Severus, quand Albus avait d'abord dit qu'ils attendraient jusqu'à ce qu'il ait un peu récupéré de cette... _expérience_. Il lui fallait une semaine pour être complètement remit de ses blessures et calmer ses nerfs avant qu'il soit soumis à une autre torture, celle-ci impliquant cet homme pathétique.

Astucieusement, Severus devinait que son état physique n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle ils avaient l'ordre d'attendre. Albus voulait montrer qu'il faisait preuve de miséricorde en tenant compte de son état physique, mais il y avait plus que cela. Il était préoccupé par la pleine lune. Merlin savait quel effet cela aurait sur la magie mentale.

Severus n'avait pas vraiment envie de savoir. Il ne voulait pas savoir quoi que ce soit à propos de l'univers mental de Lupin. Il ne voulait rien savoir de _Lupin_, putain ! L'homme était une peste, un ravageur qui avait suivi Severus tout au long de sa vie.

Mais cette fois... cette fois c'était pire que jamais, parce que cela deviendrait beaucoup plus personnel. Toujours avant, il avait été en mesure de dissocier ses distances, même physiquement. Mais maintenant... il était invité à entrer dans l'esprit du loup, s'immerger dans des pensées qui n'étaient pas les siennes afin de protéger cet esprit et ces pensées. Il se sentait... intime. Horriblement, terriblement intime.

Et au nom du devoir, il ne pouvait pas dire non.

Albus l'avait acculé. Posant sur lui ce regard ostensiblement discret, lui disant clairement que le seul choix était de dire oui, même si ce n'était pas vraiment un choix.

Pendant ce temps, Remus était aussi nerveux que Severus était en colère. Non... il était terrifié. Il ressentait cela à mesure que les jours passaient depuis qu'il avait accepté cela. Oh, il était encore déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout, bien sûr mais l'idée de laisser une autre personne entrer dans sa tête... laisser _Severus_ dans sa tête !

Il n'avait pas été déranger par l'idée que l'autre homme lui enseigne l'Occlumancie, même si cela aurait impliqué une part équitable de Légilimencie. Mais au moins, il aurait pu protéger ses propres pensées. Mais cette nouvelle idée, ce processus expérimental, cela signifiait d'abandonner volontairement tout moyen de défense, de rester complètement vulnérable et permettre à l'homme le plein accès et être au premier rang de toutes ses pensées et souvenirs. Cela signifiait avoir _confiance_ en lui à un degré terrible.

Il y avait des choses que Remus ne voulait pas que Severus voit. Beaucoup de choses.

C'est donc dans cet état, qu'ils attendaient tous la pleine lune.

* * *

« - Cavalier en D3. Échec et mat. »

Harry regarda avec résignation le pion blanc de Ron détruire le sien pour prendre sa place, étant en ligne de mire de son roi. Il n'avait pas vraiment prévu d'autres issues et n'était donc pas déçu par sa troisième défaite d'affilée. Soupirant, il s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et sourit en regardant les pièces d'échecs blanches fêter silencieusement leur victoire.

« - Tu deviens meilleur. » Consola son ami roux.

Harry sourit. « - Non, je ne le suis pas. » Admit-il. Il ferma les yeux, leva les bras et s'étira.

Hermione leva les yeux de son livre, remarquant que leur jeu était terminé. « - Ca n'a pas duré longtemps. » Commenta-t-elle.

« - Ce ne dure jamais. » Taquina Ron. « - Harry, tu es un grand duelliste mon pote, mais tu es nul aux échecs. »

Harry plissa les yeux, mais avant qu'il eut une chance de répliquer joyeusement, il fut interrompit par Hermione qui s'était brusquement redressée avec intérêt. « - Parlant de duel, quand veux-tu mettre en place la prochaine réunion ? Je pensais à ce week-end. Demain serait une bonne chose...

« - Non ! » Coupa-t-il rapidement, ce qui lui valut un regard étonné. « - Je, euh, pensais à la semaine prochaine plutôt. »

Le rouquin hocha la tête. « - Oui, donne-nous du temps, Hermione. Les week-end sont censés nous détendre. D'ailleurs, c'est la sortie de Pré-au-Lard, n'est-ce pas ? Personne ne va vouloir venir alors qu'ils pourraient être hors du château à la place. »

Elle roula des yeux, mais abandonna. « - Très bien. Fais-moi savoir lorsque tu auras choisi un jour, Harry pour que je puisse régler la date et l'heure des Galions. »

Il hocha vaguement la tête, son esprit vagabondant.

« - Alors, où allons-nous demain ? » Leur demanda Ron. « - Je pensais qu'on pourrait aller chez Zonko et Honeydukes. Vous avez d'autres endroits particuliers en tête ? »

Mais Harry n'écoutait pas. Il se leva, bondissant presque du fauteuil confortable de Gryffondor et inconscient des expressions surprises de ses amis. « - Ecoutez, je vais sortir un moment, j'essaierais de revenir avant.. »

« - Harry ! »

Il cligna des yeux, surpris par le cri aigu de protestation d'Hermione. Elle le regardait avec de grands yeux, serrant fortement son livre entre ses doigts.

« - Harry, cela doit cesser ! »

« - Désolé... quoi ? » Demanda-t-il, perplexe.

Ron regardait anxieusement ses amis, de toute évidence pas sûr s'il devait les interrompre ou pas. Pas qu'Hermione l'aurait laissé faire à en juger par l'expression de son visage. « - Harry James Potter ! Depuis des mois maintenant, tu t'isoles comme cela ! Cela doit cesser ! Tu peux nous parler, tu sais ! »

Il fronça les sourcils avec perplexité. « - Hermione, que... ? »

Elle soupira et referma son livre. « - Je comprends que cela doit être difficile... mais honnêtement... nous sommes là si tu as besoin de nous... »

« - Ce n'est pas à cause de Sirius, d'accord ? » Déclara-t-il sèchement, réalisant où elle voulait en venir. Pas tout à fait, ajouta-t-il silencieusement pour lui-même.

« - Alors quoi ? » Exigea-t-elle. « - Pourquoi es-tu si secret ? »

« - Je ne le suis pas ! » Dès que ces mots quittèrent ses lèvres, il se rendit compte que c'était un mensonge, mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à se rétracter. Il soupira et leva une main pour se frotter les yeux. « - Écoute, je veux juste être seul parfois. Il n'y a rien à craindre. Vraiment. »

Elle le regarda tristement, ne le croyant évidemment pas.

Agacé, il se détourna. « - Je vous verrai plus tard. » Et sur ce, il partit, vaguement heureux que la salle commune était vide et que personne n'ait été témoins de la brève discussion tendue.

* * *

Alors qu'Harry se dirigeait vers la Salle sur Demande, Draco était en train de sortir sans être vu dans le parc et de marcher à contrecœur vers la petite cabane près de la lisière de la forêt.

Il avait décidé de ne pas le faire, rien que pour défier Lupin qui avait osé lui donner un ordre. _« Je vous attends ici vendredi. »_ Avait-il dit. En effet ! Draco avait été bafoué et n'avait pas l'intention d'obéir.

Il soupira. En vérité, il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait changé d'avis. Il n'en avait pas vraiment l'intention. Il faisait cela sur un coup de tête, vraiment, essaya-t-il de se dire. Il ne croyait pas un seul instant que Lupin pourrait _l'aider_ dans cette folie. C'était juste une curiosité morbide d'accepter d'aller avec lui.

Stoppant là ses propres justifications, il secoua la tête et pressa le pas. Le soleil venait à peine de toucher le lac, semblant se noyer et saigner dans l'eau.

* * *

Il était prêt. Il pouvait le faire. Il savait qu'il pouvait.

Le livre dans une main, tenu ouvert à la page significative, la baguette dans l'autre, il se tenait au centre de la salle, les yeux fermés, se concentrant. Dans un souffle, il murmura des paroles qu'il avait mémorisées depuis qu'il avait commencé cette étude en fait. C'était le sortilège qui activerait la première transformation. C'était qu'une seule fois et il ne pourrait plus jamais l'utiliser à nouveau, mais il serait capable de changer de forme avec une simple pensée par la suite.

Il avait passé semaine après semaine à l'apprendre en détail. Après avoir commencé à lire le livre avant même qu'il revienne à Poudlard, il venait finalement de le terminer et était sûr qu'il pouvait le faire.

Dans son esprit, il avait l'image de l'animal qu'il avait finalement déterminé être sa forme d'Animagus. Cette partie avait demandé de la patience et beaucoup plus de temps. Cela avait exigé quelque chose de semblable à la méditation, au cours de laquelle il avait dû attendre jusqu'à ce qu'une forme faiblarde se forme dans son esprit. Pour certains sorciers, il était impossible d'aller plus loin que cela. Soit ils ne voyaient pas leurs formes ou elles n'étaient pas à leurs goûts ou la trouver dégradante et ne pouvait donc pas l'accepter.

Harry n'avait pas eu un tel problème. Bien au contraire, en fait. Il avait été ravi de la sienne.

A l'heure actuelle, il observa la forme derrière ses yeux, se concentrant intensément dessus tout en murmurant les mots pour faire s'assurer qu'il s'en souvenait correctement.

Rationnellement, c'était une chose stupide à faire. Il le savait à un certain niveau mais l'ignorait. Il ignorait le fait qu'il tentait d'exécuter un sort potentiellement dangereux, dans un endroit où personne ne pouvait l'atteindre s'il avait besoin d'aide et était techniquement en train de commettre un crime pour ne pas avoir informé quiconque de son apprentissage. Si cela fonctionnait, il serait un animagus non-déclaré.

Tout comme son père et Sirius, se dit-il pour le réconfort.

Soupirant, il repoussa de telles pensées. Il les repoussa le plus loin possible, essayant de se vider la tête, comme le livre le conseillait et de n'avoir que les mots du sort dans l'esprit. Enfin, il leva la baguette qui pendait jusqu'à maintenant le long de son corps.

Instantanément averti de son intention, il sentit la ruée de sa magie vers la longueur en bois, se rassemblant sous sa peau, fredonnant presque alors qu'il commençait à parler, avec hésitation au début, mais de plus en plus fort alors que le ronronnement de sa magie augmentait. Semblant l'encourager, elle coulait dans ses veines pour aller rejoindre certains endroits de son corps, créant des points de nexus de pouvoir. Il la sentait dans sa gorge, s'enroulant autour des mots qu'il disait, leur donnant du sens et de l'énergie. Il la sentait quelque part près de son estomac, de son cœur, rayonnant de chaleur. Et alors qu'il bougeait sa baguette dans un mouvement complexe, il sentit sa magie se refermait comme une main autour de la sienne pour guider ses gestes.

Les mots, bien ancrés en lui, lui vint facilement après le premier pas initial. Il parla un latin qui coulait sans faute et sentit l'air s'emplir de magie autour de lui. C'était un sortilège raisonnablement long, son seul problème vint alors qu'il luttait pour maintenir en place l'image de son animal pendant qu'il parlait.

Il était tellement concentré sur ce qu'il faisait qu'il avait à peine remarqué les sensations bizarres au début. Supposant que les effets du sort, s'il réussissait, commencerait immédiatement après la fin de l'incantation, il n'était pas prêt à conclure qu'ils commençaient à mi-parcours.

Mais bien sûr, alors qu'il continuait à murmurer le sort, la sensation se fit de plus en plus présente. Son estomac le perturbait, comme s'il tombait et il devait se concentrer encore plus difficilement pour garder le sort sous contrôle. Il se débattit pour garder les mots et l'image à l'esprit alors que les sensations bizarres se renforçaient.

Il lui vint à l'esprit, pour la première fois, avec quel sérieux tout cela pouvait dégénérer. Il était seul et prit au piège en cas d'échec. Un sort soi-disant pas de son niveau et qu'il avait appris dans un endroit le plus isolé qu'il pouvait trouver. La panique se joignit à la sensation de flottement dans son estomac.

Mais non, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de paniquer. Il lutta pour garder son calme et sa concentration, repoussant la montée d'adrénaline nerveuse qui avait commencé à déferler à travers lui.

De cette façon, il se força à dire les derniers mots du sort, terminant avec un pur soupir de soulagement.

Il attendit. La chambre était nettement silencieuse maintenant, sans son incantation. Il osait à peine bouger, au cas où il romprait le silence. L'apesanteur était toujours présente, l'écœurant légèrement. Mais à part ça, rien.

Il continua à attendre, retenant son souffle. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Mal prononcé un mot ? Agiter sa baguette dans le mauvais sens ? Non, il ne pouvait pas s'être trompé. Il _savait_ par cœur toutes les nuances de ce sort. Il avait étudié pour cela encore plus durement que pour les examens. Il ne _pouvait pas_ l'avoir raté ! C'était...

Quelque chose sembla entrer en collision avec son estomac. Pas douloureusement, mais le sentiment d'impact était si réel qu'il le plia en deux, haletant. C'était comme s'il avait été frappé par un Cognard, il haleta et s'attendit à tout moment de sentir le contrecoup de la douleur. Ça ne vint pas. Au lieu de cela, il fut stupéfait de sentir un autre petit impact sur lui par derrière. Il grogna de surprise et tomba à genoux, essayant désespérément de garder son sang-froid au lieu de céder à la peur.

Il n'était pas sûr si cela devait se produire et ça lui faisait peur.

Tout semblait commençait à tomber loin de lui. Le monde vacillait et perturbait sa vision, il ferma les yeux, la vue lui causant des nausées. Son sens de la vue perdu, il ne lui restait plus rien sur quoi se concentrer, mais il eut le sentiment soudain qu'il _changeait_. Tout changeait, le laissant seul et flottant dans l'espace vide et de la magie.

Brusquement, se rappelant des conseils du livre, il se rappela les traits et les caractéristiques de ce qu'il allait devenir. Il pensa aux quatre pattes et à la fourrure et à la course et la force. Il pensait aux senteurs, à la vue et aux sons.

Prenant acte de l'impression qu'il créait dans sa tête, sa magie se mit en mouvement, l'entourant et le ramenant dans la réalité. Une sensation emplit son corps et il se rendit compte que c'était la sensation de son corps qui changeait de forme. Ça ne faisait pas mal... pas comme la transformation du Polynectar en deuxième année... mais c'était assez étrange pour le désorienter.

Il commença à chanceler, prit de vertige, en quelque sorte sur ses pieds. Seulement, il ne l'était pas vraiment. Les membres enchevêtrés sous lui, étrange et nouveau, le rendait maladroit. Il tomba en haletant.

Était-ce vrai ? Était-il censé se sentir comme ça, malade et étourdi ? Prêt à tout pour savoir si ça avait réussi, il ouvrit les yeux avec hésitation. Le monde était dans les tons gris autour de lui. C'était un bon début... non ?

En réponse à son besoin, la salle fit apparaitre un miroir dans la chambre. Harry cligna des yeux et en quelques secondes, le verre richement encadré se tenait devant lui.

Même s'il l'avait prévu, il essaya de ne pas jurer de surprise. Au lieu de cela, le son sortit comme un cri aigu.

La seule chose qu'il reconnut dans son reflet fut ses yeux. Comme toujours, ils étaient de ce même vert verdoyant qui était sa marque de fabrique. Ils faisaient étranges sur le visage du chien noir massif qu'il était devenu.

Se regardant avec étonnement, Harry n'était pas sûr de la réaction qu'il devait avoir. Avec un effort, il réussit à coordonner ses quatre pattes pour se lever et fut choqué par sa seule taille. S'il la conservait en permanence, il serait assez grand pour atteindre la poitrine de quelqu'un de la taille d'Hermione, capable de la dépasser complètement s'il se levait sur ses pattes arrières.

Ses poils noirs, identiques à ses cheveux, étaient aussi désordonnés que jamais, formant des angles bizarres partout sur lui. Le long museau se terminait par un nez humide et sa bouche était remplie de canines pointues.

Il resta bouche bée dans le miroir, ne sachant pas si c'était réel.

Il l'avait _fait_. Il était un animagus ! Un animagus non-déclaré, mais quand même !

Il avait depuis longtemps su que sa forme animale était très semblable à celle qu'avait été Sirius, peut-être même influencé par l'homme, mais le voir en vrai, c'était autre chose. Il se retourna, essayant de voir sous tous les angles sa nouvelle forme et trébucha légèrement sur ses grandes pattes.

L'excitation et l'euphorie se précipita à travers lui. Ça y était ! Il l'avait vraiment fait !

Peut-être que c'était l'étonnement, nouveau et frais, ou quelque chose qu'il avait eu l'intention de faire inconsciemment quelque part au fond de son esprit... mais soudainement, il voulait sortir. Sortir de cette salle sombre et isolée, sortir du château, de la monotonie qu'il était venu à penser de la vie.

Il voulait _courir_. Il voulait agir instinctivement, comme poussé par ce nouvel organisme. Donc, avançant lentement vers la porte, devant encore s'adapter à utiliser les quatre membres, il tendit une patte et gratta pour ouvrir la porte avant de sortir dans le couloir. Il était sûr que personne ne le verrait à cette heure de la nuit... et vraiment, ne pouvait plus se résoudre à s'en soucier si quelqu'un le faisait. Cédant à son envie, il se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée du château, puis vers le parc du château.

Et puis, juste pour le plaisir de ça, il se mit à courir.

_À suivre..._


	16. Canine Affinity

**********Merci à tous pour vous review et bonne lecture !**

* * *

**The Secret's In The Telling**

**Chapitre 16 : Canine Affinity**

**By Sakuri**

Submergé par... par _l'instinct_, Harry courrait, bien plus rapidement qu'il n'avait jamais été capable de le faire en tant qu'être humain. L'air de la nuit passait devant lui, doux et froid, sensation étrange qui lui ébouriffait la fourrure. Fourrure. Merlin, il avait de la _fourrure_. Sa soudaine exaltation le fit encore accélérer sur l'herbe, voulant crier d'excitation de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait une fois, quand il avait volé avec Buck. C'était le même sentiment, la même sensation de liberté.

Il hurla, levant la tête vers le ciel et faisant claquer ses longues mâchoires. Le son sortit profond et bruyant et peu sûr. Heureux, il le fit à nouveau, puis encore une fois, rigolant de joie intérieurement. C'était le son parfait de joie qu'une voix humaine ne parvenait pas à accomplir. Il ne se souciait pas que, pour quelqu'un d'autre, ça sonnait probablement vicieux et dangereux... il était trop _heureux_.

Exultant, il se força à se déplacer toujours plus vite, abaissant son corps plus près du sol et se concentrant à coordonner ses nouveaux membres. Les quatre grosses pattes battaient lourdement sur l'herbe, le propulsant en avant avec une force canine et une grâce, quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait que rêvait d'avoir avec son corps maladroit d'adolescent.

La cabane près de la forêt attira soudainement son attention et il fut frappé par la réalisation fantastique que peut-être il n'aurait pas à explorer les jardins seul ce soir. Avec une nouvelle source d'excitation, il se jeta dans la direction de la maison de Remus, espérant que le loup consentirait à quitter son nid douillet tandis que la lune était pleine, juste pour cette fois.

Bouche ouverte, langue pendante d'une façon commune à un chien, il bondit en avant en prenant de la vitesse. Ça serait génial. Il pourrait donner à Remus ce que James et Sirius lui avaient donné une fois : une compagnie durant cette nuit où le loup-garou est vraiment isolé. Ce serait un merci, en quelque sorte...

Perdu dans ses pensées et augmentant sa vitesse, sa réaction fut ternie quand il vit la silhouette familière de Crockdur apparaitre soudainement de derrière la cabane, suivit rapidement par une forme pâle et grande qui se trouva directement sur le chemin d'Harry.

Il essaya de s'arrêter en dérapant, mais il n'était pas habitué à ses quatre pattes encore, surtout à ce rythme et ne fut pas particulièrement surpris lorsqu'elles s'emmêlèrent sous lui. Sa vitesse l'emporta et la prochaine chose qu'il sut, c'est qu'il fonça dans quelque chose qui faisait à peu près sa taille, roulant maladroitement au sol dans un enchevêtrement sans grâce de longs membres couverts de fourrure, de grognements et de glapissements surpris.

Frénétiquement, Harry se débattit pour se sortir de là lorsque tout s'arrêta finalement, chancelant légèrement avant de reculer précipitamment loin de la présence inconnue.

Crockdur réapparu, sautant avec enthousiasme, sa queue remuant violemment. Il eut l'air de reconnaitre instantanément Harry, ne montrant aucune hésitation à se rapprocher, collant son museau humide sur le visage d'Harry pour examiner cette nouvelle apparence.

Mais Harry était trop distrait à regarder la créature qu'il avait bousculée sans cérémonie. La fourrure pâle était presque illuminée par la lune, miroitant sous la lumière alors qu'il se relevait, les muscles se mouvant sous le manteau argenté. Harry resta bouche bée, fasciné et méfiant.

Et puis, des yeux arctiques se tournèrent vers lui, envoyant un frisson de reconnaissance dans son dos.

Malfoy !

Automatiquement, il essaya de prononcer son nom, mais il sorti qu'un faible grognement vaguement hostile. Le loup-garou blanc le fixa pendant un moment avant, lui aussi, d'être frappé par la réalisation. Les lèvres se retroussèrent dans un grognement, révélant des dents blanches.

Un autre personnage à quatre pattes interrompit une quelconque altercation qui aurait pu se passer entre eux. Harry cligna des yeux en voyant Remus sous forme de loup, le reconnaissant instantanément, en plus de ses yeux d'or qui regardaient Malfoy et lui avec réprimande. Il avait vu l'homme sous cette forme qu'une seule fois, brièvement, lors de la nuit où il avait été assommé après son attaque sur les Serpentard. Il s'agissait de sa première chance de l'observer complètement. C'était un loup brun, tacheté de noir ici et là et quelques taches blanches près de son museau et ses oreilles.

Harry ne put pas cacher sa confusion et sa surprise et ses sentiments furent traduits par un gémissement légèrement embarrassant.

Il semblerait que Remus le reconnut instantanément alors qu'il le regardait avec des yeux curieux et affectueux. Derrière lui, Malfoy s'avança pour obtenir une meilleure vue. Les deux loups le regardaient fixement. Harry ne pouvait qu'imaginer l'expression que le Serpentard aurait eue s'il avait été sous forme humaine : du dédain, déterminé à ne pas être impressionné qu'il ait réussi cette transformation Animagus, mais l'éclat dans ses yeux gris témoignerait son envie.

Il était difficile d'essayer de communiquer sans voix. Harry voulait leur demander ce qu'ils allaient faire, où ils allaient. Il voulait aller avec eux. Là encore, il semblerait que Malfoy n'eut pas besoin de mot pour exprimer clairement son aversion pour la présence d'Harry. Il émit un autre grognement d'avertissement avant de se détourner et s'éloigner avec humeur.

Harry se tourna vers Remus, les yeux pleins d'espoir, donnant même un léger mouvement à sa queue, qui était une sensation étrange.

L'autre loup-garou lui lança, ce qu'il était sûr d'être un regard désolé s'il avait été humain, avant de se détourner et de se diriger dans la même direction que Malfoy, vers la forêt. Harry s'affaissa, déçu. Il aurait aimé pouvoir tenir compagnie à Remus, s'amuser avec l'homme...

Soudain, un aboiement aigu le fit tressaillir et il leva les yeux, surpris, pour voir les deux loups le regardaient avec expectative. Remus inclina la tête en arrière et hurla avant de se précipiter dans l'obscurité de la forêt, la silhouette argenté du Serpentard derrière lui. Crockdur apparut de nulle part, dépassant le Gryffondor surpris pour les poursuivre joyeusement.

Harry resta figé une fraction de seconde, essayant de comprendre ce que ça signifiait. Soudain, il comprit ce qui venait de se produire.

Une invitation.

Euphorique, il s'élança à leur poursuite.

* * *

La respiration lui brûlait dans sa poitrine alors qu'il s'élançait, vif et rapide, plus rapide et encore plus rapide, continuant à courir, courir, _gagner_. Ses pattes évitaient gracieusement les brindilles, la boue et les feuilles, tout ce qui pouvait l'empêcher d'aller toujours plus en avant.

Son cœur battait dans sa poitrine, si fort qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre quoi que ce soit d'autre, pas le claquement des branches sur leurs passages, pas les bruits de la pluie, ni le bruissement de l'air à ses oreilles. Il était sourd à tout sauf aux battements de son cœur et peut-être, s'il ne l'imaginait pas, le rythme cardiaque de la personne à ses côtés.

Malfoy apparut près de lui, un éclair blanc dans l'obscurité. Ils couraient côte à côté dans le sous-bois, parfaitement alignés et luttant désespérément pour prendre les devants. C'était la même rivalité qui les prenait quand ils jouaient au Quidditch, mais cette fois, c'était pour le simple plaisir de la course. Il n'y avait pas de coéquipiers pour qui s'inquiéter, pas de Cognard apparaissant de nulle part, même pas de cible que l'un d'eux devait prendre. Il y avait juste eux et la nécessité de _gagner_.

Pensant à cela, Harry fit un bond en avant avec un élan d'adrénaline. Un grognement de joie lui échappa alors que Malfoy le rattrapa facilement. Leurs cous étaient tendus, essayant d'obtenir un centimètre de plus que l'autre. Dieu, il aimait ça ! La compétition, le... le _combat_ !

Il avait l'impression qu'ils couraient depuis des heures, avec Remus et Crockdur quelque part derrière eux, le vieux loup-garou gardant un œil tolérant sur eux. Plus tôt, après qu'ils aient pénétré dans la forêt, ils s'étaient tous les deux battus et chamaillaient alors qu'ils traînaient derrière Remus, en permanence à la traine et exaspérant le loup coloré.

Chacun d'eux avait eu du mal à prendre le dessus, Harry était aidé par le fait qu'il était un peu plus grand... même sous cette forme... et Malfoy était rapide. Ils avaient grogné, s'étaient bousculés, griffés, avaient roulé au sol, découvert les dents, le tout dans le but de prouver qu'ils étaient meilleurs que l'autre. Quelque fois, Harry avait mordu l'autre, enfonçant ses dents dans un flanc ou le côté du cou du loup, provoquant un cri aigu et une représailles rapide. Mais peu importe combien de fois il faisait cela, Harry nota que Malfoy n'essayait jamais de le mordre en retour. Deux fois, il avait senti les dents se refermaient sur son oreille ou son épaule, mais pas suffisamment fort pour que ses crocs transpercent sa peau, jamais le Serpentard avait perdu le contrôle pour faire quelque chose de stupide.

Cela avait rendu Harry nerveux dans un premier temps, à la pensée que s'il ne faisait pas attention, Malfoy pourrait le maudire d'une seule bouchée mais jusqu'à présent, ses inquiétudes étaient sans fondement.

En outre, les pensées sensibles de ce genre commençaient à se perdre dans le fond de son esprit, oublié au profit de questions plus importantes. Comme les courses. Respirant par la bouche ouverte, il accéléra encore avant de débouler dans une clairière. À contrecœur, Harry ralentit le rythme, remarquant que Malfoy faisait la même chose, donnant l'occasion d'attendre Crockdur et Remus et reprendre leurs souffles.

Se laissant tomber sur le ventre, haletant, Harry tourna la tête et regarda Remus arriver d'une manière plus digne, les yeux dorés brillant de ce qui pourrait être de l'amusement. Crockdur le suivit et se jeta joyeusement sur l'herbe près de Malfoy, qui lui lança un regard froid.

Harry voulut rire de ce spectacle, voyant le Serpentard observait avec dégoût le chien. Cependant, Harry savait que Crockdur n'était plus son sous-fifre... du moins, pour ce soir. Ils étaient égaux ici, les loups-garous, le chien et l'Animagus. Enfin, presque. Maintenant, il comprenait que tout dépendait de l'instinct canin et de la connaissance du monde d'un point de vue canin, Crockdur avait effectivement l'avantage sur Malfoy. Le chien savait cela. Et ce fait rendait le Serpentard fou. Il n'y avait pas d'enseignant, d'étudiant ou d'animal parmi eux maintenant et pour quelqu'un qui avait été élevé dans un cercle ou les gens étaient soucieux de leur statut social, encouragé à gravir l'échelle sociale... Harry se sentait presque désolé pour lui.

Actuellement, le loup blanc était assis, dos au Gryffondor, la tête levée pour regarder la lune. Harry ne put pas résister. Voyant l'autre tellement distrait, il se leva et se faufila derrière lui. Avant que le Serpentard ait la chance de l'entendre, Harry bondit sur lui et lui mordilla l'oreille, grognant en même temps.

Malfoy poussa un cri de mauvaise grâce, prit au dépourvu avant de se tourner vers lui avec indignation. Harry s'était déjà reculé mais, quelques secondes plus tard, il fut plaqué au sol par un loup blanc en colère. Ils roulèrent au sol maladroitement, chacun essayant de prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Une fois de plus, les dents de Malfoy se refermèrent sur sa gorge, loin de vouloir le mordre, même légèrement. Mais l'avertissement était là, la menace de ce qu'il _pouvait_ faire.

Harry avait envie de rire à haute voix, sachant que l'autre bluffait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était si sûr, mais la pensée que Malfoy le morde délibérément était un peu ridicule, du moins à cet instant. L'animosité et la fureur qui existait habituellement entre eux avait disparu, pour être remplacé par cette... rivalité. Une rivalité inoffensive.

Harry n'avait aucune illusion que c'était quelque chose de permanent. C'était aussi temporaire que la pleine lune et n'existait que le temps d'une nuit. Au matin, ils seraient à nouveau des ennemis, Remus serait le professeur Lupin et Crockdur serait l'animal attachant.

Mais c'était agréable à cet instant.

Ils passèrent de longues heures à explorer la forêt et leurs propres limites. Si Remus avait pensé les guider à travers le labyrinthe d'arbre, il devait être déçu. Harry et Draco avaient fini par le guider car ils couraient devant, se souciant plus de dépasser l'autre que de la direction qu'ils prenaient. Mais finalement, leur destination n'avait pas d'importance car ils couraient tout simplement, prit dans l'euphorie de l'acte, ne se souciant que du son de leurs deux cœurs, de leurs souffles et du martèlement de leurs pattes au milieu des brindilles, de la boue et des feuilles.

* * *

Harry se réveilla lentement et à contrecœur. Il ferma les yeux contre la conscience, voulant se replonger dans le sommeil bienheureux plutôt que de faire face aux rayons du soleil qui le frappaient en plein visage. Groggy, il leva une main pour couvrir ses yeux.

Ou tenta de le faire.

Au lieu de cela, il sentit des griffes éraflaient maladroitement son long nez. Immédiatement il se réveilla, clignant des yeux de perplexité en voyant que le monde normalement lumineux était fait de noir et de blanc et qu'il était très proche du sol. Un vieux tapis était son lit, apparemment. Sans bouger, il regarda autour de lui, se sentant très désorienté. Les premières choses qu'il vit fut des pattes. Ses pattes.

Tout lui revint alors avec un bruit sourd. La réussite de sa transformation, l'exploration de son nouveau corps, la rencontre de Remus et Malfoy, la forêt... il se souvenait même être retourné à la cabane de Remus quand ils avaient finalement étaient fatigués, s'effondrant dès leur entrée et cédant la place à l'épuisement.

Il se demanda quelle heure il était.

Réalisant qu'il ne pouvait pas jeter de _Tempus_ sous cette forme, il ferma les yeux et se concentra fortement pour retrouver sa forme normale. Il pensa à des choses simples, comme la possibilité de voir en couleur et une taille d'un mètre soixante-quinze et porter des vêtements plutôt que de la fourrure.

En quelques secondes, il put sentir le changement se faire. Cela ne faisait pas mal, pas comme la transformation du loup-garou, mais plutôt une sensation étrange et nouvelle. Une fois de plus, il ressentit cette sensation étrange de déplacement et fluidité alors qu'il reprenait forme humaine. En fait, il revint exactement dans le même état qu'il avait été avant le changement, jusqu'à la présence de sa baguette, ses vêtements et ses lunettes, quelque chose dont il avait été vaguement inquiet.

Clignant des yeux, il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, toujours gêné par la lumière. Il était couché sur le côté, directement en face de la petite fenêtre et le flot de jour.

Soupirant d'irritation, il voulut se déplacer, grimaçant alors que tous les muscles de son corps semblaient se rebeller. Ignorant la douleur, il se redressa avec effort.

Au mouvement, quelque chose de très proche de lui grogna et s'agita et un bras, qu'il n'avait pas remarqué avant maintenant, se resserra autour de sa taille.

Alarmé, Harry se figea avant de baisser les yeux sur lui-même. Effectivement, un bras pâle se trouvait sur son corps, les doigts à moitié recourbés sur sa chemise. _Sachant_ très bien qu'il ne voulait pas savoir, il tourna lentement la tête, regardant avec soin pardessus son épaule.

Malfoy était à côté de lui, parfaitement inconscient de la position compromettante dans laquelle ils étaient. Il dormait profondément, les lèvres légèrement entrouverte, les paupières closes et quelques mèches de cheveux bougeant à chaque lente respiration. Faussement angélique. En fait, la seule chose qui gâchait l'image était la saleté. Elle était partout, des traînées de boue dans la chevelure blonde et quelques feuilles accrochées aux mèches. Une tâche sombre se trouvait sur sa joue autrement impeccable et il y avait une légère odeur de pluie, de sueur et de chien mouillé sur lui.

L'estomac d'Harry se contracta brusquement, mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il le regarda, les yeux écarquillés et horrifié et faiblement fasciné. Lentement... merlin, si lentement, qu'il ne voulait pas réveiller l'autre... il bougea, s'éloignant du Serpentard et se tournant pour le regarder correctement.

Et aussitôt, il rougit à un degré inimaginable.

Il combattit vaillamment pour empêcher ses yeux de vagabonder, si ce n'est que pour sa propre tranquillité d'esprit, mais c'était impossible. Avec une curiosité morbide, il dévia vers le bas avant d'avoir pu arrêter son regard puis remonta pour fixer très, très ostensiblement le visage du blond.

Malfoy était nu.

Il était nu et toujours accroché à lui dans son sommeil, son bras fermement enroulé autour de la taille d'Harry. Le Gryffondor voulait mourir sous la mortification de tout cela. Les joues brûlantes, il osait à peine bouger. S'il bougeait, soit Malfoy se réveillait et il finirait par... se _rendre compte_.

Il regarda fixement le sommet de la tête blonde, se demandant désespérément s'il pouvait se rendre jusqu'à la porte, puis au château, puis dans le sanctuaire de sa chambre, qu'il jurait de ne plus jamais quitter, le tout sans réveiller personne. S'il le pouvait, alors personne ne connaîtrait cette humiliante...

Attendez. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Ce n'était certainement pas _lui_ qui était accroché à Malfoy. Il était dans l'autre sens !

Malgré tout, pensa-t-il, après une délibération de quelques instants, il préférait éviter la maladresse.

Prudemment, il s'empara du poignet mince qui était drapé sur lui, le souleva et le déplaça loin de lui avant de le lâcher. Le Serpentard s'agita de nouveau à la perte de contact, ce qui figea Harry de crainte. Les longs doigts se crispèrent contre la texture tissée du tapis avant que Malfoy ramène son bras contre lui.

Harry attendit sans bouger, terrifier de voir les yeux gris s'ouvrir, mais le blond ne donna aucune autre réaction. Soulagé, il se sortit avec succès de l'étreinte.

Impossible de faire autrement, il regarda autour de lui avec curiosité. Remus, qu'il était éternellement reconnaissant de voir, avait eu le bon sens de se mettre sous les couvertures de son lit avant d'aller dormir et il était donc heureusement bien caché dessous alors qu'il dormait paisiblement. Crockdur était avec lui, couché au pied du matelas et ronflait légèrement.

Il n'y avait donc que Malfoy qui se réveillerait avec une bonne dose d'humiliation, pensa-t-il avec une légère satisfaction. Ça lui apprendrait à ce crétin. Et d'ailleurs, ça aurait pu être pire, il aurait pu se réveiller le premier pour se retrouver blottit contre son supposé pire ennemi. Harry se considérait comme très miséricordieux, car il n'aurait jamais l'intention de parler de cela.

Souriant légèrement, il baissa sa garde une fraction de seconde et ce fut le temps nécessaire pour jeter un regard vers le garçon endormi. Son sourire diminua alors que ses joues se colorèrent une fois de plus de rouge, mais cette fois, il ne réussit pas vraiment à détourner le regard.

La seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, tout bêtement, c'est que Malfoy était _pâle_. Une étendue de peau blanche pure s'étalait devant lui sans une seule taches de rousseur et marque de bronzage. Dans la lumière, Harry pouvait voir un duvet, de la même couleur que ses cheveux, sur ses bras et ses jambes, si léger que ça n'aurait pas été visible sans l'éclairage direct.

Il essaya de détourner les yeux après ces quelques brèves observations, mais...

Il était mince aussi. Toutes les étendues de chair étaient plates et quelques courbes étaient saillantes d'os. Harry se retrouva à retracer du regard sa clavicule, puis descendant, il observa les côtes, le ventre légèrement musclé, le creux sombre d'un nombril et un sentier de poil blond menant, _oh mon dieu_, il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici.

Il partit en trébuchant, oubliant sa détermination de rester silencieux et s'enfuit pratiquement de la petite cabane. Dehors, il poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de commencer à marcher... ou plutôt courir... vers le château.

Malfoy comprendrait finalement qu'il avait été vu nu par son rival et il serait sans doute mal à l'aise pendant une semaine ou deux. Mais vraiment, pensa amèrement Harry, Malfoy était l'heureux élu.

Il ne connaîtrait jamais la _moitié_ de ce qui venait de se passer.

_À suivre..._


	17. Passing Notes

**The Secret's In The Telling**

**Chapitre 17 : Passing Notes**

**By Sakuri**

« - _Vaillance_. » Marmonna Harry d'un air fatigué à la Grosse Dame qui sortit de son sommeil au son de sa voix. Elle lui jeta un regard irritable avant de faire basculer le tableau, le faisant entrer dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

En se frottant les yeux, il trébucha à travers la petite entrée. Il était à peine neuf du matin d'après l'horloge, avait-il appris quand il avait lancé le sort _Tempus_ sur le chemin du retour vers le château. Trop tôt pour se réveiller un week-end, c'était certain.

Grognant, il erra dans la salle commune, qui était déserte à l'exception de quelques lève-tôt, souvent des Septième Année. Ils jetèrent des regards curieux à Harry, probablement à cause de son aspect, même si Harry n'avait pas encore remarqué les tâches de boue, les feuilles et les brindilles qui le recouvraient, de la même manière qu'ils recouvraient Draco. Il ignora ses camarades Gryffondors, indifférent à l'idée de leur donner des explications.

Le lit semblait être la seule destination logique. Il était si fatigué et chaque muscle qu'il possédait lui faisaient encore mal, des raideurs et des douleurs qui avaient été ébranlées par sa promenade à travers le parc et le château. Il ne voulait rien de plus que se rendormir... cette fois, de préférence, _sans_ Malfoy accroché à sa taille.

Ce réveil était notamment peut-être la seule chose la plus inquiétante qu'Harry ait jamais connu. Très précisément, il essayait de ne pas y penser.

Le dortoir était encore rempli de bruits de respirations et ronflements occasionnels quand il entra. Peut-être, s'il avait de la chance, ils se réveilleraient et supposeraient qu'il était rentré un peu tard hier soir, sans s'apercevoir qu'il avait disparu pendant une aussi longue période de temps.

Pensant à cela avec espoir, il s'effondra sur son lit... ruinant complètement son plan avec le fait qu'il était encore tout habillé, couvert de boue et couché sur les couvertures.

* * *

Hermione avait été indiciblement soulagée quand Ron vint lui dire qu'Harry était de retour dans les dortoirs. Le couple était assis à la table du petit-déjeuner, discutant de l'absence de leur ami durant la nuit.

La sorcière était en partie en colère, exaspérée et sympathique. Elle en avait marre de ces disparitions inexpliquées. Elle comprenait qu'Harry avait besoin d'être seul, mais ça devenait ridicule maintenant. Surtout quand il les laissait seul en train de l'attendre durant la moitié de la nuit avec inquiétude.

Et, au nom de Merlin, qu'avait-il _fait_ pour revenir dans l'état où il était ? Ron ne l'avait pas réveillé, mais il lui avait donné une description de l'état de leur ami. Comme s'il avait erré dans la forêt ou quelque chose !

Ils le laissèrent dormir pendant le petit-déjeuner et une bonne partie de l'après-midi, même si Hermione fulminait, ayant envie de lui faire la leçon. Ron avait essayé de le réveillé pour lui demander s'il voulait aller à Pré-au-Lard, mais n'avait reçu qu'un marmonnement inintelligible, mais clairement hostile alors il avait abandonné et ils étaient partis sans lui. Ce fut seulement quand le dîner fut servi à leur retour au château, quelque part entre six et sept heures qu'ils purent finalement poser les yeux sur lui.

Harry trébucha à travers les portes de la Grande Salle. Il s'était évidemment douché et changé, même si ses cheveux étaient aussi sales que jamais et que les vêtements moldus qu'il portait semblaient incompatibles et trop amples. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise.

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs tomba sur le banc entre ses amis, qui le regardaient sans rien dire, attendant une sorte d'explication. Il n'eut pas l'air de le remarquer, cependant. Hébété, il regarda simplement les assiettes de nourriture et demanda distraitement : « - N'est-ce pas du poulet là-bas ? »

« - Harry ! » S'écria Hermione, incapable de se contenir plus longtemps. « - Tu ne vas même pas _essayer_ de... de... » Elle s'interrompit, bégayant avec indignité.

Jetant un regard compatissant à la jeune fille, Ron prit le relais. « - Mec, où étais-tu hier soir ? »

Les yeux verts les fixèrent pendant quelques instants, clignant. « - Hum... »

Que devait-il dire, vraiment ? Il ne pouvait pas vraiment leur dire : _La__ nuit dernière ? Oh, j'étais avec Malfoy. Vous savez, ce gars que nous détestons tous. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est un loup-garou maintenant, vous ne saviez pas ? Quoi, moi ? Je suis un Animagus. Désolé de ne pas vous l'avoir dit ou quoi que ce soit... _

Hah. Pas du tout.

« - Je vous en parlerais plus tard. » Répondit-il finalement, jetant un regard significatif aux autres Gryffondor autour d'eux, espérant qu'ils comprendraient. Peut-être qu'il serait capable d'imaginer une histoire en rapport avec l'Ordre ou une retenue qui avait mal tourné. _Quelque chose_, pour l'amour de Merlin. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment leur dire la vérité.

Les deux amis eurent l'air troublés, mais abandonnèrent. Changeant facilement de sujet, Ron commença à parler du dernier match des Canons de Chudley, qui devint rapidement une dispute amicale entre Seamus et lui. Hermione aurait certainement continué à poser d'autres questions, mais Harry tourna son attention sur Lavande Brown, qui était assise près de lui et lui demandait son opinion sur quelque chose qu'une fille avait raconté et Harry se mit à l'écouter instantanément. Quand il eut décroché... pour le moment... il se mit à se soucier de rien de plus important que la nourriture. Dieu, il mourrait de faim...

Attrapant le plat le plus proche de pomme de terre bouillies et s'en mettant un tas dans l'assiette avec une quantité généreuse de sauce et de viande, il fut momentanément distrait par quelque chose qui tapait légèrement son bras.

Surpris, il regarda un petit papier qui flottait à côté de lui. Il était plié pour avoir des ailes et une tête triangulaire. Curieux, il prit le papier, le tournant dans sa main pour se rendre compte avec stupéfaction que c'était un minuscule dragon en papier.

Ron regarda par-dessus son épaule. « - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda-t-il avec la bouche pleine.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre qu'il n'en avait aucune idée, quand tout à coup le petit dragon battit des ailes une fois, deux fois et se déroula brusquement pour prendre la forme d'un simple morceau de parchemin. Dessus, s'étalait six mots écrits d'une élégante écriture oblique.

_« Je veux le faire à nouveau. » _

Harry regarda le message, surpris par l'audace. Instantanément, bien sûr, il savait de qui il venait, mais ne pouvait pas se résoudre à lever les yeux pour regarder dans la direction d'un certain blond.

« - Mince alors, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Revenant à la réalité par l'exclamation étonnée du roux, Harry replia rapidement le message et l'enfouit dans sa poche. Il leva des yeux coupables vers son ami, se demandant comment il pouvait expliquer la déclaration brutale de Malfoy.

Ron était bouche bée, incrédule, après avoir lu le message par-dessus son épaule. De l'autre côté, les sourcils d'Hermione étaient haussés.

« - Euh.. » Dit-il encore, intelligemment.

« - Est-ce là où tu étais hier soir ? » Souffla la sorcière, se penchant plus près.

Harry la regarda sans comprendre.

Elle rougit et fit un geste vague. « - Je veux dire... tu étais avec quelqu'un ? »

Ron se mit à rire en se détournant.

Alors, il comprit et sentit son visage devenir rouge. Oh merlin. Ils pensaient... ils pensaient qu'il _couchait_ avec quelqu'un ? Ils pensaient que la note de Malfoy provenait d'une fille ! Dieu, il frémit à la pensée de ces deux hypothèses implicites...

« - Je... non ! » Balbutia-t-il immédiatement, les joues rouges, démentant rapidement.

Ron le regarda d'un air sceptique et impressionné en même temps. Il regardait son ami avec un œil nouveau, une légère expression de surprise. « - Harry, tu aurais pu nous dire que tu voyais quelqu'un, tu sais... »

Consterné, il secoua frénétiquement la tête. « - Je ne le fais pas ! »

La main d'Hermione se posa sur son poignet pour attirer son attention. Elle leva des yeux bruns inquiets, ses joues encore légèrement rouges. « - Oh, écoute, ce n'est pas nos affaires, je sais mais... je veux dire, tu es prudent, n'est-ce pas ? »

« - _Hermione_ ! »

« - Et qui est-ce ? » Demanda Ron, lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes. « - Pourquoi ne pas nous en avoir parlé ? Elle est à Gryffondor ? »

« - Ron, n'insiste pas. » Déclara la sorcière en secouant la tête. Elle ajouta dans le même souffle : « - Même si je suis un peu perplexe quant aux raisons pour lesquelles tu n'as pas assez _confiance_ en nous... »

« - Je ne vois personne ! » Siffla-t-il avec colère, baissant la voix alors que d'autres personnes commençaient à entendre le désaccord feutré. « - Ne pensez-vous pas que vous le sauriez si je le faisais ? »

Le roux haussa les épaules. « - Alors de qui est la note ? Et quoi, exactement, cette personne voudrait faire à nouveau ? » Son ami lui lança un regard qui disait clairement : _tu sors __**avec**_.

Et Harry ne pouvait pas. Il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait dire qui ne creuserait pas plus profondément le trou et aucun mensonge convaincant lui venaient à l'esprit. Alors, il flancha, secouant la tête sans rien dire et avec impuissance... se promettant avec détermination qu'il allait _tuer_ Malfoy.

Ron posa son coude sur la table, souriant et ayant l'air satisfait. « - Je le _savais_ ! » Dit-il triomphalement. « - C'est donc là que tu te faufilais toutes ces nuits. »

« - Mais je n'ai pas... » Il s'interrompit quand il devint évident qu'aucun de ses compagnons ne l'écoutaient, préférant lancer un regard aux alentours, observant chaque table des Maisons, essayant de déterminer dans laquelle se trouvait sa nouvelle petite-amie. Harry soupira avec agacement, détournant le regard, exaspéré.

Ce faisant, il lança quand même un regard vers la table des Serpentards. Profitant de la distraction de ses amis, il jeta un regard agacé en direction de Malfoy. Le blond haussa simplement un sourcil, l'air complètement indifférent par tout ce qui était arrivé durant ces dernières heures, que ce soit de s'être réveillé nu et sale sur le sol de Lupin ou que sa note privée... mais heureusement pas signée... ait été lue par Weasley et Granger.

Draco Malfoy, à vrai dire, était légèrement amusé. Il avait regardé du coin de l'œil le Trio d'Or discutait avec animation après l'arrivée de son petit message. Il avait vu le visage de Potter devenir rouge et avait même entendu ses cris scandalisés depuis l'autre bout de la salle. Il pouvait _imaginer_ les conclusions qui avaient été tirées...

Heureux de sa petite vengeance... en représailles de la situation indigne dans laquelle il s'était réveillé, ce qui était en sorte quelque chose à blâmer à Potter bien sûr... Draco se tourna vers son repas avec un sourire satisfait solidement en place.

* * *

Harry attendait près de la cabane de Remus que les autres arrivent. Une fois de plus, il avait pris sa nouvelle forme, se délectant du fait qu'il _pouvait_ le faire à volonté. Il avait déjà décidé de le dire bientôt à Ron et Hermione, mais pas pour le moment. S'il devait répéter ce rassemblement un peu bizarre, il estimait qu'il devait probablement maintenir une sorte d'intimité. Mais dès que la pleine-lune serait terminée, il leur dirait... et il espérait également mettre un terme à cette théorie ridicule qu'il allait rejoindre une fille.

Il s'était, bien sûr, demandé pourquoi _Malfoy_ avait été le seul à demander de recommencer. Harry savait très bien _qu'il_ avait apprécié... sauf la partie où il s'était réveillé... mais il supposait que c'était la même chose pour le blond. Et considérant que Malfoy semblait déterminé à se vautrer dans le déni... du moins, d'après Remus qui avait avoué à Harry qu'il avait tenté de parler avec le Serpentard... demander à courir ensemble en forêt n'était pas le meilleur moyen de se convaincre que l'on était normal.

Merlin, il venait de se désignait lui-même et le blond en disant _'ensemble'_.

Émettant un grognement agacé, il renonça à essayer de comprendre tout ça et s'étira en baillant. Son horloge biologique était complètement décalée. Il avait l'impression que cela devait être le milieu de la journée.

Il n'attendit plus encore très longtemps. Quelques minutes plus tard, il fut rejoint par les deux loups-garous et Crockdur. Ça lui parut étrange, pendant un moment, parce qu'il n'avait pas vu Remus en tant qu'humain depuis plusieurs jours, mais il était là avec lui.

Cette fois, ils flânèrent aux abords de la forêt jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent l'autre côté du lac et éloigné du château et de ses occupants. Malfoy, plus hautain que jamais, refusa de manière alambic à s'approchait de l'eau noire. En fait, il resta assit et regarda dédaigneusement Crockdur qui pataugeait dans les eaux peu profondes, bientôt suivi par Harry, qui se laissa emporter par son instinct canin. Remus était assis à l'écart de ses compagnons plus jeunes, les regardant avec indulgence et jetant occasionnellement des regards autour d'eux, vérifiant qu'ils étaient seuls.

Levant les yeux, Harry aperçut le loup blanc un peu plus loin, la tête penchée sur le côté. Le Gryffondor pouvait pratiquement voir le rictus de dérision qu'il aurait porté et pouvait presque entendre la voix traînante de ce qu'il pensait qu'Harry faisait agissant comme un animal.

Il voulut expliquer, mais en vain. Il voulait essayer de mettre des mots sur la façon que cette libération... provoquait en lui. C'était nouveau et étrange et se sentait décomplexé, une telle différence de ce qu'il avait ressenti ces derniers temps. Et actuellement, il s'en fichait d'avoir l'air d'un idiot.

Et donc ils continuèrent ainsi, Draco plus hautain que jamais et Harry embrassant joyeusement ce moment 'ensemble'. Encore une fois, ils coururent et se battirent, cette fois autour des rives du lac. Le point culminant de la nuit, dans l'esprit d'Harry, fut quand ils furent proches de l'eau et qu'il se jetait sur le loup. Malfoy avait, bien sûr, perdu l'équilibre et avait basculé dans l'eau légèrement sale et émergé quelques secondes plus tard, grognant et éternuant, sa fourrure blanche trempée et légèrement colorée.

Il avait fait payer ce bain par quelques petits combats et le blond faisait de son mieux pour le frapper et le pousser aussi douloureusement que possible. Mais Harry recevant les coups en riant, toujours amusé.

* * *

Cette fois-ci, au moins, ils avaient eu la prévoyance de laisser des couvertures et des oreillers éparpillés au sol, de sorte que Draco serait épargné de se réveiller dans le même état de nudité. Le loup-garou s'était recroquevillé dessous, tout comme Remus alors que Harry avait repris forme humaine et avait simplement attrapé un oreiller.

Comme la veille, ce fut les rayons de lumières qui passèrent à travers la fenêtre qui le réveilla. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de lever une main pour se les frotter. Il ne se sentait pas autant fatigué que la veille et il se demanda s'ils avaient dormi plus longtemps cette fois.

Pourtant, pensa-t-il, un peu plus de sommeil ne le tuerait pas. Baillant, il se tourna sur le côté, se protégeant des rayons du soleil.

Mais pour ce deuxième réveil, Harry se figea. Oh, ce n'était pas arrivé _encore_ une fois ! Pour l'amour de Merlin !

Mais bien sûr, il se retrouva piégé par un poids placé sur lui. Il baissa la tête pour regarder son corps, sans bouger le moindre muscle. Les cheveux blonds obscurcirent sa vision.

Malfoy n'était pas particulièrement lourd, il était juste... inélégant dans le sommeil. Et ça lui serait un peu difficile de bouger. Une fois de plus, il était dans une position recroquevillé, la couverture étant emmêlée autour de lui. Il avait abandonné l'oreiller qu'il avait utilisé et l'avait remplacé par le ventre d'Harry. Un bras pâle entourait les hanches du Gryffondor, les doigts s'accrochant à son jean.

C'était ridicule ! À _quoi_ est-ce que Malfoy jouait ? Ce n'était pas normal ! Certes, le peu d'interactions qu'ils partageaient la nuit était normale... mais _ça_...

Cela ne pouvait plus continuer. Est-ce que le Serpentard était vraiment désespéré d'un contact humain qu'il s'accrochait à tous ceux qui restaient immobiles assez longtemps ? Une fois... une fois était compréhensible... ou presque. Une fois, on pouvait penser que c'était juste un incident embarrassant qui pouvait être imputé au sommeil. Deux fois ? Deux fois c'était le début d'une habitude qui faisait se sentir Harry mal à l'aise.

C'était _Malfoy_. Le connard de Serpentard. Bâtard vindicatif qui avait seulement rejoint le côté de la Lumière parce qu'il y avait été forcé. Quelqu'un qui faisait de sa vie un supplice constant depuis plus de cinq ans maintenant. Oh et son statut de loup-garou n'y changeait rien.

C'était quelqu'un avec qui Harry n'aimait _pas_ se trouver dans cette position. En permanence !

Il pensa à cela sans bouger, se demandant si Malfoy se réveillerait s'il roulait simplement sur le côté et laissait le blond s'effondrer au sol. Probablement, conclut-il après un certain temps. Merde.

Le Serpentard en question, comme s'il sentait qu'il avait l'intention de s'enfuir, décida tout à coup de resserrer son emprise. La main sur la hanche d'Harry saisit son jean, utilisant la bouche de ceinture comme prise et s'installa plus fermement sur l'estomac du Gryffondor. Une respiration calme, mais pas assez forte pour être considérée comme un ronflement retentit à un rythme régulier.

Harry ferma les yeux. Trop bizarre, _trop bizarre_ ! En désespoir de cause de pouvoir se libérer, il pensa simplement à repousser Draco et partir. Peut-être que le blond serait trop étourdi pour réaliser ce qui s'était passé. Peut-être...

Sois raisonnable, se dit-il brusquement avec colère. Ce n'était pas une si grande évasion de s'extraire de l'étreinte d'un garçon endormi. Ce n'était pas difficile. Après tout, il l'avait déjà fait auparavant, pensa-t-il avec exaspération.

Pensant comme cela, il fit comme la première fois, saisissant le poignet et... après une brève lutte pour défaire doucement la prise sur son jean... il le souleva. Il suffisait juste de glisser sous le Serpentard après cela, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire et reculant de lui pour faire bonne mesure.

Non, ça ne pouvait définitivement pas continuer, se dit Harry alors qu'il ramassait sa baguette et ses lunettes, qui avaient été laissés à proximité la veille. Ce qui était dommage parce qu'il avait apprécié la nuit passée avec les deux loups-garous et Crockdur.

Mais, certaines choses n'en valaient vraiment pas la peine.

Ceci, par exemple, était tout simplement trop bizarre. Il n'y avait pas à discuter à ce sujet. C'était Malfoy et se réveiller avec lui comme cela... même si ce n'était que trois matinées sur un mois... n'était tout simplement pas une option. Si c'était quelqu'un d'autre, ça ne l'aurait pas gêné, mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à dormir dans une position intime avec son ennemi de longue date.

Pensant à cette dernière partie avec un air incrédule, il secoua la tête dans l'espoir de déloger la pensée de son esprit.

Le point était qu'il ne pouvait pas le refaire. Même alors qu'il fermait la porte de Remus derrière lui et commençait à marcher vers le château, il se sentait encore mal à l'aise. Une rougeur s'étalait sur son visage et sa peau était toujours anormalement chaude là où il avait été en contact avec le Serpentard.

Non, ça ne valait certainement pas la peine...

* * *

Ce fut au tour de Draco de recevoir une note cette fois, alors qu'il était avec Pansy et Blaise quelques heures plus tard, en train de se prélasser à l'extérieur sous un arbre près du lac. Il était fatigué et n'avait pas l'énergie de faire autre chose que regarder la surface ondoyante et parfois entrapercevoir l'ombre de la pieuvre géante et fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il se souvenait que Potter l'avait poussé à l'eau. Il lui avait fallu une quarantaine de minute pour se doucher ce matin avant qu'il se sente de nouveau propre...

Ces pensées s'interrompirent ici alors qu'un papier, qui ressemblait à un avion en papier fait à la hâte, arrivait. Il atterrit sur ses genoux et il froissa légèrement son nez.

Pansy se pencha automatiquement vers lui, mais il s'en empara avant elle et l'éloigna d'elle.

Elle sourit innocemment. « - Quoi ? Je pensais que cela aurait pu être pour moi. »

Roulant des yeux, Draco se hissa sur ses pieds, s'éloigna de quelques mètres de ses amis avant d'ouvrir la note et observer la brève écriture grossière.

_« Je ne peux pas venir ce soir. J'ai un rendez-vous. » _

Les sourcils blonds se haussèrent pendant quelques secondes avant de se froncer. Dédaigneux, il froissa le papier en boule et pensa à répondre laconiquement, quelque chose de bref du genre _'Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir invité'_. Ou peut-être un sarcastique _'Un miracle __**s'est**__ produit'._

Mais non, cela ne ferait que favoriser cette correspondance plutôt insipide. Regardant autour de lui, il ne vit aucune trace de Potter aux alentours et se dit que c'était une bonne chose. Pansy et Blaise qui le regardaient, auraient aussitôt compris que la note provenait du Gryffondor.

Avec un rapide Incendio, il jeta le papier et s'en alla alors qu'il se désintégrait sous forme de cendres dans le vent.

En outre, il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de recommencer encore une fois, de toute façon. L'absence de Potter ne ferait aucune différence du tout...

**XXX**

Harry regarda le blond recevoir, lire et détruire son petit avion depuis la fenêtre de la volière. Un rendez-vous, avait-il écrit dans le bref message. Hah ! Il avait de la chance d'avoir pu trouver le temps et la patience d'être seul pour écrire le mot, car il n'aurait pas su trouver d'explication logique pour la note qu'il envoyait à Malfoy sans que ses amis sautent aux conclusions.

Distraitement, il caressa les plumes blanches d'Hedwige, se demandant sans enthousiasme si Malfoy se souciait qu'il soit là ou pas et si le Serpentard serait quelque part dans la forêt ce soir, sans Harry.

Non, lui il s'en fichait, se dit-il résolument... pleinement conscient qu'il se mentait à lui-même, mais sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

_À suivre..._


	18. Unwelcome Discoveries

**The Secret's In The Telling**

**Chapitre 18 : Unwelcome Discoveries**

**By Sakuri**

Harry rêvait.

Et comme tout adolescent hormonal de son âge, il avait l'habitude de rêver de sexe. Pour dire les choses crûment. Ça n'avait jamais été quelque chose de spécifique. Aucun nom ni visage, ce qui parfois l'embêter, mais c'était quelque chose qu'il avait l'habitude. Les scènes qui se jouaient dans son esprit étaient généralement quelconques, se concentrant plutôt sur les sensations provoquaient par la personne sur laquelle il rêvait.

Mais là, ce fut différent. Une petite partie encore consciente de lui, avait su que ça serait différent dès le début.

Il était en train de courir. Une fois de plus, il se sentait euphorique et plein de vie et il ne pouvait plus _respirer_ et c'était incroyable. Il s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité, incapable de voir autre chose que la créature contre qui il courait, qui semblait tenir le rythme sans effort, sa superbe fourrure blanche ondulant avec le mouvement de ses muscles. Il n'y avait aucun bruit en dehors de leur respiration, le martèlement de leurs pattes et les battements de leurs cœurs.

Il ne savait pas ce qui se passerait s'il ralentissait, mais faire autre chose que d'aller de l'avant n'était pas une option. D'une certaine manière, cependant, il lui était impossible de prendre le dessus, peu importe à quelle vitesse il courait et vraiment, il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il aurait fait s'il avait pu.

Alors, ensemble ils couraient et Harry adorait ça.

Puis, sans avertissement, le loup à ses côtés eut un rictus, montrant des _dents_ colériques et dangereuses et puis... ! Soudainement, il sauta sur lui, tous mouvements gracieux oubliés pour laisser place à la force seule, la fureur et la douleur. Il le mordit, encore et encore et ce n'était pas tellement les blessures qui lui faisaient peur, mais la connaissance incertaine que quelque chose de terrible allait se passer maintenant qu'il avait été mordu...

Il combattit en retour, effrayé et furieux, refermant ses propres mâchoire sur tout ce qui était à sa portée. Il sentait son sang et le sang de l'autre. Il cria de douleur et fut satisfait lors que l'autre fit la même chose. Ils se tordirent et se roulèrent au sol, mélange de blanc et de noir, les deux barbouillés de sang.

Le changement fut subtile car ça lui vint à peine à l'esprit au premier abord. Un moment, ils étaient sous forme canine, poils emmêlés avec le goût du sang en train de grogner et l'instant d'après, ils étaient humains et se roulaient toujours au sol, emmêlé l'un à l'autre toujours en train de se battre de la même manière. Peau contre peau, les ongles griffant la chair, tirant un grognement de douleur à l'un d'eux bien qu'ils ne savaient pas de qui. Des dents se refermèrent sur gorge, fortement et ça faisait mal mais, il tourna la tête sur le côté et le laissa faire, le _voulant_...

Il sentit un souffle chaud sur la morsure récemment infligé, puis des lèvres l'effleurèrent à peine avant de s'éloigner. Ses doigts s'emmêlèrent aux mèches blondes, tirant fortement dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il croise des yeux glacés.

Ils s'embrassèrent alors et même ça faisait mal. Ça avait le goût cuivré du sang, leurs dents s'entrechoquaient alors que les langues envahissaient la bouche de l'autre. Ce baiser était un combat.

C'était sexuel, vraiment. Ce n'était pas de l'amour ou même de la luxure... c'est le soulagement. Le terme 'faire l'amour' était risible... ce qu'il ressentait c'était du _feu_, sauvage et douloureux et magnifique et si incroyablement intense... c'était de la liberté et de la fureur et le feu et rien de plus, rien de moins.

Le fait est que tout était vague et que l'identité de son partenaire n'avait pas d'importance... du moins pour le moment. La répulsion et la haine semblait être une spirale entre eux, se combinant avec la chaleur, la douleur et le manque, tout cela causant un _besoin_ absolu.

Les mains délicates de l'autre le touchaient partout, la peau douce étant en contradiction avec leur force, leur douleur mais, _oh mon dieu_, il se sentait si bien et il voulait que ça ne s'arrête jamais.

Harry se réveilla.

* * *

Et le dernier soir de pleine lune s'était terminé, signalant la fin de leur entente, mais la peur de ce qu'il y avait entre eux était plus forte que jamais.

Horrifié par son rêve et encore plus énervé par le fait que ça l'avait réveillé affreusement tôt, Harry n'avait aucune idée de comment il allait mettre sur pied le bouleversement de l'AD avec Malfoy comme partenaire s'il ne pouvait même pas regarder le blond dans les yeux. La belle et simple rivalité qu'ils avaient partagée semblait être une chose du passé pour lui. C'était quelque chose qu'il souhaitait retrouver, au lieu de subir sans fondement cette gêne apparemment unilatérale qu'il y avait désormais.

Le Gryffondor commençait même à se demander s'il ne devait tout simplement pas annuler l'idée concernant l'AD. Après tout, il ne l'avait dit à personne pour l'instant, sauf Malfoy. Et il _savait_ combien d'effort il devrait fournir pour convaincre ses amis d'accepter son idée. Voulait-il ce combat ? Avait-il encore de bonnes raisons suffisantes pour le mettre en marche ?

Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi voudrait-il passer heure après heure dans une salle insupportablement étroite avec Malfoy... ? Merlin, peut-être qu'il _était_ vraiment masochiste...

Secouant la tête d'exaspération à cette pensée, il soupira de résignation. Non, c'était ridicule. Il avait décidé cela pour une bonne raison, alors il devait continuer. En ce qui concernait le Serpentard... eh bien, c'était juste un rêve, sans doute provoqué par le fait qu'il avait été perturbé de s'être réveillé avec Malfoy sur lui ce matin-là.

Ouais. C'est tout.

Pendant ce temps, oublieux de tout cela, Draco boudait. Il n'avait pas _conscience_ de bouder, pas vraiment, mais il le faisait. En fait, il boudait depuis que ce fichu Harry Potter avait eu l'audace de... de _l'abandonner _! La honte était irréelle.

Ce n'était pas qu'il avait _envie_ d'avoir le Gryffondor près de lui. Non, c'était _qu'il_ ne _l_'avait pas abandonné en premier. Ceci n'était pas normal ! Cela impliquait que Draco était celui qui recherchait la compagnie du Wonder Boy... et il avait été rejeté ! C'était inacceptable.

Il était resté dans sa chambre pour la dernière nuit de pleine lune, se disant fermement qu'il avait décidé d'y rester avant de recevoir la note présomptueuse de Potter. Ce qui le gênait, c'est qu'il avait passé de longues heures de la nuit à tourner en rond dans sa chambre vide, grattant les murs. Ça le tuait de l'admettre qu'il voulait être à l'extérieur avec Lupin et Potter. Et même ce fichu chien. Mais, en mode vrai Malfoy, il refusait de l'admettre.

Même quand il avait entendu le cri d'un loup quelque temps après minuit et qu'il s'était retrouvé à poser ses pattes sur le rebord de la fenêtre, grattant pour ouvrir le rideau et regardait la silhouette noire près de la forêt... Draco s'était lui-même convaincu qu'il préférait son précieux isolement.

* * *

A la même heure, seul dans ses quartiers privés à proximité de son laboratoire de potions, Severus était réveillé et lisant un gros livre ouvert devant lui alors qu'une pile de livres semblables étaient posés à côté de lui sur son bureau.

Le sommeil ne semblait pas venir... pas qu'il essayait fortement... alors il recherchait. Il faisait des recherches sur cette farce ridicule de plan.

Chacun des livres contenait des informations détaillées sur les subtilités de la magie mentale, y compris l'Occlumancie, la Légilimencie et mêmes quelques-uns des talents plus les obscurs. Il était allé jusqu'à se pencher sur la magie sans baguette mais n'avait pas trouvé quelque chose d'utile pour leur usage particulier.

Soupirant, il s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et ferma les yeux, passant légèrement d'un air absent la main contre ses côtes, qui étaient encore douloureuses, malgré la quantité de potion qu'il avait pris. Poppy l'accusait d'être un hypocondriaque, continuant de se plaindre de blessures qui avaient déjà guéries depuis des jours. Hum. Qu'est-ce que cette femme y savait...

Mais les persistances douleurs fantômes étaient le cadet de ses soucis. Maintenant, avec la pleine lune terminée et ne revenant pas avant un mois, il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre pour commencer le processus de transformer Lupin en espion. Ils auraient leur premier entraînement dès que possible, ce qui impliquait que Severus se plongerait dans l'esprit du loup-garou.

Ce n'était que l'une des choses qui rendait la tâche à accomplir odieuse. La Légilimencie était réputée pour être un style de magie épuisante. Même si ce serait plus rapide que d'apprendre l'Occlumancie, il leur faudrait pas mal d'entraînement pour réussir à faire quelque chose de vaguement utile. Ce qui signifiait de nombreuses rencontres avec l'ex-maraudeur, ainsi que d'innombrables visites dans ses pensées et souvenirs. Cette idée même dégoûtait le Serpentard.

Severus, grâce à l'étude de la magie mentale, avait appris les nombreux dangers. Il avait vu ce qui pourrait arriver si une personne se perdait dans l'esprit d'autrui. Il avait vu des amis se mettre à se haïr après avoir découvert des choses qu'ils auraient préférés ne pas savoir. Mais, il fallait l'avouer, il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un cas comme le leur, dans lequel les individus en question se haïssaient comme Lupin et lui. Amer, il se demanda comment cela pourrait affecter la procédure. Si des amis arrivaient à de tels points avec trop d'information, comment, en tant qu'ennemis, ils y feraient face ?

Mais alors, il supposait qu'il n'y aurait pas grand-chose qui pourrait changer son opinion sur l'autre l'homme...

* * *

Remus descendait à contrecœur les escaliers des cachots, avançant dans les couloirs sombres et humides qui menaient au laboratoire de potion et l'appartement privé de Severus. À chaque pas, il semblait ralentir, agitant avec anxiété les petits objets qu'il avait dans ses poches, les boutons de sa robe, la chaîne de sa montre. Tout pour regarder l'inévitable.

Il était convaincu que ça ne marcherait _pas_. Qu'avait-il _pensé_ en acceptant cette invasion dans sa vie privée ? Et Severus ! _Severus_, de toutes les personnes ! Avait-il reçu un coup à la _tête_ quand il avait accepté ?

Telles étaient les pensées qui traversaient son esprit alors qu'il approchait de la porte derrière laquelle attendait le Maître de Potion et leva la main pour frapper le plus doucement possible.

Malgré cela, cependant, quelques instants plus tard, Remus entendit le déclic de la serrure et un Severus très en colère apparut, le regardant fixement quelques secondes avant de reculer et de le laisser entrer à contrecœur. Il se raidit visiblement alors que le loup-garou entrait.

Il y eut... encore une fois, inévitablement... un silence gêné alors que Remus avançait avec incertitude à l'intérieur. Il était venu ici qu'une seule fois et il n'avait pas vraiment été dans son état normal à ce moment-là. Il pouvait à peine se rappeler l'incident mis à part que Severus lui avait claqué la porte au nez. Il n'avait jamais remarqué la palette surprenante de couleur de la pièce, vert et noir. Ou le divan particulièrement confortable près du mur. Il se retourna pour voir la cheminée allumée à proximité qui donnait à cette pièce sombre un peu de chaleur.

Surpris, il secoua la tête. Qu'avait-il prévu ? Que Severus vivait vraiment dans un donjon fait de pierres froides et humides, comme les étudiants le disaient ? L'homme était humain après tout...

« - Vas-tu rester planter là encore longtemps, où allons-nous en finir avec ça ? »

La voix de Severus le mit en mouvement. Il se dirigea vers le canapé, mais fut arrêta par la voix impatiente.

« - Le sol, Lupin. » Claqua le Maître des Potions. « - Assis-toi là. » Il désigna le tapis devant la cheminée, attendant que le loup-garou s'abaisse maladroitement en position assise avant de prendre place devant lui.

« - Qu'allons-nous... »

« - J'ai besoin d'être en contact avec les yeux. » Expliqua Severus avec humeur, sortant sa baguette et la posant sur ses genoux pour le moment. « - Et tu trouveras qu'être déjà au sol sera moins douloureux que tomber d'une chaise. »

« - Tomber... ? »

« - La Légilimencie est un processus éprouvant pour les deux participants, en particulier lorsque c'est prolongé. Tu comprendras quand nous y serons. Maintenant, si tu as terminé... ? »

Remus pâlit, réprimant l'envie de tripoter n'importe quel petit objet qui était à sa portée. « - Quoi, déjà ? Comme dans... maintenant ? »

L'autre ricana en roulant des yeux. « - Eh bien, nous pourrions prendre le thé et des biscuits, mais je suppose que nous voulons tous les deux en finir rapidement. Ce n'est pas exactement une expérience agréable, Lupin. Je préfère ne pas faire durer les choses. »

Le loup-garou soupira. « - Oh, très bien. Oui. Je suis prêt. » Son expression disait le contraire, mais Severus n'y prêta aucune attention. En un éclair, la baguette fut dans la main du Maître des Potions et il effectua le mouvement nécessaire.

« - _Legilimens_ ! »

Un soupir échappa à Remus et il chancela en arrière avec la sensation que quelque chose le frappait entre les deux yeux...

* * *

Il se sentit détaché de tout pendant un instant. Cela ne dura pas plus que quelques secondes mais ça semblait s'étendre encore et encore. C'était quelque chose dont Severus avait l'habitude depuis longtemps, quelque chose qui l'avait terrifié la première fois qu'il l'avait ressenti et même encore, ça lui faisait peur. Il n'y avait pas de frontière autour de lui, pas de protection, de barrière de confinement. Il était, littéralement... rien. Rien pour le maintenir en place, pour le garder entier. C'était la fusion avec tout, ses pensées devenant floues. Son esprit n'était plus le sien, son corps était laissé pour compte. Il flottait au-delà de la physique.

Mais dès que la sensation se dissipa, il sentit de nouveau comme si son esprit se refermait. Retournant dans la sécurité d'un esprit limité, un espace défini pour lui sans se disperser dans le néant alors il plongea dedans.

Ce nouveau monde temporaire était étranger et il le détesta rapidement. L'esprit de Lupin était très différent du sien, toutes pensées s'agitaient en sa présence. Il en attrapa certaines, disjointes et vagues.

_« Severus... de toutes les personnes... Ne pas penser à quelque chose de mauvais à ce sujet... pour la semaine prochaine... Harry... Harry a les yeux de Lily... la même forme __animagus__ que Sirius... ne pas penser à Sirius... ne pas penser que... » _

Severus voulait rouler des yeux devant les tentatives pathétiques du loup de se soustraire. Croyait-il vraiment que cette litanie inutile de pensée cacherait ses secrets ? Pas du tout. Bien que ça donnait des choses intéressantes déjà. Alors, Potter était un Animagus ? Et non-déclaré apparemment. Quelle information intéressante...

S'accrochant à cela, Severus plongea. C'était comme de la natation. C'est ainsi qu'il aimait imaginer la Légilimencie de toute façon. Alors, il s'immergea profondément, suivant la ligne de pensée concernant cette histoire de Potter et animagus.

Rapidement, il trouva les souvenirs. De la noirceur de l'esprit de Lupin dans laquelle il nageait, c'était comme s'il débouchait dans une poche d'air et que ça rejouait une scène comme dans une Pensine.

Nuit. Lupin en loup-garou, complètement transformé. Faisant le tour en courant de sa cabane pour voir les autres. Deux. Une silhouette blanche brillant sous le clair de lune, l'autre noir comme l'ombre. Les yeux verts se tournèrent vers lui et il le reconnut immédiatement.

Le Maître des Potions observait les images fugaces avec un petit sentiment de choc. Mais il ne regardait pas le chien aux yeux verts, mais le loup blanc. Draco. C'était Draco ! Pourquoi son filleul était avec Potter et Lupin ?

Vaguement inquiet, il ne pensa à rien d'autre qu'à se précipiter vers le souvenir suivant, à la suite des discussions qui reliaient cette scène.

Il les regarda courir. Tous les quatre fonçant à travers la forêt, se chamaillant et hurlant et courant, avec Potter et Draco en tête. Il vit Lupin, l'aîné alpha loup, garder un œil tolérant sur eux, meute hétéroclite. En particulier, il resta bouche bée et ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que regarder devant lui, son filleul et le Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu... _jouer_, à défaut d'une autre expression digne, dans les eaux peu profondes du lac, tâchant leurs fourrures de boue et au milieu de tout cela, Draco hurlant à la lune...

Il chancela loin des souvenirs, les trouvant en contradiction avec ses propres justifications. Draco ne _voulait pas_ être un loup-garou ! Il ne voulait pas l'accepter comme Lupin le faisait ! C'est ce qui les différencier !

Mais ça... il ne pouvait pas accepter ça...

Furieux, il dirigea sa colère vers la seule cible logique : Lupin. Oubliant toute éthique professionnelle et les raisons d'être là, Severus chercha un nouveau filet de pensée et sortit de celui-là. Il sentait l'inquiétude du loup monter en flèche alors qu'il nageait parmi les courants électriques dans l'eau noire autour de lui, mais il ignora la sensation. Des sons aléatoires et des images apparurent alors qu'il choisissait des chemins non connecté, déterminé à envahir uniquement la vie privée, ce qu'il avait promis de ne pas faire pour se venger.

_« - James ! J'ai une retenue avec McGonagall pendant une semaine à cause de toi ! » L'expression penaude de James Potter apparut à travers les yeux adolescent de Lupin. _

_« - Non merci, Minerva, je ne prends pas de sucre avec le mien... » _

_La pleine lune. Le changement et, __**Merlin**__, ça faisait mal ! Les os se cassaient et se déplaçait de plus en plus. Le sang battait dans ses oreilles. Le mal. __Ça__ n'avait pas d'importance mais, tant qu'il pouvait chasser... il avait besoin de courir après quelque chose, de déchiqueter et de mordre dedans et de manger... _

_« - Je suis désolé, je suis tellement, tellement désolé... ! » _

_Le sexe. Parfois précipité et inélégant et un peu __douloureux, mais toujours__ parfait. La chaleur et la rémanence __**(1)**__ et Sirius, les deux jeunes hommes qui parlaient ensemble, le rire grondant doucement dans sa poitrine. Parfait... _

_« - Ne l'appelle pas ainsi, Sirius. » Une réprimande. _

_« - Si je suis capable de vous aider, je le ferais que vous le vouliez ou non, Monsieur Malfoy. » _

_Douleur. Une perte si grande qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer, ne pouvait plus penser, ne pouvait plus vivre. Impuissant, souhait __**inutile**__. La solitude qui allait plus loin que tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais connu. __Perte__ si rapide qu'il ne pouvait même pas pleurer, pas dans les premiers jours... _

_Bibliothèque de Poudlard. Un Severus Snape de quatorze ans assit à trois tables de là et Remus Lupin rougit alors qu'il le regardait par-dessus son livre de Métamorphose, gêné par sa propre __fascination, mais tout__ à fait incapable de détourner le regard... _

Finalement, Severus s'arrêta brusquement, figé dans le souvenir. Étourdi, il regarda les images de lui-même et Lupin, mystifié par l'implication de ce scénario particulier. Sûrement pas...

Mais, dans le fond, l'inquiétude du loup-garou avait tourné à la mortification qui mijotait de façon constante autour de lui.

Mi-amusé, mi-mortifié, Severus annula le sort et se catapulta hors de l'esprit de Lupin, retournant dans le sien, juste à temps pour voir l'autre homme s'écroulait en arrière d'épuisement.

_À suivre..._

_**(1) **__Rémanence : Persistance d'un phénomène ou d'une sensation, même après la disparition de ce qui les a provoqué._


	19. The Challenge

**The Secret's In The Telling**

**Chapitre 19 : The Challenge**

**By Sakuri**

Harry ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était dans cette situation. Cette situation de 'supplier' à travers un portrait un loup-garou en train de bouder.

« - Pour l'amour de Dieu, Malfoy ! Sors d'ici ! »

« - Va te faire foutre, Potter ! Peut-être que j'ai des meilleures choses à faire ! »

« - Tu n'en as pas ! Tu ne fais rien à part te morfondre depuis des semaines. »

« - Et alors ?! J'ai changé d'avis. Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec ton Fan Club. »

Plutôt que de lâcher un flot d'insulte, Harry se força à se calmer. C'était inutile et ne mènerait nulle part. Une solution beaucoup plus efficace serait au moins d'avoir le blond en face.

« - Lilith, peux-tu, s'il te plait, me laisser entrer ? » Demanda-t-il poliment au portrait, souriant pour faire bonne mesure.

« - Ne _t'avise_ pas... »

Trop tard, le portrait basculait vers l'avant, marmonnant étourdiment à elle-même. Un Serpentard énervé apparut dans son sillage, les mains posées sur les hanches et la posture fière. Harry réprima un grognement de rire, essayant de se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il avait vu quelqu'un dans une telle pose.

Son amusement mourut quand le blond lui enfonça dans la poitrine un doigt pointu. « - Tu vas _cesser_ ta relation bizarre avec mon portrait, Potter ! »

Harry roula des yeux. « - Peu importe. On avait un accord. »

Malfoy haussa les épaules. « - Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai changé d'avis. »

Imitant le spectacle odieux de nonchalance, le Gryffondor répondit facilement : « - Alors ? Tu es toujours obligé de venir, de sorte que tu peux aussi bien faire quelque chose d'utile pour une fois. »

Le Serpentard ricana. « - Je ne vois pas pourquoi. »

Perdant enfin patience, Harry tendit la main et saisit la robe du blond, le trainant de force dans le couloir. Serrant les dents, il murmura : « - Ferme les yeux et pense à l'Angleterre, pour tout ce qui m'importe, on y va ! » Puis il entraîna un blond indigné dans la bonne direction.

« - Lâche-moi, Potter ! Je le pense, _fous_ le camp loin de moi ! Je ne le ferais pas ! Je ne suis pas... ! »

* * *

« - Je ne peux pas croire que je fais ça... »

Harry soupira et jeta un regard exaspéré au Serpentard qui venait de parler. À partir du moment où ils étaient arrivés dans la Salle sur Demande, seuls pour le moment, il avait posé les yeux sur un bureau idéalement placé... mais n'était-ce pas incommode dans cet endroit ?... et s'était perché dessus, croisant les jambes sous lui et un coude posé sur son genou. Boudant.

Sa baguette se trouvait dans la main qui ne soutenait pas son menton, formant dans les airs des cercles de fumée qui s'élevaient. Il les regardait avec un regard ennuyé.

Encore une fois, Harry se détourna, faisant les cent pas. Ils attendaient le reste de l'AD et Harry était nerveux. Il savait que ça ne se passerait pas bien. Certains d'entre eux pourraient même refuser de rester et ceux qui le feraient, seraient méfiants de toute cette situation. Après tout, il s'était, effectivement, allié avec Malfoy. Il se _fiait_ à ce connard, _comptait_ même sur lui. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment blâmer ses amis d'être sceptique, n'est-ce pas ? L'idée _était_ ridicule quand il y pensait...

Mais non, il s'arrêta avant de s'engager dans cette voie avant d'avoir une deuxième pensée, une troisième ou même une dixième...

« - Tu ne peux pas rester en place ? » Fit soudainement la voix traînante du Serpentard, le surprenant. « - Tu me donnes le vertige. »

« - Ils vont tous détester cette idée. » Rétorqua-t-il, sans aucun rapport avec ce que le blond venait de dire.

Draco fronça les sourcils. « - Oui, eh bien, je vois mal le fait de se faire envoyer sur le tapis pourrait être _accepté_... »

« - Vis-tu pour être inutile... ? »

« - J'essaye. »

Le Gryffondor soupira et leva une main pour se frotter les yeux avec lassitude. « - Je ne l'ai même pas dit à Ron et Hermione... »

Les yeux gris roulèrent d'ennui. « - Merlin, Potter, tu fais une trop grande affaire de cela. Crois-moi, la seule partie de ton explication qu'ils vont entendre ou prendre en compte est le passage où ils se prendront des sorts lancés par moi au nom de la 'formation'. Ils vont tous adoré autant que je le fais maintenant et je me demande quels talents _spectaculaires_ tu as utilisé pour me faire accepter ça. »

« - Hmm. Peut-être. »

Le Serpentard fit un bruit dédaigneux et se remit à bouder.

Ils gardèrent le silence pendant quelques instants avant que Draco déclare innocemment : « - Ou bien... ils penseront que je t'ai lancé un _Imperium_, Weasley m'attaquera et toi, le grand héros, tu sauteras à ma défense et nous allons tous nous lancer une pluie d'injures... mais, tu sais, espérons que ce soit pour le mieux. »

« - Oh mon dieu... »

* * *

Draco n'avait jamais été doué pour la Divination et Harry supposait que c'était tout aussi bien. Ses deux 'prévisions' furent inexactes. D'une part, le Gryffondor doutait sérieusement que son auditoire puisse adorer l'idée. Et d'autre part, Seamus et Ginny avait retenu Ron avant que le roux s'approche trop près du Serpentard et la pluie de sortilège avait pu être évitée également.

De justesse.

Actuellement, Harry regardait avec impuissance son auditoire hostile. Malfoy, toujours inutile, se tenait à proximité de la table, une jambe se balançant dans le vide, les bras croisés alors qu'il examinait ses ongles, apparemment indifférent à ce qui se passait autour de lui... même s'il s'était tendu quand Ron s'était précipité vers lui quand il était entré. Pour rattraper ce léger glissement d'émotion, il avait passé les minutes suivantes à s'assurer que chacun qui le remarquait, voyait son manque flagrant d'inquiétude. Il était assis en toute sécurité derrière Potter, protégé de la plupart des sorts qui se trouvaient sur le bout des langues des autres.

« - Dumbledore ne peut pas _s'attendre_ à ce qu'il vienne toujours ici ! » Protesta Hermione, peut-être pour la troisième fois. « - Pas après ce qui s'est passé, je veux dire... »

Harry soupira. Il allait finalement devoir prendre position, réalisa-t-il et il pourrait bien perdre le soutien dont il avait besoin. Pourtant, il fallait le faire.

« - Malfoy n'est pas ici parce que le directeur lui a dit de venir. Enfin... pas _seulement_. Je lui ai demandé de venir. »

Hermione n'arrivait pas à répondre à cela et, à côté d'elle, Ron gémit et se couvrit les yeux. « - Harry, mon pote, tu me tues là ! » Pendant ce temps, le reste de l'AD commençaient à marmonner avec inquiétude entre eux.

Le Serpentard leva une main, comme s'ils étaient en classe et s'écria : « - Pour la petite histoire, j'étais prêt à ne plus jamais vous revoir. »

« - Tais-toi, Malfoy. » Murmura Harry d'un air fatigué, mais en grande partie pas surpris. Le Serpentard était venu ici avec la détermination de ne pas coopérer. Pour les autres, il essaya de parler calmement et de façon concise, s'accrochant à son rôle de leader. « - Je me rends compte... eh bien, ce n'est pas une décision populaire pour le moment, mais je pense que si vous m'écoutez, vous comprendrez que... eh bien... »

« - Oh, trouve-toi des couilles, Potter ! »

Harry se retourna vers le blond ses yeux verts plissés.

Malfoy leva des yeux indifférents. Il avait enfin daigné se déplacer, sautant légèrement de la table et brossant une poussière imaginaire sur son jean délavé. Ça avait été un choc de voir que le Serpentard possédait des vêtements moldus, mais moins surprenant de constater qu'ils étaient tous aussi cher que n'importe laquelle de ses robes.

Il le foudroya du regard alors que le Serpentard croisait les bras sur sa poitrine alors que le Gryffondor serrait les poings.

« - Personne ne t'a parlé. » Grogna Harry.

« - Eh bien, si quelqu'un avait du bon sens, il _l'aurait_ fait. Ton discours est un peu bancal. Dis-leur les rudiments et mettons-nous au travail ! Quel genre de professeur es-tu ? »

Le Gryffondor fronça les sourcils. « - Quoi ? »

« - A quand remonte la dernière fois où tu as entendu le professeur Snape bégayait, car il pensait que nous n'aimerions pas la leçon du jour ? »

« - Tu me compares à Snape ? »

Malfoy ricana. « - Tu n'es pas suffisamment bon, Potter. Ce que j'essaye de dire, c'est que... _apparemment_... tu es le professeur ici. » Son scepticisme était évident. « - Pour l'amour de Merlin, fais preuve d'une certaine autorité, bien que cette pensée me fasse peur. »

« - Je ne vais pas _exiger_ qu'ils m'écoutent... »

« - Tu ne devrais pas le faire ! Tu devrais l'attendre ! » Le Serpentard secoua la tête avec exaspération. « - Tu n'es pas censé être leur ami à cet instant, Potter. Ce problème est certainement le pourquoi tu as besoin de moi en premier lieu. Merlin, tu as failli mourir la semaine dernière parce que tu étais leur _ami_ et que tu as dû te précipiter à leur défense au lieu d'être un duelliste ! »

Draco ne savait pas qu'il avait déclaré cela si fortement jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'il criait.

Harry le regarda, surpris. « - Malfoy... »

Hermione s'avança soudainement, se rapprochant des deux garçons. « - Harry, est-ce vraiment nécessaire pour lui d'être ici ? » Ce n'était pas une critique cette fois, mais une vraie question. Elle levait des yeux solennels vers lui.

Il pensa à toutes ses justifications et raisonnement. Aussi froid que cela puisse paraître, il avait besoin que ses amis aient peur. Il avait besoin qu'ils prennent tout cela au sérieux, au lieu de penser qu'il s'agissait d'une activité extra-scolaire. Ils avaient besoin de se rendre compte que les Mangemorts n'utiliseraient pas des sorts comme _Expelliamus_ et _Wingardium Leviosa_. Malfoy pouvait leur montrer ça. Il était le plus proche qu'ils avaient d'un mage noir, Harry avait l'intention de l'utiliser pour tout ce que ça valait.

« - Oui. »

Elle le regarda encore pendant un instant ou deux avant d'acquiescer. « - D'accord. Je déteste _vraiment_ cet accord avec Malfoy, mais nous t'avons demandé de nous enseigner. Nous tenons à te faire confiance. » Ses yeux glissèrent vers le Serpentard, devenant plus froids. « - Mais il faut savoir quoi s'attendre s'il essaye de te tuer à nouveau. »

Malfoy sourit brusquement, la regardant de haut en bas, presque comme s'il l'évaluait. « - Ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux, Granger. Potter n'a pas dit la partie la plus agréable encore. »

Elle cligna des yeux, se tournant vers Harry. « - Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? »

Encore une fois, le Serpentard prit la parole avant que le sujet puisse être annoncé avec tact et déclara d'une voix traînante : « - Je ne vais pas me battre avec votre Golden Boy cette fois. Je vais viser tout le monde. » Ses yeux brillèrent dangereusement et Harry aurait pu penser qu'il jouait juste son rôle s'il n'avait pas aperçu un éclair de glace blanche. Le Gryffondor frissonna et essaya de ne pas douter une nouvelle fois de son plan.

« - Éloigne-toi d'elle, connard ! » Reprenant soudainement vie, Ron domina le blond de toute sa hauteur.

Draco le regard directement dans les yeux et répondit. « - Mort. »

La colère du roux vacilla un instant pour être remplacé par de l'amusement. « - Quoi ? »

Harry avait déjà vu le mouvement et ne l'arrêta pas. Maintenant, il observait tranquillement la scène qui devenait peu à peu évidente pour tout le monde qui observait. La baguette du Serpentard, qui avait été cachée dans une poche en denim quelques secondes auparavant, était désormais pointée au centre de la poitrine de Ron.

« - Mort, Weasley. Si ça avait été réel, tu serais mort. » Calmement, il baissa sa baguette et regarda par-dessus l'épaule d'Harry. « - Je suis arrivé ici à juste à temps, Potter. L'Armée de Dumbledore est en mauvais état. » Il souriait.

Le Gryffondor soupira et... comme ça allait bientôt devenir une habitude... se plaça entre son meilleur ami et le Serpentard exaspérant. Il parla à son auditoire avec une confiance croissante. « - C'est pourquoi il est ici. Malfoy dit que j'agis comme un ami au lieu d'un enseignant et il a raison. Je ne peux pas vous apprendre à avoir peur de moi quand nous combattons. Il peut vous montrer ce qu'est une véritable menace, comme il vient de le faire avec Ron. »

Ils le regardaient avec inquiétude. Ron, toujours confus par ce qui était arrivé, cligna des yeux en silence. Seule Hermione avait une vague expression encourageante. Elle regardait son ami avec des yeux écarquillés, se rendant compte, peut-être pour la première fois, le sérieux avec lequel il prenait ça. Draco eut un sourire narquois.

Harry continua. « - Si vous êtes ici pour l'amusement, n'hésitez pas à partir. Je ne vais pas vous en vouloir, mais le contrat magique d'Hermione continuera de s'appliquer. Si... si vous êtes vraiment là pour vous préparer à ce qui va venir, Malfoy peut vous aider. _Veut_ aider. »

Dans les premières lignes de l'AD, Neville et Ginny le regardaient avec quelque chose à la limite de la stupéfaction. Neville n'avait jamais entendu le doux garçon à lunettes, avec qui il partageait une chambre de dortoir depuis six ans, parler avec conviction et passion. Et pour la défense de _Malfoy_, de tous les gens... !

Non, pas vraiment, pensa-t-il quelques secondes plus tard. Harry se battait pour le bien de l'AD. Il pensait que c'était la bonne chose à faire, évidemment. Et Neville n'avait jamais fait plus confiance à personne qu'il faisait confiance à Harry. Malgré le fait que seul le professeur Snape et sa Grand-mère soient plus terrifiants que Draco Malfoy, il se retrouva à hocher silencieusement la tête avec Ginny.

Personne ne bougea et Harry combattit l'envie de s'affaisser avec soulagement. Ils ne l'abandonnaient pas. Ils avaient confiance en lui.

Le Serpentard fit tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts aristocratiques. « - Bien, Potter. Qui dois-je maudire en premier ? »

Une vague d'inquiétude déferla sur les élèves et Harry dut fermer les yeux avec exaspération. Personne ne disait que Malfoy rendrait cela facile...

* * *

Dans une certaine mesure, Draco avait raison quand il avait dit que l'AD serait heureuse de pouvoir lui lancer des sorts avec tout ce qu'ils avaient. D'abord réticent, la confiance et le ressentiment des années d'intimidation n'avaient pas tardé à apparaitre. Draco avait erré dans la salle, regardant les combats et cherchant finalement quelqu'un au hasard. Parfois, il les mettait en garde, parfois pas, avant de lancer un sort. Deux fois, il frappa Weasley dans le dos avec des sorts particulièrement malveillant que Granger s'était empressée d'annuler. La troisième fois, à sa grande surprise, le roux avait réussi à dévier le sort avant de riposter avec quelque chose que Draco fut heureux d'esquiver.

Mais la plupart de ses victimes étaient inutiles. Londubat, devant sa baguette et son intention de faire des dégâts, avait simplement gémit et levait les bras au-dessus de sa tête. Draco n'avait même pas eu le courage de terminer le sort. Il s'était simplement détourné avec un ricanement dédaigneux, roulant des yeux.

La plupart du temps, il évaluait les élèves, essayant de voir à quel point Potter avait réussi à leur enseigner. Weasley et Granger, il détestait l'admettre, étaient les meilleurs du lot. Étonnamment, la Weaslette et Loufoca Lovegood n'étaient pas mal non plus. Mais après cela, le niveau de talent descendait rapidement.

Chacun d'entre eux étaient désemparés. Terne et pas au courant de ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Il se souvenait avec une fraîche conviction pourquoi il avait toujours méprisé ces gens. Merlin, il était plus conscient de soi depuis l'âge de neuf ans ! Son père s'en était assuré et c'était quelque chose, au moins, dont il pouvait lui en être reconnaissant.

Ce n'était donc pas avec le plus grand espoir que Draco regardait vers l'avenir. Il était coincé à enseigner à ces abrutis à l'esprit lent qui tourneraient probablement de l'œil sur un vrai terrain de combat. Potter était naïf s'il croyait quoi que ce soit et une bataille serait perdue s'il pensait qu'il pouvait changer cela.

Draco s'assura de le faire savoir au Gryffondor dès que la réunion prit fin, exprimant ses opinions cyniques.

« - ... Et ne me _parle_ pas de Londubat ! Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Je ne suis pas un faiseur de miracle ! Ce crétin hurlait. _Hurlait_, Potter. »

Harry soupira. « - Il ne hurlait pas. Et je pense qu'il a réagi assez rapidement... »

« - Il a réagi en se baissant. À quoi cela sert-il de faire ça ?! »

Ils marchaient dans le long couloir menant à la Salle sur Demande, étant les deux derniers à partir. Il était dix heures maintenant et la plupart des étudiants avaient rejoint leurs dortoirs.

« - C'est pour ça que tu es là. » Souligna le Gryffondor. « - Si tu peux réussir à ce que Neville Londubat te regarde dans les yeux et murmure un sort décent, ton travail sera fait. »

Le blond grogna. « - Tu te rends compte que je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire pour le reste de ma vie ? Parce que c'est le temps qu'il faudra pour que cela se produise. »

« - Juste... essaye de ne pas trop l'effrayer. »

« - C'est le plus grand défi à ce jour... »

Ils approchaient de la jonction où les escaliers conduisaient vers la salle commune de Gryffondor et descendait vers la chambre de Draco. Sans avertissement, Harry se sentit mal à l'aise. Pour une raison quelconque, il se trouva à repenser au Rêve et il n'arrivait pas à le sortir de sa tête.

« - Juste pour que tu saches. » Continua à dire le blond. « - La prochaine fois, je viendrais sans que tu fasses irruption dans ma chambre et que tu me _traines_... » Il s'arrêta et regarda curieusement le Gryffondor. « - Potter ? »

Harry réalisa à quoi il devait ressembler. Avec la pensée importune du Rêve, il avait senti son visage rougir de gêne et était complètement incapable de regarder les yeux gris. Il s'empressa même de mettre une certaine distance entre eux.

« - Je vais, euh, te voir demain, je suppose. En classe, je veux dire. » Toujours sans lever les yeux du sol soudainement intéressant, il s'enfuit pratiquement dans les escaliers. C'est seulement quand il arriva au sommet qu'il tourna, brièvement, les yeux vers le Serpentard perplexe. « - Oh et... merci. »

Draco haussa un sourcil, mais ne dit rien alors qu'il regardait le capricieux garçon disparaitre au coin de l'étage supérieur.

Il ne comprendrait jamais les Gryffondors.

_À suivre..._


	20. Love and Hate

**The Secret's In The Telling**

**Chapitre 20 : Love and Hate**

**By Sakuri**

Draco regardait fixement le jeu, se demandant comment il allait faire son prochain coup. Le loup-garou en face de lui regardait calmement, ses doux yeux ambres calculateur. Le Serpentard fronça les sourcils. Quand ils avaient commencé ce jeu, il avait pensé qu'il aurait déjà gagné, mais Lupin s'était avéré être un meilleur stratège que ce qu'il pensait.

Enfin, avec un soupir, il tendit la main et déplaça une de ses pièces d'échec blanches.

Immédiatement, Lupin sourit et utilisa un doigt pour glisser sa propre reine noire de trois cases vers l'avant. « - Echec et mat. » Murmura-t-il.

Draco fronça les sourcils, peu habitué à perdre. Il se rassit dans le fauteuil moelleux sur lequel il était perché, posant les mains sur les accoudoirs. Il était arrivé à la petite cabane... qui était plus comme un chalet, vraiment, en y pensant... en portant ses robes scolaires. Mais avec la chaleur de la cheminée, il avait fini par céder et l'avait accroché sur le crochet de la porte, se trouvant à contrecœur plus à l'aise en jean et tee-shirt.

« - Alors, tu as perdu ton sang-froid ? » Demanda Lupin, continuant la conversation qu'ils avaient eue tout au long du jeu, concernant la réunion de l'AD d'il y a deux soirs.

« - Pas vraiment. » Répondit honnêtement le blond. « - Je discutais avec Weasley, mais pas assez pour _qu'il_ apparaisse. » Il voulait parler du loup. « - D'ailleurs, Potter aurait sans doute intervenu s'il avait remarqué quoi que ce soit. »

Le professeur sourit. « - C'est bien. Tu contrôles tes réactions, même dans des situations stressantes. C'est bien, Draco. »

Le Serpentard avait l'air ennuyé, appuyant son coude sur l'un des bras du fauteuil. « - Stressantes ? » Il sourit. « - Comme Potter l'a dit, je vais avoir le droit de lancer des sorts sur autant de gens que je veux. Ce n'est pas du stress. C'est du tir sur cible. »

Le loup-garou le regarda fixement. « - Je ne pense pas que tu doives prendre cela autant au sérieux que... »

« - Oh, je sais, Merlin, _je le sais_. Nous nous préparons pour la guerre et tout ce mélodrame... » Il secoua la tête, regardant le plafond de façon apathique.

Remus fronça les sourcils, mais savait qu'il était inutile de faire disparaitre une telle désinvolture. « - Harry et toi, vous ne semblez plus être aussi antagonistes ces jours-ci. » Commenta-t-il, changeant de sujet.

Draco le regarda brusquement, presque effrayé. « - Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? »

« - Eh bien, le simple fait que vous ayez réussi à _coopérer_ pour pouvoir enseigner aux autres, suggère que vous vous êtes calmés. »

L'adolescent ricana. « - Eh bien, ce n'est pas le cas. » Dit-il obstinément, réalisant à quel point c'était enfantin. « - C'est toujours un crétin, je veux dire. »

Remus cacha un sourire alors qu'il se levait et se dirigeait vers la bouilloire en cuivre près de l'âtre et la rapporta vers la table où deux tasses ébréchées attendaient. « - Veux-tu un peu de thé ? »

« - Il faut toujours que vous me demandiez cela. Je dis toujours non. »

Le loup-garou sourit. « - C'est toujours poli de demander. » Il se versa une tasse de la boisson chaude et ajouta du lait avant de retourner s'asseoir sur son fauteuil près du feu. « - Si tu le veux bien, je voudrais que tu reviennes ici ce week-end. »

Draco hésita. Déjà qu'il sacrifiait ce soir. Il n'était pas particulièrement friand de renoncer à son week-end. Alors, il mentit. « - J'ai un rendez-vous. »

Remus le regarda avec scepticisme. « - Le samedi _et_ le dimanche ? »

Les yeux gris du Serpentard ne cillèrent pas. « - Nous sommes amoureux. » Dit-il sèchement, sachant très bien que le loup-garou ne le croyait pas.

Remus soupira, mais vit l'occasion d'aborder un sujet qu'il avait eu l'intention de discuter. « - Si je peux te donner un conseil, je te préviens de faire attention avec qui tu sors à partir de maintenant. »

Draco, bien sûr, avait la ferme intention de ne pas suivre le conseil... mais l'étrangeté d'un tel avertissement lui fit froncer les sourcils. « - Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Remus haussa les épaules. « - Tu es un loup-garou maintenant. Un loup-garou qui n'a pas encore trouvé sa compagne, si je peux ajouter. »

Le Serpentard ricana, pensant savoir où il voulait en venir. « - Quoi ? Donc si je vais à un _rendez-vous_, ça signifie que j'ai soudainement trouvé ma compagne ? Que je vais être lié à elle pour le restant de ma vie ? Je ne crois pas... »

« - Bien sûr que non, ne sois pas stupide. » Secouant la tête, Remus fit une pause pour siroter son thé avant de poursuivre. « - Non, nous n'avons qu'un seul compagnon et je crains que nous n'ayons pas le luxe de choisir. Le problème, vois-tu, c'est que nous sommes aussi tout à fait capable de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre si nous n'avons pas la chance de trouver notre compagnon assez rapidement. »

Confus, le blond fronça les sourcils. « - Quoi ? »

« - Eh bien, soyons hypothétiques. Supposons que tu sors avec n'importe quelle fille qui a attiré ton attention. Tout se passe bien entre vous deux et vous finissez par tomber amoureux. Tu as l'intention de l'épouser et peut-être avoir des enfants... »

« - Je ne _veux_ pas d'enfant et je doute fort que je suis susceptible de tomber.. »

« - Ce n'est pas le point. Le fait est que tu as _hypothétiquement_ le coup de foudre pour cette fille. Et puis, tu rencontres ta compagne. » Remus haussa les épaules, son expression un peu triste. « - Bien sûr, tu n'as pas le choix en la matière. Immédiatement, tu voudras créer des liens avec cette personne, rester près d'elle et ne jamais la quitter. Tu l'aimeras plus que tout. Tu oublieras la fille précédente avec qui tu avais créé des liens et elle sera dévastée, mais il n'y aura rien à faire. »

Draco était maintenant en train de le regarder avec une certaine horreur. « - Mais c'est comme... on dirait _l'Imperium_ ou quelque chose ! »

Le professeur eut un sourire un peu étrange, qui était à la fois amusé et mélancolique. « - Ça ne sera pas le cas. Tu te sentiras comme si c'était la meilleure chose qui ne te soit jamais arrivé. »

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment alors que Draco pensait à cela, rejetant même l'idée. Il doutait qu'une telle situation où il n'aurait aucun contrôle sur ce qu'il ressentirait pourrait être la meilleure chose qui lui arriverait. Pensant cela, il jeta un coup d'œil à Lupin. Le mépris qui s'était rapidement accumulé au cours de cette pensée disparut en voyant l'expression sur son visage. Draco devina que l'homme ne savait même pas qu'il avait révélé beaucoup de lui-même.

« - Vous... avez rencontré votre compagne alors ? » Demanda-t-il, en colère contre lui-même de ne pas avoir su mettre un certain mépris dans sa voix.

Les yeux d'ambre se levèrent vers les siens, un peu surpris. « - Je... oui, je l'ai rencontré lors de ma première année à Poudlard, en fait. Je n'avais pas réalisé immédiatement à cette époque qu'il était mon... »

« - _Il_ ? »

Remus cligna des yeux. « - Hum, oui. Sirius Black. »

Les sourcils de Draco se haussèrent, en dépit de sa lutte pour cacher sa surprise. « - Mais... je veux dire, j'aurais _pensé_... seulement pour le bien de... de... de la _reproduction_, que l'autre moitié devait être... eh bien... »

Remus se mit à rire. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, face au malaise du Serpentard. « - Quoi ? Une femme ? » Réussit-il à dire entre deux rires. « - Pas nécessairement. Tu remarqueras que la plupart d'entre nous ne sommes pas vraiment intéressés par la reproduction, comme tu le dis cliniquement, de peur de transmettre la maladie. »

« - Oh. » Marmonna intelligemment Draco.

Encore une fois, ils se turent alors que cette dernière information était digérée. Le Serpentard ne savait pas pourquoi il se livrait à cette conversation... qui était en réalité beaucoup trop personnelle... mais ça avait piqué sa curiosité. Il était intéressé, en quelque sorte. Par exemple, c'était une révélation d'apprendre que Lupin était gay... en dépit d'une partie de lui qui criait qu'il aurait très bien pu vivre heureux sans _jamais_ découvrir cela. Et avec Black, de tous les gens. Mais attendez...

« - Sirius Black n'est-il pas mort ? »

Draco regretta sa question indiscrète dès qu'elle quitta sa bouche, ce qui était un évènement en soi. Lupin le regarda en état de choc, apparemment incapable de réagir pendant de longues secondes.

« - Je... euh, désolé. » Déclara le Serpentard, se sentant gêné.

« - Non, c'est... c'est bon. C'est assez rafraîchissant d'entendre dire les choses crûment pour une fois. Oui, il est mort vers la fin de l'année dernière. »

« - Désolé. » Répéta Draco, même si ça semblait une habitude de mœurs plutôt qu'une réelle préoccupation. « - Alors... ça veut dire que vous êtes un peu coincé ? Je veux dire... » Il détourna le regard, essayant de trouver une clarification qui n'avait pas l'air trop stupide.

L'autre loup-garou semblait comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire, cependant. « - Est-ce que cela signifie que je ne peux plus tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre maintenant que mon compagnon n'est plus là ? »

Draco hocha la tête.

« - Non, je le peux. Même si parfois je doute de trouver un jour une personne qui sera à la hauteur de Sirius, mais ... c'est possible. »

Le blond voulut rouler des yeux à telle expression clichée de sentimentalisme Gryffondor, mais garda sagement sa pensée dans sa tête. « - Au moins, je sais que la mienne n'est pas à l'école. » Dit-il finalement. « - Je pense que je l'aurais remarqué maintenant si j'étais attiré obligatoirement par une personne en particulier. »

Lupin sourit soudainement, secouant faiblement la tête. « - N'en sois pas si sûr. Je connaissais Sirius depuis cinq ans quand je l'ai découvert. J'ai même eu des sentiments pour d'autres pendant mon séjour à Poudlard. Nous pouvons être aveugles, parfois, à propos de ce qui est juste devant nous. »

Draco fronça les sourcils. « - Ça peut être utile. » Murmura-t-il et Lupin hocha la tête d'un air absent, sirotant son thé.

* * *

Quand Draco fut parti, Remus remit en place l'échiquier. Il rangea les pions noirs et blancs en rangée avant de s'asseoir dans son fauteuil avec un soupir et s'enfonçait dans les coussins moelleux. Ses yeux se tournèrent lentement vers le feu, regardant le scintillement des flammes alors que ses pensées vagabondaient...

Il pensait à Severus.

Même maintenant, il pouvait entendre le choc, le rire moqueur de l'autre homme après avoir pleinement compris les implications du souvenir qu'il avait volé. Pensant à cela, Remus grimaça et s'enfonça dans le fauteuil. Il n'avait jamais vu l'homme être à la fois méprisant et horrifié à un tel degré.

Jamais dans sa vie Remus s'était senti plus humilié en présence d'un autre être humain. Pas quand l'Epouvantard avait révélé sa plus grande crainte d'être lui-même, ou lorsque les premières Beuglantes étaient arrivées à Poudlard après que son secret ait été révélé lors de la troisième année d'Harry. Il avait été tenté de se jeter un _Oubliette_, rien que pour oublier le regard de dédain mêlé d'amusement vindicatif qui était apparu dans les yeux noirs.

Mais, en plus de la honte qui tordait son estomac, la colère apparut, cachée sous sa peau depuis la désastreuse expérience. Severus n'avait pas agi professionnellement. Il avait même été cruellement ravi, Remus le savait pour le connaitre depuis longtemps, d'avoir été en mesure de causer ces dégâts sur lui d'une manière qu'il rêvait de faire depuis leurs années scolaires. Il est vrai que Severus _avait été_ en colère et confus par les images de Draco dans son souvenir, mais ce n'était pas une excuse. Il avait pratiquement plongé sur la possibilité de libérer son amertume à peine dissimulée.

Avec la violente prise de conscience pas seulement causé par ce seul souvenir et la chaîne des autres qui lui étaient liées, sur le même thème, Remus avait senti ses émotions s'emballaient. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé si Severus était resté dans son esprit une seconde de plus et vu le chaos qu'il avait créé, ainsi que la toute petite parcelle de vie privée à laquelle Remus avait réussi à s'accrocher. Au moins, le Maître des Potions n'avait pas réalisé toute la profondeur des sentiments du Remus adolescent d'autrefois.

Lui-même essayait de ne plus y penser depuis que ses années à Poudlard étaient finies. Par ailleurs, il avait eu Sirius et ne voulait pas se souvenir de son vieil engouement condamné. Mais maintenant...

Ça l'avait frappé de plein fouet entre les yeux dès que Severus avait extirpé le premier de ses nombreux souvenirs qu'il avait pensé avoir enterré pour toujours. Et c'était une confusion et une trahison, parce que ses pensées étaient _toujours_ intrigantes et le garçon et l'homme, était _toujours_ fascinant et c'était un coup au cœur qui était toujours aussi stupide et désespéré que ça l'avait toujours été ! Qu'est-ce qui _n'allait pas_ avec lui ? Était-il vraiment aussi insensible pour penser à trouver quelqu'un d'autre si tôt après avoir perdu Sirius ? Et c'était autodestructeur d'être attiré par quelqu'un dont la haine pour lui était comme une chaleur rayonnante...

Il secoua la tête. Rien de tout cela importait de toute façon. Si son bon sens ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de faire quelque chose de stupide, sans doute sa propre colère et son indignation envers l'homme le ferait. Il avait accepté les séances de Légilimencie afin qu'il puisse _aider_, pour l'amour du ciel ! Aider Harry, aider dans cette guerre, même _Severus_ ! Il avait _confiance_ en lui !

Et en retour, Remus ne s'était jamais senti plus violé dans sa longanimité de sa vie persécutée.

Soupirant, il ferma les yeux, bloquant la vue des flammes qui dansaient furieusement. Son visage devint lentement blanc alors que son expression troublée disparaissait et qu'il enfermait ses émotions turbulentes qu'il ne permettrait jamais de montrer en privé.

Il avait déjà décidé de poursuivre les entraînements, bien qu'il fût furieux. C'était pour le bien après tout et il pouvait braver le mépris de Severus s'il le fallait.

Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser quoi que ce soit d'autre comme cela se reproduire. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Draco était retourné au château et avançait rapidement vers les cachots, en direction du laboratoire de potion de son parrain. Severus avait mentionné en passant qu'il avait l'intention de passer la plupart de la soirée à brasser alors Draco ne voyait aucun mal aller le voir. Il pourrait même donner un coup de main s'il le lui demandait.

Le Serpentard s'ennuyait, mais il ne l'admettrait jamais. Les cours étaient terminées, ses devoirs étaient faits et aucune réunion de l'AD était prévue avant plusieurs jours, il se retrouvait sans rien faire. Pansy était quelque part avec ses amies en train de rire et Blaise était actuellement enterré sous un tas de devoir. C'était surtout la raison pour laquelle il avait consenti à rendre visite au loup-garou, il n'avait rien de mieux à faire.

Le Maître des Potions lui lança son habituel air renfrogné et agacé quand Draco entra dans la pièce sans frapper. Il s'adoucit un peu en le reconnaissant, mais pas entièrement.

« - Draco. » Salua-t-il sèchement. « - Y'a-t-il quelque chose dont tu as besoin ? »

Le blond haussa les épaules. « - Pas vraiment. »

Le professeur cligna des yeux et se redressa, mettant de côté le livre qu'il était en train d'étudier. « - Alors, pourquoi es-tu ici ? »

« - Je ne peux pas venir te voir sans raison ? » Il y eut une pause pendant laquelle l'homme le regarda en silence, l'air perplexe. Enfin, Draco eut un petit sourire. « - Je viens de passer plus d'une heure avec Lupin. J'ai besoin d'une compagnie Serpentarde. »

Si possible, l'expression du professeur s'assombrit encore plus et il se retourna, jetant un regard à sa potion. Le jeune Serpentard se demanda s'il avait dit quelque chose de mal, mais il ne pouvait pas comprendre quoi. Severus _savait_ qu'il devait parler au vieux loup-garou à l'occasion, pour l'empêcher de dérailler. Et de ce que Draco savait, il approuvait d'une certaine mesure...

« - Tu ne l'aimes pas. » Déclara le blond, bien qu'il l'ait toujours su.

« - Bien sûr que je ne l'aime pas. » Fut la réponse hargneuse de Severus, jetant une poignée d'herbe pré-préparée dans une potion déjà bouillonnante. « - En fait, je suis surpris que tu puisses tolérer la présence de cet homme ridicule... D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, tu le tolères plutôt bien. » Il lui lança un regard noir.

Draco cligna des yeux de surprise. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été la cible d'un tel regard. Plus longtemps qu'il ne pouvait se souvenir même. Et il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il avait fait de mal. « - Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Son parrain grogna et agita sa baguette. Les autres mouvements furent effectués avec des gestes rapides sous l'irritation évidente alors qu'il avait toujours été prudent quand il faisait une potion. « - J'espère que tu gardes à l'esprit, Draco, que l'état actuel de ta vie est de _sa_ faute, pendant que gambades avec lui et Potter. »

Le Serpentard le regarda stupidement pendant un long moment avant de murmurer avec une intelligence égale : « - Tu... tu sais... »

La dernière parcelle de calme vola en éclat et Severus tourna des yeux furieux vers lui. « - Que _fais_-tu ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix froide et calme, transperçant d'une telle colère que Draco frissonna malgré lui. « - Qu'est-il arrivé à ton envie de _lutter_ contre ça ? »

« - Que veux-tu que je fasse ? » Cracha le blond en retour, sa colère se réveillant à son tour. « - J'ai _essayé_ de le combattre et l'ignorer... ça n'a pas fonctionné ! Tu ne voyais même pas ce que ça me faisait ! Et si tu veux tout savoir, la seule fois où je n'ai pas eu l'impression que je ne perdais pas la tête, c'est quand j'ai parlé à ce minable ! »

Pour la deuxième fois en quelques jours, il se rendait compte qu'il criait sans jamais le vouloir.

Severus ricana simplement. « - Je ne savais pas que 'parler' incluait des balades dans la forêt ou... ou se lier _d'amitié_ avec Potter pour une quelconque raison ! Merlin, Draco ! »

« - Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne suis pas son _ami_ ! » Ils avaient tous les deux craché ce mot comme si c'était quelque chose de dégoûtant, ce que, honnêtement, Draco pensait que c'était... en référence à Potter surtout. Maintenant, il se contentait de le regarder avec incrédulité. « - Il était juste là, le soir quand je suis sorti. »

« - Pourquoi étais-tu dehors de toute façon ? »

« - Parce que ça m'aide ! » Bon sang, pensa-t-il, il réalisait qu'il faisait échos aux mêmes mots que Lupin sans le vouloir. « - Je ne sais pas _pourquoi_, donc ne demande pas. Ça le fait. » Il s'interrompit avec une colère un peu irritée, puis fronça les sourcils. « - Comment sais-tu tout cela de toute façon ? Potter ne te l'aurait jamais dit et je ne pense pas que Lupin... »

« - Tu oublies que je suis un Legilimens. Lupin ne pourrait pas protéger ses pensées si sa vie en dépendait. C'est évident... » Fulminant, il se détourna et revint à son chaudron.

« - Tu... tu _espionnes_ ? » Question stupide, pensa-t-il quelques secondes plus tard. Ce n'était pas comme si Severus n'était pas un espion depuis des années ou quelque chose comme ça.

Sans se retourner, son parrain renifla de mépris. « - Et je suppose que tu apprécies ta place dans l'Armée de Dumbledore ? »

« - Est-ce quelque chose d'autre que tu as volé dans l'esprit de quelqu'un ? » Répliqua le Serpentard. Ce n'était pas une idée qui le révulsait... comme ça l'aurait dû s'il avait eu plus de moral... mais ça le blessait que Severus ait accès à autant d'information à son sujet.

« - Non, c'est quelque chose que Dumbledore a daigné partager avec moi. Il m'a également dit au sujet du sort que tu as lancé... chose que _tu_ as oublié de faire. Ça sonnait très bien, je dois dire. »

Draco rougit. Non, il n'avait jamais parlé à Severus de ce qui s'était passé, mais il aurait dû s'attendre à ce qu'il en entende parler par la suite. Et il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il ne reconnaitrait pas le sort. Il l'avait inventé après tout.

« - C'était un accident. » Murmura-t-il vaguement pour se justifier.

« - J'ai entendu. » Fut la réponse sèche. « - Idiot irresponsable. C'est tout ce dont tu avais besoin dans ton dossier. Non seulement un loup-garou, non seulement un Malfoy, _l'assassin_ du Survivant. Ça viendrait compléter l'image, n'est-ce pas ? »

Draco jeta un regard noir à l'homme avec exaspération. « - Il n'est pas mort. »

« - Il aurait pu. » Répliqua sèchement Severus avant de s'arrêter avec un bref soupir en les voyant sombrer dans la mesquinerie. « - Draco, c'est peut-être préférable que tu reviennes une autre fois, quand nous serons de meilleure humeur. » Pourtant, il ne se retourna pas pour regarder son filleul et il y eut un long silence suite à ça. Puis, quelques pas et la porte claqua avec suffisamment de force pour faire onduler la surface de sa potion.

A un certain niveau, il pouvait admettre qu'il était légèrement déraisonnable. Un moment, châtiant le Serpentard pour avoir lancé un sort à Potter, et un autre moment, furieux que Draco le tolère. C'était Lupin qu'il fallait blâmer. Lupin était le responsable de tout.

Comme il méprisait cet homme…

_À suivre…_


	21. Vanima

**The Secret's In The Telling**

**Chapitre 21 : Vanima**

**By Sakuri**

« - _Serpentsortia_ ! »

Le sortilège était en train de devenir sa marque de fabrique en quelque sorte. Encore une fois, le serpent noir atterrit sur le sol carrelé dans un bruit sourd et se mit à siffler. D'autres étudiants avaient l'air légèrement nerveux quand il s'éleva vers eux, mais presque aussitôt, une autre voix sifflante coupa le silence. Harry, aux côtés de Draco, regardait fixement le serpent et lui parlait dans des tons sifflants. Le Serpentard écoutait avec un intérêt presque clinique. Il avait entendu Potter utiliser ce talent que deux fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, les deux incidents ayant eu lieu dans le feu du combat. Maintenant, ils étaient tous les deux calmes, il se trouvait plutôt fasciné par les sifflements qui sortaient des lèvres du Gryffondor. Ça le faisait même frissonner, un peu.

Les deux séries de sifflements cessèrent finalement et le corps du serpent noir se tourna et vint s'enrouler autour de la cheville gauche de Draco, parfaitement apprivoisé.

« - Qu'est-ce que l'un de vous ferez... » Commença-t-il à dire calmement, mais avec un léger ricanement qui semblait définitivement présent dans cette salle. « - Si je jette ce sort quand Potter n'est pas là ? »

Personne ne répondit. Au lieu de cela, ce fut accueilli avec hostilité par la majeure partie des personnes rassemblées. Quelques Serdaigles avaient l'air intellectuellement intéressés, curieux de savoir où il allait et la plupart des Poufsouffles tremblaient. Mais les Gryffondors... le plus grand nombre d'élèves présents ici... avaient les bras croisés et le regardaient sans ciller. Agacé, il regarda Harry avec une expression qui disait clairement : _Alors ? Fais quelque chose ! _

Inutilement, Harry haussa les épaules. Lui aussi, il avait les bras croisés, même si son attitude était une question d'intérêt individuel. Draco avait vu ce regard. Potter l'évaluait, essayant de voir comment il gérait cet 'enseignement'.

Idiot, pensa Draco, luttant contre l'envie de secouer le Gryffondor.

Très bien alors si personne ne faisait rien. Ils demanderaient tous à le faire après cela. En un éclair, sa baguette fut dans sa main, fendant l'air et englobant toutes les personnes présentes. « - _Oppugno_ ! » Le sort, destiné à faire plier la volonté de créatures invoquées, prit immédiatement effet. Le serpent, qui s'était presque tendrement enroué autour de lui, modifia instantanément sa nature. Il se déplaça comme un trait noir, crocs en avant droit vers sa proie indiquée.

Harry fit un pas en avant, ouvrit la bouche pour siffler un contrordre, mais Draco jeta un bras sur la poitrine du Gryffondor et lui barra la route. Harry le regarda avec incrédulité, mais il refusa de croiser les yeux verts posés sur lui. Il regardait le serpent se mouvoir, tendu, _espérant_ que l'un de ses sots penserait à réagir plutôt que d'attendre qu'Harry les sauve. Mais sa baguette était toujours en main, prêt à faire disparaitre le serpent à la toute dernière seconde si le besoin s'en faisait ressentir.

On dirait qu'il allait devoir le faire. Les gens reculaient en se bousculant, marmonnant avec impatience et tâtonnant pour prendre leurs baguettes, mais le serpent était rapide et ce n'était pas une grande distance à franchir. Ginny Weasley poussa un cri alors qu'il fixait son regard sur elle et bondit rapidement vers elle.

Mentalement, Draco jura et leva sa baguette pour arrêter l'attaque. Mais il n'eut pas à le faire.

_« - Wingardium Leviosa ! » _

La créature noire s'éleva dans les airs, suspendus comme dans une bulle, se tordant avec impuissance d'une manière très confuse.

Granger avait finalement pris les choses en main et abaissait maintenant sa baguette tremblante.

Draco souffla. « - Enfin. »

Harry, fronçant les sourcils, leva la main et frappa le bras du Serpentard pour l'éloigner. Bien qu'il l'ait prévu, même s'il l'avait voulu, les méthodes d'enseignement de Malfoy l'énervaient. Il ne serait jamais capable de faire une telle chose, même si le danger était minime. Le Serpentard le faisait froidement, pas affecté par le risque.

Maintenant, cependant, le blond se recula simplement, se retirant à nouveau et Harry se permit d'alléger la détresse qu'il avait si rapidement causée.

Soupirant, le Gryffondor s'avança, marchant tranquillement vers le serpent flottant et pointa sa baguette dessus. « - _Finite Incantum_. » Et la créature tomba dans ses mains tendues avant de s'enrouler tout le long de son bras jusqu'à son épaule.

« - Harry, pour l'amour de _dieu_... » Ron fit un geste d'impuissance. « - Ça ne marche pas ! Il va tuer quelqu'un comme ça ! »

« - Oh tais-toi, Weasley ! Essaye de _bouger_ pour une fois au lieu de laisser la... ta petite-amie te défendre ! »

Harry se tourna vers le blond pour le fusiller du regard mais ça n'échappa pas à son attention que Malfoy avait évité l'insulte habituelle envers Hermione au dernier moment. Hn. Peut-être que cette chose de loup-garou le rendait vraiment plus ouvert d'esprit.

« - Vas-tu le laisser s'en tirer comme ça ? » Demanda durement Ron, le visage rouge comme toujours quand il était en colère.

Harry haussa les épaules. « - Que suis-je censé faire ? » Demanda-t-il, étant délibérément inutile, comme il l'avait été avec Malfoy. Si cela marchait, il ne pouvait pas avoir tout le monde se tournant vers lui pour arrêter. En outre, Malfoy était _censé_ être détesté, c'était donc contre-productif s'il essayait de calmer tous les naissains et les disputes qui éclataient.

« - _Dis_-lui ! » S'écria le roux avec impatience.

Harry ferma les yeux un instant, compta silencieusement jusqu'à trois puis secoua la tête. « - Ron... c'est la raison pour laquelle il est ici. Il a _manifestement_ un style différent de moi et vous avez tous besoin de savoir ce que cela fait de faire face à ça. » Il recula afin de pouvoir regarder les autres. « - Ces leçons ne sont pas seulement un apprentissage de plus de la magie. C'est de la technique et de l'apprentissage aux types différents de combats d'adversaires, face à quelqu'un qui refuse de se battre juste et sachant que ce que c'est de _vraiment_ vouloir _gagner_, pour éviter des blessures, pas seulement pour embêter son adversaire. »

« - Malfoy n'est pas un Mangemort, mais il est assez noir pour vous former d'une façon que je ne peux pas. »

Plusieurs murmures éclatèrent, certains d'entre eux pas si tranquilles. Harry entendit quelques bribes autour de lui. _« ... pas un Mangemort ? », « Ouais, c'est ça. », « Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par 'noir'... ? » « ... ne voit toujours pas pourquoi il est là. » _

Il supposait que ça semblait bizarre, le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu insistant sur le fait que Draco Malfoy _n'était pas_ un Mangemort, quelque chose qu'il avait pourtant promu presque depuis leur première année. Ça n'aidait pas qu'il ne pouvait pas donner de preuves sans révéler le nouvel état de loup-garou de Malfoy et la conversion du côté de la Lumière.

Sur le fil de cette pensée, il lui vint soudainement à l'esprit que peut-être Malfoy ne voulait pas qu'il annonce sa nouvelle foi en lui, quelle qu'en soit la raison. Curieux, il se retourna et regarda le blond avec interrogation.

Le Serpentard était en train de le regarder, mais avec une émotion qu'Harry ne pouvait pas lire. Les yeux gris ne révélaient rien, mais au moins, il n'y avait aucun signe apparent de colère.

Il se retourna vers son auditoire. « - Écoutez, je me rends compte que personne n'aime cette situation et encore moins Malfoy... mais pour être honnête, c'est un peu le but. » Le serpent autour de son cou siffla à son oreille, lui demandant ce qui se passait et pourquoi il y avait tant de tension dans l'air. Il l'ignora... enfin elle... pour le moment et continua à parler. « - La porte est toujours ouverte à ceux qui veulent partir, mais... je pense que cela en vaut la peine si vous restez. »

Après un certain temps, ce fut Neville qui parla, attirant avec hésitation l'attention sur lui. « - Harry, je ne sais pas pour les autres, mais quand j'ai dit que je restais la semaine dernière, ce n'était pas une décision en l'air. Je pense que c'est difficile d'apprendre avec... avec Malfoy. Mais je ne veux pas partir. » Il rougit dès qu'il eut fini, embarrassé d'avoir tant parlé et devant le Serpentard.

« - Harry, on peut te parler ? » C'était Hermione qui se rapprochait de lui avec Ron. Ils avaient déjà discuté de cette situation quand ils avaient été dans la salle commune, leur demandant d'accepter cela et leurs voix étaient passés de calme à criardes entre Ron et lui et tous les Gryffondors avaient été témoins. Cela s'était passé avant-hier et ils étaient arrivés à une trêve seulement hier quand Hermione avait convaincu le roux de donner une autre chance aux réunions.

Harry hocha la tête, alors qu'il se demandait comment Ron allait protester maintenant. Autant il comprenait la réticence de son ami et ses arguments, il parvenait à rendre la situation embarrassante encore pire. Dieu sait que Malfoy ne savourait pas cela, le reste de l'AD se méfiait et était agacé par sa présence, Harry lui-même était nerveux, mais il _savait_ que c'était nécessaire, il le savait depuis que l'idée avait germé dans son esprit. Il aurait bien voulu une sorte de soutien et à cet instant, il se fichait de qui ça venait. Le tempérament fougueux de Ron et son refus obstiné de coopérer allait être un problème, il pouvait le voir maintenant...

* * *

Draco regarda le Trio d'Or s'éloignait dans un coin de la pièce. Potter, remarqua-t-il avec une certaine surprise, avait l'air moins enthousiaste tandis que les deux autres avaient des expressions correspondant à l'anxiété. Il cacha un sourire narquois. Ainsi, les fissures commençaient à se montrer...

Quelle belle petite information.

Il continua à regarder discrètement. Pour une raison absurde, Potter portait encore le serpent autour de son cou et ses épaules. C'était une petite chose très souple... pas son meilleur travail... et son poids ne semblait pas le déranger du tout. Draco avait même vu ses yeux cligner de temps en temps et avait l'étrange sensation qu'il _écoutait_ peut-être même la conversation. Ce qui était un peu idiot étant donné que ce n'était même pas une _véritable_ créature dont il parlait. Mais il imaginait déjà Potter se lançait dans un discours sur l'égalité des droits de tous les serpents même les 'irréels'... ou peut-être que ça serait Granger...

Secouant la tête, il interrompit ses pensées surréalistes et jeta un coup d'œil sur le reste de la pièce. Les membres de l'AD s'étaient dispersés un peu et maintenant, les adolescents se tenaient en groupe de trois ou quatre, discutant des évènements de la réunion.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Potter annonce sa conviction que Draco n'était pas un Mangemort et n'était donc pas certain des conséquences que ça aurait. Seul debout dans le fond de la pièce, il observait et écoutait, essayant d'attraper des bribes où il était mentionné et se faire une opinion. Ils savaient qu'il était noir... l'avaient toujours su... mais les paroles du Golden Boy devaient compter pour quelque chose, pensa-t-il. Mais quoi ? Il était trop probable qu'ils pensent qu'il avait réussi à _tromper_ Potter ou quelque chose de ridicule dans ce genre.

Puis à nouveau, peut-être qu'ils croyaient que le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu avait usé de son talent et avait réussi à le 'sauver'.

Il ne réussit pas à retenir son rire cette fois, s'attirant des regards effarés et soupçonneux, mais il les ignora.

Étant un Malfoy, quand Potter avait annoncé ses convictions à tous ces gens, il avait tenté de voir si ce que ça pourrait lui apporter à son statut social. En tant que Prince des Serpentards, il avait été très prudent pour éviter d'être associé à Potter durant ces deux derniers mois. Tout ce qu'il fallait maintenant, c'était obtenir la notion erronée qu'il était un 'bon gars'...

Oh, quelle indignité.

Et bien sûr, il n'y avait rien pour stopper ce commérage, puisque le contrat de Granger n'interdisait pas de partager des informations qui ne concernaient pas l'AD avec le reste de l'école. Tout le monde saurait en moins d'une semaine qu'Harry Potter faisait confiance à Draco Malfoy. Peut-être pas comme lui, mais il lui faisait _confiance_, ce qui était encore pire pour le Serpentard. Il ne survivrait jamais à cela s'il perdait le contrôle.

Eh bien, il devrait le tuer dans l'œuf, n'est-ce pas ? Il irait retrouver Pansy et Blaise avant qu'ils entendent quoi que ce soit et leur dirait... de manière confidentielle, bien sûr... qu'il entreprenait quelque chose envers Potter pour le prendre au dépourvu.

Il n'avait absolument aucun doute que la rumeur de son 'complot' ferait le tour de la maison Serpentard dans l'heure.

Oui, cela pourrait fonctionner. Satisfait, il se tourna vers le Trio d'Or, souhaitant pouvoir lire sur leurs lèvres.

* * *

« - Pourquoi _fais_-tu cela ? »

Harry soupira bruyamment, montrant son irritation d'une manière qu'il ne faisait pas en général avec ses meilleurs amis. « - Je te l'ai dit. Parce qu'il peut nous _aider_ ! »

« - Non, il ne _peut pas_ ! » Ron montra ses dents de frustration, jetant un regard à la petite chose que le Gryffondor avait autour de lui, clignant des yeux.

Irrité, Harry détourna le regard, croisa les bras, essaya d'ignorer le serpent... Vanima... qui lui demandait pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas mordre la grande créature qui criait sur eux. Il lui avait dit de ne pas le faire, mais si Ron continuait d'être si énervé, il pourrait être forcé de s'éloigner de peur qu'elle cède à la vague tentation.

« - S'il coopère, il pourrait être un aussi bon enseignant que je le suis. » En voyant les yeux de Ron s'écarquillaient à cette déclaration, il se tourna vers la sorcière à ses côtés. « - Hermione, tu _sais_ que j'ai raison. Au cours de deux réunions auxquelles il a assisté, il a réussi à prendre chaque personne dans cette salle... moi y compris... au dépourvu. Le but initial de l'AD est de se préparer à la guerre. Évidemment, je ne l'ai pas encore fait et Draco peut permettre de fournir un aperçu de ce qui attendra la plupart des gens ici ! »

Hermione fronça les sourcils, mais Ron resta bouche bée. Après un certain temps, il réussit à bégayer : « - _Quand_ est-il devenu _'Draco'_ ? »

Réalisant son erreur, Harry combattit une rougeur et feignit l'exaspération. « - Bien, _Malfoy_ alors. Mais ce n'est pas l'important, Ron. Il aurait pu te blesser lorsque tu as essayé de le menacer et que tu n'as pas vu sa baguette... »

« - J'ai remarqué que tu ne l'as pas empêché non plus ! C'est quoi ça ? »

Hermione posa une main sur leurs deux bras, tentant de calmer les deux sorciers. « - Vous êtes tous les deux en train de crier. Les gens peuvent vous entendre. »

L'ignorant totalement, Harry répliqua : « - Il faisait une démonstration que je croyais nécessaire ! Tu ne l'as pas pris au sérieux quand je lui ai demandé d'aider. Tu ne le fais toujours pas ! »

« - Parce que je ne comprends pas. » Répondit honnêtement Ron, tentant de garder une voix contrôlée. « - Nous n'avons pas besoin de lui, Harry. Et personne ne _veut_ de lui, ça c'est sûr... »

Incroyablement frustré, Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais Hermione le fit avant lui. Elle se plaça entre eux et fit face à Ron, faisant taire les mots colériques que le roux avait sur le bout de la langue avec un seul regard.

« - Arrêtez ça, tous les deux. Si tout cela doit fonctionner, nous devons être unis. Tu sais que Malfoy a certaines connaissances que nous n'avons pas... et il ne te vient pas à l'esprit qu'Harry veut utiliser cela. D'ailleurs, comment veux-tu que le reste de l'AD soutienne Harry si _nous_ ne le faisons pas ? »

Le roux resta silencieux, regardant fixement la sorcière qui d'une certaine manière, disait qu'il avait perdu et il le savait. _Comment_ pouvait-elle le calmer avec seulement quelques réprimandes et regards sévères, Harry ne savait pas, mais il enviait ce talent.

« - Bien. » Marmonna finalement Ron, la mine renfrognée. « - Front uni, peu importe le reste. Mais si cela dérape, Harry... »

« - Je garderais un œil sur lui, Ron. Je sais ce que je fais. » Avec un effort, il s'empêcha d'ajouter _« J'__espère. »_

Carrant les épaules, il se dirigea avec les deux autres vers les étudiants. Malfoy attira son attention et il s'avança pour rejoindre le blond, reprenant la leçon.

* * *

Avec la pure force de volonté, Harry avait cessé de lui-même intervenir à chaque sort ou démonstration que Malfoy semblait trouver nécessaire, mais il commençait à soupçonner le Serpentard de le faire seulement pour le tourmenter. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas...

Pourtant, Malfoy s'avéra totalement capable de contrôler les situations explosives qu'il créait. Tout comme quand il avait invoqué le serpent et l'avait poussé à attaquer la foule, mais étant prêt à le neutraliser en une seconde s'il le fallait. Harry était impressionné à contrecœur, mais il avait passé la majeure partie de la soirée à proximité, sa baguette en permanence à la main. Parfois, il avait remarqué le regard désapprobateur de Ron, mais son ami n'avait plus rien dit.

Malfoy parlait à peine quand il enseignait. Il laissait cela à Harry, probablement conscient que son auditoire était hostile et refusait toujours d'admettre qu'il avait un réel enthousiasme pour ce sujet. Puis un moment, il se retira complètement et attendit que le Gryffondor donne une leçon normale, demandant si tout le monde pouvait toujours lancer le sortilège du Patronus, ce qu'ils firent rapidement. Immédiatement, la salle s'emplie de lumière argentée.

Draco, au lieu de regarder l'AD, comme il était censé le faire et apprendre leurs techniques, regardait Potter au contraire avec un empressement caché. Il remarqua que les yeux verts brillaient plus que jamais quand il expliquait quelque chose ou encourager les personnes qui cherchaient de l'aide auprès de lui. Il eut l'air extatique quand sa classe fut capable de produire des Patronus.

Dans son esprit, Draco mettait cette image à côté de celle du garçon déprimé et isolé qu'il avait vu en début d'année et ce demanda ce qui avait changé. Ça ne pouvait pas être ces stupides leçons. Cela mettait Draco sur les nerfs à chaque fois et sa colère était pire que jamais, mais invraisemblablement, Potter en retirait une bonne humeur de ces cours.

Ce fut un soulagement pour lui et une déception visible pour Potter quand les élèves commencèrent à prendre congé et partir. Luna lui lança un au revoir et seulement lui et le Trio d'Or restèrent. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il traînait encore, mais il avait seulement eu une vague idée de parler avec Harry alors qu'ils marchaient en direction de l'escalier, comme ils l'avaient fait les quelques nuits précédentes.

Puis il se maudit. C'est quoi ce bordel ? Depuis quand pensait-il cela ? Et comment diable pouvait-il rester là sans avoir envie de l'éradiquer... ?

Se secouant pour revenir à la réalité, il laissa un ricanement recourber ses lèvres. Il y avait quelque chose de mal avec lui ces derniers temps. Il perdait son esprit, vu qu'il était _là_ en premier lieu.

Harry regardait Malfoy du coin de l'œil et remarqua que le blond frissonna tout à coup et regardait autour de lui comme s'il venait juste de réaliser où il était. Il fronçait les sourcils, en colère et plus hautain que jamais... mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre aussi. Harry cligna des yeux, sans plus prêter attention à ce qu'Hermione lui disait. Malfoy avait l'air... seul.

Il se gronda pour être sentimental, mais la sensation ne disparut pas. Peut-être qu'il se languissait de son petit groupe de Serpentard, qui était suspendu à chacun de ses mots, mais qui était aux abonnés absents. Peut-être que c'était le fait qu'il avait effectivement travaillé ce soir, faisant des _efforts_ dans quelque chose... mais essayant vaillamment de ne pas le montrer... et était maintenant mis de côté sans avoir reçu un mot de remerciement de quelqu'un, tandis que Ron et Hermione l'entraînaient, lui demandant de partir sans regarder en arrière.

« - Harry, mon pote, viens. »

Le Gryffondor soupira et retira doucement sa manche de l'emprise d'Hermione. « - Partez devant, je vous rattraperais. »

L'expression de Ron se refroidit brusquement et il secoua la tête avec un dégoût silencieux avant de partir sans un mot. Hermione le suivit non sans lui avoir jeté un exaspérant regard inquiet.

La voix traînante retentit derrière lui une fois que la porte fut refermée alors que le blond était appuyé sombrement contre un mur. « - Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me raccompagnes, Potter. » Draco se débattit pour cacher la rougeur alors qu'il se souvenait de ses pensées étranges d'il y a un instant.

« - Je n'allais pas le proposer. » Répliqua Harry avec un léger amusement alors qu'il faisait quelques pas en avant.

« - Alors, pourquoi es-tu encore ici ? »

« - Pourquoi l'es-tu ? »

Ils se regardèrent l'un et l'autre, dans l'impasse, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire avec ironie et de pencher la tête. Dieu, _tout_ était une compétition, n'est-ce pas ? Il ouvrit la bouche pour faire un commentaire, mais fut interrompu quand une vague de sifflements retentirent à proximité des manches de sa robe.

Le loup-garou cligna des yeux, avant de baisser ses prunelles grises vers la source du bruit. « - Oh, dis-moi que ce n'est pas ce que je pense que c'est... »

Harry rougit alors qu'il levait son bras, tirant doucement sur le tissu pour révéler une petite tête ovale recouverte d'écailles noires posée sur le dos de son poignet. Vanima sortit sa langue pour tester l'air puis disparut rapidement dans la sécurité de sa robe.

« - J'avais pensé que tu avais fait disparaitre ça ! » S'écria Draco avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher. « - Tu te rends compte que c'est une créature invoquée, n'est-ce pas... ? »

« - Je ne peux pas la faire disparaitre, elle a un nom. » Ça semblait être une protestation assez raisonnable pour lui.

L'expression du Serpentard était neutre. Il secoua légèrement la tête. « - Comment peut-il avoir un nom ? Il n'existe que depuis quelques heures. »

Harry haussa les épaules, faisant courir d'un air absent sa main sur le corps mince, qu'il pouvait sentir sous sa manche, enroulé autour de son bras. « - Aucune idée, mais elle en a un. Vanima. » Une pensée lui vint et il leva rapidement les yeux. « - Hum, tu ne la veux pas, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, je sais qu'elle est à toi techniquement, mais j'ai pensé que puisque tu ne pouvais pas lui parler... »

L'incrédulité de Draco apparut brièvement et de nouveau, il secoua la tête. « - Tu peux le garder. Merlin, Potter, tu vas transformer en animal de compagnie un... un sort. »

« - Hm. Ça va être sympa d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler. »

« - Crétin. » Murmura le blond, surtout pour lui-même. Puis fronçant les sourcils, il ajouta : « - Où exactement, vas-tu le garder ? »

« - Elle. » Corrigea Harry automatiquement puis réalisa son problème. « - Oh. »

Les dortoirs n'étaient pas une bonne idée. Ses compagnons de chambre ne verraient pas d'un bon œil un serpent _normal_ dans leur chambre... et celui qui avait été créé par Malfoy n'était même pas une option. Il pensa brièvement à la laisser ici, puis écarta l'idée tout aussi rapidement, pas vraiment sûre de ce qui se passerait s'il laissait un être vivant ici. La Salle répondait aux pensées de ceux qui étaient à l'intérieur et ne s'ouvrait pas tant qu'on n'en sortait pas. Il risquait de fermer la Salle à jamais s'il la laissait.

Il n'y avait nulle part où il avait accès... du moins pas d'accès privé, de toute façon.

Draco regarda le visage de Potter s'affaissait lentement. Il sentit son estomac se tordre en voyant le froncement de sourcil du brun et son cœur se brisa légèrement quand il vit la déception dans les yeux verts alors qu'il regardait son poignet où le serpent était caché. Crétin hypersensible.

« - Que penses-tu que je devrais faire avec elle ? La laisser aller dans la forêt ? »

Draco serra fermement les dents. Non, il ne dirait pas un mot. Il ne _voulait pas_, parce que l'idée qui lui passait par la tête en ce moment était positivement la chose la plus _stupide_ qu'il n'ait _jamais_ eu à l'esprit...

Il poussa un long soupir de souffrance presque contre son gré avant de murmurer légèrement : « - J'ai une chambre privée... »

Harry cligna des yeux, perplexe pendant un moment. « - Tu... tu veux dire... ? »

Draco lui lança un regard noir. « - Dis-lui de rester hors de la salle de bain, de rester loin de tout ce qu'elle pense être comestible sauf si tu lui donnes et que si elle siffle à longueur de journée, je la ferais disparaitre... »

« - Pourquoi... fais-tu cela ? »

Le Serpentard n'en avait aucune idée et était en train de se poser la même question. Qu'est-ce qui _n'allait pas_ avec lui ? C'était comme si une contrainte temporaire avait pris assez longtemps possession de lui pour qu'il prononce ces mots et maintenant les yeux verts le fixaient comme si Harry le voyait pour la première fois.

Irrité, il tendit la main. « - Oh tais-toi et donne-la-moi, Potter. Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester là toute la nuit. »

Sans hésitation, Harry tendit son bras et lâcha un chapelet de sifflement, des mots qui glissaient dans l'esprit de Draco comme du liquide. La tête reptilienne de Vanima émergea lentement puis commençait à se glisser à sa manière sur le bras qui attendait de la recevoir.

« - Elle ne mordra pas. »

La voix normale du Gryffondor le fit sursauter. Le fourchelang l'avait mis en transe, réalisa-t-il. Il écoutait avec fascination, étonné quand le serpent obéit instantanément.

Revenant à lui, il grogna : « - C'est dans ton intérêt qu'elle ne le fasse pas. » Il baissa les yeux vers le long corps noir qui s'était emparé de son avant-bras jusqu'au coude, goûtant sa peau avec une langue vacillante. Il toucha du doigt doucement le dos de sa tête et retraça un minuscule sentier d'écailles noires au milieu.

Harry le regardait curieusement. À vrai dire, il n'avait jamais connu personne être si courageux autour de serpent. Autre que lui-même, bien sûr. Mais alors, il supposait que Malfoy devait être le Prince de Serpentard pour une raison.

« - Tu ne vas pas lui faire quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? » Ressentit-il le besoin de vérifier, s'attirant un regard noir exaspéré.

« - Dieu, Potter, je suis désagréable mais je ne suis pas mauvais. Tant qu'elle ne cherchera pas à me mordre, tout ira bien. »

Caressant toujours d'un air absent sa nouvelle colocataire partiellement indésirable, Draco commença à marcher vers la porte, Harry le suivant. Le Serpentard n'aimait pas le silence, alors il dit la première chose qui lui vint en tête. « - Comment se fait-il que l'Équipe de Choc ne soit pas aussi élogieuse que d'habitude alors ? »

Le Gryffondor cligna des yeux, se demandant si Malfoy était toujours aussi direct, même en étant civil. « - Qui, Ron et Hermione ? »

« - Et toi. »

« - Oh. Ils pensent que je déraille. »

Le blond leva les yeux pour voir s'il était sérieux. « - Ne me dis pas que c'est à cause de moi ? » Le rire malicieux était caché sons sa voix, à peine dissimulé.

Harry haussa les épaules, ne semblant pas le remarquer. « - C'est une des raisons. Et ils ne savent pas que j'apprenais à devenir un Animagus. Ni la moindre idée d'où je disparaissais ces derniers mois. Ils pensent probablement que je suis un fou qui s'automutile ou quelque chose comme ça. Oh et grâce à toi, ils pensent que je vais rejoindre des coups d'un soir un peu partout parce que je ne leur dis pas qui est ma 'petite-amie'. »

Draco se _mit_ à rire alors. Oh, quelle ironie que les amis de Potter soient malade d'inquiétude pour le brun, tandis que lui, soi-disant l'ennemi, sait tout ce qu'ils voulaient ardemment savoir.

« - Ce n'est pas drôle. » Déclara Harry, sans beaucoup de force.

« - Tu peux toujours _leur_ dire... enfin, sauf les détails me concernant. Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait, au fait ? »

« - Tu t'en soucies ? »

« - Non. Pas particulièrement. »

Le Gryffondor lui jeta un regard en coin et soupira, décidant de penser que l'honnêteté était 'rafraîchissante', plutôt que douloureusement manquer de tact.

_À suivre..._


	22. Never Friends

**The Secret's In The Telling**

**Chapitre 22 : Never Friends**

**By Sakuri**

Draco s'agita alors qu'il s'éveillait, étendu sous un enchevêtrement agréable chaud de couverture. Avec lui, quelque chose d'autre s'agita.

Le serpent de compagnie de Potter, avait-il découvert, avait la fâcheuse habitude de se servir de la chaleur corporelle. Ce n'était pas le premier matin où il se réveillait en le trouvant soigneusement enroulé sur son estomac. Roulant des yeux, il glissa la créature hors de son corps, qui tomba en un tas disgracieux sur le lit, sifflant furieusement. Il était parti avant d'avoir qu'elle pense à le mordre.

Il bailla et marcha vers la douche. Au moins, cette chose demandait un minimum d'entretien. Elle était trop petite pour manger des souris, ce qui aurait laissé un désordre, alors quand il avait l'occasion, il transformait certains débris en grillons et elle chassait les insectes qui gazouillaient pendant qu'il était en classe. Quand il revenait, son appartement était inévitablement silencieux.

Son propriétaire Gryffondor se révélait être un problème beaucoup plus important. Naïvement, Draco ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Potter soit du genre collant. Il n'y avait pas un seul jour où il venait sans aucune raison pour voir ce fichu serpent. Puis il s'asseyait, parfois pendant des heures, lui parlant dans cette mystérieuse langue connue que d'eux qui ne _faisait__ pas_ frissonner le Serpentard...

Dans un premier temps, Draco lui remettait la créature avec dédain et refermait le portrait. Mais ensuite, il avait remarqué que Potter ne _partait_ pas. Ce crétin restait assis dans le couloir, interrompant seulement sa conversation pour rire ou pour répondre parfois à Lilith. Réalisant que Potter lui causait du tort... du moins pour les Serpentards qui savaient exactement où sa nouvelle chambre était... Draco avait décidé à contrecœur de laisser le Gryffondor entrer pour ses visites. Ils ne parlaient pas... après tout, ils _n'étaient pas_ amis, peu importe ce que pensait Severus... et souvent, Draco quittait son appartement à la recherche d'une occupation tandis que Potter restait sur son canapé à siffler.

Le Serpentard avait également trouvé une explication raisonnable pour son moment de folie qui l'avait mis dans cette situation ridicule. C'était le sort de Dumbledore. Ça _devait_ l'être. De même que les termes de leur accord disaient qu'il était obligé d'offrir son aide s'il _pouvait_ aider et donc il faisait ça.

Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications.

La douche lui offrit le chaud soulagement habituel, mais pour une fois, il s'abstint de se masturber. Il avait besoin de toute cette tension et adrénaline pour le match prévu dans quelques heures contre Serdaigle. Chang était une bonne Attrapeuse, maintenant qu'elle avait enfin cessé de pleurnicher toutes les cinq minutes et elle avait même une réputation de vicieuse parmi les autres Maisons. Il n'avait pas l'intention de la sous-estimer.

* * *

« - Quelle heure est-il ? » Demanda Ron.

Harry regarda sa montre. « - Onze heures et demie. »

Le rouquin sourit et s'activa, fourrant une autre tartine dans sa bouche avant de se lever. « - Nous devrions y aller, sinon nous serons en retard. »

« - Pas que tu sois ponctuel habituellement. » Commenta Hermione en le regardant.

Harry grogna. « - Ouais, mais ce n'est que du Quidditch. Les règles sont différentes. » Déclara-t-il en couvrant un bâillement et se levant pour suivre Ron.

Hermione soupira et mit rapidement un livre sous le bras avant de les suivre. « - Ce n'est même pas comme si c'était un match de Gryffondor, Ron. Je ne vois pas d'excitation là-dedans. »

« - Non, mais c'est une chance de voir Malfoy se faire botter le cul. Chang est douée. Pas question qu'elle perde contre ce connard. »

Automatiquement, Harry ouvrit la bouche pour donner son avis et émit un bruit étouffé dans une tentative de se retenir. Bien, ce n'était pas le moment de relancer la dispute sur Malfoy en disant qu'il pensait au contraire que le Serpentard était meilleur joueur. Ron devenait plus venimeux que jamais quand on lui rappelait la simple existence du blond, comme s'il voulait essayer de convaincre Harry de toutes les raisons pour lesquelles ils le haïssaient. Harry ne savait pas comment réagir à cela. Bien que ses relations avec le loup-garou n'étaient pas vraiment dans les meilleures conditions et parfois gênantes, il était conscient du fait qu'il n'y avait plus la même amertume entre eux. Il aurait pu penser que c'était unilatérale de sa part, sauf qu'il doutait sincèrement que Malfoy lui aurait permis de s'approcher de sa chambre l'année dernière et encore moins de lui faire confiance pour l'y laisser seul. Par ailleurs, le Serpentard avait prouvé qu'il était capable d'être civil quand ils étaient seuls... quelque chose qui aurait fait rire Harry il y a quelques mois seulement. Et puis il y avait eu les nuits de la pleine lune, qui étaient une expérience tout à fait différente...

Il ne savait pas comment faire pour que ses amis comprennent tout cela... ou même s'il devait essayer.

* * *

L'air froid mordit sa peau et fit voltiger ses cheveux autour de sa tête. Dans la pleine lumière du soleil, il savait que ça donnait l'impression d'un halo. Fléchissant les doigts de sa main libre, il attendait avec impatience que les formalités se terminent.

Au centre du terrain, Madame Bibine regardait Marcus Flint et Roger Davies se serrer la main alors qu'elle précisait les règles. Le reste de l'équipe de Serdaigle était parfaitement aligné en face de lui, à l'image de sa propre équipe. Il regarda Chang et remarqua, avec un certain amusement, que ses yeux sombres pouvaient être tout aussi froids que les siens quand elle le voulait.

Donc, c'était la jeune fille qu'il avait entendu être sorti un moment avec Potter. Draco n'avait jamais pris la peine de lui accorder de l'attention avant maintenant, sauf pour occasionnellement afficher son mépris pour sa réputation de pleurnicheuse ainsi que quand il avait été au courant qu'elle avait participé aux réunions de l'AD. Il supposait qu'elle était jolie avec son style décontracté, mais un peu ordinaire et il savait qu'elle était une bonne Attrapeuse... mais pas une joueuse exceptionnelle non plus. Il aurait pensé que le Gryffondor aurait naturellement attiré par une jeune fille aussi inaccessible qu'il l'était et qu'ils auraient, bien sûr, formé un des couples légendaire de Poudlard, un peu comme les parents de Potter ou même les siens.

Cho semblait juste trop... commune. Elle était comme la dizaine d'autres jolies filles de Poudlard actuellement. Moyenne.

« - Enfourchez vos balais ! »

Reportant son attention sur la réalité alors qu'il était parti dans ses pensées, il passa une jambe autour de son Nimbus 2005... Le plus récent balai qu'il avait ramené de la maison avant le début de l'année et sans doute, le dernier cadeau qu'il recevrait, à moins que Lucius change de comportement. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Chang et ses lèvres se séparèrent dans une expression qu'on pourrait confondre avec un sourire si on était aveugle.

Le coup de sifflet de Bibine les fit décoller en flèche en l'air, accompagné par les salves sonores du public.

A ce moment, Draco ne savait pas que la ruée de joie et de bonheur soudain qu'il ressentait quand il volait était remarquablement semblable à la sensation qu'Harry éprouvait. Dans le public, cependant, un certain Gryffondor l'observait et fronçait les sourcils. Harry préférait les jours où il pouvait lancer un regard furieux sans aucune complication, eu lieu de remarquer des faits terriblement intimes au sujet de Draco Malfoy.

« - Et les voilà partis ! » Cria Seamus depuis la loge du commentateur. « - Les Batteurs, Crabbe et Goyle, ont avec surprise démarrés rapidement... oh ! Observez ça, Davies a presque failli se faire avoir. Le Souafle passe entre les mains du Poursuiveur de Serpentard, Warrington, puis à Montague, peut-être que le gardien de Serdaigle... non, Serpentard marque... »

Ron grogna dans sa barbe et Harry roula des yeux en réponse.

« - On dirait que Malfoy et Chang gardent l'œil l'un sur l'autre. Je ne vois pas beaucoup d'air entre eux pour le moment ! »

C'est un peu exagéré, pensa Draco. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas nier que lui et l'autre Attrapeuse étaient presque balai contre balai. Il se pencha sur son manche à balai, plongeant plus bas et immédiatement, il entendit la ruée d'air alors que Chang se plaçait au-dessus de lui. Quand elle accéléra légèrement, il se calqua à son rythme, tournoyant habilement autour de la jeune fille.

Pendant ce temps, ses yeux balayaient le terrain. C'était un jour gris, le ciel hésitant à faire de la lumière pour illuminer la petite balle qui ferait toute la différence. Il sentait que Chang faisait la même chose, même si elle essayait de rivaliser avec lui, fendant et tournoyant dans les airs. Il lui céda quelque peu, restant en arrière quand elle prit la tête et ils tournoyaient dans le ciel avec élégance.

« - Serdaigle marque à nouveau ! C'est 20-10 pour eux ! »

Il fronça les sourcils mais n'y accorda pas beaucoup d'attention. D'habitude, il ne faisait pas attention au score alors qu'il volait, se concentrant uniquement pour attraper le Vif d'or et gagner le match. Tout le reste importait rarement.

Ses mouvements devinrent presque paresseux alors qu'il continuait à virevolter dans les airs, se mettant momentanément à l'envers et appréciant le vent dans ses cheveux et ses vêtements. Il se remit droit, s'attendant à ce que Chang apparaisse à sa gauche, copiant son mouvement. Elle ne le fit pas.

Elle avait déjà bifurqué et s'éloignait dans la direction opposée.

Harry voulut crier... de préférence quelque chose du genre 'crétin arrogant !'... mais il se contint. Mais honnêtement ! Malfoy était un idiot ! Harry avait repéré la tactique aussitôt que Cho avait commencé. Elle avait distrait le Serpentard, jouant de son égo avec ces acrobaties aériennes.

Et, étant Malfoy, il était tombé dans le panneau. Saisissant la chance de se faire remarquer et de parader, inconscient du fait que cela le rendait insouciant, tandis que Cho attendait juste le bon moment pour poursuivre le Vif d'Or et prendre une longueur d'avance.

La majorité du public se réjouissait, encourageant Cho. À côté de lui, Ron criait comme un fou, levant le poing en l'air. Malfoy avait l'air furieux alors qu'il volait derrière elle, presque couché sur son balai. Harry serra les poings et regarda, les yeux écarquillés, captivé.

« - Et Chang prend l'avantage ! Jolie petite ruse... faudra se rappeler de recommencer. Bien, Malfoy essaye de combler l'écart maintenant qu'il a _enfin_ compris. Oh, cela pourrait bien être la fin... »

_La ferme_, _Finnigan,_ dit Draco dans sa tête. _Idiot._

Il se rapprochait de l'autre Attrapeur et pouvait voir le Vif d'Or. Elle se dirigeait droit vers lui. Désespéré, il accéléra à nouveau et passa sous elle, manœuvrant pour voler à l'envers, le corps tournait vers elle.

Surprise, elle baissa les yeux, s'attendant sans doute à un sabotage. Sans réfléchir, il grogna et sentit son expression changer. Elle ouvrit la bouche sous le choc au moment où elle était sur le point de saisir le Vif d'Or et la petite boule s'empressa de filer loin des deux Attrapeurs.

Il rompit instantanément le contact, plongeant à sa suite, ne se souciant pas de ce qu'elle avait pu voir.

_Crocs ? _

_Yeux de loup ? _

Et se concentra aussitôt sur la tâche à accomplir. Il ne voulait pas la laisser le manipuler à nouveau.

« - Oh ! Que s'est-il passé ? Rien que l'arbitre ait vu, apparemment, seulement que Chang a juste... _raté_ le Vif d'or ! Et c'est reparti, Malfoy en tête cette fois... »

Harry se retrouva sur ses pieds à côté de Ron, l'anxiété rayonnant de lui. Qu'est-ce que le Serpentard venait de faire ? Certes, il ne serait pas assez stupide... pas pour le plaisir d'un match...

Détournant brièvement les yeux du match, Harry regarda vers la loge des enseignants et observa fixement Snape. Peut-il qu'il n'avait fait qu'imaginer, mais Harry vit ses soupçons se confirmaient en voyant l'air furieux du professeur.

Yep. Malfoy était un idiot.

« - Serdaigle a maintenant une longueur d'avance de cinquante points, mais tout cela ne servira à rien si Chang n'attrape pas le Vif avant l'Attrapeur de Serpentard ! »

Draco serra les dents et ignora le bruit assourdissant du vent et du public. Son souffle l'emportait, se coinçant dans sa gorge et ses poumons lui brûlaient sous l'effort. Il était en chute libre, pressé si fort à son balai qu'il soupçonnait d'avoir un hématome sur sa poitrine après ça. Mais ça marcherait. Il gagnerait.

La petite boule d'or tombait et il tombait avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à peine quelques centimètres du sol, puis elle tourna sur le côté. Draco la suivit, faisait un tel virage serré que la moitié du public cria. Il s'en réjouit et se demanda si Potter était parmi eux.

Non. Concentration. Il refusait de perdre face à Cho Chang. Il était le meilleur Attrapeur, le meilleur joueur, le meilleur sorcier. Il méritait de gagner ! Dire que cette chienne avait pensé le _tromper_... ! Eh bien, il allait lui montrer qu'elle devait avoir peur de lui.

Lequel d'entre eux Potter acclamait-il ? Son ex sans doute, pensa-t-il avec un ricanement. Fichu salaud de Gryffondor !

Sa colère venait de nulle part et le surprit même. Mais pour l'instant, il n'avait pas le temps de s'interroger sur ses origines, mais plutôt l'utiliser comme combustible, ce qu'il fit aussitôt. Son Nimbus accéléra à une vitesse inimaginable alors que Chang réussissait à fermer l'espace entre eux puis il tendit la main, impatient et provocant, arrachant le prix d'or alors qu'il remontait vers le haut, silencieux dans sa victoire.

Il fallut un certain moment pour les spectateurs et les joueurs de réaliser que c'était fini. Finnigan était encore en train d'annoncer les scores quand il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase et ajoutait sans enthousiasme : « - Oh... et Serpentard gagne... »

Puis, enfin, les réactions vinrent. Le bruit augmenta depuis les tribunes, exultant d'un côté et amèrement déçu de l'autre. Il renifla et regarda vers les Gryffondor, cherchant un instant avant de repérer la tête de Weasley, puis cligna des yeux avec surprise.

Potter souriait.

* * *

Ron griffonnait frénétiquement sur un morceau de parchemin, une main levée alors qu'il comptait sur ses doigts. Puis il fronça les sourcils et jeta sa plume avant de regarder Harry.

« - Tu te rends compte qu'on se retrouve avec Serpentard ? »

Harry haussa les épaules, levant les yeux de son devoir de potion qu'il essayait de faire. « - Il n'y a eu que deux matchs, Ron. »

« - Ouais, mais je me basais sur des suppositions. Serpentard doit jouer contre Poufsouffle prochainement... et tu sais comment ils sont. Ils auront tellement peur qu'ils leur donneront le Souafle ! »

Hermione renifla. « - Ron ! C'est injuste et tu le sais. »

« - Je suis juste réaliste. » Grommela-t-il. « - Serpentard va gagner pas mal de point, ce qui signifie que nous devons faire la même chose quand nous serons confronté à Serdaigle. »

Les bras croisés, Harry griffonna la dernière phrase qu'il écrivait. « - Ca sera facile. »

« - Ce qui veut dire... » Continua le roux, avec précaution, regardant son ami. « - Que nous devons espérer être sur la même longueur d'onde quand Gryffondor jouera contre Serpentard à la fin de l'année... »

Harry ne réagit pas. Curieusement, il avait déjà regardé le calendrier de Quidditch et savait très bien que la Coupe des Quatre Maisons dépendrait probablement de sa victoire sur Malfoy. Il hocha distraitement la tête puis regarda Hermione. « - De quelle longueur doit être ce devoir déjà ? »

Il n'était pas sûr, mais il crut la voir sourire avant de se lancer dans un discours sur les exigences que Slughorn avait posé.

Ron, quant à lui, tenta de récupérer son attention. « - Ne t'inquiète pas, mon pote. Tu vas lui voler dans les plumes. Tu le fais toujours. »

Harry eut un demi-sourire et repensa au match qu'ils venaient de voir. Il n'en était pas si sûr. Malfoy s'était définitivement améliorer depuis l'année dernière. Cela était très évident dans les figures qu'il avait effectuées au début du jeu, puis plus tard, quand il avait été contraint de rattraper son erreur avec des compétences audacieuses. Harry avait cru avec certitude qu'il allait s'écraser quand il avait exécuté ce plongeon, mais il avait eu parfaitement le contrôle de la situation tout au long.

Il secoua la tête. « - Je ne sais pas. Il semblait assez doué aujourd'hui. »

Il ne s'attendit pas à l'explosion de colère de Ron en réponse à un tel commentaire.

« - Harry, bordel de merde ! » Son cri attira l'attention de la plupart de la salle commune, au grand dam d'Harry. Il fut reconnaissant envers Hermione quand elle se hâta de lancer un sortilège autour d'eux. « - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ne pense pas que je ne t'ai pas vu quand il a gagné aujourd'hui ! Tu es... toi et Malfoy êtes _amis_ tout d'un coup ? »

« - Je... Ron, par Dieu... ce n'est pas... » Balbutia-t-il d'indignation et de colère, s'étouffant sous les émotions alors qu'il luttait pour se calmer.

Hermione intervint avant qu'il puisse trouver son équilibre et commencer la dispute pour de bon. « - Ron, assis-toi. » Il eut l'air de vouloir la défier d'obéir pendant un instant, mais Harry suspectait qu'elle ait pris des leçons auprès de Madame Weasley et avec un regard noir de la sorcière, il se rassit à sa place. « - C'est ridicule de la part de vous deux. Arrêtez de vous disputer pour rien. »

« - Mais... »

Elle se pencha en avant et siffla au roux : « - N'as-tu pas remarqué que nous n'avons pratiquement eu aucun problème avec Malfoy... _et_ le reste des Serpentards... depuis qu'Harry a commencé à lui parler ? »

« - Le sort de Dumbledore. » Déclara Ron, obstiné.

« - Non, ce n'est pas le cas. » Elle secoua la tête. Même Harry écoutait attentivement, admettant lui-même qu'il n'avait pas vraiment remarqué le changement. « - Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je n'ai pas été appelé par quelque chose de plus insultant que 'Granger' durant les deux derniers mois. Dumbledore n'a surement pas inclus ça. Il a même cessé de tourmenter le professeur Lupin. »

Harry se rassit brusquement. Était-ce vrai ? Oui, il supposait que ça l'était. Remus avait eu l'air en permanence au bord de la dépression au début de l'année, surtout quand Malfoy était dans les environs pour le martyriser avec amertume et colère. En y pensant maintenant, il devait admettre que les deux s'étaient calmés, même en présence de l'autre.

Ron s'indigna. « - Que dis-tu ? Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée ? Permets-moi de te rappeler que c'est _Malfoy_. »

« - Ce que je veux dire, c'est que peut-être Harry a raison en disant qu'il peut être _utile_. L'AD est un exemple. Regarde comment cela le rend plus civil. »

Ils ne connaissaient pas la moitié de tout ça, pensa Harry. Il y avait Vanima également et les nuits de pleine lune...

Ron secoua la tête et se leva. « - Je n'adhère pas à ça mais si personne ne m'écoute... » Il s'interrompit et se dirigea avec colère vers le dortoir des garçons.

Hermione le regarda. « - Il se calmera. Je pense qu'il est un peu jaloux, pour être honnête. »

« - De quoi ? » Demanda-t-il, incrédule.

Elle fit un vague geste englobant. « - Il est jaloux que tu deviens ami avec lui, Harry et tu sais combien Malfoy a toujours été cruel envers Ron en particulier alors il est... je pense qu'il a peur que... eh bien... »

« - Que je vais commencer à le traiter comme Malfoy le fait ? C'est ridicule. »

« - _Je_ le sais. C'est à Ron que tu as besoin de le dire. »

Harry fronça les sourcils et baissa les yeux vers son devoir. « - Je ne vais pas courir après lui. » Dit-il sèchement. « - S'il ne me connait pas assez bien maintenant, à quoi ça sert ? »

« - On ne veut pas dire que... »

Il soupira. Non, bien sûr que non. Mais quand même, il n'allait pas courir constamment pour le rassurer.

« - Quoi qu'il en soit. » Dit-il brusquement après un certain temps. « - Je ne suis pas ami avec Malfoy. Je ne vois pas en quoi il s'inquiète. » Et ils n'étaient pas amis, se dit-il fermement. Ils étaient... des alliés. Rien de plus.

Non, jamais rien de plus, malgré le fait que chacun savait plus de secret qu'Harry se sentait à l'aise, ou le fait qu'ils s'étaient _réveillés ensemble_ à plus d'une occasion, ou même le rêve qui avait fait sa réapparition quelques fois cette semaine dernière. Non, pas amis. Pas du tout.

Hermione le regarda d'une façon qui signifiait qu'elle en devinait plus alors il se retira derrière son devoir de Potion, la distrayant avec une question sur les propriétés des crins de licorne.

_À suivre..._


	23. Twisted Things

**The Secret's In The Telling**

**Chapitre 23 : Twisted Things**

**By Sakuri**

La pleine lune approchait. Remus pouvait sentir le loup grogner dans le fond de son esprit dès que Severus y pénétra. Il combattait avec fureur contre ses chaînes, terriblement hargneux, essayant d'effrayer l'autre présence inhabituelle.

A son crédit, Severus ne battit pas en retraite mais Remus sentit clairement un frisson de peur entacher ses pensées. C'était une sensation surréaliste d'être conscient d'émotions qui n'étaient pas les siennes.

Cette fois, il avait décidé de ne pas soumettre ses souvenirs si facilement. Pas que le Legilimens était censé se _pencher_ sur ses souvenirs, mais il l'avait fait la dernière fois et Remus avait appris à ne pas avoir confiance en Severus Snape.

Ils avaient choisi une heure assez tôt le matin, alors qu'aucun d'eux avait de cours à donner. C'était peut-être la troisième séance depuis la désastreuse première expérience et le loup-garou s'était habitué à une autre présence envahissante dans sa tête. Pourtant, comme toujours, ça l'énervait de sentir l'autre homme parcourir ses pensées à nouveau, retournant à l'endroit où il avait commencé à poser les bases d'Occlumancie.

Severus utilisait la magie mentale défensive comme des fils, les liant et les entrelaçant aux liens d'or qu'étaient les pensées de Remus. C'était une technique pionnière mais l'homme était assez qualifié pour le faire, improvisant quand il devait faire autrement et suivant les instructions ambiguës de ceux qui avaient déjà essayé. Lentement, très lentement, Remus pouvait sentir la présence d'obstacle se fabriquer dans son esprit, cachant toutes ces pensées qui pourraient le trahir en tant qu'espion. Severus était doué, il pouvait bien le dire. L'homme avait même commencé à tisser de faux souvenirs qui s'ajouteraient au mélange.

Ça serait plus difficile de les lui implanter dans la tête. Le Maître des Potions avait mis sa première tentative dans une Pensine et Remus avait regardé, fasciné. Ça avait été étrange de se voir dans des scènes qu'il _savait_ n'être jamais arrivé. Mais il se voyait, foudroyant du regard un Harry inconscient, le haïssant, le blâmant pour la mort de Sirius, planifiant silencieusement sa vengeance.

Ces faux souvenirs lui faisaient peur. Mais, rationnellement, il savait qu'ils étaient nécessaires et supposait qu'il devait être reconnaissant du talent de Severus dans leur création.

Il espérait juste qu'ils seraient assez bons...

* * *

« - Draco, concentre-toi ! »

Le coup de coude brusque de Pansy le ramena à la réalité, le faisant sursauter sur sa chaise. La voix monotone de Slughorn faisait toujours cours, sans doute la raison pour laquelle il s'était à moitié endormi en premier lieu. Autant il aimait les potions, le cours avait perdu beaucoup de son attrait depuis que Severus avait changé de poste. Les discours pompeux de Slughorn et ses anecdotes l'ennuyaient maintenant que l'envie d'être le favori d'un _autre_ enseignant avait disparu.

Il poussa un soupir et baissa les yeux, remarquant que pour une fois, il n'avait presque pas pris de note. Il faudrait qu'il recopie plus tard. Cependant, la majorité de la classe semblait partager son désintérêt. Seule Granger était en train de griffonner furieusement, déterminé à retranscrire toute la 'sagesse' qui sortait de la bouche de leur professeur. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« - Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? » Demanda doucement Blaise, sans rien écrire sur son parchemin. « - Je pensais que tu serais au sommet du monde avec ta victoire d'hier. »

Draco émit un bruit peu enthousiasme. Il _avait été_ heureux et l'avait prouvé à la salle commune de Serpentard hier soir. Ils avaient bu et s'étaient félicités les uns et les autres jusqu'aux petites heures du matin et maintenant il était _fatigué_. Et il s'ennuyait.

Et il s'inquiétait un peu.

Il avait remarqué, après le match, lorsque les deux capitaines s'étaient serrés une nouvelle fois la main, que Chang était restée aussi loin de lui que possible. Dieu, elle avait vraiment vu quelque chose quand il avait volé près d'elle. Avec la lune si proche, il aurait dû savoir mieux que quiconque qu'il aurait perdu son sang-froid dans une situation aussi instable que celle-là.

La question était, aurait-elle conscience de l'importance de ce qu'elle avait vu ? Si cela avait été Granger, il pouvait se préparer à quitter l'école, sachant qu'elle aurait ensuite tout compris en une journée. Mais Chang n'était pas si maline...

Du moins, il espérait qu'elle ne l'était pas.

« - Draco ! »

Encore une fois, il cligna des yeux et regarda Pansy pour se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas la seule qui le regardait. Le reste de la classe, ainsi que Slughorn qui avait l'air d'attendre avec impatience.

Il rougit. « - Que... quelle était la question ? »

* * *

La fin des cours arriva _finalement_ et Draco ne voulait rien de plus qu'aller se cacher dans sa chambre et échapper à l'inquiétude qui le tatillonnait depuis le cours de Potion. Ça avait empiré durant toute la journée, au point qu'il était à moitié convaincu que la plupart de l'école chuchotait dans son dos, pleinement conscient de son secret.

Son bon sens lui disait que ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Du moins, ça aurait sûrement atteint ses propres oreilles, car les Serpentards, ou même Potter, l'auraient averti.

Pour le moment, les choses étaient encore sous contrôles, essaya-t-il de se convaincre. Poussant un autre soupir fatigué, il donna le mot de passe et attendit que Lilith ouvre le passage puis pénétra dans le salon.

Potter était allongé sur le canapé, les jambes croisées au niveau des chevilles et Vanima enroulée sur sa poitrine. Il leva des yeux surpris quand le loup-garou entra, se redressant avec culpabilité. « - Hum... »

Merlin, le Gryffondor passait plus de temps ici _qu'il_ ne le devrait !

« - Potter, c'est _ma_ salle commune, tu t'en rends compte ? Comment sais-tu le mot de passe même ? » Contredisant ses paroles indignés, il passa devant lui sans vraiment beaucoup protester, défaisant les boutons de sa chemise.

Harry regarda le blond disparaitre dans le couloir, vraisemblablement vers sa chambre (Harry n'avait jamais osé aller découvrir en détail l'habitation du Serpentard). Il ne savait même pas si Malfoy l'écoutait alors il dit avec hésitation : « - Je... je ne le connais pas, en fait. Elle me laisse simplement entrer. »

« - Elle te laisse ? » Fit le cri indigné qui suivit quelques secondes plus tard. « - Je jure que je demande un nouveau portrait... la sécurité de cet endroit fait défaut. »

Harry sourit avec indulgence à ces mots. Puis conscient de ce qu'il faisait, il reprit rapidement une expression neutre. Bon sang, il devait garder à l'esprit que Malfoy _n'était pas_ drôle et il n'était pas intelligent. Dieu, comment cela pouvait être dur quand il avait passé ces cinq dernières années à essayer de lui rendre la vie infernale ?

« - Depuis combien de temps es-tu ici ? » Demanda la voix du Serpentard, semblant impatient.

« - J'avais une période de libre, donc depuis une heure. »

Il entendit distinctement un grognement, suivit d'un sarcastique et colérique : « - Tu pourrais au moins me _laisser_ _faire_ comme si j'avais un certain contrôle sur l'opportunité ou non de te laisser entrer. »

« - Désolé... »

Malfoy fit soudainement sa réapparition. Harry le regarda, puis essaya de ne pas s'y reprendre à deux fois. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne l'avait pas déjà vu habiller avant. N'est-ce pas... ?

La cravate verte et argent avait disparu et les cheveux blonds étaient ébouriffés là où il avait négligemment passé la main. La chemise blanche était déboutonnée au niveau du col et les manches étaient retroussées jusqu'aux coudes, révélé par le manque de robe d'école. Il tenait un livre dans une main et s'assit dans le fauteuil en face d'Harry en posant les pieds sur la table basse entre eux.

Dans le giron du Gryffondor, Vanima se tortilla d'un air interrogateur. _Sais-tu que ta température corporelle augmente ? Pourquoi ? _

Harry l'ignora, mais avec une certaine difficulté.

Les yeux gris l'étudiaient de façon critique... mais alors, n'étaient-ils pas toujours critiques ? « - N'as-tu jamais rien de mieux à faire que de rester assit ici avec cette créature ? Je ne pense pas pouvoir me rappeler de la dernière fois où j'étais seul, Potter. »

Harry haussa les épaules et jeta un coup d'œil à la créature en question. « - Ouais, eh bien à chaque fois que je passe du temps dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, les gens continuent à demander si j'ai perdu la tête. C'est en train de devenir ennuyeux. »

Le blond sourit alors qu'il ouvrit le livre à la couverture rouge et le posait sur ses genoux. « - Je suppose que ton problème est lié à moi ? »

« - Ne l'est-ce pas toujours ? » Plaisanta Harry. « - Mais oui. Ils te détestent vraiment. »

« - Je le crois. J'ai passé ma scolarité à m'assurer de cela. » Il tourna une page avec un doigt, ayant l'air complètement indifférent. « - D'ailleurs, n'était-ce pas le but ? »

« - Oui. » Répondit soigneusement Harry. « - Ça rend juste les choses... stressantes. »

« - Il y a toujours la bibliothèque. La Salle sur Demande. N'importe quelle salle de classe vide. Je suis sûr qu'il y a d'autres endroits pour t'évader et même prendre ton animal de compagnie. »

Le Gryffondor se tendit. « - Tu peux simplement le dire si tu veux que je parte, tu sais. »

Encore une fois, les yeux gris rencontrèrent les siens, pâles et sans expression. « - Je n'ai pas dit cela. Je me demande simplement pourquoi tu _veux_ être ici. » Il continua à le regarder pendant un moment, puis retourna tranquillement à son livre comme s'il ne _venait pas_ d'exprimer le problème avec lequel Harry était aux prises depuis des jours.

Harry ne répondit pas... avait fermement refusé de répondre à cette question lui-même... et ils se plongèrent dans ce silence qui était presque devenu une habitude. Parce qu'ils n'étaient pas amis. Ils ne l'étaient pas. Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient ? Harry ne savait pas, mais parler ne faisait pas parti de ceci. Au lieu de cela, ils restaient assit en silence, évitant tout contact visuel tandis qu'Harry essayait de ne pas penser au Rêve et que Draco essayait de ne pas réagir aux sifflements calmes et beaux qui emplissaient la pièce... et, vraiment, est-ce que ce n'était pas quelque chose de tordu ?

* * *

Le premier week-end de ce mi-trimestre marquerait la pleine lune. Draco et Remus n'étaient plus les deux seuls qui décomptaient les jours. Severus gardait un œil constant sur la date afin d'essayer de caser son travail avec Lupin avant que la proximité de la lune soit trop dangereuse. Harry, lui aussi surveillé le cycle lunaire avec intérêt. Il n'avait pas encore pris sa décision s'il fallait ou non aller courir à nouveau.

La semaine de vacances juste après la lune était également un sujet de conversation. C'était le moment où de nombreux étudiants saisissaient l'occasion de rentrer à la maison, Ron était parmi eux. Harry était secrètement heureux de cela, espérant que la séparation faciliterait le conflit croissant entre le roux et lui.

Draco avait été habitué à rentrer au Manoir Malfoy. C'était presque un choc de réaliser qu'il resterait à l'école cette année... resterait probablement ici jusqu'à l'obtention de son diplôme, horrible pensée que c'était.

Mais le pire choc fut la lettre qu'il reçut le vendredi soir, au moment où il s'apprêtait à aller rejoindre le chalet de Lupin. L'impressionnant hibou grand-duc était posé sur son lit, perché près de son oreiller et attendant impérieusement. Il avait reconnu l'oiseau et l'écriture mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché de lancer tous les sorts de vérification qu'il connaissait. C'est seulement quand il eut l'assurance que la lettre était sûre qu'il la prit.

Lire les mots de sa mère fut une tâche plus difficile que ce qu'il avait cru. Le désir brutal le poignardait et tout à coup, il redevint un première année, triste et ayant le mal du pays. Elle lui demandait de venir à la maison, juste pour un peu de temps, il lui manquait et son père n'avait honnêtement rien à voir avec la demande.

Il se demanda ce qui faisait le plus mal : qu'elle ait volontairement pris le parti de Lucius ou que ce soit son père qui lui ait littéralement forcé la main pour écrire ces mots doux.

Quel que soit le cas, il n'eut aucun scrupule à mettre le parchemin dans la cheminée et le brûler d'un simple geste de baguette, regardant tristement les cendres rougeoyaient dans le foyer. « - Pas de réponse. » Déclara-t-il au hibou, l'oiseau partant très rapidement au cas où Vanima décide qu'il ferait un bon encas, puis il quitta sa chambre sombrement avec l'image de sa mère pesant en lui.

* * *

Il était à mi-chemin dans l'escalier qui menait au hall quand il entendit des pas précipités derrière lui. Mais, reconnaissant les pas, son inquiétude s'évanouit et il fit même une petite halte pour attendre son poursuivant.

« - Malfoy ! » La voix du Gryffondor était dénuée de toute hostilité habituelle qu'ils affichaient en public. Le rattrapant finalement, Potter ralentit et s'arrêta près de lui.

« - Subtil. » Commenta ironiquement Draco. « - Mais je ne pense pas que les gens dans la tour d'Astronomie t'ai entendu. » Honnêtement, il n'avait pas réfléchi au fait qu'ils pouvaient avoir un public...

« - Oh, je suis désolé. » Fut la rapide réponse, loin d'être aussi concerné que le Serpentard l'aurait aimé. « - Tu vas voir Remus alors ? »

« - Non, je pensais à rôder dans le château ce soir. Je me sens audacieux. »

Harry le regarda. « - Bien, c'était une question stupide... Je peux venir avec toi ? » La dernière partie sortis dans un rythme plutôt rapide et embrouillé et il se rappela pourquoi il avait été envoyé dans la Maison Gryffondor : en cas de doute, fait un saut en avant.

Les yeux gris se tournèrent lentement vers lui, le regardant froidement. « - Pas de rendez-vous cette fois ? » Son ton ne laissait aucun doute qu'il avait vu directement à travers la dernière excuse d'Harry, bien que le Gryffondor n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était les conclusions qu'il avait tirées. Après tout, Malfoy ne devait sûrement pas savoir que la raison pour laquelle Harry avait annulé était parce qu'il était extrêmement effrayé de leurs positions de sommeil... n'est-ce pas ?

« - Ça n'a pas fonctionné. » Fut tout ce qu'il dit, cependant, tout aussi froidement.

La seule réaction du Serpentard fut d'écarter quelques mèches de cheveux de ses yeux et incliner le menton d'une manière plus supérieure que jamais. « - Ça ne fait aucune différence pour moi. » Dit-il avec un haussement d'épaule. « - Ce n'est pas comme... »

Draco s'arrêta brusquement, à l'écoute. Son ouïe canin pouvait entendre ce que Potter ne pouvait pas et le loup-garou se figea aux sons qui dérivaient vers lui. Des voix qu'il connaissait que trop bien.

« - Pansy approche. » Siffla-t-il immédiatement, regardant déjà autour d'eux pour trouver un endroit où se cacher. Mais le couloir dans lequel ils se trouvaient était dépourvu de porte ou d'armure et les bruits des Serpentards qui approchaient devenaient de plus en plus fort.

Il ne pouvait pas être vu ici avec Potter, pas quand ils n'étaient pas en train de s'injurier ou se lancer des sorts, qui était les seules explications valables. Pire, il avait déjà été retardé par la lettre de sa mère et s'ils restaient plus longtemps, il finirait par se transformer devant eux.

Potter, plus inutile que jamais, ne faisait rien pour les sortir de cette situation et fouillait inutilement dans le sac qu'il portait sur l'épaule.

« - Pourrais-tu, s'il te plait, _faire_ quelque chose ? » Tenter de murmurer furieusement le loup-garou.

Les yeux verts brillèrent. « - Tais-toi, c'est ce que _je_ fais. » Enfin, il commença à tirer quelque chose de son sac, comme un magicien moldu avec une chaîne de mouchoir, mais la chose qu'il sortait semblait liquide et argenté. « - Viens ici. »

« - Quoi ? »

« - Juste... oh, ça ne fait rien ! » Et puis le Gryffondor s'élança vers lui, quelque chose tourbillonnant au-dessus de sa tête et se déployant autour de lui alors qu'il bougeait. Une main se referma sur le poignet de Draco, le tournant jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent face à face et que Potter ait le dos appuyé contre le mur.

« - Que... Qu'est-ce que tu... ? »

« - Cape d'invisibilité. » Murmura Potter, presque sans bruit.

Draco n'avait pas la chance de laisser le choc se faire voir alors que quelques brèves réflexions lui traversaient l'esprit : Potter avait une cape d'invisibilité ? Elles coûtaient _cher_ ! Alors, _comment_ avait-il pu s'en payer une !... Puis Pansy et Blaise furent en vue, parlant à voix basse.

« - Il est en train de disparaitre si souvent ces derniers temps, as-tu remarqué ? » Disait la jeune fille et Draco se doutait qu'elle parlait de lui.

Blaise haussa les épaules. « - Il est probablement dans sa chambre. Tu dis ça parce qu'il n'est plus aussi souvent dans la salle commune. »

Elle secoua la tête. « - Je suis allée lui rendre visite l'autre jour. Son portrait m'a dit qu'il était absent depuis une heure. »

« - Pansy, arrête d'essayer de garder un œil sur lui, d'accord ? Il y a d'autres endroits dans cette école. As-tu vérifié la bibliothèque ? Le laboratoire de potions ? Draco est un geek, il doit probablement faire un travail supplémentaire en cachette. »

Harry dut détourner la tête et ne pas regarder l'indignité dans les yeux écarquillés du blond pour éviter d'éclater de rire. C'était un effort massif et il sentit sa gorge lui faire mal face à cette réaction réprimée.

Les deux Serpentards se rapprochaient de plus en plus et furent bientôt assez près de Draco et d'Harry. Le blond bougea nerveusement, réticent à s'approcher un peu plus du Gryffondor, mais sachant que c'était quelque chose à _faire_ s'ils ne voulaient pas être découverts dans une situation encore plus compromettante que jamais.

La voix étouffée de Pansy attira de nouveau son attention. « - En fait, je me demande si cela a quelque chose à avoir avec... eh bien, son père, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Blaise lui lança un regard noir. « - Un Première Année de _Poufsouffle_ verrait de quoi tu parles, Pans. » Il soupira et secoua la tête. « - Je pensais à cela, aussi. Je suppose que cela devait arriver tôt ou tard. C'est Lucius Malfoy après tout. Ça n'aurait aucun sens s'il ne demandait pas à ce que Drake... »

« - Ne le dis pas ! » Siffla la sorcière avec urgence.

« - Je n'allais pas le faire ! » Répliqua-t-il sèchement. « - Certains d'entre nous ont plus de tact que toi... » Lui lançant un regard noir, le garçon se tut et accéléra le pas avec agacement.

Merlin, ça allait être la collision, pensa brusquement Draco. Il était directement sur le chemin de Blaise et ne pouvait pas bouger, de peur que la cape découvre un certain aperçu de lui ou de Potter...

Un bras s'enroula soudainement autour de sa taille, le prenant par surprise, puis il fut plus pressé contre un autre corps qu'il ne l'avait _jamais_ été dans sa vie. Il éprouvait le besoin irrépressible de le repousser, de jurer et crier, comment est-ce que Potter _osait_ profiter de cela pour... _envahir_ ainsi son espace personnel ? Son menton reposait sur l'épaule du brun et dans l'obscurité profonde de sa tête, il pouvait entendre la voix rusée du loup lui demander de le mordre en représailles. La lune approchait, il pourrait sans aucun doute réussir à l'infecter s'il le voulait...

Il retrouva ses esprits avec effort. Non. Bon dieu, Potter avait été en _danger_, pour une fois...

« - Blaise ! » S'écria Pansy après lui ce qui fit s'arrêter le Serpentard. Draco maudit son amie et se pressa un peu plus près du mur et de l'autre garçon... ne remarquant heureusement pas l'expression vitreuse qui commençait à s'insinuer dans les yeux verts.

Pansy s'arrêta de marcher à quelques pas de son compatriote Serpentard puis parla dans un léger murmure : « - Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Si c'est le pourquoi il est tout le temps absent, je veux dire... »

Blaise prit son temps pour répondre, à la grande frustration du loup-garou. « - Je... j'essaye de ne _pas_ y penser, en fait. » Répondit-il après un moment. « - Ça va arriver pour nous, finalement. Pourquoi s'en soucier déjà ? »

Ses paroles ne semblaient pas la consoler, c'était très évident. Avec un soupir, le garçon l'attira contre lui avec un bras et ils continuèrent à avancer en silence, _frôlant_ le couple invisible d'une distance d'un cheveu.

Quand il le put, Draco laissa échapper un fort soupir de soulagement. _Cela_ avait été très juste.

Harry sentit le soupir du blond comme une sensation choquante d'un souffle chaud à la base de son cou, juste en dessous de son oreille et se débattit pour ne pas fermer les yeux. Il n'appréciait pas cela, se dit-il. Il ne pouvait pas apprécier cela, parce que le rêve ne devait pas être _réel_, bordel !

Malfoy tourna la tête, essayant de le regarder et le souffle chaud effleurait sa mâchoire maintenant, chaud et agréable et se tourna pour aller à sa rencontre presque contre sa volonté.

« - Tu peux me lâcher maintenant, Potter. »

Il cligna des yeux et alors réalisa seulement maintenant... à son grand embarras... qu'il avait toujours son bras autour de la taille du blond. Il le lâcha comme s'il avait été brûlé, les yeux écarquillé face au regard glacé.

« - Je suis désolé, je... »

Il n'eut pas la chance de finir ce qu'il aurait pu expliquer. Draco haleta et se plia soudainement en deux, une main serrant la chemise du Gryffondor dans un effort pour rester debout. Incapable d'aider, Harry ne pouvait que regarder la transformation se faire. La prise du blond sur lui se resserra et il l'entraîna avec lui alors que le loup-garou tombait à genoux.

Il sympathisa avec Malfoy d'une manière nouvelle par la suite. Jamais il n'avait entendu un _véritable_ cri de douleur sortir du Serpentard avant maintenant... mis à part quelques faux gémissements affectés pour s'attirer la sympathie... mais il le fit alors. Alarmé, il lança un sort de silence autour d'eux, mais il n'y avait guère que cela qu'il pouvait faire.

Durant quelques secondes, quand Draco rejeta sa tête en arrière, les yeux du loup blanc se plongèrent dans les siens et Harry vit, avec une clarté terrible, la brutalité de la créature qui rôdait sous la surface. Le loup était libre que pour un bref instant, avant que les chaînes de la potion Tue-Loup se resserrent autour de lui. Pourtant, ça suffit à Harry pour avoir peur, se rendant compte, peut-être pour la première fois, des véritables capacités de la chose à l'intérieur de Draco.

Il vit le reste de la transformation dans une sorte de stupeur scandalisée, partiellement étonné quand le loup resta à le regarder avec des yeux clairs, en dépit du fait qu'il avait vu la même chose deux fois avant maintenant.

Quand ce fut finalement terminé, Harry baissa maladroitement les yeux vers les restes des vêtements déchirés du Serpentard. Puis, avec un soupir, il agita sa baguette et lança un charme réparateur qu'Hermione lui avait appris, regardant les vêtements revenir à leur état d'origine. Ramassant la pile, il fourra le tout dans sac avec la cape d'invisibilité... tout en imaginant les futures plaintes de Malfoy sur les froissements que ça ferait. Il avait prévu de déposer le sac chez Remus avant de se transformer.

« - Allons-y. » Murmura-t-il, espérant qu'il n'y avait plus d'étudiants à part eux-mêmes dans les environs. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Qu'on voit Harry Potter marcher calmement à côté d'un grand loup-garou blanc. Oh, il pouvait déjà imagine les gros titres des Unes...

_À suivre..._


	24. The Power of Observation

**The Secret's In The Telling**

**Chapitre 24 : The Power of Observation**

**By Sakuri**

Remus avait de plus en plus conscience de la notion de compagnon de loup-garou. Sa propre loyauté chancelante et ses sentiments confus envers Severus avait poussé cette idée à l'avant-garde de son esprit... ce qui fut regrettable, compte tenu du fait que le Maître des Potions avait eu un aperçu de ses pensées, les examinant sans pitié et riant de ses insécurités.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, Lupin. » Avait-il ricané. « - Ca ne se produira jamais. Tu peux parfaitement rester fidèle jusqu'à la fin des temps à Sirius Black. » Il avait craché le nom comme un poison.

Remus se demandait ce qui pouvait bien aller mal avec lui pour se retrouvait être à la fois méprisant et attiré par Severus et sa cruauté. La dernière entrevue avait eu lieu, cette fois, dans les appartements de l'autre homme. Le loup avait, pour une fois, dut venir à son aide, avide d'avoir la chance de toucher le Maître des Potions, qui fut la cause de ce que le loup en Remus vit comme une trahison envers son compagnon. Sa fureur lui avait donné un élan de vitesse et de force que Severus était tombé sur le dos avec Remus à cheval sur lui, hargneux, sa baguette oubliée.

Les yeux noirs s'étaient écarquillés de peur une fraction de seconde, puis s'étaient rapidement emplis de mépris. « - Tu comptes prendre ce que tu veux aujourd'hui, Lupin ? » Avait-il craché et Remus, dégoûté par la simple implication et aussi par lui-même, était parti sans un mot.

Il n'y avait aucune explication logique. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était une _véritable_ attraction, de toute façon, se dit-il. C'était les vestiges d'un fantasme délirant d'adolescent, à une époque où l'autre homme était un peu moins méprisant et amer. C'était une fascination morbide pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais pu avoir et peut-être un effet secondaire de l'intimité qu'ils partageaient ces horribles derniers jours.

Pensant cela, il souffla et leva les yeux vers la lune, se grattant l'oreille avec sa patte arrière. À proximité, Harry et Draco se chamaillaient et se courraient après, restant dans son champ de vision.

En ce moment, il était heureux, il n'était pas sous forme humaine. Son expression aurait été visible sinon. Il voulait sourire, mais le cœur n'y était pas alors que la tristesse augmentait.

Jamais il n'avait été aussi certain qu'il l'avait été en regardant un autre loup-garou et son compagnon.

Aucun d'eux ne le savaient encore, bien sûr, mais Harry avait toujours été lent pour comprendre et Draco s'immergeaient dans le déni. Remus le voyait. Il l'avait vu depuis la première fois où il les avait vus tous les deux ensembles. En fait, ça avait été comme un retour de flamme à sa sixième année avec Sirius, qu'il s'était perdu dans le souvenir une fois de plus. Merlin, la beauté étrange et familière de la situation l'étonnait. Comment cela pouvait-il éventuellement se produire deux fois avec le même lien magique qu'était Poudlard ? En particulier avec ces deux-là, de toutes les personnes... Harry, le filleul de Sirius et donc étrangement comme lié à lui et Draco, qui était, à toutes fins utiles, sa propre responsabilité. La réflexion était impossible à ignorer et pénible à regarder.

Ainsi, alors que les deux adolescents dansaient l'un autour de l'autre, luttant contre la connexion, il pouvait déjà les voir se rapprocher, leurs esprits tourmentés. Il se sentait obligé de les aider et les guider s'il le pouvait, en particulier Draco. Il était surpris de constater qu'il était de plus en plus protecteur envers le jeune loup-garou qui avait que peu d'allié adulte en ce moment. Lucius Malfoy était une blague de père, de l'avis de Remus, encourageant son fils à vivre dans la magie noire et rejetant le garçon. Narcissa avait évidemment choisie le côté de son mari et avec l'état d'esprit actuel de Severus, Draco devait se sentir un peu délaissé. Et par conséquent, Remus pouvait sentir son instinct de mère-louve le raillait en réponse. Le garçon faisait partie de sa meute, tout comme Harry. Il devait les traiter comme tels.

Mais bon dieu, c'était difficile de réprimer la vague d'envie qui montait en lui à chaque fois qu'il les voyait ensemble. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, il avait ce qu'ils avaient et, ô combien, il voulait y revenir...

Mais il n'était pas stupide et il avait cessé de s'accrocher à de faux espoirs. Son compagnon avait disparu et bien qu'il manquait à Remus... lui manquerait toujours dans une certaine mesure... il devait le laisser partir.

Peut-être que c'était une bonne chose, il n'était pas sûr. Minerva disait que c'était une bonne chose à faire quand ils en avaient longuement parlé. La seule chose que Remus savait avec certitude, c'est que sans Sirius, il était laissé avec Severus... et _ça_ ne fonctionnait pas très bien en ce moment...

* * *

Encore une fois, la nuit était passée rapidement dans une brume d'excitation et de concurrence, se terminant finalement quand les loups-garous et Harry étaient revenus à la petite maison, épuisés et s'étaient laissés tomber sur leurs lits de fortune.

C'était un matin sombre, même lorsque la lumière du jour perça finalement, enfonçant ses griffes lumineuses à travers le ciel gris et humide. Il pleuvait, glaçant l'atmosphère matinale. Pourtant, malgré le froid extérieur, Draco avait _chaud_.

Il sourit rêveusement, essayant de ne pas ouvrir les yeux et briser la transe de demi-sommeil. Le loup était retourné au fond de son esprit, repus et en toute sécurité. Pour le moment en tout cas. Comme toujours, il sentait comme s'il avait été libéré d'une énorme pression qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait conscience d'avoir. Savourant le confort, il s'étira comme un chat, arquant le dos et refermant les doigts autour de la couverture jetée sur lui.

De la même manière qu'Harry fut surpris en se réveillant, il y a un mois, Draco pris brusquement conscience de la présence très proche d'une autre personne.

La chaleur agréable devint soudainement arrogante quand il réalisa, avec l'aube lente, qu'il était enchevêtré avec un autre corps. Et, pire, même sans ouvrir les yeux, il savait qui c'était. Le parfum distinctif de Potter... une odeur étrangement mélangée d'humain et de chien avec celle de la pluie, pas désagréable... empli ses narines, ce qui fit pousser au loup un petit grognement heureux avant de reprendre son demi-sommeil, s'enfonçant encore plus profondément dans la relaxation. Draco, d'autre part, avait l'impression que chaque muscle de son corps venait de se tendre.

Potter. Il dormait avec Potter. Allongé _sur_ lui ! _Qu'est-ce que... ? _

Le Gryffondor renifla dans son sommeil et bougea. Le bras sous la tête de Draco se décala et se resserra légèrement autour de ses épaules, le forçant à retenir un son étrangement proche d'un gémissement. Chaque infime partie de sa peau nue qui était en contact avec l'autre garçon était en feu. Contact intime. Contact intime _partout_. Il pouvait sentir le denim brut de son jean sur sa jambe, qui était passé par-dessus celles de Potter. Sous sa main, la poitrine du Gryffondor montait et descendait régulièrement et son rythme cardiaque pulsait lentement.

_Qu'était-ce ? _

Tout comme la fois précédente, dans le couloir sous la cape d'invisibilité, le contact étroit l'énervait profondément. Il se raidit, prêt à le repousser et se détacher aussi vite que possible, même si cela signifiait perdre sa dignité devant le réveil de Potter et qu'il voit _cela_... mais soudain, le loup en lui grogna et fit une nouvelle embardé dans son esprit, protestant contre tout mouvement qu'il voulait faire. Il voulait rester là où il était bon sang et faisait apparemment de son mieux pour que Draco veuille la même chose.

Et Draco aurait pu se plonger dans le combat s'il n'avait pas au même instant remarqué deux prunelles vertes qui le regardaient. Potter était déjà réveillé et témoin de son humiliation. Le Serpentard se figea, incapable de même penser à se sortir de leur position compromettante.

« - Po... Potter... » Il détesta son bégaiement, mais même Malfoy ne pouvait pas s'attendre à rester impassible tandis qu'il était allongé nu avec son rival.

Et _c'était_ une pensée qu'il ne pourrait plus se sortir de la tête...

La vision floue sans ses lunettes qui se trouvaient près de lui, Harry baissa les yeux vers lui et soupira seulement avec une vague gêne. « - Encore une fois... ? » Ce fut dit doucement, presque pour lui-même et totalement étouffés par le sommeil.

Les sourcils blonds se haussèrent rapidement. Encore une fois ? Que voulait-il dire par _'encore une fois'_ ? « - Je ne savais pas qu'il s'agissait d'une _pratique courante_. » Ressentit-il le besoin de souligner, un peu brusquement, ignorant totalement la note aigüe qui augmentait dans sa voix.

Le Gryffondor fronça les sourcils et ferma les yeux contre l'exclamation, pas encore prêt à abandonner le sommeil et le confort. En dépit de son apparente exaspération vis-à-vis de leur position, il était peu enclin à la quitter. Pour le moment du moins. « - Oh. » Murmura-t-il en réponse, étouffant un bâillement. « - Eh bien, ça l'est. Rendors-toi, Draco... »

Le loup grogna en accord et le bombarda de pensée, le suppliant de se détendre et revenir dans l'étreinte chaude et parfumée. De même, l'utilisation de son prénom donnait presque l'impression qu'il lui avait lancé un _Imperio_ et avant même que Draco puisse penser vraiment aux conséquences de ses actes, il se retrouva à reposer avec hésitation sa tête là où elle était.

Quelque part, le bon sens hurlait avec panique à l'arrière de sa tête. Il exigeait savoir ce qu'il pensait faire et s'il n'avait pas compris qu'il s'agissait _d'Harry Potter_, de tous les gens et, pour l'amour de Dieu, il _n'était pas gay_ !

Le loup grogna jusqu'à ce que le bon sens se taise, puis s'installa pour se reposer avec son compagnon.

* * *

Ils n'en parlèrent pas par la suite. Comme cela semblait être coutumier, Harry fit en sorte de partir avant que Draco se réveille une seconde fois, ne s'arrêtant que pour laisser la pile de vêtements réparés du Serpentard avant son départ. Toute maladresse potentielle fut soigneusement évitée alors que les deux garçons refusaient de reconnaître la situation. En privé, Remus soupira et secoua la tête, mais ne fit rien pour intervenir. Aucun des adolescents seraient ouverts, il en était sûr...

Ron partit le samedi après-midi avec un au revoir légèrement froid pour Harry et un dernier regard à Hermione, probablement qu'il considérait comme subtile. Harry attrapa le regard, qu'il ne pouvait pas traduire et ne s'y intéressa pas vraiment. Pour tout ce qu'il savait, ça pouvait signifier que Ron avait finalement décidé d'agir avec ses sentiments pour la sorcière, ou alors c'était un rappel silencieux pour elle de l'interroger davantage.

Une fois le roux partit, Hermione s'accrocha à lui avec plus de persistance que jamais. Sa présence ne le dérangeait pas vraiment, car elle ne faisait aucune tentative pour l'interroger sur ses disparitions antérieures ou le convaincre que Malfoy était mauvais, peu importe ce que Dumbledore disait, alors que Ron avait tenté de le faire plus d'une fois maintenant. Cependant, sa présence lui compliquait les choses pour aller rendre visite à Vanima... et c'était seulement Vanima qu'il allait voir, se dit-il faiblement malgré le fait que le loup-garou et lui avait réussi à avoir une conversation civile il y a quelques jours.

Il se doutait aussi que ça lui serait difficile de s'échapper de la salle commune à la tombée de la nuit durant ces deux prochains jours et Harry pouvait déjà _imaginer_ tous les soupçons qui tournoieraient dans sa tête quand il tenterait lamentablement d'expliquer pourquoi il sortait durant trois nuits d'affilée. Avec Ron, ses soupçons étaient immédiatement tournés vers une petite-amie en réponse, mais Hermione était un cas tout à fait différent. Et maintenant, avec la distraction du roux disparu, elle serait plus difficile à tromper et beaucoup plus susceptible de remarquer qu'il s'éclipsait durant trois nuits spécifiques du mois.

Il supposait qu'elle finirait par imaginer _qu'il _était le loup-garou. Était-ce mieux que de se rendre compte qu'il passait ses nuits avec Malfoy ? Peut-être, pensa-t-il, imaginant la réaction du Serpentard s'il pensait que son secret était découvert...

En outre, ça pouvait arranger si Hermione pensait qu'il était un loup-garou si cette conclusion lui venait. Elle ne voudrait rien dire à personne, même si cela _était_ vrai.

* * *

« - Où vas-tu ? »

La question faussement désinvolte l'arrêta alors qu'il venait de passer le portrait de la Grosse Dame, son sac à la main. Il se tourna lentement pour regarder la sorcière qui l'avait suivi.

« - Je pensais que tu faisais tes devoirs de Métamorphose. » Commenta-t-il.

Hermione croisa les bras. « - Je le faisais. Ce n'est pas une excuse pour te faire disparaitre dieu seul sait où toute la nuit... _encore_ ! »

Il soupira. Eh bien, ce n'était pas comme s'il s'était attendu avoir plus de patience avec elle si elle avait choisi un meilleur moment. Il allait rater le lever de la lune si elle le retenait trop longtemps et Malfoy râlerait pour avoir attendu.

Résistant à l'envie de regarder sa montre, il laissa tomber son sac au sol et roula une épaule. Il pensait avoir trop tiré sur un muscle la nuit dernière parce qu'elle l'élançait un peu depuis. « - Ecoute, ça te dérange si nous en parlons une... »

« - Ne dis pas _'une autre fois'_ ! Tu dis _toujours_ ça et tu ne dis jamais rien ! »

Il lui lança un regard noir. « - Hermione, ce n'est pas le bon... »

Elle s'approcha de lui et parla avec ferveur. « - Ce n'est jamais le bon moment ces derniers temps et je ne pense pas que tu ais parlé correctement à moi ou à Ron depuis des mois ! Tu ne nous fais plus confiance ? »

Il ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois, essayant de décider s'il devait répondre avec irritation ou la rassurer. « - Bien sûr que si. » Dit-il finalement, mélangeant les deux. « - Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je ne le fasse plus ? »

Elle frappa du pied. « - Parce que ! Harry, nous avons toujours tout partagé et soudainement c'est comme si... comme si tu nous éloignais tout d'un coup. Et je ne comprends pas _pourquoi_. Je sais que tu as dit que ce n'était pas Sirius, mais je ne vois rien d'autre que ça... »

« - Ce n'est _pas_ Sirius ! » Une réelle colère perça dans sa voix. « - Oui, d'accord, il me manque et je dois admettre que c'était bien pire au début de l'année. Mais je vais _bien_ maintenant, honnêtement. Je le suis. »

« - Alors, pourquoi... ? »

« - Peut-être... _seulement peut-être_... que le monde sorcier n'a _pas_ besoin de mon aide immédiate cette année et ma vie n'est pas mise en danger pour une fois et _j'aime_ avoir une vie privée, Hermione ! Pas de tournoi, pas de journaliste, pas de visions ou images d'attaque de Voldemort ! _J'aime_ quand je peux disparaître quelques heures sans avoir une douzaine d'Auror qui me suivent pour ma propre sécurité ! » Il s'interrompit avec un soupir. « - Peux-tu comprendre ça... ? »

Elle ferma la bouche et hocha la tête sans dire un mot. Il pouvait voir ses muscles se contracter dans sa mâchoire.

Harry se retourna et s'éloigna.

* * *

Hermione le regarda s'éloigner, frustrée et triste. Elle pouvait le sentir s'éloigner d'elle et de Ron, mais n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils avaient fait de mal ou quoi que ce soit. Il s'éloignait de tout le monde. Même de l'AD, qui l'année dernière avait été quelque chose qui s'apparentait à un groupe social, avait pris une note beaucoup plus sérieuse. Harry avait emmené Malfoy parce qu'il admettait qu'il avait besoin d'aide et d'une technique différente de la sienne. Il montrait qu'il était prêt à négliger le confort en faveur de la nécessité. Et bien que son idée avait impressionné Hermione dans un premier temps, dans une certaine mesure, maintenant, elle se demandait si ce n'était pas juste une autre façon pour lui de mettre de la distance entre lui et ceux qu'il aimait.

Soupira, elle allait rebrousser chemin vers la salle commune quand quelque chose attira son attention. Baissant les yeux, elle vit le sac d'Harry, posé là où il l'avait laissé quelques minutes plus tard. Il était trop tard pour le rappeler, pensa-t-elle, jetant un regard sur le couloir vide.

Se baissant, elle saisit l'une des sangles et le souleva. Il n'avait qu'à se blâmer lui-même pour sa négligence... et son caractère... se dit-elle en secouant la tête.

Le sac était entrouvert et elle s'en rendit compte trop tard alors que quelque chose tombait au sol.

Elle regarda avec surprise la cape d'invisibilité.

C'était le moment où elle avait besoin de Ron. Il aurait été le premier à suggérer d'aller voir ce qui n'allait pas en ce moment, la laissant remplir son rôle en tant que conscience du groupe, émettant des objections à cette idée, dire combien c'était immoral même si elle finissait par le suivre de toute façon.

Mais Ron n'était pas là et son absence lui donnait le choix. Rester confortablement confiné dans son rôle de conscience et remettre la cape dans le sac d'Harry et aller le poser dans la salle commune afin qu'il le trouve à son retour puis aller se coucher.

Ou prendre la cape et découvrir ce qui se passait une bonne fois pour toute.

Elle choisit.

* * *

Harry ne fut pas difficile à trouver même avec sa longueur d'avance. En fait, elle faillit lui foncer dedans alors qu'il s'était arrêté près de l'entrée principale. Se figeant, elle regardait avec une certaine confusion l'autre Gryffondor attendre tranquillement derrière un pilier, regardant sa montre. Il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la perte de son sac, ce qui était inhabituel. Qu'est-ce qui le distrayait ?

Elle entendit alors d'autres pas. Des pas qui venaient de derrière elle, certainement un élève de Gryffondor, Poufsouffle ou Serdaigle qui approchait. Non, le bruit venait de l'autre escalier, celui qui conduisait vers une partie des cachots.

Harry se retourna alors que Draco Malfoy entrait dans sa ligne de mire.

« - Encore en train de traîner, n'est-ce pas ? » Dit doucement Harry et à la surprise d'Hermione, ce n'était pas une réplique colérique ou désagréable.

Encore plus choquant, c'est que Malfoy lui répondit presque cordialement, disant : « - Ce n'est pas ma faute. Pansy a décidé de _discuter_. »

Elle regarda avec étonnement le blond rejoindre Harry et ils se tournèrent vers les portes, marchant tranquillement côte à côte comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais détestés. Hésitante, elle les suivit à distance, mais assez proche pour entendre la conversation qu'ils avaient.

« - Elle pense toujours que tu es un... tu sais ? »

Malfoy ricana. « - Si tu veux dire, pense-t-elle que je suis un Mangemort suivant les traces de son papa, alors je suppose que oui. Ni elle, ni Blaise ne m'ont demandés directement. Tu as sans doute compris que nous n'avons pas la même relation éclatante qu'avec ta propre Equipe de Choc... »

« - N'en sois pas si sûr. » Répondit Harry d'une voix sans timbre et Hermione se débattit pour ne pas se couvrir la bouche avec horreur en voyant qu'il pouvait dire quelque chose comme ça... et à _Malfoy_ de tous les gens !

« - Ah bon ? » Le Serpentard semblait soudainement intéressé et pathétiquement joyeux. « - _J'avais_ remarqué que vous n'étiez plus aussi... inséparables que d'habitude. »

« - Hn. »

Ils sortirent de l'école et Hermione se précipita pour les rattraper, soucieuse de ne pas seulement entendre le reste de leur conversation, mais voulant également savoir qu'ils faisaient ensemble. Il commençait à faire sombre et elle dut plisser les yeux pour les voir.

« - Allons donc, Potter, quel est le dernier drame ? »

Il y eut une longue pause avant qu'Harry tourne la tête pour regarder le Serpentard. « - Toi, en fait. Hermione dit que Ron est jaloux que je t'aie fait venir aux réunions de l'AD. »

Un petit rire malicieux échappa au blond. « - Wesley a toutes les raisons du monde d'être jaloux de moi et il choisit _celle-là_ ? »

« - Ne commence pas. »

« - C'est vrai. Regarde-moi, je suis... » Sans avertissement, Malfoy grogna et chuta un avant.

Comme s'il s'y attendait, Harry le rattrapa facilement par la taille, ayant du mal à tenir le blond pendant un moment avant de l'aider à se mettre à genoux. Hermione regardait avec une confusion totale.

« - J'ai oublié la cape ! » Siffla brusquement Harry alors que Malfoy saisit son ventre avec douleur.

« - Eh bien, pour l'amour de dieu, Potter, fait quelque chose ! Un sort de silence, au moins, avant que quelqu'un entende ! » Il parlait à travers ses dents serrées, la voix rauque et dénudé de sonorité traînante ou confiance en soi qui normalement la constituait.

La sorcière regardait avec stupéfaction alors que tout bruit cessa brusquement quand Harry lança le sort. Puis, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde pour lui, il tendit la main et serra le poignet du Serpentard. Malfoy leva la tête et le regarda, les yeux écarquillés sous sa frange.

Ayant lu en cachette plusieurs romans roses, Hermione savait reconnaitre un Moment quand elle en voyait un. Sa mâchoire tomba.

Puis Malfoy poussa un cri. Elle savait qu'il le faisait, mais ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Harry n'avait jamais détourné le regard ni lâché prise jusqu'à ce qu'il soit obligé lorsque le Serpentard commença à changer. Hermione dut se mordre la lèvre et se dire de rester calme.

Et en quelque sorte, elle réussit. Même quand elle vit les yeux gris prendre une couleur presque blanche glaciale, même lorsque les caractéristiques et les membres commençaient à s'allonger et changer qu'elle savait que ça devait être atroce et même quand il tomba à quatre pattes et que ses cheveux se dispersait tout autour de lui, recouvrant chaque centimètre carré de peau. Même à ce moment, elle resta silencieuse.

Hermione trembla au moment où la lune devint visible dans le ciel et que la transformation fut complète. La créature encore tremblante se leva alors, plus grand qu'Harry qui était encore à genoux. Il était élégant sur ses pattes, sa fourrure pâle brillant presque dans le clair de lune. D'où elle était, il n'était pas difficile de voir l'expression à peine voilée d'admiration sur le visage de son ami, mais elle constatait qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir.

Draco Malfoy était un loup-garou magnifique.

Son choc sur les multiples implications de cette pensée furent mis de côté cependant, alors qu'elle se retrouvait à assister à une autre transformation. Elle sut tout de suite que c'était d'une nature différente, cependant.

Apparemment convaincu que Malfoy allait bien, Harry ferma les yeux lentement. Une ligne de concentration apparu entre ses sourcils et avant qu'elle sache, il y avait quelque chose d'autre à sa place. Il n'y avait aucun processus physique à voir cette fois... pas de déplacement dos et de muscle. Au contraire, ses yeux semblaient aveugle de leur propre gré, la laissant incapable de regarder directement le changement, tandis que la magie floutait l'image. Elle s'était toujours demandé pourquoi les livres étaient si évasifs sur une description exacte d'une transformation Animagus, mais maintenant elle savait : c'était une tâche impossible de mettre quelque chose comme ça en mots.

Le chien noir qu'il devint était aussi impressionnant que la silhouette du loup.

Ils se regardaient sans aucune curiosité sous leurs nouvelles formes et elle comprit avec certitude que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils devaient sortir ensemble comme ça. Malfoy fut le premier à tourner la tête vers la forêt, redressant légèrement une oreille pâle dans la direction où il semblait entendre quelque chose. Remus ! Se rendit-elle compte tout à coup. Il savait à ce sujet ! Il... il...

Oh mon dieu. Tandis que le Serpentard et son ami disparaissait dans l'obscurité, elle se demanda alors qui l'avait transformé en premier lieu. Le seul autre loup-garou qu'elle connaissait, c'était Remus... et instantanément, elle se rappela alors des cours qu'ils avaient partagés cette année et même la haine qu'elle avait pu sentir provenir de Malfoy à chaque fois qu'il regardait l'homme.

Hermione n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait pu changer son attitude entre le passé et le présent, mais elle se demandait si ça avait un rapport avec Harry et sa brusque acceptation du Serpentard.

Les pensées tourbillonnantes dans sa tête, elle se retourna et marcha d'un air hébété vers le château.

_À suivre…_


End file.
